Monster's
by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng
Summary: Sakura, member band rock terkenal. Gadis garang, keras kepala, dan pembangkang. Tidak ada yang ditakuti kecuali Pein kakaknya. Bagaimana kalau sang kakak yang ditakutinya memaksanya masuk organisasi keluarga mereka yang akhirnya membuat Sakura mengetahui rahasia yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya dan juga menariknya masuk ke dalam jerat cinta segi banyak?/chapter 7 up/
1. Chapter 1 : Failed Meeting

Sore yang teduh dengan angin berhembus dan pohon-pohon yang menggugurkan daunnya menandakan mulai datangnya musim gugur, tidak membuat langkah seorang gadis yang menggendong sebuah tas berisi gitar untuk berhenti berlari karena dinginnya udara awal musim gugur tersebut. Entah apa yang membuatnya berlari begitu terburu-buru. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya yang tertutupi oleh poni, tidak mengurangi keindahan wajahnya yang masih terlapisi make up anti air. Puluhan bahkan ratusan pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget bercampur heran. Betapa tidak, penampilan gadis itu yang tidak biasa dengan rambut panjang yang diikat dua bagian tengahnya dan entah bagaimana caranya rambut tersebut bisa tegak kaku kesamping dan meninggalkan setengah rambut yang tidak kaku tergantung di ujungnya, eyeliner hitam yang sedikit tebal, kostum terusan selutut yang mengembang pada bagian bawah yang serba hitam serta sepatu boot yang juga berwarna hitam. Secara keseluruhan penampilan gadis yang seperti penyihir yang membawa gitar ini memang mengundang orang untuk melihat dan bertanya-tanya. Bukannya tidak tahu kalau beratus-ratus pasang mata yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kaget bercampur heran, hanya saja saat ini gadis itu tidak punya waktu memikirkannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan kekagetan dan keheranan orang-orang tersebut yang entah karena penampilannya yang nge-rock atau karena mereka menyadari dia adalah Sakura anggota dari Seven Rockie, band yang sedang naik daun. Ekspresi kaget tampak jelas di wajahnya saat menyadari hal itu. Dengan segera ia menundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya.

" Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!", umpatnya pelan. Dengan gusar ia menambah kecepatan larinya. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin nama indahnya harus menjadi headline majalah-majalah gosip karena ketahuan sedang dikejar-kejar polisi. Dikejar-kejar polisi? Yah, itulah alasan yang membuatnya berlari-lari seperti ini. Dan jika ditanya tentang kenapa ia bisa dikejar oleh polisi, ia sendiri belum tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. Yang sedikit didengarnya dari Naruto, managernya, semua ini berhubungan aturan baru yang di buat pemerintah tentang larangan bagi anak sekolah untuk bekerja walau sebagai artis sekalipun.

" Cih, yang benar saja, aku bahkan sudah lulus tiga tahun yang lalu", umpatnya dalam hati. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dengan lantang managernya itu berteriak menyuruhnya lari agar dia tidak ketahuan ada di sini. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa bandnya harus mempunyai manager bodoh seperti dia. Bagaimana tidak ketahuan kalau suaranya saat meneriakan namanya begitu menggelegar. Sungguh pengamanan yang sangat tidak elit. Tanpa pengawal tanpa mobil tanpa sepeserpun uang yang setidaknya bisa dipakainya untuk menyewa taksi. Dia bahkan sempat merutuk karena tidak membawa jaket atau sejenisnya yang bisa menutupi identitasnya. Dan disinilah dia, dalam pelarian sebagai upaya pengamanan nama baik.

Sakura sungguh meratapi kemalangannya hari ini. Harusnya konsernya hari ini berjalan mulus sesuai rencana, tapi kenapa malah berantakan begini? Sakura memang menyadari umurnya belum genap 17 tahun, tapi bukankah dia sudah lulus?bahkan sudah tiga tahun ia menjadi mahasiswa. Kalaupun karena aturan itu, bukannya aturan itu baru berlaku besok? Dan kenapa polisi bisa mencium jejaknya bahkan sampai mengejarnya begini padahal menurut Naruto, belum ada yang tahu kehadirannya? Apa karena teriakan si bodoh Naruto? Sungguhkah cuma karena itu? Sungguh banyak keganjilan yang berputar-putar di otaknya sekarang.

"Cih, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya. Aku harus cepat sampai ke tempat itu", gumamnya pelan sambil mengambil handphone yang ada di saku tas gitarnya. Ia melihat jam kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia tersenyum.

"Sepertinya masih sempat", katanya lagi sambil semakin mempercepat larinya. Tak jauh di depannya sebuah gedung megah bertulis Shibuya International Hotel menyambut kedatangannya. Sepertinya gedung itulah tujuan pelariannya. Setelah sampai di pintu masuk dia segera menunjukan sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah ID Card pada salah satu petugas penjaganya. Petugas yang menerima ID Card itu melihat kartu itu sekilas kemudian memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Sakura yang merasa diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia tahu, amat sangat tahu kalau hotel ini memang diperuntukan orang-orang kelas dunia sebagai tempat pertemuan antar negara ataupun hanya sekedar pertemuan para politikus negara ini sendiri karena itulah penjagaannya begitu ketat. Tapi ayolah, tidak mungkinkan petugas itu tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Bukannya mau menyombongkan diri, tetapi siapa yang tidak tahu tentang identitasnya sebagai seorang penyanyi. Dan bukan tidak mungkinkan seorang publik figur sepertinya menghadiri pertemuan kenegaraan seperti ini. Dan apakah dia ingin karirnya hancur karena tindakan terosrisme kalau itu yang ada dalam pikiran petugas tersebut.

"Haruno Sakura, datang untuk menghadiri pertemuan Red Clouds dan Korea Selatan", katanya menjawab kecurigaan petugas itu.

"Apa yang kau bawa di punggungmu?", tanyanya masih tetap dalam kecurigaannya membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Apa kau buta? Kau tidak lihat ini gitar?", bentaknya sambil bercagak satu tangannya di pinggang. "Kalau tidak percaya periksa saja!", teriaknya sambil melempar gitarnya kearah petugas itu. Dengan sigap sang petugas menangkapnya. "Aku tidak punya waktu lagi, biarkan aku masuk! Kalau masih tidak percaya lagi, kau bisa antarkan aku ke Sasori sama pemimpin Red Clouds. Kalau ternyata aku benar-benar peserta pertemuan itu, aku akan memastikan karirmu sebagai petugas keamanan di Hotel ini akan berakhir", ancam Sakura dengan suara tinggi. Dari kejauhan suara sirene mobil polisi terdengar mendekat. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Sial! Kalau begini terus aku akan tertangkap!", umpatnya dalam hati. Dia kembali menatap petugas dengan horor.

"Apa kau masih tidak percaya?", katanya dengan suara mendesis menambah kesan horor diwajahnya. Petugas tersebut menelan ludahnya. Meskipun ia masih ragu, tapi mendengar nama Sasori sama dan ditambah ancaman serta wajah menyeramkan Sakura akhirnya dia membuka pintu dengan kartu yang dimiliki. Sakura langsung merampas kembali gitarnya lalu berlari masuk menuju Resepsionis dan menanyakan ruangan tempat pertemuan setelah menunjukan ID Cardnya. Ia langsung berlari menuju lift begitu tahu ruangan pertemuan. Setelah sampai di depan lift ia membenahi penampilannya dari pantulan pintu lift di depannya. Ia tersenyum dan memuji penata riasnya akan keprofesionalnya dalam merias dirinya. Lihat saja make upnya yang tidak terlihat luntur walau setelah habis berlari hampir satu kilometer tadi. Keringatnya yang tadinya menganak sungai kini terlihat sudah menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, kali ini berterima kasihlah pada AC dalam Hotel ini. Namun ia sedikit tertegun saat melihat tatanan rambut dan kostumnya, apa pantas dengan dandanan seperti itu untuk menghadiri pertemuan penting antar negara tersebut. Ia menghela nafas frustasi. Kini dia sadar mengapa petugas tadi begitu tidak percaya padanya. Bukan karena siapa dirinya tapi karena penampilannya. Tapi siapa peduli. Dia bisa saja melarikan diri ke tempat lain dan bukan ke Hotel ini untuk menghadiri pertemuan yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Tapi kali ini feelingnya mengatakan ia harus ke sini karena inilah tempat paling aman untuk melarikan diri. Lamunannya buyar saat ia mendengar suara-suara berisik dari luar. Saat ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, betapa terkejut ia melihat petugas yang tadi mencurigainya tampak sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang polisi. Untung posisinya kali ini ditutupi oleh tumbuhan hias yang ada didekatnya. Ia merapat ke tumbuhan hias itu sambil terus memperhatikan rombongan polisi tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka bisa melacakku sampai di sini?", gumamnya heran sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mendengus sambil kembali memperhatikan petugas keamanan tersebut.

"Akan kupastikan karirmu akan berakhir jika kau mengijinkan mereka masuk", desis Sakura mengulang ancamannya pada dirinya sendir. Namun sekali lagi dia harus berdecak kesal karena petugas itu berbalik dan mengambil kartu untuk membuka pintu.

"Sial", umpat Sakura sambil melihat kearah atas pintu lift berharap pintu tersebut segera terbuka. Bunyi dentingan pintu lift membuatnya bernafas lega. Ia segera masuk dan menekan tombol yang akan dituju. Saat dalam lift handphonenya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Segera dibaca pesan itu.

From : Devil Sai

"Matikan handphonemu, ada yang melacak posisimu dari sinyal handphonemu. Handphone Naruto ada di tas gitarmu, pakai saja itu"

"Sial, pantas saja!". Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera mematikan handphonenya dan mengambil handphone yang dimaksud Sai teman satu bandnya itu lalu mengetik pesan.

To : Forever Best Friend Sai kun

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kenapa sampai seperti ini?"

Sedikit mendengus membaca nama Sai yang disimpan Naruto di handphonenya. Satu kata. Menjijikan.

"Apa namaku juga disimpan seperti itu?", batinnya meringis. Ia kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " Cih, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu!", gumamnya pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa sampai seperti ini? Semua ini seolah-olah aku seperti seorang kriminal kelas berat? Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan satu kata di lirik lagupun?", batinnya tidak mengerti. Keningnya berkerut, tampak sedang berpikir. Ia bersandar di dinding lift sambil menggigit kuku jempolnya. Handphone ditangannya kembali berbunyi. Kali ini dia sedikit berdecak kesal karena Naruto menggunakan lagu Rock kesukaannya sebagai nada dering SMS. Tentu saja hal itu sangat berisik. Sakura langsung membuka SMS itu sebelum gendang telinganya pecah mendengar nada dering dengan volume jumbo itu.

From : Forever Best Friend Sai kun

"Ceritanya panjang Sakura, yang jelas sepertinya ada yang sangat terobsesi untuk menjatuhkan band kita. Ah, lebih tepatnya menjatuhkanmu, Sakura. Aku juga belum tahu pasti, siapa dan kenapa. Ini juga masih asumsiku. Tapi aku mencurigai seseorang. Setelah aku memastikannya, aku akan menghubungimu. Kau bersembunyi dimana?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak membacanya.

"Terobesi? Menjatuhkannya? Siapa?". Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang melintas di kepalanya. Dengan segera ia mengetik pesan untuk Sai. Namun belum sampai ia selesei mengetik, suara pintu lift yang berdenting memaksanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat angka yang tampil di atas pintu lift. 24. Itu bukan lantai yang dituju. Sepertinya akan ada yang masuk. Saat pintu lift terbuka, Sakura sempat melihat orang yang masuk itu adalah seorang pria berambut merah. Namun ia kembali fokus untuk mengetik pesan kepada Sai tanpa mengacuhkan orang itu. Langkah pria itu sempat terhenti di depan pintu lift tapi kemudian kembali berjalan masuk lift. Mungkin pria itu juga kaget dan heran dengan penampilannya sama seperti petugas tadi. Sakura sadar hal itu tapi ia tidak peduli. Saat ini pikirannya di penuhi dengan orang yang terobsesi menjatuhkannya sama seperti yang dikatakan Sai.

To : Forever Best Friend Sai kun

"SIAPA?! Siapa brengsek yang ingin menjatuhkanku?!"

Sakura berusaha meredam geramannya. Ia benar-benar marah.

"Saat aku tahu siapa kau brengsek, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!", desisnya. Pria disebelahnya meliriknya. " Ah tidak sebelum kau kubunuh aku akan membuatmu menderita dulu", sambungnya lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering kencang. Membuatnya kaget untuk kedua kalinya dan cepat-cepat membuka SMS yang masuk.

" Si bodoh Naruto! Apa yang ada di otaknya sampai memasang lagu seperti ini! Dia mau membuatku jantungan dan mati!", umpatnya kali ini dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau ia tidak sendirian di lift itu. Pria disampingnya sekarang sepenuhnya memperhatikannya. Namun ia tidak peduli atau mungkin lebih tepatnya masih tidak menyadari. Ia membaca SMS di handphonenya dan menggeram.

From : Forever Best Friend Sai kun

"Hahaha...Santai Sakura... kan aku bilang baru mencurigai dan itu masih asumsiku..belum pasti.. aku kan tidak mau dibilang sebagai penggosip. Wah..wah kau tampaknya sangat marah sampai tidak menjawab pertanyaanku "

"Hah santai katanya...?", gumam Sakura pelan sambil tertawa sinis. Dia menyentuh beberapa menu pada layar handphonenya seperti mencari sesuatu. Setelah mendapat apa yang dia cari,ia menyentuh menu call di layar tersebut lalu menempelkan handphone tersebut ke telinganya.

"Hallo?", jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

"Hei bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa santai? Kau tidak tahu perjuanganku? Aku seperti orang gila tahu tidak! Berlari-lari dengan kostum seperti ini! Aku akan membunuh orang yang membuatku seperti ini!", semburnya tanpa ampun begitu mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Hahaha aku mengerti aku mengerti. Tenanglah Sakura...".

"Sudah! Jangan banyak bicara! Katakan siapa orang itu!", potong Sakura sebelum Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah pasti bisa dipastikan berisi kata-kata menenangkan. Tapi bagi Sakura sekarang bukan saatnya untuk tenang. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk mencincang dalang dibalik semua peristiwa yang menimpanya.

"Kan sudah kukatakan aku belum tahu pasti? Orang yang aku curigai itu masih asumsiku belum tentu benar. Aku tidak mau menyebar gosip. Lagipula aku paling tahu kau seperti apa dan aku tidak mau masalah baru muncul karena tindakan brutalmu terhadap orang yang belum pasti pelakunya. Ya kalau benar sih tidak masalah, tapi kalau perkiraanku salah bagaimana?", jawaban Sai yang panjang lebar membungkam mulut Sakura.

"Cih, jangan menghinaku!", balas Sakura tidak terima.

"Aku tidak menghina. Itu kenyataan", jawab Sai santai, membuat Sakura mendengus. "Oh ya tadi kau bilang kau berlari-lari memangnya kau tidak pakai taksi?".

"Kau bilang kau paling tahu aku? Harusnya kau juga tahu dong kebiasaanku? Mana pernah aku bawa uang tunai saat konser? Cih, aku bahkan lupa minta uang padamu, yang terbawa malah handphone menyebalkan si Naruto yang membuatku hampir mati jantungan",

"Hahaha... iya iya maaf aku baru ingat. Pantas saja rutemu aneh dan sangat lambat, ternyata kau lari tidak naik taksi", jawab Sai.

"Rute? Apa maksudmu?",

" Aku melacak sinyalmu lewat GPRS. Rute yang kau lewati tidak mungkin di lewati taksi, itu rute pejalan kaki", terang Sai.

"Kalau begitu kau juga tahukan posisiku sekarang? kenapa tadi kau pakai tanya segala? Mau menghinaku!", bentak Sakura jengkel. Sai hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. " Tunggu dulu tadi kau bilang kau tahu ruteku karena sinyal handphoneku, apa kau tahu aku diikuti juga karena sinyal handphone orang yang mengikutiku?", tanya Sakura lagi.

"Nnggg... seperti itulah".

"Berarti kau kenal dia kan? Siapa dia?".

"Hmm... Sakura tampaknya pembicaraan kita harus berhenti sebentar lagi kami akan tampil. Bye bye", ucap Sai memotong pembicaraan secara sepihak.

" Hei..! aku belum selesei bodoh! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Sai ! saiii !",teriak Sakura frustasi. " Dasar brengsek! Aku yang menelepon harusnya aku yang mematikan! Bodoh !", umpat Sakura pada handphone tidak bersalah di tangannya.

Ting ...

Caci maki Sakura berhenti saat mendengar dentingan lift. Ia mendongak. 49. Itu lantai yang di tuju. Ia mendengus kesal kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Sai, aku akan membunuhmu dulu baru membunuh orang itu!", geramnya sambil berjalan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan melihat jam handphone di tangannya. "ohh sial...". Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengumpat hari ini. Dengan sedikit berlari ia mencari ruangan bernomor 15. Begitu seriusnya dirinya, ia tidak menyadari kalau pria berambut merah tadi mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ah..itu dia", serunya pelan. Ia memandang pintu itu sekilas. Pintu ruangan itu sedikit berbeda dengan pintu ruangan lain. Ruangan ini berpintu dua. Sepertinya ruangan besar yang memang diperuntukkan sebagai ruangan pertemuan. Di depannya terdapat delapan orang penjaga. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke depan ruangan itu. Empat orang penjaga tampak heran dan curiga akan kedatangannya. Tapi empat orang yang lain memberi hormat padanya.

"Nona Haruno, Tuan Akasuna sudah memberitahu tentang kehadiran anda", kata salah satu penjaga padanya setelah sesi memberi hormat. Keempat penjaga yang tadi sempat mencurigainya ikut memberi memberi hormat dengan kelabakan.

"Sudah-sudah tidak usah seformal itu", balasnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. " Apa Nii chan sudah datang? Sepertinya aku terlambat?", tanyanya lagi.

"Akasuna sama dan rombongan sudah hadir, tapi sepertinya pertemuan belum dimulai",jawabnya. " Akasuna sama menitipkan ini untuk di berikan kepada Nona", sambungnya lagi sambil memberikan sebuah tas hitam.

"Apa ini?", tanya Sakura saat menerima tas itu.

"Akasuna sama menduga Nona Haruno akan datang tanpa persiapan karena itu Tuan menyiapkan semua berkas-berkas di dalam tas ini", jawab penjaga itu dengan sopan. Sakura meringis mendengarnya.

"Kurang ajar! Sasori nii chan benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia mau mempermalukan aku di hadapan mereka!", jeritnya dalam hati. Ia hanya tersenyum membalas penjaga tersebut.

"Ah Sabakhu sama... yang lain sudah menunggu anda". Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari penjaga yang sempat mencurigainya tadi berseru sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sakura reflek menoleh. Pria itu masih berjalan kearah mereka. Seorang pria berambut merah dengan efek hitam disekitar matanya seperti eyeshadow membuatnya tampak misterius. Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Nnngg.. apa dia juga seorang penyanyi rock? Wajahnya tampak tidak asing", batin Sakura sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. Namun kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum. "Untuk apa aku pikirkan! Ini berarti aku tidak perlu khawatir kan dengan dandananku? Ada yang mirip denganku, walau mungkin aku lebih parah hehehe", batinnya lagi sambil cengengesan, namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya hilang diganti ekspresi terkejut.

"Paman sepertinya aku harus masuk, karena kalau aku tetap ada disini mungkin aku tidak akan dapat mengikuti pertemuan ini karena akan ada yang menyeretku pergi", kata Sakura. Ia buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu diikuti pengawal tadi.

"Hai Nii chan! Kuharap aku tidak terlambat!", sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar begitu membuka pintu ruangan pertemuan. Namun yang disapa hanya diam terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat kesal. " Kenapa?", tanyanya lagi karena merasa tidak dijawab.

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengan sopan Nona Haruno?", jawab Sasori dingin. Sakura mendengus.

"Baik-baik Akasuna sama", ucapnya dengan sedikit menyindir.

"Apa ini anggota Red Clouds yang kata orang-orang sangat profesional? Cih sudah datang terlambat, tidak sopan dan coba lihat dandananmu apa pantas dandanan seperti itu menghadiri pertemuan sepenting ini?", sindir seorang pria berambut cokelat yang Sakura rasa adalah tamu dari Korea.

" Cih, apa-apaan orang ini", batin Sakura . Dia menggunakan Bahasa Jepang?. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

" Kenapa? Kau kaget karena aku bisa memakai Bahasa Jepang? Aku rasa orang urakan tidak terpelajar sepertimu pasti tidak mengerti Bahasaku!", katanya lagi seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sakura. Perkataan terakhir benar-benar membuat Sakura habis kesabaran. Ia sudah hendak memuntahkan semua kata-kata makian saat suara seorang pria menginterupsinya.

" Maaf saya terlambat Akasuna sama", katanya sambil membungkukkan badan ke arah Sasori. Sakura menoleh ke arah pria itu. Pria itu kemudian melihat ke arah pria berambut cokelat tadi dan memberi hormat juga. Seorang wanita pirang di samping pria berambut cokelat itu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah datang Gaara?", kata wanita itu. Pria yang ternyata bernama Gaara itu tidak menjawab kemudian berjalan ke arah kursi kosong di sebelah wanita tadi. Sakura tersenyum mengejek.

" Sepertinya yang tidak profesional bukan hanya anggota Red Clouds tapi juga anak buah anda Tuan", ucapan Sakura menghentikan langkah Gaara. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sasori menghela nafas frustasi. Ia sudah tahu saat seperti ini Sakura pasti tidak dapat dihentikan. Sementara seorang pria berambut panjang di samping Sasori hanya mengulum senyum tipis. Sakura dengan santai memberi tas gitarnya kepada pengawal di belakangnya dan berjalan melewati Gaara menuju kursi kosong di samping pria berambut panjang tersebut. Setiap langkahnya tidak luput dari perhatian Gaara. Ia berdiri di depan kursinya dan menatap pria berambut cokelat itu.

" Dan satu hal lagi!", katanya lagi sambil menatap lekat mata pria tersebut. " It's my style, Sir. And I think that terrible style of jerk politician like you is not match for me". Pria itu tampak tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Hentikan Sakura", kata Sasori pelan. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya lalu kembali menatap pria berambut cokelat sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Tell me why I must can speak Korean? So that I look like a intelektual person or...", Sakura membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung sesaat. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di meja untuk lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke pria itu. " Because you can't speak English?", lanjut Sakura masih dengan senyum sinisnya. Wajah pria tadi sudah benar-benar merah padam menahan marah.

"Cukup Sakura!", kali ini Sasori membentak. Sakura memutar bola matanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"Sudahlah Kankuro, kau yang keterlaluan",kali ini suara perempuan disamping pria yang bernama Kankuro itu yang menegur. Kankuro hanya mendengus sambil masih menatap tajam kearah Sakura. Sedangkan yang di tatap membuang mukanya asal. "Gaara kenapa kau masih di situ? Kemarilah", katanya lagi yang kali ini ditujukan kepada pria berambut merah yang sedari tadi masih berdiri dan terus memperhatikan setiap inci ulah Sakura.

"Hn",katanya singkat sambil berjalan menuju tempatnya. Sasoripun berdiri untuk membuka pertemuan. Namun belum sempat ia berbicara suara berisik terdengar dari luar. Sakura mendadak pucat pasi.

"Sial!",umpat Sakura dalam hati. Tak berapa lama suara dobrakan pintu terdengar. Beberapa polisi masuk diikuti beberapa pengawal yang memegang pistol yang agak bingung harus berbuat apa karena mereka adalah polisi Jepang. Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan dengan maksud menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Seperti dapat membaca pikiran Sakura, pria di sebelahnya memajukan tubuhnya supaya tubuh Sakura tertutupi. Posisi mereka yang menyamping terhadap pintu membuat tubuh Sakura tidak terlihat dari arah pintu. Sakura menoleh ke arah pria itu yang tengah menatap ke arah pintu.

"Itachi nii?",bisiknya pelan karena kaget dan heran. Sakura tidak tahu apa ucapannya tadi di dengar atau tidak karena sangat pelan, namun pria yang bernama Itachi itu hanya mengangguk seperti menjawabnya. Wajah Sakura menjadi merah melihat anggukannya. Entahlah. Perasaan haru karena merasa dilindungi dan malu karena ketahuan sedang dikejar-kejar polisi bercampur jadi satu. Ia tidak sadar kalau tingkah laku keduanya diperhatikan oleh seorang pria berambut merah yang tengah menatap wajahnya yang memerah dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Ada apa ini?", Kankuro yang pertama angkat bicara saat melihat polisi-polisi itu masuk. "Sasori sama bukanya ini adalah pertemuan rahasia? Kenapa Polisi Jepang bisa tahu?", tanyanya protes kepada Sasori. Sasori melirik Sakura yang diam dengan wajah pucat. Kini dia benar-benar marah

"Maaf Tuan-Tuan kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu pertemuan anda, kami hanya mencari seorang gadis yang melanggar aturan pemerintah tentang larangan bekerja anak di bawah unur. ",ucap seseorang di antara beberapa rombongan polisi. Tampaknya ia adalah pimpinana dari rombongan polisi tersebut.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kalian memasuki ruangan ini dengan tidak sopan?",tanya Sasori dingin. Pandangan pemimpin polisi tersebut kemudian beralih ke arah Sasori.

"Maafkan kami Tuan. Kami mendengar informasi kalau dia berada di tempat ini. Kami mohon kerja samanya untuk menggeledah tempat ini", jawab polisi itu dengan tenang. Ia kemudian memberi kode pada anak buahnya untuk menggeledah. Sekarang Sakura bukan hanya pucat. Kini keringat dingin mengucur deras di wajahnya. AC di ruangan ini sama sekali tidak membantunya sama sekali.

"Mana surat perintahnya?'. Belum sempat para polisi bergerak, sebuah suara bariton seorang pria menginterupsi. Itachi. Sasori menatap Itachi dengan wajah yang menahan amarah. Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Sedangkan Sakura hanya berani melirik ke arah Itachi. Semenjak mendengar kata "geledah" yang terlontar dari mulut polisi tadi, jangankan menoleh, bernapas saja Sakura tidak berani. Itachi sendiri berbicara tanpa memandang siapapun. Dia menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Maaf?'. Polisi tadi tampak bingung dan ingin memastikan perkataan seseorang yang baru di dengarnya tadi.

"Aku tanya mana surat perintahnya?", ucap Itachi lagi. Pandangan polisi tadi beralih ke arah Itachi. " Apa kau membawanya?",tanyanya lagi.

" Maaf Tuan, ini adalah inspeksi mendadak yang di adakan untuk mentertibkan pelanggaran di hari pertama pemberlakuan peraturan...",

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu. Aku hanya bertanya apa kau bawa surat penggeladahannya?",potong Itachi sebelum polisi itu menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Polisi itu menghela nafas.

"Kami tidak membawanya tuan", kata polisi itu akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu kalian tidak berhak menggeledah ruangan ini apalagi hanya karena laporan yang tidak terbukti kebenarannya", kata Itachi masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi laporan ini berasal dari orang yang ter...",

Braakkk!

"APA KAU TULI?!".

Sakura terlonjak kaget. Wajahnya tambah pucat dan matanya molotot melihat Sasori yang wajahnya merah marah. Gaara melirik Sasori lalu melihat kearah Sakura. Itachi tetap menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi. Ucapan petugas polisi terputus karena gebrakan meja oleh Sasori dan teriakannya. Suasana menjadi tegang seketika.

"APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR APA KATANYA?!MANA SURAT PERINTAHNYA!", geramnya. "Apa kau tidak tahu siapa yang sedang berada di pertemuan ini?!HAH!". Sasori berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Apa kau tidak punya otak sampai mempercayai seorang kriminal ada di tengah pertemuan antar negara ini!",bentaknya lagi. Kriminal? Entah Sasori sedang membelanya atau menyindirnya, Sakura tidak tahu. Yang jelas saat seperti ini dia tidak berani untuk memprotes apapun yang keluar dari mulut Sasori. Pemimpin polisi itu terdiam. Ia menatap orang-orang yang berada di sisi berlawanan Sasori. Ia tahu benar siapa orang-orang itu. Matanya menangkap Kankuro, yang diketahuinya adalah menteri pertahanan Korea Selatan. Dan ia sadar, tanpa surat perintah ia tidak berhak untuk menggeledah tempat penting seperti ini.

"Apa orang yang memberi kalian laporan pada kalian lebih penting dari orang-orang yang berada di tempat ini?",suara Sasori mengalihkan perhatian pemimpin polisi tersebut. Ia masih bungkam, hanya menatap Sasori dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Kalau begitu pergi dan beritahu padanya untuk membuat surat perintah dulu untuk menggeladah pertemuan antar negara ini! Dan beritahu padanya juga untuk bersiap-siap menanggung akibatnya kalau ternyata tidak ada orang yang kalian cari!",katanya lagi dingin. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!". Kali ini Sasori berteriak kepada para pengawalnya. "Segera antar keluar tamu-tamu tak di undang ini keluar!",bentaknya lagi. Seluruh pengawal dari pihak Sasori segera memblokir jalan para polisi dengan pistol di tangannya. Seorang anggota polisi tidak mau kalah, ia ikut menodongkan pistolnya yang kemudian diikuti oleh anggota yang lain kecuali pimpinan polisi itu. Melihat hal itu pengawal dari pihak Kankuro juga ikut mengeluarkan senjatanya. Bukan untuk membela pihak Sasori tapi untuk melindungi atasan mereka. Walau mereka tampak seperti ada dipihak Sasori. Dan kalau dilihat dari jumlah, para polisi itu akan kalah kalau terlibat adu tembak. Dan otak jenius pimpinan polisi itu tahu akan hal tersebut.

"Tuan segeralah keluar dari ruangan ini dengan baik-baik!",kata salah satu pengawal itu. Pemimpin polisi itu mendengus sebentar lalu menatap Sasori sesaat dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seseorang yang setengah tubuhnya tersembunyi di balik pria yang tadi meminta surat perintah tersebut. Sakura.

"Ayo kita pergi",ujarnya singkat pada anak buahnya sambil masih terus menatap ke arah Sakura yang tersembunyi.

"Tapi Shikamaru san...". Polisi pertama kali mengeluarkan pistol itu hendak memprotes sebelum akhirnya terpotong dengan ucapan Pemimpin Polisi yang bernama shikamaru itu.

"Apa kau tidak dengar tadi? Kita tidak punya surat penggeledahan. Kita tidak berhak menggeledah tempat ini. Apalagi ini adalah pertemuan antar negara. Kita akan mendapat masalah lebih besar dari ini!". Ia menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya. "Lagipula Suigetsu, kalaupun ia benar ada di sini, sepertinya ia punya posisi yang penting di negara ini. Kalau kau tidak ingin mendapat masalah segeralah keluar dari sini". Sakura menegang mendengar nama Suigetsu. Nama itu seperti tidak asing di telinganya. "Kalau kau masih ingin melaksanakan perintah wanita itu, urus dulu surat perintah penggeledahan. Tapi aku yakin begitu surat itu keluar tempat ini sudah kosong",ujar Shikamaru sarkastik. Sakura membelalakan matanya saat menyadari kata "wanita itu" dari mulut Shikamaru. Dia ingat sekarang dan hal itu membuatnya marah. Ia reflek memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap garang ke para polisi itu bersamaan Shikamaru yang membalikan tubuhnya. Kini rasa takutnya sirna. Shikamaru sendiri bukannya tidak sadar dengan kemunculan Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia melihat wajah garang Sakura sedetik sebelum ia berbalik. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan tidak mau membuat masalah yang dapat membuatnya repot. Dia tahu sebenarnya tidak perlu mengejar Sakura yang notabenenya tersangka pelanggar peraturan sampai sejauh ini. Dia bisa saja mengatakan kalau tersangka kabur dan mereka kehilangan jejak, jika saja rekannya Suigetsu tidak mengatakan kalau Sakura berada di Gedung ini dan membuatnya harus mengejarnya sampai disini. Awalnya ia setuju mengejar Sakura untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Tapi kalau akhirnya harus seperti ini lebih baik ia mundur. Apalagi ia tahu siapa yang memberitahu keberadaan Sakura dan modus di balik pengejaran ini.

"Perempuan benar-benar merepotkan",katanya dalam hati sambil menghela nafas. "dan juga mengerikan". Kali ini dia mengatakan dengan lirih. Sementara Sakura yang tadinya hendak berdiri untuk memuntahkan seluruh caci maki begitu sadar siapa dalang dibalik semua pengejaran ini, terhenti saat Itachi menahan tangannya. Ia melirik Itachi sebentar lalu hanya diam sambil melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada Suigetsu. Suigetsu sendiri terkejut melihat Sakura dan hendak mengatakan sebelum sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya.

"Kau sudah dengarkan kata-kataku tadi kan? Kau sadar siapa dia? Kalau kau tidak mau dapat masalah, keluar dari sini! Jangan libatkan masalahmu dengan masalah kedua perempuan itu. Mereka itu merepotkan",kata Shikamaru santai. Suigetsu hanya menatapnya dengan kesal. Namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia berdecak kesal kemudian melempar pandangannya lagi ke Sakura. Sakura membalas dengan pandangan tak kalah sengit. Ia mengepalkan tangan di depan dadanya kemudian mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"Fuck you", katanya tanpa bersuara. Suigetsu yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang Sakura katakan melalui gerakan mulut hanya mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyalurkan amarahnya. Sakura tersenyum sinis padanya. Ia segera menarik tangannya agar tidak ketahuan yang lain. Tentu saja semua hal tadi dilakukan sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia tidak mau imagenya rusak lagi di depan pria bernama Kankuro itu. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak sadar kalau Gaara sedari tadi menatapnya termasuk saat dia memaki Suigetsu.

"cih". Suigetsu akhirnya mengikuti langkah Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh semua anggota polisi yang lain. Begitu polisi-polisi itu keluar dari ruangan itu, Sasori melirik tajam ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang merasa ada hawa tidak enak kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasori. Saat melihat lirikan Sasori dan hawa mengerikannya, Sakura salah tingkah dan hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

"Sepertinya kalian harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dulu!". Sebuah suara mengiterupsi kekakuan diantara Sasori dan Sakura. "Setelah selesai, kami akan pikirkan lagi tentang kerjasama ini", Kankuro membuka suara lagi kemudian beranjak berdiri. Sasori terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tunggu Kankuro sama! Ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman! Kami tidak...",

"Beberapa kali kami menjalani kerjasama dengan Perusahaan kalian, ini adalah kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah aku lihat". Belum sempat Sasori menyelesaikan kalimatnya suara Kankuro memotongnya. "Dan kuanggap ini sebagai kemunduran perusahaan kalian", lanjutnya lagi. Sasori membeku. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Itachi menatapnya datar. Kankuro tersenyum sinis menatap Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu ada apa sebenarnya. Tapi kejadian memalukan yang terjadi saat pertama kali menghadiri pertemuan bukankah itu tambah merusak imagemu yang sudah buruk?". Telinga Sakura panas mendengar perkataan Kankuro tadi. Tentu dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Kankuro. Ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah. "Dan gagal memimpin rapat bahkan untuk membuka mulut saja tidak sempat disaat pertama kali memimpin rapat bukankah itu merupakan kemunduran kualitas generasi?". Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura. Ia menaiki meja dengan posisi duduk menumpu di sebelah kakinya yang berlutut dan menarik kerah Kankuro dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tarik semua ucapanmu brengsek! Kau boleh menghinaku! Tapi tidak akan kumaafkan kalau kau menghina Nii chanku!", teriaknya sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Kankuro. Kankuro menegang menatap mata Sakura yang marah. Ia terlalu kaget mendengar kata-kata Sakura tadi sehingga hanya bisa terdiam. Sakura yang habis kesabaran karena mengira kankuro tidak mau meminta maaf akhirnya melayangkan tinju ke wajah Kankuro. Tinju itu hampir mengenai Kankuro kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak menahan tangan Sakura. Itachi. Sebelah tangan Itachi yang lain kemudian melingkar di pinggang Sakura dan menariknya turun dari meja. Beberapa anak buah Kankuro yang ada di ruangan itu segera mengeluarkan senjata dan mengarahkannya ke Sakura dan Itachi. Perempuan yang ada di sebelah Kankuro ikut berdiri dan memegang bahu Kankuro yang tampak terkejut untuk memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Sasori melotot melihat kejadian barusan. Sungguh ia tidak habis pikir Sakura akan senekad itu di hadapan seorang Menteri Pertahanan Korea Selatan. Hanya Gaara yang tetap duduk tenang seperti seolah-olah kejadian barusan hanya sebuah adegan drama. Sebenarnya untuk beberapa detik pemuda berambut merah itu tampak terkejut mendengar teriakan Sakura yang terakhir namun ekspresi itu segera menghilang terganti dengan sikap dingin seperti biasa namun sebuah seringai tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!", teriak Sakura meronta-ronta di dekapan Itachi.

"Maafkan kelancangan kami Kankuro sama",ucap Itachi sambil masih memeluk Sakura yang meronta-ronta. Kepalanya menunduk sebagai tanda ia sangat meminta maaf.

"Apa yang kau katakan Itachi nii! Harusnya dia yang minta maaf!", bentak Sakura menunjuk Kankuro dengan tangan kirinya yang masih bebas.

"Diamlah Sakura",ucap Itachi tenang setengah berbisik. Sakura mendengus.

"Hah!",teriaknya sambil menyibak kasar poninya. Kini ia tidak meronta-ronta lagi. Tapi Itachi masih memeluk pinggangnya dan memegang tangannya.

"Tolong maafkan semua kejadian memalukan dan kelancangan kami Kankuro sama. Dan tolong pikirkan lagi kerjasama kita. Sungguh kejadian tadi di luar perkiraan kami. Dan kami akan segera mengurus pihak-pihak yang membuat kekacauan tadi", kata Itachi lagi. Kankuro mendengus. "Akan aku pertimbangkan",ucap Kankuro sambil menatap Itachi. Lalu beralih ke arah Sasori. "Maafkan ucapanku tadi", kata Kankuro singkat. Sasori yang masih melotot segera sadar dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan kelancangan kami Kankuro sama", balas Sasori hormat. Kankuro hanya mengangguk singkat. Lalu matanya beralih ke Sakura. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi sukar di tebak. Sakura tidak mau kalah ia balik menatap Kankuro dengan tatapan sengit. Waktu Sakura meneriakinya karena tidak terima Sasori dihina tadi, sesaat ia seperti melihat seluet wajah yang tidak asing di masa lalu. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gaara. Pemuda itu tampak menyeringai sambil menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas.

"Sudah kuduga",gumamnya dalam hati. "Gadis liar",ucapnya kemudian. Sakura mendelik tidak terima.

"Apa kau bilang?!",teriaknya kembali meronta. Itachi menghela nafas sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang dan cengkeraman tangan Sakura. "Kau pria brengsek dan sombong!", jeritnya lagi.

"Sakura!",bentak Sasori. Sakura terdiam tapi raut kekesalan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Kankuro kembali menatapnya.

"Huh... Ayo kita pergi", perintahnya sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan.

"Kami permisi", wanita yang tadi berada di sebelah Kankuro memberi hormat. "Ayo Gaara", katanya pada pada Gaara disusul Gaara yang berdiri. Wanita itu melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Kankuro sedangkan Gaara masih berdiri menatap Sakura yang tengah menatap kesal Kankuro yang sedang berjalan keluar. Ia menyeringai lagi dan hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Itachi yang tengah menatapnya. Seringainya hilang saat ia menyadari tatapan Itachi. Ia menatap Itachi lalu beralih ke tangan Itachi yang berada di pinggang Sakura. Ia sempat mendengus sebelum akhirnya menyusul Kankuro. Rombongan itu keluar di antar dengan tatapan tidak suka dari Sakura. Saat sudah berada di luar ruangan, tidak ada yang menyadari ketika Gaara kembali menyeringai. Mereka hampir mencapai lift ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa Gaara?",tanya wanita yang tadi bersama mereka. Kankuro ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke Gaara saat mendengar pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Hn",

"...",

"Apa boleh aku minta satu hal Nii san? Nee san?


	2. Chapter 2 : Itachi Feeling

**Ohayou minna chan (bungkuk hormat)**

**Maap banget baru update... tadinya saya kirain crita ini agak lebay...dan saya sempat mikir buwat discountinou, soalnya g ada yang repiu... eh setelah click sana sini baru tahu deh tempat repiunya dimana hehehe (maklum author baru), maaf juga ya kalau masih berantakan di sana-sini. Maaf juga kalau saya tidak punya sopan santun, tidak nyapa dulu, 'n langsung to the point ke crita semua itu karena saya seorang author baru dari jaman batu alias primitif and norak banget hehehe... pairingnya juga agak bingung nih... peran utamanya saya tulis pertama sakura, akatsuki, gaara baru sasuke... tapi yang keluar kok malah kebalikannya...**

**Iyuhh seneng beud ada 4 temen yang udah mau repiu...**

** angodess : teng qiu udah mau repiu... critanya ketebak ya? Iya gaara suka sama sakura... aduh saya masih pemula hehe... gak bakat buwat rate lebih dari ini...tapi mungkin nanti dipertimbangkn lagi**

**Oke deh tengkyu buwat yang lain yang udah mau pegel-pegel ngetik repiu buwat aq. Met menikmati... enjoy it...**

"_Ada apa Gaara?",tanya wanita yang tadi bersama mereka. Kankuro ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke Gaara saat mendengar pertanyaan wanita itu._

"_Hn",_

"_...",_

"_Apa boleh aku minta satu hal Nii san? Nee san?_

**Chapter 2**

**Itachi's Feeling**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?",tanya Sasori dingin sedingin-dinginnya orang dingin begitu rombongan Kankuro menghilang. Itachi yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sakura begitu rombongan itu menghilang di balik pintu kini menatap Sasori. Sakura menoleh dan memasang wajah orang bodoh seperti berkata "memang apa yang kulakukan?".

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau tahu tadi itu pertemuan penting! Dan kau merusak segalanya!",kali ini suara Sasori meninggi. Sakura merengut.

"Aku bisa jelaskan Nii chan! Aku sungguh tidak tahu tentang peraturan itu! Ada yang mencoba menjebakku Nii chan!", jawab Sakura setengah merajuk.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun itu! Kau pikir hanya itu kekacauan yang kau buat! Dari awal kau masuk ruangan ini kau sudah membuat masalah bahkan sampai akhirpun kau masih tidak sadar juga kalau sedang berbuat ulah! Apa kau pikir kita disini sedang bermain-main!".

"Nii chan ini bagaimana? Bukannya berterima kasih malah memarahiku! Aku tadi membela Nii chan!",balas Sakura kali ini dengan suara sedikit tinggi.

"Membela katamu! Ya Tuhan yang benar saja! Kau membuatku malu tahu tidak! Berterimakasih? Harusnya aku menendangmu sejak pertama kali kau masuk!".

"Nii chan!", Sakura menjerit, airmatanya tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Sasori terpaku. Itachi hanya diam.

"...",

" ...",

"Baik! Aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu! Aku pikir kau peduli padaku ternyata kau jahat! Aku juga tidak akan peduli lagi padamu! Aku benci padamu!". Sakura mengusap airmatanya yang hampir tumpah. Ia berjalan ke arah seorang pengawal dan merampas gitar yang tadi di bawanya dan berbalik hendak menuju pintu. Karena berjalan sambil menghapus sisa airmatanya ia tidak melihat kalau seorang pria telah berdiri beberapa langkah dari dirinya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat ke depan. Langkahnya terhenti. Iris hijaunya bersiborok dengan iris yang sama pemuda itu. Gaara. Entah halusinasi atau memang sungguhan, ia melihat seringai kecil di wajah pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Wajahnya semakin menekuk masam. "Huh...Ini salah satu sekutu pria menyebalkan tadi",gerutunya dalam hati. Tak mau berlama-lama berhadapan dengan pemuda itu, Sakura membuang muka asal dan kembali berjalan dengan angkuh. Namun tepat di samping pemuda itu, langkah Sakura kembali terhenti saat mendengar suara Sasori.

"Ah Sabakhu sama, sudah berapa lama anda di sana?",sapanya dengan sopan walau ada kesan dingin. Sakura reflek membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan menatap Sasori sengit.

"DASAR PENJILAT!",teriaknya kemudian kembali berjalan menuju pintu dan membantingnya kasar. Sasori terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Sakura tapi kemudian hanya bisa menghela nafas. Pandangannya kini beralih ke arah Gaara yang masih menatap kepergian Sakura.

"Ada apa anda ke mari Sabakhu sama?",tanyanya pada pemuda itu. Gaara berbalik menatap Sasori.

"Hn, buku catatanku tertinggal", katanya sambil berjalan menuju tempatnya tadi. Mata Sasori menangkap sebuah buku agenda yang ada di atas meja.

"Ah baiklah Sabakhu sama",

"...",

"...",

"Apa tidak apa-apa?". Suara itachi memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu. Sasori menoleh memandang Itachi tidak mengerti. Gaara mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Itachi.

" Nnngg?",

"Sakura...Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya pergi?", tanya Itachi lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia pergi? Dia bukan tipe orang yang gampang bunuh diri. Apalagi hanya karena masalah pertengkaran tidak penting", jawab Sasori acuh.

"Kalau tidak penting kenapa kau mengajaknya bertengkar?". Sasori mendengus.

"Bukan urusanmu!". Itachi menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Aku pikir nantinya kau akan kerepotan mencarinya".

"Untuk apa aku mencari pengacau seperti dia? Kalau bukan Pein yang mengikutsertakannya, aku tidak akan repot-repot mengurusnya",

"Entahlah Sasori, tapi aku merasa nantinya dia akan menjadi...kunci...", kata-katanya terputus-putus. Matanya bergulir pelan dari Sasori ke Gaara dan menatapnya intens. Gaara hanya diam menunggu kata-kata Itachi selanjutnya. "...sebuah perjanjian kerjasama...mungkin", kata Itachi lagi dengan sedikit menggantungkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Sasori menatap arah pandang Itachi, Gaara. Lalu menatap mereka bergantian. Ia lalu menghela nafas.

" Cih... apa maksudmu?",

"Entahlah... mungkin hanya perasaanku", ucap Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara. Bersamaan dengan itu ponsel Sasori berdering. Sasori mendengus dan menyentuh menu "answer" pada layar ponselnya. Terdengar ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Sedangkan Gaara yang merasa sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari mengacuhkan Itachi dan bermaksud keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sakura itu susah diatur dan tidak mau dikekang", kata Itachi lagi entah pada siapa. Langkah Gaara terhenti. Dia menoleh menatap Itachi dengan pandangan datar. Tapi Itachi tahu dalam hatinya sebenarnya bertanya apa maksudnya. Itachi tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya Sasori mendatanginya.

"Aku tidak tahu ada hubungan batin apa antara kau dan Pein...", ia menggantungkan kata-katanya dan menatap Itachi cukup lama. Itachi diam dan hanya balik menatapnya. "...dan dia menyuruhku membawa Sakura". Itachi tetap diam, tidak terkejut seperti sudah mengetahui semuanya. " mungkin kau benar tentang mencari Sakura. Tapi tentang perjanjian kerja sama sepertinya tidak ada...",

"Ini baru awal Sasori", ucapan Itachi memotong kata-kata Sasori. Sasori mendengus mendengarnya. Ia tahu kemampuan Itachi tentang analisis. Itachi bisa membaca cepat jalan pikiran, strategi atau trik orang lain dengan cepat dan juga cepat membuat strategi balasan. Kecepatan dan ketepatannya membuat keputusan patut di acungkan jempol. Bahkan dengan beberapa kalimat saja ia bisa membuat seseorang mengikuti perkataannya atau memberitahu informasi yang diinginkan seperti dihipnotis. Dia seorang penginterogasi yang mengerikan dan penegosiasi yang handal. Siapa saja yang berhadapan dengannya lebih memilih mati daripada harus di introgasi olehnya. Dan hampir seratus persen orang menyetujui saat bernegoisasi dengannya. Mungkin ini salah satu kelebihannya yang membuat Itachi dapat masuk ke Perusahaan Pein. Dan kadang kemampuan Itachi ini membuat Sasori kesal karena tidak tahu jalan pikirannya. Itachi kembali menatap Gaara yang masih menatapnya datar.

"Cari anak itu! Seret saja jika dia menolak!", perintah Sasori pada seorang anak buahnya. Anak buahnya itu mengangguk lalu memberi kode ke beberapa orang lain yang kemudian mereka berlari ke arah pintu.

"BRAKKK!"

Belum sempat mereka mencapai pintu, seseorang membukanya dengan kasar. Sakura. Ia terengah-engah seperti habis berlari. Semua mata menatap ke arahnya. Terutama Gaara yang menatapnya dengan seringai yang kembali terukir di wajahnya. Sakura yang sudah dapat mengatur nafasnya menatap bingung ke semua orang yang menatapnya. Namun akhirnya tatapannya berpusat ke satu orang yang dicarinya. Sasori. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasori.

"Apa acara marahmu sudah selesai? Baguslah aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencarimu", ucap Sasori setengah mengejek.

"Cih.. dalam mimpimu! Kau mencariku? Huh sulit di percaya", balasnya sarkastik. Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan dua kakak beradik ini.

" Beri aku uang!", kata Sakura lagi.

"Apa?",

"Aku bilang beri aku uang!". Suara Sakura meninggi. Sasori tersenyum sinis.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar!".

"Dasar sombong! Jangan terlalu percaya diri!", bentak Sakura salah tingkah. "Aku...Aku hanya meminjam! Aku kesini tidak bawa uang, akan ku ganti nanti!", katanya lagi.

"Sepertinya yang sombong itu kau Nona", balas Sasori dingin. "Meminjam uang dengan nada memerintah seperti itu! Sepertinya kau harus masuk sekolah etika untuk menyekolahkan kelakuanmu!", katanya lagi. Wajah Sakura sukses cemberut mendengar kata-kata Sasori.

"Kalau tidak mau meminjamkan ya sudah! Tidak usah pakai menghinaku segala!", semburnya sambil menghentakan sebelah kakinya. "Aku akan mengingat ini baka Nii chan! Lihat saja, kalau nanti kau memintaku sesuatu walau kau memintanya sambil merangkak di bawah kakiku aku tidak akan memberikannya! Ingat itu baik-baik Nii chan!", ancam Sakura lagi sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Tentu aku akan mengingatnya Sakura.", jawabnya membuat Sakura semakin kesal. Ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya saat berjalan keluar. Sasori kemudian memberi kode pada anak buahnya. Sakura yang tidak tahu maksud Sasori masih meneruskan langkahnya tanpa menyadari ada yang mengikutinya sampai kedua lengannya di pegang erat oleh dua anak buah Sasori.

"Apa-apaan ini!", bentaknya pada kedua orang tersebut.

"Tentu aku akan mengingatnya Sakura", ulang sasori lagi. Sakura yang bingung dan kesal menoleh menatap Sasori meminta penjelasan. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah meminta sampai merangkak di kakimu...". Sasori sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. "... karena aku akan memintamu secara paksa",ucapnya lagi dengan senyum yang menurut Sakura sangat menyebalkan. Walau sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti, Sakura tahu Sasori akan membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang sudah pasti tidak ingin di datanginya. Karenanya ia meronta mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan aku baka! Apa kalian ingin mati hah!", bentaknya pada kedua anak buah Sasori yang mencengkeram erat kedua lengannya. "Lepaskan aku atau kalian akan kupecat!", teriaknya lagi.

"Memang siapa yang menggaji mereka Sakura?". Sasori tersenyum mengejek. "Kalau mereka melepaskanmu, aku yang akan memecat mereka!", ujarnya lagi. "Bawa dia", perintah Sasori pada dua anak buahnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Mereka menyeretnya menuju pintu. Sakura tidak tinggal diam. Dia masih meronta-ronta dengan beringas sambil berteriak-teriak mengumpat Sasori dan kedua anak buahnya itu. Namun ia sadar itu tidak akan membuatnya berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Kalian yang memaksaku untuk melakukan ini!", teriak Sakura sebelum akhirnya menginjak sekuat tenaga kaki salah satu pria yang memegang tangannya. Pria itu mengaduh memegangi kakinya yang membuatnya reflek melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sakura. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya oleh Sakura. Ia kemudian memegang bahu pria yang satu lagi sebagai tumpuan untuk lompat dan menendang perut pria itu. Pria itu terhuyung ke bawah dan membuat Sakura dengan mudah memukul tengkuknya dengan siku tangannya. Seketika pria itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Sakura tentu tidak melupakan pria yang satu lagi. Ia memukulkan gitar yang dibawanya ke arah wajah pria yang hendak menangkapnya dari belakang. Seketika hidung pria itu berdarah sebelum akhirnya ia juga jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku pastikan kau akan mati di tanganku kalau ada sedikit goresanpun di gitarku! Apa kau pikir ini gitar murahan! Gajimu sepuluh tahun tidak akan mungkin membeli gitar ini!", bentak Sakura pada pria yang sudah pingsan itu. Itachi tersenyum melihat aksi Sakura yang merobohkan dua pria itu. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menatapnya tak percaya. Gaara masih dengan seringainya yang makin terlihat jelas. Sakura yang hendak berlari keluar, dihadang oleh beberapa anak buah Sasori yang lain.

"Cih... Kalian benar-benar pengecut! Hanya untuk menghadapi seorang perempuan kalian harus main keroyok! Apa kalian benar-benar laki-laki!", sindir Sakura sinis. Dia menghitung jumlah mereka. " cih... delapan orang", katanya dalam hati. Dia agak sedikit ragu bisa mengalahkan mereka berdelapan. Belum lagi anak buah yang berjaga di luar. Seingatnya ada empat orang. Belum lagi pria di sebelah Sasori yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin pengawal itu. Tentu saja ia sangat yakin kemampuan kepala pengawal jauh di atas para anak buahnya. Ia mendengus. " Tidak ada waktu untuk ragu!", teriaknya dalam hati. "Hanya ada dua pilihan, menang atau kalah!". Dengan kepercayaan penuh ia menatap mereka berdelapan dengan tatapan menantang. Satu yang di yakininya, mereka tidak akan melukainya. Mereka hanya ingin menangkapnya. Hal itu yang membuatnya makin percaya diri. Dua orang maju menyerangnya dan mencengkeram kedua tangannya. Saat dia hendak menginjak kaki pria di sebelahnya seperti tadi, dua orang pria lagi memegang kedua kakinya dari belakang. Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Cih! Tak kusangka kalian benar-benar banci!", umpatnya kesal. Ia menoleh ke arah pria di sebelah kanannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengigit tangan pria itu. Pria itu menjerit kesakitan. Spontan ia melepas cengkeraman di tangan Sakura membuat gigitan Sakura juga ikut terlepas. Saat gigitan Sakura terlepas, darah segar mengalir dari luka bekas gigitannya. Sakura tersenyum sinis. Kini ia menoleh ke arah pria di sebelah kiri. Dengan gerakan super cepat ia meninju wajah pria itu. Pria itu terhuyung ke belakang. Tinggal dua pria yang memegang kakinya. Sekuat tenaga ia menghantam wajah kedua pria itu dengan kedua siku tangannya. Kedua pria itu tesungkur ke belakang. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ia langsung menyerang pria yang tadi di gigit olehnya. Saat pria itu menangkis serangannya ia memelintir tangannya dan membawa pria itu ke tembok lalu membenturkan kepalanya disana. Jangan tanya lagi. Pria itu pingsan seketika. Ia melihat dua pria yang tadi memegang kakinya mencoba berdiri, dengan gerak cepat Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya, menggunakan bobot tubuhnya untuk memukul tengkuk salah satu pria itu dengan siku tangannya. Tak mau ketinggalan ia menendang dagu pria yang satu lagi yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Bernasib sama dengan yang lain, kedua pria itu pingsan juga. Ia menoleh ke pria yang tadi memegang tangan kirinya, pria itu sudah berdiri dengan hidung yang berdarah. Sakura melempar gitarnya pada pria itu. Reflek pria itu menangkapnya. Tapi ternyata itu adalah trik Sakura. ia lalu maju menendang selangkangan pria itu. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama pria itupun ambruk. Sakura menoleh ke arah empat pria tersisa yang sedang menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Ia agak sedikit mengatur nafasnya. Melawan empat orang membuat tenaganya sedikit terkuras.

"Kalian tahu? Gigiku lebih tajam dari pisau. Kalau kalian ingin menyekapku seperti tadi, sekap juga kepalaku kalau tidak ingin berakhir seperti mereka berempat! Kalian dengar pria-pria pecundang!", ucap Sakura menantang. Sasori masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Sejak kapan dia bisa berkelahi?", tanyanya heran. Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus meluangkan waktumu untuknya Sasori", jawab Itachi santai. Sasori memandang ke arahnya. "Aku pikir kau yang paling dekat dengannya tahu banyak tentangnya? Ternyata Pein yang tidak dekat dengannyalah yang paling tahu dia", kata Itachi lagi. Sasori mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pein?", tanyanya dalam hati. Ia kembali menatap Sakura yang sedang menyerang empat pria yang tersisa menggunakan stik golf yang entah di dapat darimana. Tidak butuh waktu banyak keempat pria itupun tumbang. Sakura yang tampak kelelahan kemudian mematahkan stik golf itu menggunakan pahanya dan melemparkannya kehadapan Sasori.

"Makan itu pecundang!", umpatnya. "Apa kau juga seorang pecundang yang akan berkeroyok menyerangku?", geramnya lagi. Sasori tersenyum sinis.

"Asal kau tahu Sakura! mereka tidak pernah menyerangmu. Mereka hanya ingin menangkapmu. Kau yang menyerang mereka". Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Sasori berjalan ke arahnya. "Kalau aku menyuruh mereka menyerangmu kau pasti sudah kalah dari awal! Jadi jangan sombong dulu bocah!", lanjut Sasori sinis. Sakura menggeram. "Sebaiknya kau ikut aku, sebelum aku habis kesabaran!",kata Sasori mengancam. Sakura tertawa mengejek.

"Apa kau sudah mulai pikun baka Nii chan? Kau lupa kata-kataku tadi? Walau kau memintaku sampai merangkak di kakiku aku tidak akan mengabulkannya", ucapnya tersenyum sinis. "Makanya jangan sombong! Dasar pelit!", umpatnya lagi. Sasori memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas.

"Dan apa kau juga sudah pikun Sakura? kau lupa kata-kataku tadi? Aku tidak akan memintamu sampai merangkak di kakimu...". ia menggantungkan kata-katanya kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. "Karena aku akan memintamu secara paksa!", sambungnya lagi sebelum akhirnya maju menyerang Sakura. sakura yang mendapat serangan mendadak tentu saja syok. Dia tidak menyangka Sasori akan menyerangnya. Sasori sengaja memberi pukulan di perut Sakura sebagai serangan awal. Pukulannya tidak begitu kuat tapi mampu membuat Sakura terhuyung ke belakang.

"Ukkhhh!", jeritnya kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya. Sasori tidak mau memberinya kesempatan ia kembali maju dan melancarkan tinju ke wajah Sakura yang hampir mengenai wajah cantiknya kalau saja Sakura tidak segera menangkisnya dengan tangan kirinya. Adu kekuatan tangan terjadi. Sakura menyipitkan matanya berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangan Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menatap dingin wajah Sakura di bawahnya. Karena merasa akan kalah adu tangan Sakura memutar tubuhnya untuk menendang Sasori dari belakang. Sasori mundur sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sebagai pertahanan untuk menangkis tendangan Sakura. Sakura sedikit meringis mengusap tangan kirinya yang tadi menangkis Sasori. Kali ini dia merasa berbeda dengan sebelum. Sasori sangat kuat berbeda dengan pria-pria sebelumnya. Sungguh ia merasa sedikit kewalahan apalagi tenaganya sudah terkuras untuk melawan sepuluh orang sebelumnya. Saat ia mencoba berdiri tegap ia merasa sakit di perut yang tadi di pukul Sasori. Ia kembali mengerang. Disaat yang sama Sasori kembali melayangkan pukulannya. Sambil masih meringis Sakura mengelak dari pukulan itu. Tapi sepertinya bukan sekali pukulannya saja, Sasori bertubi-tubi memberinya pukulan. Dan mau tak mau Sakura harus bersusah payah menghindar dan sesekali menangkis. Sakura mulai panik. Ia benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi Sasori.

"Sasori nii kenapa kau jahat sekali! Kau curang! Kau tahu aku habis menghadapi sepuluh orang!", katanya setengah merengek.

"Kau tahu Sakura? di dunia ini tidak ada yang adil", jawabnya santai. Gaara yang tadi menyeringai melihat Sakura terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sasori. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya berdengung. Ia mengerang pelan sambil memegang kepalanya. Itachi yang menyadari itu menoleh ke arahnya dan mengerutkan dahinya. Namun ia segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap Sasori dan Sakura saat Gaara melirik kearahnya. Sakura yang jengkel mendengar jawaban Sasori kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dan berlari menyerang Sasori.

"Kalau dunia ini tidak adil, aku yang akan membuatnya adil dengan membasmi orang tidak adil sepertimu!", teriaknya sambil melayangkan tinju kearah wajah Sasori. Tapi karena terlalu tersulut emosi Sakura tidak tahu kalau tindakannya terlalu gegabah. Sasori menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan memelintirnya hingga tubuh Sakura berbalik membelakangi Sasori. Sasori merapatkan tubuhnya dan mengunci gerakan Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya dan memaksa Sakura berlutut serta menekan kedua kaki Sakura dengan sebelah kakinya. Sakura meringis karena merasa sakit di kedua tangan dan kakinya. Ia dapat melihat gitarnya yang berada dua langkah di depannya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menangis menahan sakit.

"Hikhikhik Nii chan!", serunya. "Sakit Nii chan Sakit hikhikhik!", isaknya lagi. Sasori sedikit mengendurkan tangannya. Tidak mengira kalau cengkeramannya membuat Sakura menangis. Padahal tadi sewaktu di cengkeram oleh anak buahnya Sakura tidak seperti ini. Apa dia terlalu keterlaluan? Hatinya agak sedikit mencelos. Ia melepaskan tekanan kakinya. Namun ternyata ia membuat kesalahan. Dengan sekali hentak Sakura melepaskan diri dan segera meraih gitarnya yang memang berada tak jauh darinya dan melemparkan ke wajah Sasori. Seperti anak buahnya tadi, Sasori reflek menangkap gitar itu namun saat itu juga Sakura dengan posisi yang masih terduduk sekuat tenaga menendang perut Sasori. Sasori terjatuh ke belakang.

"Ukhhh", erangnya tertahan.

"Dunia tidak ada yang adil Nii chan!Rasakan! Itu balasanku untuk pukulanmu yang tadi!", serunya lantang. Ia berdiri dan berbalik hendak melarikan diri sebelum hidungnya yang menabrak tubuh seseorang yang entah sudah berapa lama berdiri di belakangnya. Ia kembali terjerembab ke belakang saking kerasnya ia menabrak orang itu. Sementara yang di tabrak tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dengan garang Sakura menatap orang yang sudah menghalangi jalannya. Itachi. Sakura menelan ludahnya. "Ini buruk", pikirnya.

"Hentikan Sakura!", perintahnya dingin.

"Ba.. baiklah!", balas Sakura agak gugup tapi masih menantang. "Aku akan berhenti kalau kalian juga tidak menghalangi jalanku! Aku harus pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu!", ucapnya lagi.

"Kau bisa mengurusnya lain kali Sakura. sekarang ikutlah dulu dengan kami", ucap Itachi tenang dan dingin.

"Aku tidak mau!",jawab Sakura cepat. "Bagiku tidak ada yang lebih penting dibanding urusanku ini! Ini menyangkut harga diriku!", kata Sakura lagi. Itachi tersenyum mendengar kata "harga diri" dari mulut Sakura. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?!", bentak Sakura tersinggung melihat Itachi tersenyum.

"Tidak", jawabnya singkat. "Hanya agak terkejut, ternyata kau masih punya harga diri juga?", jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Kupikir urat malumu sudah terputus". Sakura menekuk wajahnya seketika.

"Apa maksudmu! Kau menghinaku!", bentak Sakura. "Minggir! Aku mau pergi!".bentaknya lagi sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Kupikir tidak ada salahnya kau ikut dengan kami. Kurasa Pein bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu Sakura", ucapan Itachi membuat Sakura tertegun.

"Sudah kuduga", katanya dalam hati. Ia mendengus.

"Aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri. Dan bilang pada Pein nii jangan mengatur hidupku dan menyeretku seenak jidatnya!",balas Sakura sadis.

"Percuma kau memintanya baik-baik Itachi!", suara seorang dari belakang Sakura mengiterupsi mereka berdua. Sakura menoleh. Ia melihat Sasori berjalan ke arahnya sambil memegang perutnya. Reflek saja Sakura berbalik menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan memasang kuda-kuda. Sakura mundur tatkala melihat Sasori semakin mendekat. Ia sedikit kaget saat punggungnya menabrak dada Itachi. Ia menoleh untuk sekedar memandang Itachi. Namun lebih terkejut lagi saat kembali memandang ke depan, ia mendapati wajah Sasori berada beberapa centi di depan wajahnya. "Karena kau itu keras kepala!", ucap Sasori lagi. Setelah itu Sakura merasa tubuhnya terputar hanya dalam hitungan detik. Wajahnya kini menempel di dada Itachi. Kedua pergelangan tangannya ada yang mencengkeram dari belakang dan Sakura yakin pelakunya adalah Sasori. Sasori menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh Itachi.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!", bentaknya

"Dalam mimpimu Sakura!", balas Sasori dingin. Sakura panik. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Setelah ia mendengar seperti sesuatu yang di kunci, Sasori mengendurkan cengkeramannya. Namun saat Sakura hendak menggerakan tangannya, ia sadar kalau ia di borgol. Sasori yang sudah mengendurkan cengkeraman tangannya kini beralih menekan kedua kakinya dan memborgolnya juga.

"Sial!Lepaskan aku baka Nii chan!", teriak Sakura frustasi.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan", ucap Sasori kesal. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuh Sakura, membungkukkan tubuhnya, menaruh perut Sakura di bahunya dan memegang paha belakangnya. Seketika itu juga Sakura merasa tubuhnya terangkat ke atas dengan kepala menghadap ke punggung Sasori. Sontak saja ia menjerit.

"Baka! Kau pikir aku karung beras! Turunkan aku baka!",jeritnya lagi. Namun Sasori tidak menggubrisnya. Dengan langkah cepat ia keluar dari ruangan itu dengan Sakura di atas bahunya. Itachi hanya menatap datar kedua orang itu lalu menghela nafas. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Gaara yang masih di ruangan itu dan menatapnya penuh arti.

"Maafkan kekacauan hari ini Sabakhu sama", ucapnya akhirnya. Ia menundukan kepalanya kemudian memberi kode pada pengawalnya untuk mengurus anak buah Sasori yang pingsan. Ia menatap Gaara sekilas lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu. Tinggallah Gaara yang menatap kepergian Itachi. Tiba-tiba seringai kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Sakura!", desisnya menyeringai. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Kau sangat menarik!", ucapnya lagi sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan itu.

Monster's

Sasori melirik Sakura yang sudah terlelap bersandar di bahunya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat posisi tidur Sakura yang sedikit aneh. Mungkin karena rambutnya yang di ikat dua kesamping membuatnya harus tidur dengan posisi kepala menoleh ke arah jendela mobil. Dan tentu saja tangannya yang di borgol membuatnya tidak nyaman kalau harus bersandar di sandaran kursi sehingga ia bersandar di bahu Sasori. Sasori sendiri bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa dia juga tidak pegal tidur dengan posisi seperti itu? Setelah setengah perjalanan ia meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan dan juga setelah berkelahi melawan sepuluh orang tadi Sasori sangat yakin Sakura tidak akan peduli dengan posisi tidurnya sekarang. Ia melepaskan earphone yang tadi dipakai untuk menyumpal telinganya dari teriakan-teriakan Sakura yang sangat mengganggu sebelum akhirnya gadis itu jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Ia menghela nafas sambil membenarkan posisi Sakura agar sedikit nyaman dengan meluruskan tubuh gadis itu ke arah jendela mobil. Namun lagi-lagi ia hanya mengulum senyum tatkala Sakura yang menggeliat karena tindakannya, mengangkat kaki kirinya dengan tidak sopan ke pangkuan itachi yang duduk di sebelahnya karena merasa terganjal dengan kursi mobil. Itachi menatap datar kaki tak diundang itu lalu menoleh ke Sasori yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum super tipisnya. Ia tetap diam lalu beralih menatap wajah polos Sakura yang sedang tidur.

"Kau tahu bagaimana diakan?",kata Sasori memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tidak masalah", jawab Itachi mengerti maksud Sasori. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah luar jendela.

"...",

"...",

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu?", tanya Sasori lagi. Itachi berbalik menoleh ke Sasori lagi dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Tentang Sakura? yang tadi kau katakan?', jelas Sasori. Kini Itachi paham maksud Sasori. Ia menatap ke depan.

"Sudah kubilang itu hanya perasaanku saja", jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi biasanya perasaanmu selalu benar Itachi", balas Sasori masih menatapnya intens.

"Entahlah...". Sasori terdiam mendengar jawaban Itachi.

"...",

"...",

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia terluka", kata Sasori kemudian setelah beberapa saat mereka saling terdiam.

"Apa kau pikir aku ingin dia terluka?", balas Itachi dingin. Sasori menatapnya. Itachi yang tadinya menatapnya kini beralih ke Sakura. "Aku orang pertama yang akan melindunginya. Karena dia...", ucapan Itachi terhenti. Ia menelan ludahnya. " Karena dia yang memberiku hangat musim semi di tengah hidupku yang di selubungi salju musim dingin". Sasori tercekat. Ini pertama kalinya Itachi bersikap melankolis di hadapannya. Ia tahu bagaimana hidup Itachi yang mengerikan sebelum masuk ke perusahaan kakaknya. Ia juga tahu betapa dingin dan tertutupnya pemuda itu sebelum bertemu Sakura yang sering membuatnya tersenyum. Itachi tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukan perasaannya sekalipun pada orang lain. Memang kalau diperhatikan ia akan sering tersenyum kalau ada Sakura namun setelah itu ia akan kembali menjadi Itachi yang dingin dan tertutup. Segelintir pemikiran masuk ke otak Sasori. Apa pemuda ini menyukai adiknya? Tapi pikiran itu di tepis. Siapa yang tidak akan tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya yang tidak tahu malu itu. Tapi tentu saja perkataan penuh perasaan barusan membuat Sasori harus berpikir dua kali. Mungkin Itachi memang menyukai Sakura?Atau jangan-jangan perjanjian yang dikatakan Itachi tentang Sakura itu begitu berbahaya sehingga pemuda itu berkata seperti akan kehilangan Sakura dan ia ingin melindunginya? atau...

"Hah...". Sasori menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak berpikir. Apapun perasaan pemuda itu pada adiknya itu bukan urusannya. Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan bukan? Dan bukannya bagus kalau Itachi menyukai Sakura. Itachi pemuda yang cerdas, sangat berbakat dan dapat dipercaya. Walau masa lalunya mengerikan Sasori tahu itu bukan keinginannya dan ia juga tidak peduli. Ia menatap wajah adiknya lalu beralih ke Itachi.

"Kuharap kau benar, dan kuharap dia tidak merepotkanmu nanti Itachi", jawab Sasori penuh arti. Itachi tidak membalas. Ia hanya menatap Sasori datar lalu beralih menatap ke depan. "Ngomong-Ngomong Itachi... sepertinya kau lebih banyak tahu tentang Sakura di banding aku", kata-kata Sasori mau tak mau membuat Itachi menoleh tak mengerti ke arah Sasori. Sasori menatapnya lalu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Mobil mereka kini memasuki pekarangan luas sebuah rumah megah berwarna putih yang tampak seperti "White House" milik presiden Amerika Serikat. Sasori menoleh keluar saat sadar mereka telah sampai ke tujuan. Sebelum turun ia menoleh pada Itachi. "Tolong jaga Sakura", kata Sasori sebelum kemudian menggendong Sakura didepan dadanya membawanya keluar mobil dan berjalan masuk rumah itu. Itachi tertegun mendengar kata-kata Sasori sambil menatap kedua orang tersebut. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia ikut keluar mobil dan melangkah mengikuti mereka berdua.

TO BE CONTINUE


	3. Chapter 3 :Pein's Decision

**Ohayou minna-chan **

**Gomen baru updet... kemaren-kemaren saya lagi liburan keluar kota jadi baru bisa updet sekarang...**

**Tq banget yang udah mau repiu fic sederhana n lebay saya ini...**

**Yosh... sebelumnya saya mau balas repiu dari temen-temen yang udah mau nyapek-nyapekin tangan buwat nulis repiu...**

**Eysha CherryBlossom : makasih banget kritik dan sarannya. Sangat membangun. Maap kalau banyak sekali kesalahan saya. saya bukan orang sastra jadi g begitu paham begituan. Ni pengalaman pertama nulis. Hehehe. Tapi kritik dan saran dari kamu buwat saya jadi ngerti etika menulis. Arigato banget .Saya akan berusaha memperbaiki. Tapi mungkin untuk dua chapter mendatang belum bisa di perbaiki karena sudah jadi. Kalau harus diperbaiki lagi mungkin akan makan waktu. Jadi saya putuskan untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya setelahnya. Gomen ne?**

**nadira cherry :salam kenal juga, makasih buwat repiunya. Sasu masih lama kluarnya. Mungkin di episode terakhir cerita wkwkwkwk :-D (becanda).**

**angodess**** : yup... pein tuw kakak nomor satunya saku... kalo saso nomor dua... tq repiunya...**

**L ha :iya saya juga suka saku jadi garang hehehe... wow banyak juga yang suka ma sasu... kalo secara pribadi sih saya suka ma pairing gaarasaku hehehe**

**And dll yang udah mau repiu tq banget...**

**Yosh oke tanpa perlu membuang waktu lagi saya persembahkan lanjutan fic saya... cekidot...enjoy it... dont forget repiu and masukannya...**

**Naruto itu punyanya kangmas masashi kishimoto**

**Tapi kalau Monster's punya saya**

**Boleh di copy tapi ga boleh di paste or dipublikasi**

**Monster's**

**Drama/Sci-fi**

**Sakura, Akatsuki, Gaara, Sasuke**

**Chapter 3**

**Pein Decision**

Sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela tirai jendela kamar Sakura sedikit mengusik tidur gadis itu. Ia menggeliat nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan ia mengerjap-erjapkan berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar yang masuk. Saat matanya terbuka sempurna ia sadar kalau ini bukan kamarnya. Ia sangat terkejut dan mencoba bangun. Namun gerakannya tertahan saat ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya seperti habis di pukul terutama di bagian perutnya. hal itu membawa ingatannya melayang ke kejadian perkelahiannya dengan Sasori dan anak buahnya. Ukhhh... mengingat kakaknya itu kemarahan sampai naik sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Ia bergegas menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia agak heran melihat baju tidur yang dipakainya. Sejak kapan ia berganti baju? Namun segera di tepisnya pikiran itu karena sudah pasti kakaknya yang memerintahkan orang untuk menggantikan bajunya. Setengah berlari ia meraih kenop pintu dan berjalan keluar kamar. Hal pertama yang dilihat adalah sebuah ruangan besar seperti kubah yang memiliki dua lantai. Dan saat ini dia berada di lantai dua. Di depannya ada sebuah pagar yang membatasi lantai dua. Ia sangat kagum melihat kubah yang melengkung di atap rumah itu. Bentuk lantai atas ini melingkar. Ia mendapati lima pintu kamar yang berjejer melingkar. Namun dua kamar terpisah dari kamar yang lain oleh sebuah jendela kaca besar yang ternyata bersambung dari lantai bawah. Setelah dua kamar itu Sakura bisa melihat sebuah ruangan terbuka yang sepertinya adalah sebuah ruang keluarga dengan sofa putih dan TV 40 inci di depannya. Mata Sakura berhenti di sebuah ruang makan terbuka dengan kulkas dan meja makan yang berada tepat di samping kamarnya tadi. Dan beberapa langkah dari ruang makan itu ia bisa melihat sebuah tangga yang menuju lantai bawah. Sakura mengikuti perintah otaknya yang menyuruhnya menuruni tangga itu. Ia berjalan sambil menggali memori otaknya tentang rumah itu. Rasanya rumah ini sungguh familiar di matanya. Namun belum sampai ia mendapat ingatan tentang rumah itu, percakapan beberapa orang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Apa dia sudah bangun?". Sebuah suara bariton yang dingin masuk gendang telingannya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya ia mengenal suara itu. Tapi yang jelas itu bukan Sasori maupun suara Itachi. Ia tahu betul bagaimana suara mereka berdua. Walaupun dingin, nada bicara Sasori sedikit terkesan santai dan cuek. Sedangkan Itachi walau dingin nada bicaranya terkesan tenang dan lembut. Tapi suara ini di telinga Sakura sangat dingin dan cenderung menakutkan. Karena penasaran semakin mendekati sumber suara.

"Entahlah, sepertinya belum. Tadi Konan mengatakan baru saja melihatnya. Ia masih tertidur pulas. Bahkan posisinya tidak berubah sama sekali dari tadi malam, seperti batu...ha ha ha ha". Kali ini sebuah suara bariton yang jauh berbeda dari suara sebelumnya memasuki gendang telinganya. Suara ini jauh dari kesan dingin dan terdengar cenderung jahil dan ceria. Tapi entah mengapa Sakura merasa pemilik suara ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Hmm... itu wajar mengingat apa yang dilakukannya kemarin". Kali ini Sakura mengenal pemilik suara itu. Dingin, tenang dan lembut. Itu suara Itachi. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya karena merasa senang setidaknya di sini ada yang di kenalnya.

"Hn.. benar-benar anak keras kepala". Sakura merengut mendengar suara ini yang tidak lain milik Sasori. Apalagi dia tahu kini yang sedang dibicarakan dalam pembicaraan itu adalah dirinya dari kata-kata Sasori. Dan dia bersumpah untuk memberi pelajaran pada laki-laki menyebalkan yang menyebutnya "seperti batu" tadi. Saat hampir mencapai lantai dasar ia melihat para lelaki itu duduk di sebuah tempat di tengah-tengah lantai bawah yang sepertinya adalah ruangan keluarga itu. Tempat itu hanya berupa empat buah sofa tunggal dan sebuah sofa panjang yang membentuk huruf "U" dengan karpet berbulu berwarna krem di bawahnya. Ruangan ini tidak memiliki sekat dan memang sengaja di rancang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan besar di rumah ini. Di depan sofa-sofa itu ada sebuah TV yang entah berapa inci karena besarnya hampir menyamai bioskop. Kini Sakura dapat melihat wajah Sasori yang duduk menghadap ke arahnya juga Itachi dan seorang pria cantik berambut pirang panjang di sebelah Itachi yang tampak familiar di matanya, duduk menyamping. Namun seorang pria lagi tidak dapat di lihat wajahnya karena duduk membelakanginya. Sakura benar-benar kesal saat melihat wajah kakak berambut merahnya itu. Dia tidak peduli dengan yang lain. Yang diinginkan sekarang adalah menghajar kakaknya yang kemarin membawanya dengan tidak elit. Sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, Sakura mendekati para lelaki itu.

"Hei baka Nii chan menyebalkan!", teriaknya membuat semua pasang mata yang ada di tempat itu menolah ke arahnya kecuali pria yang duduk membelakanginya. "Aku akan membalas apa yang kau lakukan kemarin!", teriaknya lagi. Sasori mendengus mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Sakura berlari ke arah Sasori dan menaiki sofa tempat duduk Sasori. Ia menindih paha kanan Sasori dengan sebelah lututnya sementara kaki kanannya menginjak sofa di sebelah kaki kiri Sasori. Dengan gerakan cepat meraih kerah bajunya. Sasori tidak bereaksi saat tubuhnya agak sedikit terangkat karena cengkeraman Sakura di kerahnya. Ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan dingin dan itu membuat Sakura berang. Itachi yang ada di sebelah kanan Sasori hanya menatapnya datar. Sedangkan pria berambut pirang di sebelahnya tersenyum jahil.

"Yo Sakura! imoutoo ku yang tidak tahu malu! Kau sudah bangun!", sapa pria berambut pirang itu membuat Sakura tambah naik pitam. Ia menoleh dengan sengit.

"Jangan sok akrab Gadis Pirang! Aku bukan adikmu!Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu!", semprot Sakurah menoleh marah. Senyum jahil pria berambut pirang itu lenyap entah kemana diganti tampang melongo setelah mendengar kata "Gadis Pirang" dari mulut Sakura. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Itachi. Pria pirang itu hendak memprotes ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Kau masih tidak berubah Sakura", ucap seorang pria lagi yang wajahnya tadi belum sempat di lihat Sakura. Sakura reflek menoleh ke belakang masih dengan tatapan sengitnya. Namun seketika ekspresinya berubah terkejut saat melihat wajah orang itu. Pein. Cengkeraman tangannya di kerah Sasori mengendur. Dengan gerak pelan, ia jatuh terduduk di paha Sasori sambil masih memandang Pein tanpa kedip.

"Mati aku", keluhnya dalam hati. Sasori hanya tersenyum sinis melihat perubahan tingkah Sakura. Ia sudah tidak heran. Sakura memang tidak takut pada siapapun tapi pengecualian pada pria berambut orange di depannya itu. Sakura takut dan segan pada Pein, kakak tertua mereka. Hubungan Sakura dan Pein bisa dikatakan jauh. Sejak kematian ayah mereka, Sakura selalu menjaga jarak dengan Pein walau mereka satu rumah. Ia hanya menjawab singkat saat Pein bertanya atau mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Bahkan ia tidak akan marah walau Pein mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit menyinggung atau menyindir dirinya. Padahal kalau orang lain yang melakukannya ia akan langsung menyemprot balik dengan kata-kata makian sadis dan bahkan menghajar orang itu. Mungkin memang dasarnya Pein yang terlalu dingin membuat Sakura tidak ingin mendekatkan diri atau Sakura yang masih trauma melihat kejadian kematian ayah mereka, Sasori sendiri tidak tahu. Yang jelas Sakura masih tetap seperti itu hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan pindah rumah saat dirinya sudah sukses menjadi salah satu vokalis band Rock dan masih seperti itu hingga sekarang. Sasori menghela nafas memandang adiknya yang ada di pangkuannya itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini Sakura? tidak bisakah kau memahami keadaannya?",kata Sasori prihatin dalam hati.

"Apa kabar Sakura?",sapa Pein datar dan dingin. Sakura tersenyum kaku. Sasori mendengus.

"Bisakah kau turun dari pangkuanku?". Sasori berkata pada Sakura dingin. Sakura menatap Sasori sedikit melupakan keterkejutannya. "Kau membuat kakiku pegal! Tidak tahukah kau, kau itu sangat berat", katanya lagi. Tatapan Sakura berubah menjadi sengit. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan kehadiran Pein.

"Kau! Laki-laki lemah! Begitu saja sudah pegal!", bentaknya tidak terima. Ia turun dari pangkuan Sasori sambil menatapnya tajam seolah berkata " Urusan kita belum selesai". Sasori sendiri tidak merasa takut dengan tatapan Sakura dan hanya diam menatap balik Sakura dengan ekspresi datar. Sakura ingin sekali mencakar muka datar itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat ada Pein bersama mereka di tempat itu. Ia kembali berbalik menatap Pein. Saat bertatapan dengan mata cokelat milik pria itu Sakura jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan hanya berdiri gugup di hadapan pria itu.

"Duduklah", ujar Pein singkat dan pelan.

"Aku belum mandi, aku ingin mandi dulu", jawab Sakura takut-takut. Pein melihat penampilan Sakura sekilas lalu menghela nafas. Memang baju Sakura sudah di ganti dan make upnya sudah di hapus, tapi rambut berkuncir kakunya belum berubah sejak kemarin. Tentu saja rambut itu harus kena air dan shampo untuk menghilangkan efek Hairspray yang membuat rambutnya kaku.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan menyuruh orang menyiapkan air panas dan baju untukmu", kata Pein lagi.

"Tidak perlu Nii san, aku bisa sendiri", tolak Sakura halus.

"Duduklah!". Sakura tercekat. Sasori dan Itachi hanya terdiam. Pein mengulang lagi kata-kata yang sama, namun kali ini dengan nada perintah yang dingin dan agak membentak. Melihat ekspresi Sakura, Pein menghela nafas.

"Duduklah Sakura, aku tahu kau sudah asing dengan tempat ini, kau tidak bisa sendiri", katanya lagi. Sakura menelan ludahnya lalu melirik mencari sofa yang bisa di dudukinya. Ada tiga yang belum ada pemiliknya. Dua di sebelah kanan Sasori dan satu di sebelah Pein. Akhirnya ia melangkah dan duduk persis di sebelah Sasori. Selain lebih dekat, tentu saja ia tidak ingin terlalu berdekatan dengan Pein. Sasori tersenyum tipis. Ada baiknya juga Sakura takut pada Pein. Dengan begitu setidaknya ada yang bisa mengendalikan sifat keras kepala adiknya yang satu ini.

"...",

"...",

"...",

"...",

"...",

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?",tanya Pein memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Pppffttt". Pria pirang di sebelah Itachi menahan tawa. Sasori mendengus. Itachi menatapnya datar.

"Apa kau tidak punya bahan pembicaraan yang lebih berbobot? Kau tampak seperti calon mertua yang sedang mewawancarai calon menantunya. Ha ha ha", kata pria pirang itu sembari melepaskan tawanya yang sudah tidak bisa di tahan. Di rumah ini siapa yang tidak tahu tentang Sakura dan kejeniusannya dalam sains. Sakura yang menempuh jalur akselerasi dan lulus SMA dalam usia yang belum genap 14 tahun itu, kini mengambil Jurusan Kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo dan menjadi salah satu mahasiswa terbaik di Universitas itu karena hanya dalam tiga tahun ia sudah hampir menyelesaikan studinya. Dan hanya orang bodoh di rumah itu yang tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Pein menatap pria pirang itu datar. Merasa di tatap dengan tatapan mengerikan, pria pirang itu terbatuk sebentar lalu kemudian memilih diam. Pein kemudian beralih menatap Sakura.

"Kuliahku berjalan lancar Nii san, aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan penelitian akhirku dan mengambil pendidikan profesi. Dan aku berencana mengambil profesi bedah syaraf", jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Tidak kusangka bocah hiperactve sepertimu bisa menjadi seorang Dokter ahli bedah syaraf", sindir sasori datar. Sakura mendelik tidak suka padanya.

"Apa kau berencana melanjutkan studi magister?",tanya Pein tanpa mengacuhkan sindiran Sasori.

"Mungkin aku akan melanjutkan studi master Fisika Nuklir dan akan menciptakan bom waktu mini yang akan kutanam pada otak seseorang", jawab Sakura sarkastik sambil masih menatap tajam Sasori yang hanya membuang muka tidak peduli.

" Wow idemu bagus Sakura! aku bisa menjadikannya referensi penemuanku selanjutnya", seru pria pirang di sebelah Itachi. Sakura menoleh dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya seolah berkata "Siapa orang sok akrab ini". Pria itu menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah lupa denganku ya Sakura?",tanyanya membuat alis Sakura naik sebelah. Ia berusaha mengorek semua isi kepalanya untuk menemukan wajah orang itu. Tapi sepertinya wajah cantik orang itu tidak terdaftar di list orang-orang di masa lalunya. Karena Sakura tidak bereaksi pria itupun melanjutkan ucapanya. "Aku Deidara, Sakura? anak laki-laki yang dulu bertemu denganmu di rumah ini? Anak laki-laki yang sering memberimu permen cokelat kalau kau sedang marah ?",katanya mengebu-gebu. Anak laki-laki? Rumah ini? Permen cokelat? Sakura mengerutkan dahinya berpikir. Dan seketika mulutnya menganga terkejut saat dia mengingat sosok anak laki-laki pirang dimasa lalu.

"Tidak mungkin, jangan bilang anak itu adalah dia",batinnya. Sungguh bukan karena Sakura merasa senang karena bisa mengingat. Bukan juga karena dia terkejut tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan anak itu lagi. Hanya saja wajah anak pirang itu dan pemuda pirang ini sangat berbeda. Sakura tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa anak laki-laki tampan yang lucu dan sedikit jutek bisa berubah menjadi seorang wanita cerewet dan menyebalkan seperti ini. Deidara dibawa ayahnya ke rumah ini saat usianya tujuh tahun dan tinggal selama sebulan sebelum kemudian dibawa ke Amerika. Sakura sendiri kurang paham apa hubungan anak itu dengan ayahnya dan kenapa ia dibawa ke Amerika. Yang dia tahu saat itu Deidara adalah anak laki-laki tampan yang menjadi teman baiknya selama seminggu. Sakura senang saat mendengar akan ada seorang anak laki-laki sebayanya akan datang ke rumahnya. Tentu saja karena Sakura merasa kesepian berada di rumah sebesar itu sendiri. Ayahnya jarang pulang karena mengurus perusahaan keluarga mereka yang sudah mendunia. Sementara Pein yang saat itu berusia tujuh belas tahun sudah ikut terjun ke perusahaan sambil masih melanjutkan studinya, sudah barang tentu hal itu membuatnya jadi jarang di rumah. Sedangkan Sasori yang saat itu berusia lima belas tahun memilih untuk ke Amerika dan sekolah di sana. Sakura sendiri walau sudah bersekolah, program akselerasi yang di tempuhnya membuatnya tidak memiliki teman. Dan kedatangan Deidara merupakan sebuah angin segar tersendiri baginya di tengah kesepiannya. Namun kesan pertama bertemu dengannya sangat jauh berbeda dari yang dia bayangkan. Sakura merasa Deidara sangat menyebalkan karena senyum meremehkan yang selalu terpajang dibibirnya. Hal itu yang membuat Sakura jadi enggan berteman dengannya. Tapi setelah kejadian penyelamatan Sakura oleh Deidara yang diganggu oleh sekelompok anak nakal, hubungannya dengan Deidara jadi dekat. Sakura ingat betul saat itu ia berada dalam suasana hati yang benar-benar buruk. Harapannya mempunyai teman berbagi cerita hancur saat melihat sikap Deidara yang menyebalkan. Hal ini membuatnya semakin jenuh menjalani hidupnya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah. Ia berfikr mungkin dengan jalan-jalan seharian tanpa kata-kata "belajar" bisa merefreshkan kembali pikirannya yang sudah terlalu jenuh dengan belajar. Memang mengikuti program akselerasi adalah kemauannya, tapi tetap berada di rumah dan tidak di perbolehkan keluar tanpa pengawasan adalah keinginan ayahnya. Hal ini membuat waktunya bermain diluar terbatas dan berada di sebuah rumah besar sendirian merupakan sebuah penjara kasat mata baginya. Namun keputusannya pergi sendirian harus disesalinya kemudian saat dalam perjalanan ke taman yang sangat ia kunjungi, ia dihadang oleh beberapa anak nakal yang menginginkan uangnya. Saat ia menangis tersedu-sedu karena tidak punya uang yang bisa ia berikan, saat itulah Deidara datang untuk menolongnya. Deidara menghajar anak-anak nakal itu dan membawa Sakura pulang. Sejak saat itulah Sakura berjanji dalam hatinya ia akan belajar karate supaya bisa kuat seperti Deidara walau ia harus belajar sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak dimarahi oleh ayahnya. Dan sejak saat itulah hubungannya dengan Deidara menjadi lebih dekat. Ia sering menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi padanya pada Deidara walau kadang Deidara menjawab dengan kata-kata menyindir dan berakhir dengan Sakura yang kesal dan tidak mau bicara lagi dengannya. Namun kemudian Deidara memberinya permen cokelat sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dan entah kenapa kemarahan Sakura langsung hilang. Dan permen cokelat yang terakhir ia berikan adalah saat ia akan berangkat ke Amerika sebulan kemudian. Dan Sakura hanya bisa melongo melihat gadis cantik yang ternyata adalah laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

"Kau ingat sekarang?", tanya Deidara berbinar-binar saat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sakura. "Aku yang memberimu permen cokelat saat kau menangis meraung-raung saat ayahmu dan Pein akan mengantarku ke USA", katanya lagi bersemangat yang tanpa sadar membuat pipi Sakura merona malu.

"Jangan menghinaku wanita menyebalkan!", berang Sakura. "Setelah jadi wanita kau tambah menyebalkan?!", semprotnya lagi. Deidara yang tadinya berbinar-binar kini sedikit menatap Sakura tidak suka.

"Apa maksudmu Pinkie!",balas Deidara tidak terima. "Aku masih laki-laki tulen! Memangnya kau yang suka berdandan seperti preman!",katanya lagi sambil tersenyum sinis. Sakura melotot.

"Apa katamu!", serunya sambil berdiri. "Kau menantangku!". Sasori mendengus cuek. Itachi hanya menatap mereka berdua datar.

"Aku menyuruhmu duduk bukan untuk berkelahi Sakura". Suara Pein membuat emosi Sakura hilang seketika. Ia membanting tubuhnya kasar di sofa yang tadi diduduki dengan bibir mengerucut kesal.

"...".

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan rumah ini?',tanya Pein kemudian.

"Berkat cerita seseorang yang menyebalkan aku jadi ingat", kata Sakura cuek. Deidara kembali memasang senyum jenakanya. Sepertinya menggangu Sakura adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

"...",

"...",

"Apa kau ingin kembali tinggal disini lagi?",

"Tidak". Pein menatap lekat wajah Sakura yang melihat ke arah lain.

"..."

"..."

"Kalau aku yang memintamu pulang, apa kau mau?". Sakura menatap Pein tidak mengerti.

""Apa?",

"Pulanglah", kata Pein datar. Sakura tersenyum kaku.

"Nii san...",

"Pulang dan bergabunglah dengan Red Clouds!",

m.o.n.s.t.e.r.'.s

Entah sudah berapa lama Gaara berdiri di depan balkon kamarnya. Iris hijau pemuda berambut merah itu memandang hampa hamparan pemandangan pasir putih di depannya. Langit yang sudah menunjukan rona kejinggaannya tidak membuatnya bosan dengan aktivitasnya. Villa keluarga yang sengaja di bangun di tepi pantai atas permintaannya membuatnya dapat melihat pemandangan itu setiap hari. Melihat pasir membuatnya mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya yang mmenbuatnya bahagia sekaligus menyakitkan di saat yang bersamaan. Ia membungkukkan badannya, mengerang kesakitan memegang kepalanya. Nafasnya terengah, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Selalu seperti itu. Ia merasa kepalanya berdengung jika mengingat pengalaman pahitnya. Namun sekelebat tatapan tajam mata hijau milik seorang gadis melintas di benaknya membuatnya menyeringai. "Sakura",desisnya sambil menyeringai. Suara ketukan pelan di pintu kamar sama sekali tidak digubrisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Gaara?". Suara lembut yang khawatir terdengar setelah suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya sedikit melirik ke asal suara dengan masih memegang kepalanya sambil terengah. Temari, kakak perempuannya. Temari berlari kecil ke arahnya lalu memegang pundaknya sambil mengerutkan dahi. Gaara tidak menjawab. Temari membantu Gaara untuk mengakkan tubuhnya. Namun saat ia ingin menuntunnya masuk ke kamar, Gaara menipis tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa",ujarnya dingin. Temari menatapnya tidak yakin. Ingin sekali ia membantah tapi akhirnya hanya memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Gaara...",katanya dalam hati. Ia menatap Gaara sendu. Temari amat sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Gaara. Bagaimana adiknya itu sangat menutup dirinya. Bagaimana kisah masa lalunya yang membuatnya seperti itu. Dan... bagaimana Gaara akan menjadi monster yang mengerikan jika ia sangat marah. Itulah sebabnya ia memilih untuk diam. Temari tertunduk saat memikirkan hal iu. Ia sedih. Amat sangat sedih. Ia menyayangi adiknya itu. Ia ingin berbagi kasih sayangnya itu pada Gaara. Tapi Gaara seolah-olah menutup semua askes masuk ke hatinya kepada orang-orang di sekelilingnya termasuk saudara-saudaranya. Temari sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan agar ia bisa menembus hati yang sudah membeku itu. Semua bermula sejak kejadian itu. Temari memejamkan matanya saat ia melamunkan masa lalu.

"Ada apa?",tanya Gaara dingin. Temari membuka matanya terkejut. Lamunannya buyar. Ia melihat Gaara menatapnya datar.

"Turunlah, sarapanlah bersama kami", jawab Temari lembut. Gaara tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Temari intens. Temari menghela nafas mengerti. Selama ini Gaara tidak pernah mau diajak makan bersama. Ia selalu berkata kalau ia tidak lapar atau dengan alasan lain. Tentu Temari tahu sebenarnya Gaara hanya ingin mengasingkan diri. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau membiarkan Gaara begitu saja. Ia selalu mengantar makanan untuk Gaara setelah ia habis makan. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda. Ia mengajak Gaara sarapan bersama setelah sekian lama ia melakukan rutinitas mengantar makanan ke kamar Gaara. Tentu saja ajakan Temari saat ini pasti membuatnya heran. Apa tidak salah Temari mengajaknya? "Ada yang ingin Kankuro bicarakan denganmu", kata Temari lagi seperti menjawab pertanyaan dibenak Gaara. Gaara tetap diam. "Ini ada hubungannya dengan permintaanmu waktu itu", sambungny lagi. Namun akhirnya Temari hanya bisa menghela nafas saat Gaara masih tidak bergeming dalam diamnya. "Kami menunggumu", sambung Temari lagi dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah keluar kamar. Namun saat hendak menyentuh kenop pintu gerakannya terhenti oleh suara Gaara.

"Aku akan turun", ucap Gaara dingin. Temari terkejut. Ini pertama kali Gaara mengiyakan ajakannya setelah sekian lama ia terus menolak ajakan makan bersama. Ia tersenyum. Cairan kristal menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hmm baiklah", ucapnya singkat tanpa menoleh. Lalu membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali setelah keluar dari kamar tersebut. Di luar kamar ia sudah tidak mampu membendung airmatanya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia amat sangat termat bahagia. Gaara. Walau hanya makan bersama, Temari sangat senang. Dan dia tahu apa yang membuatnya menyetujuinya. Permintaan Gaara saat berada di depan lift kemarin. Permintaan untuk tetap menjalin kerjasama dengan Red Clouds. Temari sangat tahu bagaimana Gaara, dia mengikuti semua kerjasama selama ini tanpa ada minat sama sekali. Dan Temari yakin seratus persen Gaara tidak akan mau diajak makan bersama hanya sekedar untuk membicarakan sebuah kerjasama kalau tidak ada sesuatu alasan yang sudah mengambil hatinya. Dan alasan itu adalah...

"Haruno Sakura", gumamnya lirih disela-sela isakannya. "Tolong aku! Tolong bawa Gaara padaku!", gumamnya lagi. Ia kemudian berusaha mengendalikan tangisnya. "Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun, supaya kau mau membawa Gaara padaku!", ucapnya kemudian dengan mata yang penuh tekad. Ia menghapus airmatanya dan melangkah menuju lantai bawah.

m.o.n.s.t.e.r.'.s

Sakura tercengang menatap Pein tidak percaya. Apa pendengarannya sedang bermasalah? Mungkin ia harus memerikasakan dirinya ke Dokter THT. Sungguh ia tidak habis pikir. Mungkin kata-kata Pein yang memintanya supaya pulang masih masuk akal. Tapi permintaannya supaya ia bergabung dengan Red Clouds? Apa dia salah dengar? Atau maksud Pein sebenarnya adalah lain tetapi dia yang terlalu percaya diri dan mengartikan memintanya bergabung? Atau Pein yang memang sudah gila? Apa kabar kalau dia mengacaukan pertemuan dengan Korea Selatan belum sampai ke telinganya? Sakura melirik Itachi dan Sasori yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"Hmm... sepertinya pukulan Sasori Nii chan kemarin bukan hanya membuat perutku sakit, tapi juga telingaku",ucap Sakura sambil memijit-mijit telinganya. "Aku tadi mendengar Nii san memintaku bergabung dengan Red Clouds. Ha..ha..ha..", sambungnya lagi sambil tertawa hambar.

"Kau tidak salah dengar Sakura", potong Sasori menghentikan tawa Sakura. Sakura melotot menatap Sasori lalu beralih menatap Pein salah tingkah.

"Itu benar Sakura, Pulang dan bergabunglah dengan Red Clouds", ulang Pein. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura melongo, namun kemudian dia hanya tertawa kaku.

"ha..ha..ha..Nii san salah bicara kan? Atau Nii san sedang bercanda kan?", ucapnya kemudian. Namun tawanya berhenti saat melihat Pein hanya diam tidak membalas perkataannya dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang datar. Ia menelan ludahnya takut.

"Cih sejak kapan Pein bisa bercanda?",ucap seseorang dengan blak-blakan dan Sakura yakini yang berani melakukan hal tersebut adalah Deidara.

"Apa kau sudah gila?", ucap Sakura lirih. Ia menatap mata Pein takut-takut namun tidak membuatnya sadar kalau kata-katanya tadi adalah kata-kata yang mengejek Pein.

"Aku masih waras Sakura", balas Pein sukses membuat Sakura sadar dengan kata-katanya barusan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya takut. "Aku mengatakannya dalam keadaan sadar Sakura. kerjasama kami ke depan memerlukan seorang Dokter Ahli Genetika. Karena itu aku memerlukan kau untuk kerja sama ini. Kau sebagai salah satu keturunan Akasuna suatu saat kau harus ikut mengambil bagian dalam perusahaan ini dan aku rasa ini saat yang tepat untukmu untuk bergabung", jelasnya panjang lebar. Sakura tertawa canggung dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Pein.

"Apa Nii san belum mendengar kalau aku sudah mengacau pertemuan dengan...",

"Aku sudah dengar dan aku tidak peduli", potong Pein sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sakura panik. Jujur ia tahu saat-saat seperti ini akan datang. Saat dimana dia dituntut sebagai salah satu keluarga Akasuna untuk mengambil bagian di perusahaan keluarga yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya. Sebenarnya sudah lama Pein memberi sinyal-sinyal kepadanya untuk bergabung, namun dia selalu menolak jika di ajak bertemu dengan Pein dengan berbagai alasan dari yang logis sampai yang tidak logis. Dan mungkin inilah puncak kesabaran Pein untuk menunggunya. Sakura yakin maksud dari Pein memintanya bergabung bukan membujuk tetapi memerintahkan. Dan semua orang pasti sudah tahu maksud "memerintahkan", sudah pasti Pein tidak mau ada penolakan. Namun bukan Sakura namanya jika ia langsung menerima perintah itu. Saat ini ia sedang memutar otaknya untuk menolak perintah kakaknya itu.

"Nii san aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dan kau juga tahu kan aku sama sekali tidak berbakat untuk mengurus perusahaan apalagi memimpin perusahaan", ucap Sakura setengah merajuk. Sasori tersenyum sinis.

"Bisa juga anak ini merajuk di depan Pein? Aku pikir hanya dengan Pein dia tidak bisa membantah",ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aku pikir Sasori Nii chan dan Pein Nii san saja sudah cukup kok", ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum super lebar padahal dahinya berkeringat panik. "Kalian berdua sangat berbakat dalam hal tersebut. Aku sepertinya tidak akan berpengaruh kalau bergabung. Yang ada bukannya kerjasama tapi malah menghancurkan kerjasama hehehe", sambungnya masih membujuk Pein.

"Aku tidak memintamu mengurus perusahaan apalagi memimpin Perusahaan Sakura. Untuk saat ini aku hanya memintamu bergabung. Aku membutuhkan kemampuanmu sebagai dokter. Untuk mengurus dan memipin perusahaan kau bisa belajar sambil berjalan nanti",balas Pein datar. Sakura makin panik.

"Cih ujung-ujungnya tetap menyuruhku belajar bisnis kan?", umpatnya dalam hati. "Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!" Ia bergerak gelisah. "Kalau sampai terjadi, apa kata dunia? Sakura si Rock's Girl dunia, harus memakai...harus memakai... baju seperti...aaaarrrrghhh!". Tidak tega Sakura harus menyebutkan baju yang kemarin dipakai oleh Kankuro. Apalagi membayangkan kalau dirinyalah yang nanti memakainya. Bayangan mengerikan itu membuatnya reflek meremas rambutnya yang membuat rambut yang memang sejak awal sudah berantakan tambah tak berbentuk. "Tunggu!", Sakura kontan melepaskan cengkeraman rambutnya. Sepertinya khayalan-khayalannya ini membuat para pria yang berada di depannya menatapnya aneh. "Bukan Cuma itu yang terjadi! Kalau itu sampai terjadi aku akan...aku akan... ". Wajah Sakura mendadak menjadi horor, matanya melotot. "Aku akan jadi mumi yang duduk di belakang meja seumur hidupku dan aku tidak akan punya penggemar lagi!".

"TIIDAAAAKKKK!",teriaknya reflek sambil bangkit dari duduknya setelah membayangkan hal terakhir itu. Nafasnya sedikit terengah. Mungkin memang agak berlebihan khayalannya. Tapi memang bagi Sakura menjadi penyayi adalah impiannya. Dan kehilangan penggemarnya berarti ia kehilangan separuh impiannya. Dan ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Hei! Apa kau sudah gila?",teguran seseorang membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Deidara. Sakura menatap dengan wajah bodoh empat pasang mata yang memandanginya dengan ekspresi aneh. Walau sebenarnya ekspresi itu hanya datang dari Deidara yang menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sementara Pein dan Sasori memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar, seperti hal tadi adalah tontonan yang sudah biasa terjadi. Sedangkan Itachi, walau wajahnya sama datarnya tapi samar-samar Sakura melihat ada sedikit senyum geli yang ditampilkan pemuda itu. Ia hanya membalas dengan cengiran kemudian duduk kembali dengan perlahan. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia harus mencari alasan yang tepat supaya bisa terhindar dari hal tersebut. Harus. Begitulah yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Tapi apa?", batinnya kemudian. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dibenaknya.

"Ano, Nii san..", ucapnya ragu-ragu. " tadi kau bilang kau membutuhkanku sebagai Dokter karena kerjasama selanjutnya memerlukan Dokter kan?",tanyanya kemudian.

"Hn", jawab Pein sambil mengangguk.

"Dan kau bilang yang kau katakan, kau memerlukan Dokter Ahli Genetika bukan?",

"Ya",

"Bingo!", teriak Sakura sambil menepuk tangannya keras dan tersenyum sumringah. Deidara semakin menaikan alisnya binggung.

"Kau sungguh gadis aneh. Tadi kau berteriak frustasi karena suatu alasan tidak jelas. Sekarang kau berteriak senang dengan alasan yang lebih tidak jelas lagi",komentar Deidara membuat Sakura menoleh kearahnya garang.

"Diam kau!",ujarnya dengan ekspresi kesal. "Jangan bilang kau tidak sadar kalau kau itu juga sama anehnya! Laki-laki abstrak! Tidak jelas kau laki-laki atau perempuan!",balas Sakura mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang?!". Deidara tidak terima. Belum sempat ia membalas kata-kata Sakura Itachi menginterupsi.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Sakura!", kata-kata Itachi membuat Sakura melirik kearahnya sekilas kemudian mendengus melihat Deidara dan kembali fokus menatap Pein. Benar-benar, moodnya yang tadinya cukup bagus karena mendapat alasan untuk bisa mengelak sekararang hancur karena perkataan Deidara tadi.

"Bukannya tadi Nii san mengatakan membutuhkan Dokter Ahli Genetika bukan?", Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Hn",

"Nii san...", panggil Sakura setelah mendapat jawaban Pein. "Bukannya Nii san tahu kalau aku akan mengambil spesialis Bedah Syarat? Jadi tidak mungkinkan Nii san menyuruhku bergabung? Aku akan lulus dengan gelar Dokter Spesialis Syaraf bukan Dokter Ahli Genetika", sambungnya dengan senyum lebar penuh kemenangan.

"...",

"Hmm... mungkin Nii san harus mencari orang lain yang sesuai", ucapnya lagi masih dengan senyuman super lebarnya.

"...",

"Atau mungkin Nii san mau aku kenalkan dengan temanku yang akan mengambil studi Genetika? Mungkin Nii san bisa membuat kerjasama dengannya?", tawar Sakura basa basi. Pein menatap lekat Sakura yang membuat gadis itu perlahan melunturkan senyum lebarnya. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Apa aku salah bicara?", tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ni..Nii...san?",ucapnya terbata. Keringat dingin menetes menuruni wajah cantiknya. Pein masih diam hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya, kemudian kembali membuka matanya.

"Kau tahu Sakura? sepertinya kau tidak menyadari dua hal", jawab Pein datar. Alis Sakura bertemu. Ia tetap diam menunggu kata-kata Pein selanjutnya. "Semua kata-katamu tadi benar-benar menunjukan kau benar-benar adalah keturunan Akasuna. Tanpa aku ajari, kau sudah pandai bernegosiasi dan membuat penawaran. Dan dengan semua fakta itu bagaimana bisa kau berkata kalau kau tidak berbakat?", kata Pein kemudian. Spontan Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Astaga! Aku salah bicara!",rutuknya dalam hati. Senyum Itachi semakin terlihat.

"Menarik", ujarnya dalam hati

"Itu yang pertama Sakura". Sakura kembali menatap Pein sambil masih tetap menutup mulutnya. "Dan yang kedua...", Pein sengaja menjeda kalimatnya. Ia menatap lekat mata Sakura. "Sepertinya kau lupa kalau aku bukan orang yang suka dibantah Sakura?". Sakura melotot mendengarnya.

"Mati aku!", ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aku sangat marah karena kau membantahku, Sakura!". Sakura menelan ludahnya, keringat dingin kembali menetes di dahi lebarnya. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha tersenyum walau akhirnya sebuah senyum kaku yang keluar. Sasori tersenyum sinis melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura.

"...",

"...",

"Tapi aku akan berbaik hati memberimu sebuah pilihan",

"...",

"Kalau kau menerima tawaranku, aku tidak akan melarangmu melakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan termasuk tetap berada dalam bandmu. Bahkan kalau keinginanmu menjadi dokter bedah syaraf kau bisa mengambilnya dalam studi magister". Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"ma..magister?",

"Tentu saja, kalau kau bergabung dengan Red Clouds kau harus mengambil studi profesi Genetika karena itu yang kami butuhkan",

"APAAA!", jerit Sakura frustasi.

"Kalau kau memang kau tetap ingin menjadi seorang Dokter Ahli Bedah Syaraf kau bisa mengambilnya dalam Studi magister...",

"...",

"Tidak ada ruginya juga kalau kau memperoleh dua gelar sekaligus",

"...",

"Dan aku juga tidak akan melarang dan mengganggumu dalam bandmu asal kau juga tidak membuat bandmu itu mengganggu aktivitasmu di organisasi ini",

"..."

"Dan aku juga akan mengurus orang yang kemarin ...",

"Berhenti...". belum sempat Pein menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah suara lirih menghentikannya. Sakura. Pein menatap datar wajah Sakura yang tertunduk.

"..."

"Aku bilang berhenti!". Sakura benar-benar marah. ia mendongak menatap Pein dengan tatapan yang berusaha untuk menantang. Pein tahu kalau Sakura takut tapi ia cukup kagum dengan keberanian Sakura untuk mentapnya seperti itu.

"Berhenti mengaturku Nii san!", ucapnya setengah berteriak. "Ini hidupku! Kau pikir kau siapa!",

"...",

"Jangan seenaknya saja kau mengatur hidupku, aku bukan Sasori Nii chan yang suka di atur-atur!". Sasori sedikit tersinggung mendengar perkataan Sakura. Tapi belum sempat ia menegur Sakura, suara Pein menginterupsi.

"Aku Anikimu yang akan melindungimu dan Organisasi ini. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas hidupmu dan Organisasi ini", jawab Pein ringan. Sasori dan Deidara tertegun. Itachi menoleh datar menatap Pein. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya. Entah dia harus terharu atau tertawa aneh yang jelas perkataan Pein membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Apa...apa maksud Nii san mengatakannya? Apa Nii san menyayangiku?", tanyanya dalam hati. Rona merah menjalar di pipinya. "Atau Nii san hanya ingin melindungiku karena aku bermanfaat bagi organisasi?", tanyanya lagi sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jangan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh!". Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengelak.

"..."

"Aku...aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan ucapanmu! Aku tidak suka di atur!", bantahnya ragu-ragu.

"...",

"...",

"Baiklah...". Pein menghela nafas kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Kau yang memaksaku untuk mengatakan ini". Ia kembali membuka matanya. "Pilihan keduamu kalau kau menolak tawaranku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendapatkan apa yang kau impikan",. Sakura membelalakan matanya.

"!.",

"Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan mendapat gelar Ahli Bedah Syarafmu dan aku juga akan menghancurkan band kesayanganmu itu",

"APAAA!", Sakura benar-benar syok mendengarnya. Apa mungkin Nii sannya bisa setega itu? Segala pikiran negatif berkecamuk di pikirannya. Mengingat masa lalu membuatnya merinding. "Apa dia Cuma menggertakku? Tapi... waktu itu juga... dia tidak punya hati". Tubuh Sakura bergetar ketakutan mengingatnya. Ia menunduk.

"Aku tidak main-main!". Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Pein. Dan saat itu juga kalau malaikat maut sedang ada di dekatnya mungkin dia akan kehilangan seluruh nyawanya. Tatapan mata Pein membuatnya kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Ia terbelalak kaget. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang dia lihat delapan tahun yang lalu. Tatapan yang membuatnya trauma. Tatapan yang membuatnya akhirnya takut pada kakaknya itu. Tatapan yang dia lihat ada di mata kakaknya itu sesaat setelah membunuh ayah mereka.

To Be Continue

**Gimana2? Lebay kah? Baguskah? Mohon repiunya yah**?


	4. Chapter 4 :The Real Gaara

**Ohayou minna-chan! (lambai-lambai)**

**Sebelumnya saya mau perkenalin diri dulu deh...**

**Saya agak bingung waktu baca repiu dan ngelihat panggilan sayang temen2 buwat saya : "author-san" hehehe...**

**Saya dinda tapi saya lebih suka di panggil yo-yeo aja singkatan nama profil hehehe yo-yeo chan kayaknya lebih baik daripada "author-san" hehehe**

**Oke saya mau jawab dulu ripiu-ripiu yang udah masuk...**

**Wuih banyak juga yah fansnya sasu hehehe...**

**Karena banyak banget yang tanya kenapa pein ngebunuh ayahnya and nanya juga kapan sasu keluar... oke saya akan kasih dikit bocoran...**

**Akan ada penjelasan tentang hal itu. Dan akan ada cerita flashback yang nerangin tentang itu dan falshback itu setelah kemunculan sasuke. Cos sasuke dan itachi juga terlibat. Mungkin ini bisa ngejawab rasa penasaran temen2...**

**Eysha CherryBlossom**** : ya ampyun pertanyaan kamu banyak ya hehehe... kalo saya jawab semua ficnya ga jadi crita dong... jadinya wawancara eksklusif sama penulis hehehe... **

**Yang pasti semoga chapter ini bisa ngejawab salah satu pertanyaanmu...**

** dan cruderabelica : thans banget ripiunya dan semangatnya ...**

**dan semuanya yang udah mau nyapek-nyapein tangan buwat nulis ripiu saya sangat berterima kasih...**

**saya tetap masih butuh masukannya...**

**Yosh ga usah nunggu lama-lama, langsung saja saya persembahkan chapter 4 cekidot...**

**Naruto itu punyanya kangmas masashi kishimoto**

**Tapi kalau Monster's punya saya**

**Boleh di copy tapi ga boleh di paste**

**Monster's**

**Drama/Sci-fi**

**Sakura, Akatsuki, Gaara, Sasuke**

**Chapter 4**

**The Real Gaara**

Gaara duduk dalam diam menatap hidangan yang sudah tertata rapi di hadapannya. Sejak tiga puluh menit kedatangannya, jangankan untuk makan, menyentuhnya saja tidak dilakukannya. Seolah-olah makanan di hadapannya adalah tiruan makanan yang sama sekali tidak menggugah selera makannya. Atau memang ia tidak suka menunya. Itu mungkin semua yang terlintas dibenak Temari saat melihat adiknya itu tidak menyentuh sama sekali sarapan yang dibuat sendiri olehnya. Tapi semua makanan dihadapannya adalah makanan kesukaan Gaara. Semenjak mengetahui Kankuro menyetujui permintaan Gaara dan mengajaknya untuk sarapan dan membicarakannya, Temari sendirilah yang turun tangan menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan pagi itu. Ia sengaja menyiapkan semua makanan yang diketahuinya adalah makanan kesukaan Gaara, atau lebih tepatnya makanan yang bisa dimakan oleh Gaara_. Temari mendesah mengingat hal itu. Daging. Hanya daging yang bisa dimakan oleh Gaara dan harus dimasak setengah matang. Semua makanan dihadapannya saat ini berbahan daging yang dimasak setengah matang dan Temari yakin semua sudah dimasak sesuai selera Gaara dan tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang telah dibuatnya, tapi kenapa adiknya tersebut tidak mau menyentuhnya sama sekali._

_"Kenapa tidak dimakan?". Sebelum temari sempat mengeluarkan suaranya, sebuah suara bariton milik Kankuro sudah lebih dahulu terdengar. Temari menoleh ke arah Kankuro kemudian kembali menatap Gaara seolah menanti jawabannya._

_"...",_

_"...",_

_"Gaara?". Temari bergumam lirih saat tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Gaara._

_"Tidak usah pedulikan aku". Gaara menjawab datar. "Kalau mau makan, makan saja". Temari menatapnya dengan sedih._

_"Lalu untuk apa kau turun dan duduk di hadapanku?",balas Kankuro dengan nada bicara sedikit sinis. Temari menoleh terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kankuro._

_"...",_

_"Aku tidak menyuruhmu turun hanya untuk melihatku makan",_

_"...",_

_"Kankuro?!". Kali ini Temari agak takut ucapan Kankuro menyinggung Gaara._

_"Aku tidak akan turun hanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas", jawab Gaara datar._

_"Kita sedang sarapan Gaara, ini bukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas", balas Kankuro sedikit menaikan suaranya. Temari mulai khawatir._

_"...",_

_"...",_

_"...",_

_"Jangan membuang-buang waktuku! Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan!", perintah Gaara datar._

_"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin waktumu lebih terbuang percuma lagi, segeralah habiskan sarapanmu. Karena aku akan mengatakan keputusanku setelah kau menghabiskan sarapanmu!", jawab Kankuro datar mengacuhkan kilat amarah yang sekilas terpancar dari mata Gaara. Setelah beberapa saat diam, tangan Gaara mulai bergerak perlahan menyentuh pisau dan garpu dihadapannya._

_"Kenapa aku harus menerima kerjasama itu?", tanya Kankuro setelah Gaara memasukan satu suap daging steak dihadapannya. Kankuro menatap Gaara lekat sesaat setelah mengunyah daging itu. Nafas Gaara memberat. Dia terlihat bernafsu untuk memakan semua daging itu. Belum habis potongan kecil daging steak tadi dia sudah menyuapkan lagi potongan yang lain yang jauh agak besar. Kankuro mendesah menatapnya. "Selalu seperti itu", gumamnya dalam hati. Gaara sudah akan memasukan sebuah potongan besar daging steak lagi saat suara Kankuro membuat matanya membulat. _

_"Apa karena gadis pink yang kemarin?". Gerakannya terhenti. Garpu yang berisi potongan besar daging berhenti di udara. Gaara tercekat. Ucapan Kankuro membuyarkan nafsu untuk memakan daging steak di tangannya dan berganti dengan sebuah bayangan seorang gadis dengan wajah cemberut yang manis yang dilihatnya kemarin dan itu membuatnya menyeringai tanpa sadar. Melihat seringai di wajah Gaara, Temari benar-benar terkejut. Ia menoleh menatap Kankuro yang masih diam menatap perubahan Gaara. Gaara menaruh perlahan garpu yang tadi dipegangnya. Mata Kankuro membulat melihat hal tersebut. Ia melirik Temari yang juga sedang menatapnya penuh arti dan kembali menatap Gaara._

_"Apa gadis pink itu yang membuatmu ingin melanjutkan kerjasama ini?", suara Kankuro membuat Gaara kembali dari khayalannya. Seringainya hilang terganti dengan sebuah tatapan datar._

_"...",_

_"...",_

_"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka alasan yang tidak masuk akal?". Temari melotot mendengar perkataan Kankuro barusan._

_"Apa yang dia katakan? Kankuro, bukannya kita sudah sepakat?", Temari mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Kankuro sendiri mengabaikan tatapan marah Temari. Sejujurnya ia masih belum terima dengan kenyataan kalau Gaara tertarik pada Sakura, gadis pink menyebalkan yang membuatnya naik darah kemarin. Namun pembicaraannya dengan Temari kemarin dan permohonan Temari membuatnya terpaksa menyetujui untuk menandatangani kontrak kerjasama dengan Red Clouds. Mungkin memang bukan sepenuhnya karena permintaan Temari, ada hal lain yang membuatnya akhirnya menyetujui hal tersebut. Sungguh kalau bisa mengubah pandangan adik merah satunya ini, ingin sekali ia mencabut semua ingatan tentang gadis pink menyebalkan itu. Tapi di sisi lain dia sangat senang ada orang yang bisa mengendalikan adiknya itu. Dan ia paham dengan perasaan dan pikiran Temari tentang hal ini. Ia juga akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan adiknya kembali. Dan mungkin ia akan melakukan satu hal lagi untuk memastikan hal tersebut._

_"...",_

_"Melibatkan perasaan adalah suatu hal yang tidak profesional. Dan aku paling tidak suka orang yang tidak profesional, kau paling tahu itu kan Gaara?",_

_"...",_

_"Kalau alasanmu menyetujui kerjasama ini adalah gadis pink itu, kau sudah melibatkan perasaan pribadimu Gaara? Dan kau tahu itu sungguh tidak profesional", ujar Kankuro lagi._

_"...",_

_"Kankuro", kata Temari ragu setengah berseru. Tapi Kankuro tidak mengubris teguran kakak perempuannya itu. Ia tersenyum sinis mentap Gaara._

_"Dan kalaupun aku setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka, apa yang akan kau lakukan?", katanya lagi sambil masih tersenyum sinis. "Apa kau yakin dia juga akan menyukaimu? Kau tidak sadar siapa dirimu?!",_

_DEG_

Gaara memegang kepalanya sambil membelalakkan matanya. Sungguh ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya hanya karena mendengar perkataan Kankuro tadi.

"Kankuro!",teriak Temari saat mendengar kata-kata Kankuro itu. Terlebih ia kaget melihat Gaara yang memegangi kepalanya. Namun sepertinya Kankuro masih tidak ingin menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Apa gadis itu mau menerimamu yang seperti ini? Hah...aku sangsi akan hal itu", katanya lagi dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Hentikan Kankuro!", bentak Temari sambil beridiri dari kursinya.

"Kalaupun ia menerimamu nanti, aku juga tidak yakin ia bisa aman di sampingmu. Dan ujung-ujungnya pasti ia memilih untuk pergi meninggalkanmu!",

"KAN...!",

BRAKKKK SREEEKK PRAAANGG

"Kyaaaaa!",

Belum sempat Temari mengeluarkan kata-katanya untuk membentak Kankuro, Gaara menghancurkan meja di depannya. makanan yang tadi tertata rapi di atasnya jatuh berhamburan di lantai. Temari berteriak histeris kaget. Lebih kaget lagi saat ia melihat sosok yang ada di depannya. Gaara. Gaara dengan wujud yang berbeda dari yang tadi dilihatnya. Gaara dengan wujud yang selalu membuatnya menggigil ketakutan. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Gaara dengan wujud separuh badannya berubah menjadi seekor serigala. Tubuh itu terus bergerak untuk membesar, matanya merah menyala menatap tajam ke satu titik. Kankuro. Gigi taringnya memanjang bergemerutuk marah, air liurnya menetes keluar seolah siap untuk menelan siapa saja di hadapannya. Kuku jari tangan dan kakinya memanjang. Keringat dingin menetes di dahi Kankuro. Ia tahu siapa yang menjadi target penyerangan Gaara bila ia sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi monster serigala. Berusaha tenang, ia bersusah payah menelan ludahnya.

"Gaara kendalikan dirimu!",teriaknya mencoba mengendalikan Gaara. Namun sepertinya perkataan itu tidak berpengaruh pada Gaara. Ia terus membesar. Dan suara Kankuro tadi membuatnya semakin geram, ia berlari untuk menerjang Kankuro. Kankuro melompat menghindar. Gaara menerjang angin kosong dan itu membuatnya semakin marah. tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Kankuro untuk menghindar lagi, ia kembali menyerang Kankuro. Kankuro yang sudah merasa tidak dapat menghindar hanya dapat memejamkan matanya. Tepat sebelum cakarnya menyentuh wajah Kankuro sebuah tubuh menerjangnya dari belakang dan memeluk tubuhnya, menghentikan semua pergerakannya. Gaara melirik kebelakang, nafasnya memburu. Temari. Temari memeluknya sekuat tenaganya. Kepalanya di sembunyikan di balik punggung Gaara. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia menangis terisak.

"Cukup Gaara! Aku mohon!", ucapnya di tengah isakannya. "Aku...hik aku akan lakukan apapun untuk membawa Sakura padamu! Hik aku janji!", ucapnya lagi. Nafas Gaara yang tadi memburu kini mulai teratur mendengar perkataan Temari. Ia melirik tajam pada Kankuro.

"Kankuro aku mohon... hikhik... apa belum cukup semuanya!",teriak Temari. Ia menatap tajam Kankuro. "Hanya dengan sebuah nama membuatnya mengendalikan keinginannya makan daging! Hanya dengan sebuah nama membuatnya mengubah ekspresi wajahnya! Hanya dengan sebuah nama ia tidak jadi membunuhmu! Apa itu semua belum cukup!hikhikhik!", teriak Temari mengeluarkan semua kemarahannya. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan supaya kau mengerti", kali ini suara Temari melemah. "Gaara, kalau kau ingin Sakura, aku akan membawanya padamu. Aku janji! Walau itu dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Kankuro! Aku akan membawanya padamu! Karena itu aku mohon tenanglah! hikhikhik", ucapnya lagi. Gaara menunduk. Tubuhnya perlahan berubah kembali menjadi manusia dan saat sepenuhnya menjadi manusia ia langsung jatuh tertidur di pelukan Temari. Temari masih terisak sambil memeluk Gaara. Kankuro menatap mereka berdua penuh arti lalu menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tak kusangka gadis itu benar-benar berpengaruh", cicit Kankuro. Temari menatapnya garang.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan?", semprotnya. "Kau mau mati!". Kankuro menghela nafas pasrah. Ia sudah tahu kalau Temari akan memarahinya karena hal yang tadi dilakukannya.

"Hanya melihat seberapa kuat pengaruh gadis itu", ujarnya enteng membuat Temari ingin menampar mulutnya. Tidak tahukah dia kalau Temari paling takut melihat kedua adiknya itu terluka. Baik Gaara maupun Kankuro. Ia sangat menyayangi keduanya. Dan tindakan Kankuro tadi benar-benar membuatnya geram. Ia kembali terisak.

"Dengan mempertaruhkan nyawamu? Hikhik kalau mau mati jangan di depanku!", jawabnya penuh emosi.

"...",

"Dasar brengsek kau!hikhik Kau ingin membuatku menderita? Hikhik dasar menyebalkan!". Temari mengumpat disela tangisannya.

"...",

"Kau tahu aku yang paling menderita kalau melihat kalian berdua terluka",ucapan temari sukses membuat Kankuro tertegun. Ia terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian angkat bicara.

"Aku akan menandatangani perjanjian itu", ujarnya singkat. Temari masih terisak. Kankuro menghela nafas saat tidak mendapat tanggapan dari kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu. "Sejak awal aku tidak punya niat untuk membatalkan perjanjian itu", ucapnya lagi dan kali ini berhasil membuat Temari mengangkat wajahnya yang masih penuh airmata untuk menatap kearahnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?",

"Lalu kenapa kau bertingkah seolah-olah tidak akan berhenti dan membuatku seperti orang bodoh dengan memohon padamu?",

"Salahkan gadis pink yang membuatku marah kemudian menggertak mereka",

"...",

"Hanya karena masalah sesimple itu? Hanya menggertak?",

"...",

"...",

Kankuro kembali menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata.

"Aku tidak mungkin membatalkan perjanjian dengan organisasi itu, karena sejak awal rencanaku memang mendekati mereka",ucapnya yang membuat Temari semakin bingung. Namun sebelum ia menumpahkan kebingungannya Kankuro sudah melanjutkan perkataannya. "14325 Deoxclon Project...", Temari membulatkan mata saat mendengarnya. "Project Rekayasa Genetika dua puluh tahun yang lalu...",

"...",

"Adalah sebuah project yang dirancang oleh seorang seorang dokter ahli genetika yang terkenal saat itu". Temari mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu! Bukannya itu adalah rancangan seorang teroris ahli kimia yang bernama Orochimaru?", bantah Temari.

"...",

"Bukankah sudah terbukti kalau dia yang merancang semua itu dan...dan...", ucapan temari terhenti saat mengingat sebuah fakta mengerikan.

"...",

"Dan membuat Gaara seperti ini", ucapnya sendu.

"...",

"...",

"Awalnya memang aku juga menduga seperti itu", temari menatap lekat Kankuro menuntut penjelasan lebih. "Aku melakukan penyelidikan dan mendapat suatu fakta". Ia menatap Temari serius. "Memang Orochimarulah yang merancang semua ide itu. Tapi dia seorang ahli Kimia bukan ahli genetika", ucapannya itu membuat Temari sadar. "dan tentu saja ia membutuhkan seorang ahli Genetika untuk dapat melaksanakan semua rencananya itu". Kankuro menjeda sebentar kalimatnya. "Aku menyadari itu dan mulai mencari tahu adakah orang lain yang terlibat dalam project itu. Dan kecurigaanku terbukti. Aku mendapat satu nama...". Temari diam menunggu kata-kata Kankuro selanjutnya.

"Dan orang itu adalah...", Kankuro memejamkan matanya kemudian membuka lagi.

"Akasuna Kizashi...", Temari kembali membulatkan matanya syok.

"Ayah kandung Akasuna Pein dan Sasori...anak dari Pendiri Red Clouds dan Pemimpin generasi kedua Red Clouds",

m.o.n.s.t.e.r,'.s

Dum tak dum tak dum tak dum tak

Dum tak dum tak dum tak dum tak

Dum tak dum tak dum tak dum tak

Dum tak dum tak dum tak dum tak des

Di pojok ruangan yang tampak seperti sebuah studio musik itu seorang gadis berambut pink tengah duduk lesu di depan sebuah drum yamaha sambil memegang dua buah stick drum di kedua tangannya.

Dum tak dum tak dum tak dum tak

Dum tak dum tak dum tak dum tak

Dum tak dum tak dum tak dum tak

Dum tak dum tak dum tak dum tak des

Suara hentakan drum terdengar teratur mengiringi gerakan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah menghentakkan tangan dan kakinya luwes untuk memainkan alat musik tersebut.

Dum tak dum tak dum tak dum tak

Dum tak dum tak dum tak dum tak

Dum tak dum tak dum tak dum tak

Dum tak dum tak dum tak dum tak des

Dum dum tak tak des dum dum tak tak des

Tak tak tak dum dum dum dum tak tak

Entah mengapa seperti kesetanan gadis itu menghentakkan tangannya brutal pada drum di depannya, membuat ketukan yang tadinya teratur mulai cenderung berantakan karena dipukul asal.

Tak tak dum tak dum dum tak tak dum

Dum dum tak tak des dum dum tak tak des

Tak tak tak dum dum dum dum tak tak

Tak tak dum dum dum tak dum tak tak tak des

Dum dum tak tak des dum dum tak tak des

Tak tak tak dum dum dum dum tak tak

Tak tak dum tak dum dum tak tak dum

Dum dum tak tak des dum dum tak tak des

Tak tak tak dum dum dum dum tak tak

Tak tak dum dum dum tak dum tak tak tak des

"Arrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhh!", teriakan kesal keras menggema di sebuah ruangan itu. Lampiasan terakhir emosi sang gadis di lepaskan dengan melempar stick drum yang ada di tangannya. Stick itu terlempar melewati dua orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut dan kemudian menabrak dinding ruangan. Salah seorang dari mereka menunduk guna menghindari serangan stick yang hampir saja mengenainya.

"Hei kau mau membunuhku pingky?!", bentak marah seorang dari mereka yang tadi menunduk karena lemparan stick Sakura. sakura mendongakkan kepalanya setelah menyadari ada orang lain yang ada di rungan itu selain dirinya. Nafasnya yang memburu karena merasa kesal agak sedikit tercekat saat melihat dua orang di hadapannya. Namun kemudian amarahnya kembali meledak saat menatap dua pasang mata berbeda warna yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang juga berbeda. Datar dan kesal. Merah dan biru langit. Itachi dan Deidara.

"Aaaarrrrrrggggghhhhh!", teriaknya lagi. Ia menendang dan mendorong perangkat drum yang ada di depannya hingga beberapa di antaranya jatuh berantakan kemudian menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hei kau sudah gila!", Deidara menatapnya dengan malas. Seperti sudah biasa dengan tingkah laku gadis di depannya itu. "Kau seperti banteng yang sedang mengamuk", ujarnya lagi.

"DIAM KAU PIRANG!",bentak Sakura kesal. "Jangan... jangan...", Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sudah tidak sanggup menahan emosi di dadanya. Airmatanya sudah ada di pelupuk matanya. Tangisnya hampir jebol. "JANGAN CAMPURI URUSANKU!JANGAN GANGGU HIDUPKU!DASAR BRENGSEK KALIAN!". Jebol sudah bendungan emosinya. Airmatanya menganak sungai tanpa bisa dicegah. "Huwwaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaa haaaaaaa!",tangisnya dengan kerasnya. Deidara mengorek-ngorek telinganya, tanda kalau ia sangat terganggu mendengar suara Sakura yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Sakura merosot dari kursi drum yang tadi di dudukinya dan menangis dalam keadaan duduk bersimpuh di lantai sambil masih mencengkeram rambutnya. Deidara berdecih melihat Sakura, sedangkan Itachi hanya menghela nafas.

"Turunlah... yang lain sudah menunggu untuk makan malam. Dari kemarin kau tidak makan. Kau pasti lapar?",suara Itachi mengalun datar namun lembut. Setelah percakapan kemarin Sakura memang melancarkan aksi mogok makan. Bagaimana tidak ia yang sangat syok dan marah setelah mendengar ancaman Pein yang tidak main-main langsung meninggalkan ruangan dan bermaksud untuk meninggalkan rumah itu setelah mandi. Namun rencananya itu tidak berhasil karena Pein menyuruh beberapa Bodyguard untuk menjaganya tidak keluar rumah hari itu. Handphone yang kemarin dibawapun disita. Telepon dalam rumahpun tidak boleh dipergunakan olehnya. Dan itulah yang membuatnya makin kesal. Ajakan untuk makan dari Pein tidak digubris. Ia mengurung dirinya di kamar. Bahkan makanan yang diperintahkan Pein untuk diberikan kepadanya tidak disentuh sama sekali. Tapi bukan Sakura namanya kalau betah berdiam diri di kamar. Setelah hampir dua hari hanya mengurung diri, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan menjelajah lantai dua rumah ini untuk mengusir kebosanannya walau dalam kondisi tubuh yang lemas karena sudah dua hari tidak makan. Namun perjalanannya tidak sia-sia, ia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang terletak persis di samping kamarnya. Dan diruangan yang adalah sebuah studio musik inilah ia melampiaskan semua kekesalannya dengan bermain drum yang ada di depannya saat ini .

"Huh...tidak makan tapi masih bisa bertingkah seperti banteng dan berteriak sekencang itu. Dasar monster", suara kali ini membuat telinga Sakura panas.

"Huuuwaaaaaaa haaaaaaaa hikhik haaaaaaa!",suara Sakura makin kencang. Itachi melirik tajam ke arah Deidara. Deidara yang mendapat lirikan maut Itachi mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa?", tanyanya pura-pura tidak paham maksud lirikan Itachi. "Memang dia seperti itu kan? Atau dia hanya akting pura-pura tidak mau makan. Padahal dia menyembunyikan banyak makanan di kamarnya. Pantas saja kau masih banyak energi!", sambungnya lagi. Kekesalan Sakura sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Ia mengambil sebuah buku not yang ada di sebelahnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Deidara. Deidara yang mengelak hanya tertawa jahil melihat reaksi Sakura. sakura tambah emosi mengambil sebuah box besar di sampingnya dan kemudia kembali melempar Deidara. Namun lagi-lagi Deidara berhasil mengelak. Merasa usahanya gagal dan sudah tidak ada benda yang bisa dijangkauannya, iapun hanya dapat kembali meraung keras melampiaskan kekesalannya. Sedangkan Deidara tertawa puas melihat ketidak berdayaan Sakura.

"Cukup Deidara", tegur Itachi. Walau tampak tidak suka dengan teguran Itachi, Deidara akhirnya menghentikan tawanya. "Bersihkan dirimu Sakura dan turunlah", perintahnya kali ini pada Sakura. sakura tidak bergeming, tetap pada tempatnya dan tetap menangis.

"Huwaaaa haaaaa haaaaa!". Tangisnya malah semakin keras mendengar perintah Itachi. Itachi menghela nafas menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Sakura. ia mendekati Sakura yang masih terduduk di lantai dan kemudian meletakkan tangan kirinya di punggung dan tangan kanan di bawah lutut gadis itu. Detik berikutnya ia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dalam gendongannya di depan badannya. Sakura menjerit terkejut saat merasa tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Ia meronta-ronta histeris.

"huwaaaa apa yang kau lakukan hikhik!", jeritnya di sela-sela isakannya. Itachi berjalan tenang menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Walau berontak sepertinya Sakura tidak menganggu langkahnya. Mungkin karena efek tidak makan dua hari membuat Sakura tidak mampu berontak dengan ekstrim seperti biasa. "Turunkan aku bodoh! Turunkan!huwaaa hikhik", teriak Sakura menghentakan kakinya di udara. Itachi berjalan tenang menuju kamar Sakura. Jarak yang tidak begitu jauh dengan ruang musik tadi sangat menguntungkan baginya. Dengan begitu ia tak perlu berlama-lama merepotkan dirinya untuk menggendong Sakura yang memberontak itu. Sesampai di kamar Sakura ia langsung menuju kamar mandi gadis itu. Di tempat itu sudah banyak pelayan wanita yang sepertinya sudah sedari tadi menunggunya. Itachi mendekati bath up yang ada di pojok kamar mandi yang cukup luas itu. Setelah sampai di sisi bath up, dengan gerak pelan Itachi menurunkan tubuh Sakura kedalam bath up itu. Sakura sedikit berjengit saat kulit tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan air hangat di dalam bath up itu. Seketika itu juga ia mencium wangi cherry menguar dari air hangat tersebut. Ia sangat syok saat Itachi memasukkannya ke dalam bath up yang sudah berisi air sabun hangat masih dengan berpakaian lengkap. Bukannya menginginkan Itachi membukakan bajunya, hanya saja bisakan Itachi membiarkannya masuk sendiri setelah melepaskan bajunya. Tentu saja setelah tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hikhik?!",teriak Sakura kesal sambil masih terisak kecil.

"Kalau aku harus membujukmu untuk masuk sendiri ke bath up ini, mungkin sampai besokpun kau tidak akan mau", jawab Itachi datar seperti sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sakura. "Aku harap aku hanya turun tangan untuk membawamu ke kamar mandi saja. Kalau kau tidak ingin aku turun tangan lagi untuk mamandikanmu, jangan keras kepala lagi. Cepatlah mandi!", perintahnya datar. Namun tanpa ada yang menyadari ada sebuah seringai tipis di wajah tampan itu saat mengucap kalimat tadi. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Hilang sudah isak tangis Sakura. Itachi yang menyadarinya langsung mendekatkan wajahnya. "Atau kau memang ingin aku yang memandikanmu?", kali ini senyum menggoda menghiasi wajah Itachi saat mengatakan hal itu. Sakura mencipratkan sedikit air di bath up itu untuk membungkam mulut Itachi dengan kesalnya.

"Jangan bicara ngawur,hik!", bentak Sakura. Itachi hanya terkekeh sambil reflek memundurkan tubuhnya guna menghindari cipratan air Sakura.

"Cepat mandi!", ujarnya sambil mengacak rambut Sakura. "Bantu dia",perintahnya lagi kali ini kepada salah satu pelayan perempuan di ruangan itu. Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk kemudian memberi hormat pada Itachi.

"Jangan seenaknya! Jangan menyentuhku! Aku bisa sendiri! Aku bukan anak kecil!hik", bentak Sakura tidak terima saat mendengar perintah Itachi pada pelayan wanita itu. Itachi menoleh ke arah Sakura kemudian menghela nafas. Gadis itu sedang berusaha menghentikan senggukannya.

"Baiklah...Aku beri waktu setengah jam untuk mandi, jika dalam setengah jam kau tidak keluar dari kamar mandi. Bukan mereka lagi yang membantu, tapi aku yang akan masuk membantumu Sakura", ancam Itachi dengan senyum jahilnya. Sakura mendengus tapi pipinya memerah. "Bantu dia jika diminta. Berikan baju yang sudah ku siapkan tadi. Bantu dia berdandan",perintah Itachi lagi pada pelayan tadi.

"Sudah ku bilang aku bisa sendiri. Di dalam lemari masih banyak baju, tidak usah repot-repot menyiapkan baju segala. Aku tidak butuh dandan! Seperti mau konser saja!", gerutu Sakura. Itachi kembali menatap Sakura.

"Aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruhmu mandi hanya untuk sebuah makan malam biasa. Aku bisa membawakan makanan ke kamarmu dan memaksamu makan", Sakura mendelik mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Ia kesal dengan perkataan Itachi yang seolah-olah mengumpamakannya dengan tahanan.

"Ini makan malam yang penting Sakura. Akan ada tamu penting yang akan ikut makan malam dengan kita",

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?", balas Sakura ketus.

"Tamu ini ada hubungannya dengan kerjasama yang akan melibatkanmu",jawab Itachi datar. Sakura mendengus.

"Huh... kalian pura-pura memperlakukan aku dengan baik di depan orang lain, keren sekali!", balas Sakura sinis. "Tapi memperlakukan aku seperti tahanan di belakang". Itachi tersenyum.

"Jangan marah Sakura, itu tidak benar", kata Itachi. "Pein melakukan itu demi kebaikanmu", katanya lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak butuh apapun yang di lakukan Pein Nii san", bantah Sakura. Merasa tidak akan ada habisnya jika harus beradu argumen dengan Sakura, Itachi memilih untuk diam. Ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sakura yang lepek terkena air.

"Mandilah", katanya kemudian yang dibalas dengan wajah cemberut Sakura. Itachi berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar mandi.

"Kalian juga keluarrrrr!", teriak Sakura membentak para pelayan wanita yang masih berdiri di ruangan itu. Tanpa aba-aba selanjutnya para wanita itu berhamburan keluar dengan ketakutan. Itachi hanya tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Awas banteng mengamuk", teriak seorang laki-laki di depan pintu yang Sakura yakini adalah suara Deidara. Sedetik kemudian sebuah botol shampo melayang ke arah pintu itu yang berasal dari tangan Sakura yang sudah pasti akan mengenai sang empunya suara kalau saja pintu itu tidak segera ditutup. Alhasil sang botol shampo hanya mengenai daun pintu dan menciptakan suara debuman keras di susul tawa menyebalkan dari suara yang sama.

m.o.n.s.t.e.r.'.s

Itachi melangkahkan kaki dengan tenang menuruni tangga menuju ruang di tengah lantai bawah, tepat di tempat pertemuan mereka tadi pagi. Di sebelahnya Deidara berjalan dengan tawa yang masih terdengar dari mulutnya. Di sofa ruang tengah itu sudah menunggu tiga pasang mata yang menatap mereka penuh tanda tanya. Lebih tepatnya hanya sepasang mata, dua pasang mata yang lain hanya menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik yang terjadi?", kata satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Walau sekilas ekspresi wanita itu datar tapi wanita itu sangat anggun, sopan, cerdas dan terkesan sangat berkelas. "Aku mendengar suara teriakan sakura chan, kalian tidak mengerjai dia kan?", tanyanya lagi di sambut kekehan Deidara.

"Sedikit, hahaha",

"hn". Itachi hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Kau bisa tanya jelasnya pada Itachi, hah... anak itu benar-benar merepotkan, untung tadi bukan kau yang akhirnya membujuknya mandi, Konan. Aku jamin kau tidak akan sanggup menghadapi banteng yang mengamuk hahaha!", cerocos Deidara membuat wanita yang bernama Konan sedikit banyak paham apa yang terjadi. "Itachi sang penakluk saja kewalahan hahaha", sambungnya lagi tapi tidak di balas yang bersangkutan. Itachi mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu bangku yang kosong diikuti Deidara.

"Jadi?",

Suara Itachi terdengar sesaat setelah Deidara mendudukan tubuhnya. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Itachi menatap lurus ke arah Pein.

"Jadi apa yang menyebabkan mereka tidak jadi membatalkan kerjasama itu?",ulangnya lagi menjelaskan. Sasori mendengus.

"Bukannya kau yang paling tahu tentang itu Uchiha jenius?",ucapnya sarkastik. "Aku bahkan baru tahu padahal aku salah seorang keturunan akasuna langsung, orang pertama yang seharusnya langsung diberitahu tentang hal ini",sambungnya geram.

"Karena itu aku memilihmu untuk memimpin kerjasama ini.". suara datar namun tegas membuat semua menatap sang empunya suara. "Walau terlihat hanya mau menuruti perintahku, Sakura tidak percaya padaku. Karena itu aku tidak mungkin memimpin kerjasama ini, karena kerjasama ini membutuhkan dia sepenuhnya.",sambung Pein datar. Sasori tidak menyela tapi masih memasang wajah tak suka. " Aku memang akan membuatnya untuk memilih bekerja untukku, tapi aku tidak mau dia bekerja dibawah tekanan rasa takut. Karena itulah aku ingin orang lain yang memimpinnya.", kata Pein lagi.

"...",

"Kau orang yang paling kupercaya untuk menjaga Sakura". Deidara menganga tidak percaya.

"Wow... ini kalimat paling romantis yang pernah aku dengar darimu",katanya sambil menyeringai ke arah Pein. Yang bersangkutan tidak bergeming. Masih menatap Sasori datar.

"Itu benar Sasori", satu-satunya perempuan di tempat itu angkat bicara. "Tidak ada orang lain yang di percaya Pein selain dirimu. Tidak ada orang lain yang diberitahu oleh Pein tentang hal ini. Bahkan akupun tidak. Itachi mengetahuinya sendiri dan bukan salahnya kalau menyadarinya lebih cepat", sambung konan lagi.

"Hn, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal", Sasori masih tidak terima tentang kenyataan itu. Kenyataan kalau Sakuralah kunci dari kerjasama mereka dengan Menteri Pertahanan Korea Selatan yang telah dikacaukan oleh Sakura kemarin persis tepat dengan apa yang di ramalkan Itachi. Sasori atmendengus, mungkin lebih tepatnnya bukan ramalan tapi Itachi memang sudah tahu dari awal. Itu yang membuatnya geram karena bukan dia yang menjadi orang kedua yang mengetahui tentang hal itu setelah Pein. Dan yang membuatnya lebih murka lagi saat mengetahui Pein tidak memberitahunya dari awal kejadian ini terjadi. Ia merasa berhak tahu semua hal tentang Sakura dan Perusahaan ini karena ia adalah keluarga Akasuna.

"...",

"Sejak kejadian itu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"...",

"Aku kakak Sakura dan aku berhak tahu!", nada suaranya sedikit meninggi saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari Pein.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan kalau kau tahu?", jawab Pein datar. Sasori tercekat. Namun kemudian dia mendengus. Pein seperti meremehkannya. "Tanyakan kepada Uchiha yang kau bilang jenius itu, apa yang bisa dia lakukan setelah dia tahu hal itu...",

"Tidak ada", potong Itachi datar sebelum Pein melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pein meliriknya lalu kembali menatap Sasori. Yang di balas Sasori dengan tatapan tajam.

"Setelah membunuh ayah, aku berpikir untuk tidak akan mengungkit hal itu lagi. Setidaknya selama Orochimaru belum tertangkap FBI. Dan mungkin aku akan mengirim sniper untuk melenyapkannya sebelum ia tertangkap. Dengan begitu ini akan jadi rahasiaku sampai mati. Tapi ...", Pein berkata dengan sangat datar. Ia menjeda kalimatnya sesaat. "Sabakhu adalah hal yang tidak ada dalam perhitunganku. Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka mengetahui project ini dilakukan oleh Red Clouds", balas Pein menyambung perkataannya. "Aku tidak tahu alasan pasti kenapa mereka tetap mempertahankan kerjasama ini. Masih seperti yang kau katakan Itachi, karena salah satu anggota keluarga itu adalah salah satu sample yang dijadikan percobaan pada project itu dan mereka membuat rahasia ini menjadi sebuah timbal balik yang menguntungkan untuk memperoleh pengendalian sample. Aku masih belum bisa memperkirakan yang lain", ucap Pein mengakhiri kalimatnya. Ia melirik kearah Itachi yang sedang menatap kearahnya. "Atau kau tahu alasan yang lain?", tanyanya balik.

"...",

"...",

"Entahlah, aku belum bisa memastikannya", ucap Itachi tenang membuat Sasori sedikit kesal karena sifat Itachi yang seperti sok misterius itu.

"Jangan berpikir untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Uchiha". Sasori mengatakannya dengan dingin. Walau begitu setiap kalimat di ucapkan dengan penuh tekanan dan tersirat rasa ketidaksukaan. Ia seperti sudah melupakan kalau kemarin ia begitu percaya menitipkan Sakura pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Seperti semua kepercayaannya itu menguap oleh panas kekesalannya karena tidak tahu tentang rahasia yang selama ini di sembunyikan Pein yang menyeret Sakura didalamnya. Dan parahnya pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya itu tahu segalanya. Ia baru diberitahu tentang hal itu kemarin, setelah percakapan mereka dengan Sakura dan itu membuatnya benar-benar marah terutama pada Itachi. Bahkan ia baru tahu alasan sebenarnya Pein membunuh sang ayah. Sia-sia sudah selama ini ia membela Pein di depan Sakura, walau memang tetap ada alasan Pein untuk membunuh. "Kalau sampai kau tahu sesuatu dan itu berbahaya untuk Sakura, aku berjanji akan membunuhmu kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura",ucapnya lagi dingin. Kali ini benar-benar ada aura membunuh yang sangat terlihat pada pemuda Akasuna kedua ini.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang aku katakan kemarin? Aku orang pertama yang akan melindunginya jika terjadi sesuatu padanya", balas Itachi dingin

"Jangan bertingkah kau orang yang paling bertanggungjawab atas Sakura!", kali ini suara Sasori agak meninggi.

"...",

"Akulah yang paling bertanggung jawab atas hidupnya daripada kau orang luar yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya", desis Sasori merendahkan.

"...",

"...",

Itachi memandang Sasori dingin. Begitupun sebaliknya. Pein tidak berkomentar. Konan hanya menghela nafas frustasi. Sedangkan Deidara menatap malas sedikit kesal kedua pemuda yang menciptakan suasana hening nan mencekam hanya karena tatapan dingin dari dua kubu yang sedang bertikai itu. Seluruh dunia tahu kalau Deidara adalah pemuda berisik yang tidak suka akan suasana yang telah diciptakan kedua pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Sudahlah kalian...",ucapnya mencoba melerai sekaligus memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. "Sangat lucu hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini, kalian harus...",

"Kalau kau yang paling bertanggungjawab atas hidupnya, kau seharusnya yang paling tahu semua hal tentangnya bahkan hanya dengan memperhatikan kebiasaannya dan orang-orang disekitarnya", ucap Itachi santai memotong ucapan Deidara yang belum terselesaikan. "Bukan malah orang luar yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya yang lebih dulu mengetahuinya". Deidara terkejut mendengar ucapan Itachi. Sudah bisa dipastikan Sasori akan marah mendengar ucapan Itachi yang sangat meremehkannya itu. Ia melirik ke Sasori. Walau terkesan dingin dan tidak berkomentar, tapi rahang yang mengeras dan tangan yang terkepal tak luput dari pandangan Deidara. Satu kesimpulan yang ditarik Deidara, Sasori kalah telak.

"Hentikan kalian ". Satu-satunya perempuan di tempat itu angkat bicara. "Bertengkar tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah", ucap Konan dengan anggun. "Kita menghadapi orang yang bahkan kita tidak tahu tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya". Ia menatap Sasori dan Itachi bergantian. "Sasori, walaupun mungkin Itachi punya dugaan lain, tapi itu baru dugaan yang belum terbukti. Dan aku yakin dia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dan Itachi aku harap kau memberitahu kami segera kalau kau mengetahui sesuatu yang membahayakan Sakura", Konan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sangat tenang. Mungkin diantara mereka Konanlah yang paling bijaksana. Otaknya yang cerdas dan kemampuannya membaca cepat dan mengingat secara kilat membuatnya menjadi asisten sekaligus penasihat Pein. "Sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba. Daripada kalian habiskan energi kalian untuk bertengkar, lebih baik kalian simpan energi kalian untuk menghadapi mereka nanti". Sasori mendengus. Itachi menghela nafas. Deidara berdecak. Pein tidak bereaksi. Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada yang membuka mulut. Deidara yang biasa membenci suasana seperti ini memilih untuk diam daripada nantinya ia salah bicara dan memicu suasana yang lebih parah daripada ini. Setelah beberapa saat diam, Itachi lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?",tanya Deidara saat melihat Itachi.

"Seperti kata Konan, sebentar lagi mereka akan datang. Ini sudah setengah jam waktu yang kuberikan kepada Sakura untuk mandi. Aku akan melihatnya", jawab Itachi tenang. Deidara mengangguk-angguk.

"Oke kalau begitu aku ikut", balas Deidara kemudian bangkit berdiri diiringi tatapan mengerikan dari Sasori. Deidara yang menyadari tatapan Sasori menoleh kearahnya sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Apa?", tanya Deidara tidak mengerti arti tatapan Sasori.

"Jangan bilang kau ikut untuk melihat Sakura mandi?", ucap Sasori dingin. Deidara tentu saja kaget kemudian langsung memasang wajah kesal.

"Cih dasar sister complex akut. Aku tidak semesum itu", ujarnya kesal namun dibalas dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari Sasori. Deidara tambah kesal. "Lebih baik bagiku mengerjai dan melihat banteng yang mengamuk. Itu jauh lebih menarik daripada berada dikumpulan es batu yang membosankan dan membuatku mati kedinginan", ujarnya sinis. "Ayo Itachi", katanya sambil melangkah pergi tanpa minta persetujuan dari Sasori. Itachi melirik Sasori yang masih memasang tampang tidak sukanya kemudian mengikuti langkah Deidara menuju lantai dua rumah itu.

m.o.n.s.t.e.r.',s

"Maaf Tuan, kami sudah memanggil Nona dari tadi tapi dia selalu bilang belum selesai. Pintu kamar mandinyapun dikunci dari dalam. Jadi kami tidak dapat lakukan apa-apa". Mungkin seperti itulah laporan yang diberikan salah satu pelayan yang tadi diperintah Itachi untuk mengurus Sakura. Itachi menghirup nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya. Sepertinya mengatur dan mengendalikan Sakura jauh lebih sulit daripada bernegosiasi dengan patner kerjasamanya selama ini. Ia kemudian mengangguk dan menyuruh pelayan itu untuk menyiapkan baju, sepatu dan semua pernak-pernik yang tadi telah di berikan kepada pelayan itu untuk Sakura. Ia juga menyuruh untuk bersiap-siap mendandani Sakura. Setelahnya ia berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi. Ini sudah empat puluh lima menit setelah ia meninggalkan Sakura untuk mandi dan ia rasa sudah cukup untuk mandi. Terlebih lagi lima belas menit lagi rombongan dari keluarga Sabakhu akan datang. Sekilas ia merasa seperti seorang ayah yang memaksa putrinya untuk berdandan karena akan di datangi oleh calon suaminya. Namun dengan segera dibuang jauh-jauh pikiran konyol yang entah darimana datangnya. Segera ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku belum selesai! kau tidak pernah mandi apa? Atau mandimu seperti bebek? Kalau begitu kita beda!", semprot Sakura dari dalam mengira yang mengetuk adalah pelayannya tadi.

"Ini aku", jawab Itachi datar. Sakura terkejut namun kemudian kembali berteriak.

"Aku belum selesai! kau seperti tidak pernah menunggu seorang wanita mandi saja!",

"Hn... Aku tidak peduli. Jangan buat alasan. Cepat keluar!",

"Aku bilang belum ya belum!",

"Cepat keluar, atau aku akan mendobrak pintu ini dan menyeretmu keluar! Tidak peduli kau sudah selesai atau belum!". Sakura terkejut. Itachi memang tidak pernah main-main kalau berbicara. Dan Sakura tahu itu. "Aku hitung sampai tiga kalau kau tidak buka aku akan mendobrak". Bukannya takut dengan ancaman Itachi. Hanya saja Sakura memang belum selesai membilas tubuhnya. Masih dengan posisi tadi, berendam dengan air sabun. Ia memang sengaja melama-lamakan mandinya karena kesal dengan Pein. Bukan tipe Sakura yang lama mandi karena memang ia terbiasa melakukan segala sesuatu dengan cepat karena padatnya jadwal band dan kuliahnya. Dan dia tahu Itachi tahu kebiasaannya itu dan mengancamnya. Karena itu dengan panik ia menjawab Itachi.

"Tung..tunggu sebentar... aku memang belum selesai. kau pemaksa sekali Tuan!", jawabnya kesal. "Baiklah...baiklah... aku akan keluar tapi tunggu sebentar. Aku belum selesai", sambungnya lagi.

"Hn", jawab Itachi ambigu. Dengan gerak cepat Sakura segera masuk keruang kecil bersekat kaca di pojok kamar mandi ini untuk membilas seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menyalakan shower, lalu membilas semua busa shampo yang ada di rambutnya dan sabun di wajah dan tubuhnya. Setelah merasa bersih, ia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya lalu memakai jubah mandi dan membungkus rambutnya dengan handuk yang baru. Dengan kesalnya ia membuka pintu kamar mandinya dengan kasar. Bau cherry tertangkap hidung Itachi begitu pintu itu terbuka. Sakura menatap garang Deidara yang duduk manis di salah satu sofa di depan TV di kamar itu dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Itachi yang bersandar di dinding di samping pintu kamar mandinya.

"Bisa sabar sedikit tidak! Aku bilang belum selesai ya belum selesai!", semburnya tanpa ampun pada Itachi.

"Hn.. tadi kau kuberi waktu tiga puluh menit. Ini sudah hampir satu jam. Ku rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup", jawabnya kalem. Ia lalu melempar sebuah gaun berwarna pink pudar pada Sakura. "Pakai ini", sambungnya lagi. Sakura menganga tidak percaya.

"Pink? Yang benar saja!", jeritnya dalam hati. "Yang benar saja ! kau menyuruhku memakai gaun mengerikan ini!", jeritnya berlebihan. "Hei aku seorang penyanyi rock, bukan member girl band! Apa kata dunia kalau ada yang tahu aku pakai gaun mengerikan ini! Kau mau menjatuhkan ketenaranku ya!", tuduhnya. "Gaun ini lebih cocok gadis pirang itu! Ya Tuhan lebih baik aku pakai baju yang dipakai gadis itu dari pada memakai ini". Sakura menunjuk salah satu pelayan yang ada di ruang itu lalu melemparkan gaun yang ada ditangannya. "Aku tidak mau!", serunya kemudian. Deidara yang merasa dirinya yang di sebut gadis pirang mendengus tidak terima.

"Berhenti bertingkah! Dan jangan panggil aku gadis pirang, pingky!", balas Deidara kesal. Sakura melotot dipanggil pingky. Deidara tersenyum mengejek. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka gaun itu karena warnanya pink? Seperti warna baju girl band? Kalau kau memang menganggap warna pink bukan warna penyanyi rock, harusnya kau pangkas habis rambut pinkmu itu, pingky! Harusnya kau tampil tanpa rambut pinkymu itu alias botak.. hahhahahahaha!". Tawa Deidara membahana di ruangan itu. Sakura geram. Tangannya meraih botol lotion diatas meja rias yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian melemparnya ke arah Deidara yang tentu saja di tangkap dengan sigap oleh target dan membuat Sakura tambah geram.

"Hentikan Sakura", suara Itachi menginterupsi. "Cepat pakai atau...",

"Atau apa?! Kau mau memakaikan padaku?! Pakaikan saja brengsek mesum!", bentak Sakura. sepertinya dia sudah diambang batas kesabaran menuruti semua yang diperintahkan kepadanya. Dengan segera ia menuju ke lemari pakaian di pojok ruangan itu, membukanya. Saat melihat isinya ia hanya mendengus kemudian mengambil sebuah T-Shirt dan hot pant serta sepasang pakaian dalam sambil mengomel. Namun belum sempat ia menutup pintu lemari dengan benar, sebuah tangan besar mencekal tangannya.

"Jangan membuatku marah Sakura. Cepat pakai!",ucap Itachi dingin sambil menatap Sakura tajam. Mau tak mau membuat sang gadis meneguk salivanya.

"Ba..Baiklah..baik aku akan pakai!", serunya gugup. "Tapi keluar kalian!Aku bisa pakai sendiri!", serunya lagi. Itachi menatapnya dingin.

"Hn.. kuberi waktu sepuluh menit", ujarnya singkat sambil melangkahkan kaki diiringi dengusan Sakura. Deidara ikut bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Itachi. Sebelum kena usiran untuk kedua kalinya, para pelayan yang tadi ada di ruangan itu mengikuti langkah Itachi dengan cepat.

"Sepuluh menit? Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Seenaknya saja memerintah?", omel Sakura begitu Itachi keluar kamar itu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian senyumnya kembali terkembang dibibirnya. "Mereka pikir aku bisa di atur seenaknya? Cih...jangan harap!", sebuah rencana nekad melintas dibenaknya. Ia lalu mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya tadi dan mengambil beberapa barang yang di butuhkannya kemudian kembali menutup lemari itu begitu sudah mendapat apa yang dicarinya. Senyum licik kembali terkembang dibibirnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan diriku jatuh dalam perusahaan mengerikan ini", gumamnya sambil mulai membuka baju mandinya.

To Be Continue

Ripiu oke?

Sebelumnya mohon maap nih, saya mungkin setelah ini akan agak lama updet lagi. Soalnya saya lagi sibuk dengan tugas-tugas laporan praktikum saya yang sudah menumpuk untuk segera di kerjakan...

Tapi saya akan berusaha semaksmal mungkin supaya cepet updet lagi okehhhh...

See u again...


	5. Chapter 5 : Princess Sakura

**Ohayou Minna-chan...**

**Gomen ne baru updet...**

**Aduh saya benar-benar hampir gila minggu ini banyak sekali tugas laporan yang harus saya buat dan juga presentasi dan juga saya harus menyusun karya ilmiah saya (loh kok malah curcol hehehe) jadi saya baru updet sekarang...**

**Inipun saya buat ngebut sampe ngos-ngosan jadi saya mohon maaf banget jika masih banyak yang salah ketik dan lain-lain...**

**Maap juga kalo bahasa sainsnya agak kurang keren dan belum terlalu jelas, saya akan lebih perjelas di chapter selanjutnya...**

**Oke sebelum cekidot yoyeo mau bales ripiu dulu seperti biasa...**

**Dan yoyeo minta maap kalo ada ripiuders yang belum yoyeo balas ripiunya, akan yoyeo balas sekarang hehehe...**

**naoe bia : tengs ripiunya. Umur? Hmm kasih taw ga yah? Hehehe saya 21 tahun, mahasiswa jurusan fisika semester 6(kalau maw taw juga si... hehe)**

**Guest : tenkyu ripiunya... ni udah lanjut hehe**

**Icha : tengs ripiunya... saya juga penasaran hehe**

**Elfairy3 : tengs ripiunya, iyah saya pecinta korea, kok kamu taw sih? Hehe... sekedar info aja, saya nulis cerita ini terinspirasi dari MV nya BIGBANG yang judulnya sama "Monster".**

**white's : tq ripiunya... makasih udah mau suka sama fic belum sempurna ini...wah kamu readers yang ke 2135 yang nanya kemunculan sasu#plaklebay#...hehehe mohon maaf karena kamu mesti nunggu...chapter inipun sasu belum muncul... saya janji chapter depan si ganteng itu bakalan muncul**

**Uchiwa : jawabannya baca chapter ni deh hehe... thanks ripiunya...**

**Natsume** & ** .9 : tq ripiunya...**

**UMEE-chan29 : thanks ripiunya... yah saya juga suka**

**Jeremy Liaz Toner : thanks ripiunya ow maw nanya ni kamu cewek? Sorry kepo hehe**

**Luca Marvell : kalo white's orang ke 2135 berarti kamu orang ke 2136 yang nanya tentang sasu hehehe... chapter depan ya gomen... tq ripiunya**

**hannastewart027 : saya juga suka saku yang garang...waktu masih di naruto saya kurang suka sama sakura...tapi waktu udah di naruto shippuden saya jadi suka sama sakura...dia keren kalo galak... saya juga sama gaara yang jadi monster hehe... kalo soal jadi manusia seutuhnya saya tidak punya pikiran sampe situ. Belum punya lebih tepatnya. Mungkin kalau saya kasian saya akan jadiin dia manusia biasa hehe #digilespasirgaara#... kalo sasu ehmm monster ga ya? Kasih taw ga ya? Ntar kalo dikasih taw sekarang ga surprize deh...hehe...saya juga suka pain yang dominan hehe bisa ngendaliin saku yang garang(kok kayak kuda ya dikendaliin) hehe... wah bibir saya sampe bengkak buwat jawab ripiu readers yang nanya sasu...banyak banget sih yang ngepans sama mas ganteng ini...kalau tidak ada halangan sasu muncul chapter depan...tapi kalau Tuhan berkehendak laen ya sasu g bakalan muncul#dichidori ama sasu# hehe...just kidd...yah sama masih membuat itachi and sasu kaka adek... yah saya masi newbie..ini fic pertama saya...thanks buwat ripiu and semangat dari kamu...ngomong-ngomong ripiu kamu mungkin yang paling banyak diantara ripiu2 laen yang masuk hehe**

**Eysha CherryBlossom : miss kepo hehe...rumit ya? Hmm saya sudah berusaha untuk buwat sesimple-simplenya. Dan ini menurutku yang paling simple hehe... masih banyak typo maap banget... yah saya lupa kebiasaan sih sama sabakhu hehe...mudah-mudahan chapter ini dah ga da yang salah lagi...**

**itsuka ikabara :thanks ripiunya... ada kok tenang ajah. Pairnya banyak hehehe...**

**hanazono yuri : susah ya jadi orang ganteng...banyak yang nanya...hehe sasu ketemu sakunya chapter depan yah hehe...yups ini saku centric...tapi entar endingnya saku Cuma buwat satu orang kok...**

**okeh mungkin cukup sampai disini saya bales ripiunya... yang belum dibales maaf yah...berhubung keterbatasan waktu yoyeo mohon undur diri#plakk#**

**oke g usah lama-lama langsung ajah kita langsung terjun kecrita cekidot...**

**Naruto itu punyanya kangmas masashi kishimoto**

**Tapi kalau Monster's punya saya**

**Boleh di copy tapi ga boleh di paste**

**Monster's**

**Drama/Sci-fi**

**Sakura, Akatsuki, Gaara, Sasuke**

**Chapter 5**

**Princess Sakura**

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sexy. Itulah kata yang cocok untuknya saat ini. Sebuah kemeja putih kebesaran dengan dua buah kancing didepan dada yang dibiarkan tidak terkait memperlihatkan dadanya yang hanya terbalut bra hitam. Sedikit merasa beruntung karena dadanya yang tidak terlalu besar membuatnya tidak dapat terekspos oleh mata-mata nakal. Sempat ia bertanya kenapa kemeja itu bisa ada di dalam lemari ini. Namun Sakura tampak tidak peduli. Mungkin kemeja itu milik Sasori yang salah masuk lemari. Itulah yang ada di benaknya. Dan sebagai bawahan sebuah hotpant hitam yang super pendek sangat kontras dengan paha putihnya. Tentu saja yang melihatnya mengira ia tidak pakai bawahan. Satu polesan terakhir, ia mengikat asal rambutnya yang membuat dirinya semakin sexy karena mengekspos leher jenjangnya yang putih. Puas menatap dirinya, ia segera rambutnya dan memakai sneakers putih yang dengan banyak pertimbangan dipilih karena warnanya yang match dengan sang kemeja. Dan lagi sneakers itu membuatnya bisa bergerak dengan leluasa nantinya daripada harus memakai salah satu high heels yang berderet-deret di lemari khusus sepatunya itu.

Setelah yakin semua sudah dilakukan ia melirik jam di samping tempat tidurnya. Sudah lima menit sejak Itachi keluar kamar itu. Itu berarti ia masih punya waktu untuk melaksanakan rencananya selanjutnya. Kabur. Tentu saja itu rencana yang disusun olehnya sejak tadi. Klasik memang, tapi dia yakin ini pasti berhasil. Ia sengaja berdandan seseksi mungkin supaya dapat meyakinkan penjaga gerbang kalau dirinya adalah wanita panggilan pemilik rumah ini kemudian merayu penjaga gerbang dan menyuruhnya membuka pintu pagar. Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya. Toh ia yakin para penjaga itu tidak mengenalnya. Ia baru berada di rumah itu sehari dan tidak mungkin dengan cepatnya semua pegawai di rumah itu mengenalnya. Dengan keyakinan itulah ia segera membuka jendela kamarnya dan melempar tali panjang yang ia buat dari beberapa buah seprei yang ia sambung menjadi satu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya, ia kemudian turun. Sedikit melompat dipenghujung tali akhirnya ia menapakkan kakinya ditanah. Membalikkan badan angkuh ia bersiap berjalan menuju pintu gerbang.

Namun belum melangkah satu kakipun, ia mendengar suara berisik gerbang yang di buka dan suara deru beberapa mobil yang masuk beriringan. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah panik. Memang kalau dari post keamanan posisinya sekarang tidak terlihat karena letak post agak jauh dari gerbang. Tapi dari gerbang ia sangat jelas terlihat karena posisi kamarnya memang menghadap gerbang. Dengan paniknya ia menengok kekanan kiri mencari tempat bersembunyi. Ia melihat sebuah tanaman hias yang berada agak jauh di depan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tanaman itu cukup tersembunyi dari gerbang namun sejajar dengan pintu masuk utama rumah itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari ke tanaman hias itu. Namun ia tidak menyadari kalau aksi tanpa pikir panjangnya itu malah membuat sepasang mata yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk utama rumah itu menyadari keberadaannya.

Sakura tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari iring-iringan mobil yang masuk. Sebuah sedan hitam di ikuti oleh sebuah limonsine putih dan dua buah sedan hitam lagi di belakangnya. Ia kemudian mengamati sekitarnya. Halaman rumah ini luas sekali. Ia memperkirakan jarak dari tempatnya ke pintu gerbang ada sekitar tiga ratus meter. Matanya bergulir kearah gerbang yang menjadi target utama. Ia sedikit terpaku saat melihat pintu pagar rumah ini. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Pintu pagar itu menggunakan sistem geser dan menggunakan remot untuk membuka dan menutupnya. Dan membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama untuk membuka dan menutup. Ia menyeringai. Sebuah ide brilian melintas di benaknya.

"Hmm, sepertinya keberuntungan ada dipihakku", gumamnya lirih. Ia melirik ke arah iring-iringan mobil yang tadi masuk. Mobil yang pertama masuk berhenti dan beberapa orang bebaju hitam keluar untuk membukakan pintu limonsine yang juga sudah memarkirkan diri di dekat mobil pertama. Dua orang laki-laki berambut merah dan cokelat dan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang pernah dilihatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan pelan menuju jalan setapak yang menjadi jalan utama dari gerbang ke pintu masuk utama rumah itu. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari ketiga orang itu dan menatap mobil terakhir yang beranjak masuk dan kembali melihat ke pintu gerbang. Pintu itu sudah bergerak untuk menutup dengan pelan.

"Ini saatnya!", desisnya pelan. "Tinggal menunggu pintu itu hampir tertutup saat itu aku akan menyelinap keluar. Cih.. saat mereka sadar aku kabur, semua sudah terlambat. Aku pastikan mereka tidak akan melihat ujung rambutkupun saat pintu itu terbuka", bisiknya percaya diri. Sakura benar-benar melihat ini suatu peluang baginya untuk kabur. Ia memanfaatkan pintu yang lama terbuka itu untuk kabur. Saat pintu hampir tertutup ia akan berlari sekuat tenaga dan menyelinap keluar dengan tubuh kecilnya. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan walaupun ada penjaga yang menyadarinya mereka tidak akan bisa menangkapnya karena badan mereka yang kekar. Dan menurut sepengetahuan Sakura pintu pagar dengan sistem geser tidak bisa langsung secara otomatis terbuka jika belum tertutup sempurna. Dan itu menguntungkannya. Itu berarti para petugas keamanan itu harus menunggu pintu menutup dulu kemudian baru bisa dibuka kembali. Dan ia yakin sekali saat para petugas itu berhasil keluar ia sudah tidak bisa di lihat lagi.

Belum semua terealisasi, sebuah senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari pintu gerbang itu. Namun saking fokusnya ia tidak memperhitungkan sekelilingnya. Ia masih tidak sadar dengan mata yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya. Mata itu menatap arah pandang Sakura saat gadis itu sudah mengambil posisi hendak berlari. Pintu yang setengah tertutup. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Gadis pintar", gumamnya. Sementara Sakura sang gadis yang sedang di perhatikan mulai semakin gugup. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di dahi lebar Sakura. Sudah tiga perempat gerbang itu yang tertutup. Ia mulai menghitung mundur.

"10... 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...", ia menarik nafasnya sesaat dan menahannya. "Sekarang!", bisiknya berseru. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari ke arah gerbang itu. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan mata tamu-tamu yang menatapnya terkejut dan penuh tanda tanya. Tujuan utamanya adalah pintu gerbang itu. Senyumannya terlihat lagi saat ia sudah memegang handel gerbang itu dan hendak menyelinap keluar dari celah sempit yang tersisa dari pintu yang hampir tertutup itu. Semua hal itu akan berhasil sesuai rencana jika saja sebuah tangan tidak mencekal tangannya dan menariknya mundur dengan sedikit menghentak. Ia terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh. Sedikit meringis ia kemudian kembali menatap horor pintu di depannya saat menyadari ia belum keluar satu sentipun dari gerbang itu. Dan lebih parahnya gerbang itu sudah tertutup.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!", teriaknya histeris. Ia hampir menangis. Sia-sia sudah usahanya. Ia mengatur nafas sambil mengingat kembali apa yang membuatnya tidak berhasil. Ada yang mencekal dan menariknya. Matanya terbelalak. Reflek ia menoleh dan mendongak dengan garang tanpa pikir panjang untuk mengetahui siapa yang berani mencekalnya sekaligus mendamprat habis orang itu. Namun ia harus menelan semua caci makinya saat melihat orang yang mencekalnya tadi. Itachi. Susah payah ia menelan ludahnya. Amarahnya seketika lenyap entah kemana. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Ia baru sadar kalau aksi cukup heroiknya itu menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang di situ. Sekilas ia dapat melihat wajah dingin kedua pria tamu tadi dan seorang wanita yang sedikit menganga melihatnya. Entahlah apa yang membuat wanita itu tampak begitu syok.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura?", tanya Itachi dingin.

"An...Ano... etto..etto...aku...aku...", cicitnya terbata-bata. Susah sekali mengeluarkan suara saat merasa hawa menyeramkan dari Itachi. Sakura memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang tepat supaya macan di depannya tidak mengamuk. "Aku..aku juga ingin menyambut tamu...ah iya aku keluar untuk menyambut tamu hahaha", ucapnya gagap sambil tertawa kaku. Untuk meyakinkan aksinya ia segera berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat ke arah ketiga tamu. "Selamat datang", ucapnya dengan manis. Ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata dengan sorot tajam menatapnya marah. Gaara. Sakura tidak sadar dengan pakaian yang dipakai dan ia juga tidak sadar kalau waktu membungkuk tadi kemeja yang memang sengaja tidak di kancing itu semakin menunjukan dadanya yang hanya terbalut bra hitam. Dan Gaara marah karena hal itu. Disini bukan hanya ada dirinya. Kankuro dan semua anak buahnya ada di posisi yang sama dengan dirinya. Dan itu berarti mereka juga dapat melihat hal tersebut. Apalagi Itachi berada paling dekat dengan Sakura membuatnya semakin marah. Ia melirik tajam pada Kankuro. Merasa ada memperhatikannya Kankuro menoleh ke arah Gaara dan sedikit terkejut melihat tatapan marah adiknya itu. Ia mengerutkan alisnya dan kembali menatap ke depan. Kini ia tahu arti tatapan marah Gaara. Ia sadar kalau Sakura memakai baju yang terbuka, tapi ia baru sadar kalau saat membungkuk Sakura secara langsung mengekspos bra hitamnya. Sungguh ia berani bersumpah kalau baru menyadarinya sekarang. Sedikit menghela nafas ia angkat bicara.

"Hn... sudahlah jangan terlalu formal begitu",jawab Kankuro sambil memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ia berharap Sakura yang mendengar kata-katanya segera berdiri tegak. Sesuai harapannya Sakura menegakkan badannya sambil tersenyum aneh dan keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir deras di pelipisnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju yang aku berikan?", tanya Itachi masih dengan nada dinginnya.

DEG

"Glek". Menelan ludahnya susah payah, kini Sakura baru sadar dengan pakaian yang dia pakai. Reflek tangannya menutup bagian dada kemeja itu.

"Hahahaha". Tawa aneh keluar dari bibirnya. "Etto...etto", jawaban gugup kembali terdengar dari bibir pinknya. Otaknya berputar cepat mencari alasan. Belum sempat ia membuka mulut untuk menjawab, sebuah suara teriakan terdengar dari arah pintu masuk.

"Itachi! Itachi! Gawat!", sebuah langkah mendekat ke arah Itachi. "Sakura kabur! Aku melihat ada tali di jendela...". Ucapan pria itu terhenti saat matanya memandang Sakura dengan terkejut. "Loh kau di sini rupanya, tidak jadi kabur", katanya penuh keheranan sekaligus sindiran. Sakura melotot melihatnya. Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat penampilan Sakura. "Kau membuang gaun yang diberikan Itachi ke tempat sampah dan memakai pakaian seperti ini? Seleramu benar-benar mengagumkan". Ucapan Deidara membuat Sakura panik. Bagaimana tidak, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Itachi saat ia tahu gaun yang dia berikan di buang ke tong sampah.

"Etto...etto...",

" Jadi kau lebih memilih memakai baju seperti pelacur ini daripada gaun yang aku berikan?", tanya Itachi dingin namun penuh penghinaan. Seketika sorot mata Sakura penuh kemarahan.

"IYA! AKU LEBIH MEMILIH MEMAKAI BAJU SEPERTI PELACUR INI DARIPADA HARUS MEMAKAI GAUN YANG MEMBUATKU MIRIP DENGAN ANJING PUDEL KESAYANGAN INO PIG YANG SELALU DIBERI KOSTUM SERBA PINK ITU!", teriak Sakura marah. ia benar-benar marah saat mendengar Itachi menyamakan dirinya dengan pelacur. Tatapan tajam menantang dia arahkan pada pria pemilik mata merah itu yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin oleh sang pria.

"...",

Itachi tidak berkomentar. Hanya menatap mata Sakura yang mulai berkaca-kaca saking marahnya. Ia menghela nafas kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura reflek menolak saat hendak di genggam. Namun Itachi lebih cepat darinya. Di genggam kuat tangan Sakura dan menariknya untuk mengikutinya. Tentu saja Sakura tidak mau kalah. Dengan brutal ia masih meronta-ronta sambil memukuli tangan Itachi. Namun sepertinya itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Itachi. Itachi menariknya melewati rombongan tamu dan berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Lepaskan aku baka Itachi nii!",teriak Sakura meronta yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Itachi. Ia terus menarik Sakura hingga hampir mencapai pintu utama rumah itu. Ia mendadak berhenti dan membuat Sakura menabrak punggungnya. Sakura tidak dapat menahan caci makinya karena perbuatan Itachi itu. Namun belum selesai ia mencaci maki Itachi, sang tersangka malah menariknya kedepan dengan sedikit menghempas tubuh kecilnya dan membuatnya sedikit terhuyung. Sakura yang marah ingin sekali menyemprot Itachi lagi karena tindakan terakhirnya itu. Namun belum sempat keluar kata-kata makian ia terbelalak dengan sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu. Pein. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menelan ludah hari ini karena ketakutan. Dan kali ini ia melakukannya lagi saat melihat kakak sulungnya itu. Pein menatapnya datar. Sementara Sakura mencoba tersenyum walau dengan kaku.

"Kau bisa mengatakan langsung ketidaksukaanmu pada orang yang memilihkan gaun itu, Sakura". perkataan Itachi membuat Sakura seperti orang idiot. Senyumnya mendadak hilang. Tubuhnya panas dingin. Reflek ia melangkah mundur mensejajari Itachi. Ia tidak menyangka kalau yang memberikan gaun itu adalah Pein. Pein memandang Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau tidak suka gaun yang kupilihkan Sakura?", tanya Pein datar. Sakura kelabakan. Mukanya pucat pasi. Keringat dingin bergulir dari dahi lebarnya.

"Ti..Tidak kok", jawabnya gugup. "Itachi nii bicara apa sih?", katanya sambil memukul pelan lengan Itachi. "Siapa bilang aku tidak suka hahaha. Tadi aku hanya bercanda", serunya panik sambil tertawa aneh. Sasori yang ada di sebelah Pein hanya bisa menahan senyum melihat tingkah Sakura. ia sangat jelas mendengar kalau Sakura tadi mengatakan kalau ia mirip anjing pudel kalau memakai gaun itu. Itu sudah sangat menunjukan kalau Sakura tidak suka gaun itu. Sedangkan Konan, jika saja dia tidak ingat kalau ada tamu di hadapannya ia pasti sudah tertawa. "Aku memakai baju ini untuk memberi kejutan iya kejutan", kata-katanya semakin kacau. Sedikit merutuk karena memberi alasan yang konyol pada Pein. Kejutan? Oh ayolah mana ada yang percaya dengan alasannya itu. Namun mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau itu adalah salah satu taktiknya untuk kabur juga bukan ide yang bagus. Bukannya selamat mungkin ia malah akan semakin lama dikurung disini.

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti bajumu. Kau sudah di tunggu tamu kita", balas Pein dingin.

"Apaa?!", reflek ia menjerit saat mendengar kalimat Pein.

"Ada apa? Kau keberatan?", tanyanya dingin.

"Eh ti.. tidak kok... ehm maksudku ba.. baiklah", dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura mengiyakan perintah Pein. Itachi hanya mengulum senyum saat mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Kalau begitu masuk. Aku akan menunggumu", perintah Pein lagi yang di jawab hanya dengan anggukan kepala terpaksa Sakura. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam. Rasanya ingin menangis. Sebuah tangan besar menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya masuk. Sakura hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah pria yang menuntunnya itu. Setelah melewati Pein, airmata kekesalannya sudah tidak dapat ditahannya. Ia menangis dalam diam meratapi ketidakberdayaannya di depan satu-satunya orang yang paling di takutinya.

"Berhentilah menangis", ujar pria disebelahnya. "Aku merasa seperti akan menikahkan anakku secara paksa", kata pria itu mencoba menghibur. Namun bukannya berhenti, tangis Sakura tambah keras.

"Hikhikhik aku benci kalian hikhikhik", balasnya sambil terisak. Itachi menghela nafasnya dan memilih untuk diam. Sesampainya di depan kamar Sakura, ia memerintahkan para pelayan untuk membantu Sakura berpakaian dan mendandaninya. Setelahnya ia menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Kali ini kau harus bersama mereka. Jangan berharap bisa mengelabuiku lagi" Sakura tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk masuk mengikuti para pelayan itu. Itachi menghela nafas lagi melihat reaksi Sakura. Jujur ia lebih suka melihat Sakura yang membantah daripada melihat Sakura yang diam seperti ini. Rasanya asing. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, daripada lebih repot mengurusi Sakura yang membantah disaat penting seperti ini lebih baik melihatnya diam dan menurut. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding samping pintu kamar Sakura dan memejamkan matanya. dua puluh menit berlalu. Kini terdengar pintu kamar Sakura dibuka. Ia segera membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan Sakura namun segera raut wajahnya kembali datar seperti biasa. Betapa tidak Sakura tampak manis dengan gaun pink dan stiletto sebelas centi yang juga berwarna pink. Sangat kontras dengan dandanannya selama ini. Gaun pink tanpa lengan itu hanya menutup bagian dada hingga lutut. Gaun itu sangat pas di bagian dada sampai pinggulnya hingga membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat, namun bagian bawah gaun itu mengembang dan terlihat bertumpuk dengan kain yang berwarna putih dibawahnya. Bagian punggungnya hanya terbuat dari rajutan tali-tali yang saling menyilang membuat punggung putihnya terekspos sempurna. Namun begitu, ia jauh sekali dari kesan seksi justru cenderung manis. Stiletto pink pucatnya juga membuat tingginya yang tadinya hanya sebatas dada Itachi kini hampir mencapai telinga pria itu. Rambut pink panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai dan dicurl bagian ujungnya. Poni rata menutupi dahinya yang lebar. Dan polesan tipis bedak, blush on dan lipgloss pink membuatnya benar-benar mirip seorang tuan putri. Satu-satunya yang kurang dari gadis itu adalah senyum. Tidak ada senyum diwajahnya. Yang ada hanyalah wajah masam yang ditekuk. Itachi tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Kau cantik" katanya pelan berharap gadis itu merespon. Walaupun dengan respon marah setidaknya bisa menghilangkan suasana suram di wajahnya. Tidak ada respon. Sakura masih diam bahkan melihat wajah Itachipun tidak. Lagi-lagi Itachi menghela nafas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. kali ini dengan lembut. Ia menuntunnya turun. Sambil berjalan ia sempat berkata pada Sakura.

"Kau manis kalau tetap seperti ini. Tolong bersikaplah seperti ini setidaknya sampai acara ini selesai" katanya lembut.

"..."

"Jangan bertingkah dan berbicara yang tidak penting nanti. Kau paham?"

"..." masih tidak ada respon.

"Kuanggap kau menyetujuinya" kata Itachi sambil tetap meneruskan jalannya tanpa peduli dengan respon diam Sakura.

M.O.S.T.E.R.S

Gaara menggeram saat melihat tangan Itachi yang memegang tangan Sakura. Dan lebih marah lagi saat Sakura yang pasrah mengikuti langkah Itachi ke dalam rumah. Giginya yang bergemerutuk perlahan berubah membesar. Aura di sekelilingnyapun seperti mengeluarkan asap. Panas. Mungkin itulah yang ditangkap mata Kankuro. Ia segera memegang lengan Gaara. Mata gaara yang juga mulai berubah warna menjadi merah melirik ke arahnya. Temari yang heran melihat tindakan Kankuro kini menatap Gaara dan terbelalak kaget. Ia kemudian memeluk lengan Gaara yang sebelah.

"Gaara, ada apa? Tenanglah" bisiknya. Ia melihat ke arah Sakura dan mengerti apa yang membuat Gaara marah. "Gaara, kendalikan dirimu! Semua mungkin tidak seperti yang kau lihat" katanya lagi. Gaara melirik ke arah Temari. Ia hanya terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian nafasnya yang tadi memburu kini mulai stabil. Mata dan giginyapun kembali normal. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Mata Pein dan Sasori yang tadinya mengikuti langkah Itachi dan Sakura kini bergulir menatap rombongan Sabaku itu. Sasori sempat memicingkan matanya saat melihat Temari yang seperti menahan Gaara yang sedang menunduk., namun ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Maaf atas situasi ini Sabaku-sama" suara Sasori memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Nona Haruno akan membuat kekacauan untuk kedua kalinya" sambungnya lagi. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kali ini dia sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

" Hn, tidak apa. Sepertinya dia lahir memang tidak untuk duduk diam dan berlaku tenang seperti kalian" kata Kankuro tenang. Matanya bergulir kepada Pein. "Terima kasih untuk tetap mau menjalin kerjasama ini. Maaf atas apa yang kukatakan kemarin. Itu hanya karena emosi sesaat" katanya pada Pein yang dijawab yang bersangkutan dengan anggukan.

"Hn, masuklah" jawabnyan singkat sambil membalikkan badan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah di ikuti oleh Konan. Sasori memandang Pein kemudian menatap Kankuro. Kankuro memberi pesan singkat pada anak buahnya lalu melangkah masuk mengikuti langkah Pein dan diikuti Temari dan Gaara. Sasori sengaja membiarkan mereka masuk terlebih dahulu dan berjalan paling akhir bersama Deidara. Setelah melewati pintu mereka disambut oleh empat orang pelayan rumah dan seorang pria yang tampaknya adalah kepala pelayan. Mereka membungkukkan badan saat sang empunya rumah dan tamunya masuk. Pein berjalan menuju pria kepala pelayan dan berhenti di sampingnya.

"Apakah sudah siap? Tamu yang ditunggu sudah datang" Perintahnya.

"Semua sudah siap Tuan, hanya tinggal dihidangkan saja" kata sang kepala pelayan dengan hormat.

"Baiklah, perintahkan untuk menghidangkan bila Sakura sudah turun" kata Pein lagi.

"Baik Tuan" kepala pelayan itu membungkuk singkat kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Pein melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruang makan. Mereka melalui sebuah ruangan megah dengan kubah di atas langit-langit ruangan ini. Kankuro mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Raungan besar yang luasnya hampir menyamai sebuah lapangan mini ini hanya berisi dua set sofa dan sebuah grand piano besar. Disebelah kiri mereka terdapat dua buah sofa single dan sebuah sofa panjang berbentuk melingkar dan sebuah meja di depannya terletak lebih dekat dengan pintu masuk tadi. Ia yakin kumpulan sofa ini berfungsi seperti ruang tamu. Satu set sofa lainnya terletak di kanan mereka. Sedikit masuk ke dalam ruangan dan terletak hampir berada di pusat ruangan ini namun sedikit menjorok ke kanan dekat dengan sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan mereka dengan lantai dua rumah itu. Terdapat empat buah sofa tunggal dan sebuah sofa panjang yang membentuk huruf "U" dan sebuah TV 60 inchi di hadapannya yang tampak berfungsi sebagai ruang tengah. Sedangkan Grand piano besar terletak di sisi sebelah kiri ruang besar itu sejajar dengan 'ruang tengah' tadi. Ruangan itupun tanpa tembok pemisah, hanya saja jaraknya dengan ruang tengah dan ruangan tamu agak jauh. Sebuah bar ada di pojok ruangan. Pein melangkah menuju bar itu. Ternyata bar itu hanyalah pembatas ruangan besar ini dengan sebuah ruangan yang jauh lebih kecil. Ruangan ini adalah sebuah ruang makan Terdapat sebuah meja makan panjang yang terbuat dari kaca dengan sepuluh kursi yang mengelilinginya. Empat kursi di sisi kanan kiri meja dan satu masing-masing di kepala meja. Di atas meja itu sudah siap semua peralatan makan dan juga gelas berisi air putih. Di sebelah kirinya terdapat sebuah perapian. Benar-benar rumah yang bergaya eropa klasik. Kankuro berhenti mengamati rumah ini saat merasa sang pemilik rumah menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Duduklah" kata Pein dingin yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Kankuro. Tampaknya pria berambut cokelat itu sudah paham dengan peringai pria rambut jingga yang memang suka berbicara langsung pada intinya. Tanpa sungkan lagi Kankuro langsung mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi di sisi kanan paling ujung dari meja itu yang diikuti Gaara dan Temari. Pein sendiri duduk di kursi tunggal yang menjadi kepala meja. Sasori memilih di sisi sebelah kiri di samping Pein dan berhadapan langsung dengan Kankuro. Dan Deidara di sisinya. Konan sendiri memilih mendudukan diri di sebelah Temari.

"Tunggulah sebentar Sabaku-sama. Kami sedang menunggu Uchiha-san dan Nona Haruno. Apa ini menjadi masalah Sabaku-sama?" Sasori mencoba untuk membuka percakapan.

"Tentu tidak" balas Kankuro singkat.

"Hm, aku boleh tanya?" kali ini Temari yang membuka percakapan yang di jawab dengan tatapan mata semua yang ada di situ. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tapi tidak ada juga yang melarang. Karena itu Temari melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sakura-chan, kenapa dia berpakaian seperti itu? Apa tadi dia mau pergi?" Sasori mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Temari.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ada di otak anak nakal itu" jawab Sasori sinis. Di sampingnya Deidara memamerkan senyum jenakanya.

"Dia bukannya mau pergi Nona Sabaku, tapi mau melarikan diri dari gaun norak Pein hahaha" sambung Deidara sambil tertawa. Merasa tidak ada yang tertawa karena leluconnya, Deidara menghentikan tawanya dan berdehem. Dia lupa kalau di depannya adalah kumpulan para elite politik yang dingin dan kaku. Dan leluconnya tidak akan berpengaruh di sini. "Maaf" katanya kemudian.

"Sakura memang seperti itu. Dia tidak suka semua hal yang kaku dan formal. Dia menolak untuk ikut dalam kerjasama ini dan mencoba melarikan diri." kali ini Konan yang angkat bicara. Temari menoleh ke arah Temari. Ia menatap mata ungu Konan kemudian mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum. Tampaknya dia mulai paham dengan kejadian di luar tadi.

"Dan dia juga tidak suka dengan baju yang diberikan Pein-san?" tebaknya yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Konan.

"Kalau tentang baju tadi aku tidak tahu darimana ia dapat ide memakai baju itu. Tapi sepertinya itu bentuk protesnya pada Pein. Karena hanya pada Pein ia tidak berani memprotes secara langsung" sambung Konan datar sambil melirik Pein. Temari sedikit terkikik geli. Ia jadi teringat kejadian Sakura yang tidak berani membantah di depan Pein tadi.

"Sakura-chan anak yang energik dan lucu. Aku jadi ingin tahu baju seperti apa yang diberikan Pein-san sampai dia punya ide memakai baju tadi" ucap Temari sambil tersenyum dan di sambut dengan dengusan dari Sasori.

"Lucu? Kau bercanda?" sindirnya lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Temari yang kemudian semakin terkikik geli.

"Kau memaksanya ikut kerjasama ini?" Kankuro yang bertanya kali ini. Semua mata terarah padanya. Temari menghentikan tawanya dan menoleh ke arah Kankuro. Pertanyaan itu di tunjukan pada Pein. "Kalau dia tidak mau kenapa kau memaksanya ikut" tanya Kankuro datar. Sesaat Kankuro menangkap raut terkejut di wajah Sasori namun kemudian ia kembali dengan wajah datarnya. Dan itu di perkuat saat ia melihat ekspresi Deidara yang tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya. Sementara Pein sendiri tidak berekspresi sama sekali.

"..."

"..."

"Karena dia yang akan menjadi salah satu peneliti dalam proyek ini. Dia seorang Dokter ahli genetika" kata Pein kemudian setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Ketiga Sabaku itu terkejut. Lebih tepatnya Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara memang terkejut namun hanya sesaat. Kankuro menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Pein penuh selidik. Sedangkan Gaara menyeringai tipis.

"Kau tahu kerjasama ini tidak main-main Akasuna?" suara Kankuro sedikit meninggi. Gaara melirik Kankuro. Seringainya hilang.

"..."

"Menempatkan seorang yang tidak berpengalaman dan juga tidak tertarik dengan kerjasama ini. Apa kau pikir ini main-main?!" kata Kankuro tajam.

"Dia tidak sendirian. Dia bersama Sasori dan seorang peneliti lagi" Pein akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pilih orang lain? Ahli genetika adalah yang paling utama. Walaupun dia di temani oleh orang lain". Demi Kami-sama Temari syok mendengar perkataan Kankuro. Ia menautkan alisnya. Bukankah malah bagus kalau Sakura ikut terlibat? Itu berarti Gaara lebih banyak punya peluang untuk dekat dengannya.

"Aku tidak ingin semakin banyak orang lagi mengetahui soal Project ini. Sudah cukup kalian yang tahu tentang rahasia organisasi kami" kalimat terakhir membungkam mulut Kankuro. Namun ia yakin masih ada alasan lain yang di sembunyikan oleh Pein. Ia menatap lekat Pein sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi" katanya kemudian. Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu suara langkah kaki membuat semua menoleh ke sumber suara. Dua manusia berbeda gender berjalan masuk mendekati meja makan tersebut. Semua mata menatap terkejut dan kagum kepada mereka. Atau mungkin kepada salah satu dari mereka. Itachi menggandeng Sakura yang menundukan kepalanya. Pein menatap Sakura datar. Walau datar Sasori dan Konan sedikit memberi senyum tipisnya. Deidara hanya menganga. Kankuro dan Temari memandang Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut. Temari melirik ke arah Gaara untuk melihat reaksi pemuda itu. Ia melihat tatapan berkilat tajam pada wajah datar adiknya itu.

"Maaf sudah menunggu" sapa Itachi datar.

"Sakura kau manis sekali" puji Deidara terkekeh. "Kalau kau seperti ini terus mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu" candanya kemudian tanpa tahu candaannya itu membuat seorang pria di hadapannya mengepalkan tangan dan menggeram pelan. Gaara. Temari yang mengetahui reaksi Gaara langsung menggenggam tangan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Pemuda itu melirik Temari dan mendapati tatapan wanita itu yang seolah berkata "kendalikan dirimu" padanya. Ia menepis tangan Temari dan kembali menatap Sakura. Temari hanya menghela nafas. Sakura yang dari awal sudah berwajah masam, mendengar pujian Deidara tambah menekuk wajahnya. Ia menatap Deidara dengan tatapan tak suka. Itachi menarik kursi dan menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di kursi sebelah Deidara dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sakura. Setelah keduanya duduk segerombolan pelayan masuk dan membawa hidangan yang sudah disiapkan. Sakura menatap makanan yang sudah ada di hadapannya. Jujur saat ini dia sangat kelaparan mengingat sudah hampir dua hari dia tidak makan apapun. Tapi mengingat kekesalannya pada Pein, ia mengurung niatnya untuk menghabisi sepiring stek di depannya. sedikit menelan ludah, ia hanya mengalihkan matanya dari steak itu dan hanya menatap ke depan merengut. Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Ia sangat tahu kalau Sakura kelaparan, dan ia juga tahu Sakura sedang menjaga imagenya untuk tidak memakan steak di hadapannya. Namun ia membiarkan gadis itu. Semahal apapun ia jual imagenya, jika di perintahkan oleh Pein, ia pasti menurut. Begitulah kira-kira yang ada dibenak Itachi, karena itu dia tidak mau membuang-buang energinya untuk menegur Sakura. Dengan pelan ia memotong daging steaknya seperti yang lainnya dan menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya. Sakura adalah satu-satunya yang tidak bergerak untuk menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Temari yang melihat hal tersebut kemudian menghentikan makannya.

"Sakura? kenapa tidak makan?" tegurnya lembut. Gaara yang sudah hendak memasukan potongan kedua steaknya seperti tersadar. Ia menaruh garpunya dan menatap Sakura. Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Temari. Ia hanya menatap Temari tidak suka.

"Ada apa Sakura? kau tidak suka makanannya? Atau kau sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Temari khawatir karena Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura bersikaplah yang sopan. Jawab kalau ditanya!" tegur Deidara karena merasa tidak enak dengan sikap Sakura. Setidak sopannya Deidara, dia masih bisa menjaga sikapnya di depan patner kerjasamanya. Namun yang di tegur tetap tidak bereaksi.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab Sakura?" kali ini Pein yang angkat bicara. Sakura melirik Pein yang sedang menatapnya datar. Ia mendengus sambil menelan ludah. Antara kesal dan takut, akhirnya ia mengalah.

"Tadi kata Itachi-nii, aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk bertingkah dan berbicara hal-hal yang tidak penting. Bagiku menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita ini bukan hal yang penting jadi tidak ku jawab" jawab Sakura enteng.

"Uhuukk" Deidara yang sedang minum tersedak mendengar perkataan Sakura. ia tidak menyangka gadis itu akan berbicara setidak sopan itu. Temari hanya melongo mendengar jawaban Sakura. Konan tersenyum tipis. Pein, Sasori dan Kankuro menatapnya datar. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menghela nafas frustasi.

"Pembangkang tetaplah pembangkang" ujar Itachi dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu aku yang tanya, kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Pein kemudian datar. Sakura mendengus lagi dengan kasar. Sekesal-kesalnya dia dengan kakaknya itu, ia tidak berani mengatakan kalau pertanyaan darinyapun sama tidak pentingnya. Ia menyilangkan kaki dan tangannya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya santai di sandaran kursi

"Agensiku melarangku untuk makan makanan berlemak dan berkolesterol. Itu akan membuat suara dan staminaku buruk. Aku penyanyi bukan politikus atau bisnisman yang harus menjaga wibawa dan kehormatannya dengan makan makanan mahal tapi tidak sehat ini" jawab Sakura panjang sarkastik.

"Pfffft" Deidara mati-matian menahan tawanya. Sakura memutar bola matanya cuek saat mendapati tatapan tidak percaya dari para tamu di depannya. pein yang mendengar jawaban Sakura menatapnya datar. Sakura tahu kalau sedang ditatap oleh kakaknya itu tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu dengan pura-pura memperhatikan kuku jarinya. Pein terdiam sesaat kemudian memberi kode pada pelayan. Sang pelayan mendekati Pein.

"Bawakan salad buah untuk Sakura" perintahnya. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera mengambil apa yang diperintahkan padanya. Sakura meringis menatap makanan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Bukannya mau menolak tapi hey dia sudah tidak makan dua hari. Kalau hanya makan sepiring salad buah... entahlah, Sakura sudah malas memikirkannya. Dengan gusar ia mengambil garpu di hadapannya.

"Aku harap salad itu membuatmu diam dan tidak bertingkah Nona Haruno" ujar Pein kemudian. Sakura kesal mendengar perkataan Pein. Ia menggenggam kuat garpu di tangannya sebagai pelampiasan emosinya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan Sakura?" tegur Itachi yang melihat Sakura yang hanya menatap Salad di hadapannya sambil menggengam kuat garpunya. Sakura mendengus sambil melempar garpu yang dipegangnya. Garpu itu sudah bengkok karena genggaman Sakura tadi.

"Sepertinya anda harus menegur pelayan yang memberiku garpu yang sudah tidak layak dipakai itu, Akasuna-sama" kilahnya tajam. "Ambilkan aku garpu baru!" perintahnya lagi. Pelayan yang tadi mengambil salad hanya menunduk dalam dan segera mengambil apa yang diperintahkannya. Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu yang membengkok garpu itu Sakura. Dan mungkin semua yang ada di situpun tahu akan hal itu.

"Keras kepala" satu kata yang muncul di benak Itachi.

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

Dua orang pria berbeda surai itu duduk saling berhadapan. Mereka kini berada dalam satu ruangan yang tampak seperti sebuah ruang kerja. Terlihat dari sebuah meja yang memisahkan mereka kini. Di meja itu banyak sekali kertas-kertas serta map-map yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Sang pria bersurai jingga duduk di belakang meja dan seorang pria lain bersurai cokelat duduk di hadapannya. Pria berambut jingga itu sedang memperhatikan pria dihadapannya yang tampak sedang serius membaca dokumen di tangannya. Kankuro, pria yang sedang membaca dokumen menghela nafas setelah membaca dokumen itu.

"Apa hanya ini saja data yang terkait dengan proyek itu?" tanyanya kemudian. Pein, lawan bicaranya menatapnya dengan datar.

"Apa menurutmu masih ada yang lain" tanyanya.

"..."

"..."

"Entahlah, kau yang paling tahu kan?" balas Kankuro setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Pein tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Kankuro dalam diam.

"Untuk apa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Bukankah kau bisa tahu apa saja yang kau inginkan?" jawab Pein tenang.

"Lalu kenapa kau libatkan Nona Haruno?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau libatkan dia, padahal kau tahu dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan organisasimu?"

"..."

"Tidak ingin banyak orang yang tahu tentang proyek ini? Hah aku rasa itu bukan satu-satunya alasanmu"

"..."

"Aku tahu siapa kau Akasuna-sama. Kau bukan orang yang setengah-setengah dalam menangani sebuah kerjasama. Dan aku juga tahu kau tidak akan segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi langkahmu atau mengkhianatimu" Kankuro menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Karena itu aku agak heran saat kau mengatakan tidak ingin banyak orang yang tahu tentang proyek ini. Bukannya mudah bagimu merekrut ahli genetika lain dan membunuhnya jika berkhianat?". Kankuro membuka matanya. "Daripada melibatkan orang yang bekerja setengah hati, bukankan lebih baik seperti itu Akasuna-sama?" Kankuro menatap tajam Pein. Yang ditatap hanya menatapnya balik dengan datar dan sulit ditebak. Karenanya Kankuro menggeram. Sepertinya gertakannya tidak bereaksi pada pria dihadapannya. "Kau yang bilang sendiri Akasuna-sama, kalau aku bisa tahu apa saja yang aku inginkan. Aku peringatkan padamu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan mencari tahu tentang ini. Dan jika ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dan itu berbahaya bagi kami, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu dan semua anak buahmu" ancamnya kemudian. Pein menatapnya dalam.

"..."

"..."

"Apa itu juga berarti kau juga akan membunuh Sakura" tanya Pein kemudian. Kankuro tersentak, tatapan tajamnya menghilang. Pein menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa?!" reflek Kankuro menjawab saking terkejutnya. Ia tidak menyangka dengan tenangnya Pein akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku tanya apa itu berarti kau juga akan membunuh Sakura?" ulang Pein. Kankuro seperti tersadar. Ia bereaksi terlalu barlebihan terhadap sebuah pertanyaan yang harusnya ditanggapi sangat tidak penting di depan orang lain. Tapi reaksinya tadi seolah-olah mengatakan ia akan membunuh orang yang penting. Tentu saja penting, mengingat adiknya yang sudah terlanjur menjadikan gadis itu orang yang dapat mengendalikan hatinya. Tapi sangat bodoh jika dia harus menunjukan kelemahan mereka dihadapan patner kerjasama yang sama sekali tidak diketahui apa rencana dan seberapa besar kekuatan dan pengaruh mereka di dunia. Dulu Kankuro memang tanpa rasa curiga tidak segan-segan menjalin kerjasama dengan organisasi ini mengingat kedudukannya sebagai Menteri Pertahanan dan juga eksistensi organisasi ini di dunia sebagai penyalur senjata legal paling berkualitas di dunia. Tapi setelah ia tahu kenyataan tentang proyek ini, ia sudah mambuang jauh-jauh rasa percayanya. Kini ia bekerjasama semata-mata demi adik laki-lakinya, Gaara. Ingin sekali Kankuro membuka semua kejahatan yang dilakukan organisasi gelap berkedok perusahaan senjata legal ini kepada dunia. Membuka semua bahwa inilah organisasi yang berada di belakang tragedi yang membuat panik dunia lima belas tahun yang lalu. Namun lagi-lagi sepertinya Tuhan selalu berpihak pada mereka, kalau memang ini masih bisa dibilang pekerjaan Tuhan. Atau memang sebuah perjalanan takdir yang harus dijalaninya. Lagi-lagi Kankuro harus mengakui eksistensi Organisasi ini. Sakura. Gadis pink itu. Kenapa dia harus lahir di tengah-tengah keluarga pendiri organisasi ini? Atau kenapa harus dia yang menjadi kelemahan Gaara? Yang berarti menjadi kelemahannya? Kelemahan Negaranya? Kankuro menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan Sabaku-sama. Membunuhku dan semua anak buahku? Itu berarti kau juga akan membunuh Sakura?"

"..."

"Harusnya ini akan menjadi sebuah pertanyaan yang simple kan? Sabaku-sama?"

"..."

"..."

"Blood's Princess", ujar Pein kemudian setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Kankuro memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Tou-san yang menamakannya demikian" ucapnya kemudian. Kankuro hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Pein. "Pria brengsek itu mengira Sakura akan menjadi putri di dunia" Kankuro semakin tidak mengerti. Pein menghela nafas. Ia tahu saat seperti ini ia tidak boleh memperlihatkan emosinya. " 14325 Deoxclon Project adalah proyek yang di cetuskan oleh Orochimaru tahun 1995. Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang itu?" Pein menatap Kankuro datar. Kankuro tidak bereaksi. Karenanya Pein melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dan kau pasti juga sudah tahu Ayahku terlibat sebagai salah satu yang terlibat dalam proyek itu sebagai seorang ahli genetika yang terlibat secara langsung?" Pein berhenti sejenak. "Proyek itu melibatkan gen hewan yang dimutasikan pada DNA manusia. Rekayasa yang menyebabkan manusia yang menjadi sample bisa mempunyai kemampuan seperti hewan yang dimutasikan kepadanya. Bahkan ..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" potong Kankuro sebelum Pein menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"..."

"Kalau soal project itu, kau tidak usah membahasnya. Aku sudah tahu semuanya" sambungnya lagi. Pein terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ayahku membuat antigen yang dapat menekan gen hewan itu saat mengetahui rencana Orochimaru yang sebenarnya" Kankuro terkejut mendengarnya. "Kerjasama yang kau ajukan ini bukan hanya mimpi semata. Ini sudah ditemukan dua puluh tahun yang lalu" lanjutnya lagi. Kankuro menarik kerah baju Pein.

"Apa katamu?! Bicara yang jelas?" bentaknya kemudian. Pein menatapnya tenang. Tidak ada ketakutan dimatanya saat mendengar bentakan Kankuro.

"Ayahku membuat antigen yang dapat menekan gen hewan di dalam tubuh sample. Apa itu masih kurang jelas?" jawab Pein tenang. Cengkeraman Kankuro mengendur. Ia menatap Pein nanar bercampur tidak percaya. "Ayahku membuatnya diam-diam saat mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya proyek ini. Ia bermaksud membuat senjata akhir yang bisa melindungi keluarganya. Ayah menyelesaikannya, tapi rencananya tercium Orochimaru. Orochimaru lalu mencoba membunuhnya karena dianggap berkhianat. Namun saat penyerangan ke laboratorium ayah, ibuku yang kebetulan ada disitulah yang terbunuh" ada sedikit emosi yang di tangkap Kankuro saat Pein menceritakan hal itu namun ia kembali datar.

"Ayah yang mendengar penyerangan itu melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di Los Angeles. Disana ia mengembangkan penemuannya. Ia tahu tidak selamanya ia bisa bersembunyi dan memperbanyak antigennya. Karenanya ia mencari sebuah media yang membuat antigen itu berkembang dengan sendirinya. Dan ia berhasil menemukannya." Pein menghela nafas sebentar kemudian kembali berbicara. "Tubuh manusia" ucapnya tenang tapi tidak bagi kankuro. Pria itu sedikit terkejut namun kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Sel tubuh manusia beregenerasi terus menerus. Jika antigen itu ditanam pada tubuh manusia itu berarti dia dapat secara otomatis beregenerasi dengan sendirinya" Pein mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan katakatanya. "Tapi tidak mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan antigen ini. Manusia yang tidak kuat antibodynya akan mati. Dan pria gila itu berhasil memasukannya kedalam sebuah tubuh dan hebatnya orang ini tidak mati. Aku juga tidak tahu apa karena orang ini memang kuat atau itu hanya sebuah keajaiban" Kankuro terkejut. Disatu sisi ia ingin tahu siapa yang dapat bertahan dengan antigen itu, tapi disisi lain ia merasa ada firasat buruk dari penjelasan Pein ini.

"..."

"Sakura" Kankuro tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. "Sakura adalah media hidup percobaan pria keparat itu" ujar Pein dingin. "Alasan yang ingin membuatku meludah diwajahnya. Ia ingin melindungi Sakura, membuatnya menjadi yang dilindungi dunia karena antigen di tubuh. Ia tidak tahu kalau hal itu malah akan membahayakan Sakura" ujarnya sedikit menunjukan ekspresi geram namun hanya sesaat. "Sebelum kematiannya ia sudah dapat memastikan darah putih Sakuralah yang menjadi antigen yang dapat menekan gen hewan pada sample project itu" Pein mengakhiri kalimatnya. "Kalau yang ingin kau tahu kenapa aku melibatkan Sakura dalam kerjasama ini, jawabanya karena Sakura adalah antigen yang kau cari" ujarnya tenang. "Hanya saja aku tidak dapat memaksanya memberi sample darahnya dan aku juga belum tahu bagaimana aplikasi dan cara kerja antigen itu. Yang aku tahu, ayah pernah mencobanya sekali dan itu berhasil" sambungnya lagi. Kankuro terdiam. Benar-benar diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Ia tidak tahu apa ini kebetulan atau memang Gaara tahu siapa gadis yang dapat mengendalikannya. Satu kesimpulan yang bisa ia berikan. Gaara menyukai gadis yang tepat. Ia kembali menatap Pein.

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku tentang ini?"

"..."

"Apa kau tidak takut Sakura akan celaka jika ada yang mengetahui hal ini?"

"..."

"..."

"Kau tahu?" Pein akhirnya menjawab. "Akulah yang membunuh ayahku?" Kankuro terkejut. Entah sudah berapa kali ia terkejut hari ini. Banyak hal ternyata yang ia tidak ketahui tentang proyek ini. Setahunya Akasuna Kizashi meninggal bunuh diri karena merasa bersalah pada istrinya yang meninggal dibunuh. Tapi pernyataan si sulung Akasuna ini membuatnya kembali bertanya-tanya. "Semua orang tahu kalau ia meninggal bunuh diri. Tapi itu tidak benar. Akulah yang membunuhnya" ulangnya lagi.

"..."

"Satu hal yang ingin ku tekankan padamu." Pein menutup matanya. "Kau bilang kau paling tahu akukan? Kau bilang aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi langkahku dan berkhianat padaku. Aku akan menambahkan satu hal lagi" ia membuka matanya dan menatap Kankuro dingin. "Aku juga tidak akan segan-segan membunuh siapapun yang membahayakan Sasori dan Sakura" sambungnya dingin. Kankuro hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Pein. Ia tahu Pein tidak main-main.

"..."

"..."

"Itachi yang mengatakan untuk memberitahumu" Kankuro terkejut dan tidak mengerti. Ia menatap Pein dengan tatapan bertanya. "Tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui proyek ini dan tentang Sakura selain aku. Tapi ternyata pemuda itu mengetahuinya. Dan parahnya kalianpun mengetahuinya walau tidak tentang Sakura" ia menatap Kankuro yang masih diam. "Ia mengatakan padaku untuk melihat reaksimu jika aku bertanya tentang membunuh Sakura. Ia mengatakan jika kau langsung menjawab kalau kau tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh Sakura, aku tidak perlu memberitahumu. Tapi kalau kau ragu untuk menjawab, ia menganjurkan untuk memberitahumu" ia berhenti sejenak.

"Melindungi dari dua pihak lebih baik daripada satu pihak. Itu alasannya. Aku tidak tahu atas dasar apa ia mengatakan hal itu. Aku bahkan sanksi kalau kalian tidak akan mengkhianati kami dan membahayakan Sakura. Tapi dari raut tenang Itachi aku rasa ia menyadari sesuatu. Dan aku percaya padanya" Pein menatap lekat Kankuro untuk melihat reaksi pemuda itu karena perkataannya.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa alasanmu mempertahankan kerjasama ini. Apa alasanmu karena adikmu itu atau kau ingin menusukku dari belakang atau kau punya rencana lain. Dan aku juga tidak mau tahu apa tanggapan dan rencanamu selanjutnya tentang semua hal yang sudah kukatakan padamu tadi. Tapi satu hal yang ingin ku tegaskan padamu..." kali ini tatapan Pein menajam. "Jangan pernah kau coba untuk membahayakan Sakura" kata Pein dingin. "Sekali saja kau buat gerakan mencurigakan, aku tidak segan-segan menghabisimu" kali ini Pein yang mengancam. Nada yang dilontarkan dingin tapi tegas, tidak ada keraguan didalamnya. Kankuro tidak membalas, hanya menatap Pein datar.

"..."

"..."

"Uchiha" gumam Kankuro yang disambut tatapan datar dari Pein. Satu sudut bibirnya ditarik keatas. "Jenius tetaplah jenius" katanya sambil menyeringai. "Aku iri padamu karena ia lebih memilih ikut denganmu setelah meninggalkan klannya" sambungnya lagi. "Haruno Sakura" Pein menyipitkan matanya, menajamkan pendengarannya saat pria berambut cokelat di depannya menyebut nama adiknya. "Aku tidak tahu secara keseluruhan ceritamu. Kenapa ayahmu memilih Sakura. Dan kenapa kau membunuhnya" ia menatap Pein. "Yang aku tahu, Haruno Sakura, gadis itu sudah membawa pengaruh besar dalam diri Gaara" Pein yang tidak mengerti hanya diam menunggu kata-kata Kankuro selanjutnya. "Princess? Huh ..." ia mendengus. "Aku rasa mimpi ayahmu itu sudah menjadi kenyataan sekarang" lanjutnya setengah sarkastik namun cenderung pasrah. Melihat wajah Pein yang datar ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bisakah aku membuat satu perjanjian lagi denganmu?" tanyanya kemudian. Pein tidak menjawab membuat Kankuro menarik kesimpulan kalau ia setuju. "Aku juga akan ikut menjamin keselamatan Sakura dan akan menjaga rahasia ini. Tapi bisakah kau membiarkan kami untuk dekat dengan Sakura?" tanyanya kemudian. Pein mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Melihat ekspresi Pein, Kankuro menghela nafas. "Sakura, mungkin sekarang ia sudah menjadi putri dalam hati Gaara" perkataan yang sukses membuat alis Pein naik sebelah. Sungguh kejadian yang sangat langka. Tentu saja Pein bingung dengan kalimat puitis yang juga tidak biasa keluar dari seorang pria datar seperti Kankuro. Kankuro memejamkan matanya "Mimpi ayahmu mungkin sekarang jadi kenyataan. Walau ia belum pernah mengakuinya tapi aku rasa..." ia kembali membuka matanya. "Aku rasa Gaara menyukai adikmu" kata-kata Kankuro membuat Pein sedikit terkejut walau wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Entah apa yang membuatnya terkejut. Kata-kata kalau Gaara menyukai adiknya? Lalu sebelah mana dari kalimat itu yang membuatnya terkejut? Apa karena kalimat itu terlalu ambigu? Gaara menyukai adiknya? Adiknya yang mana? Sasori? Sakura? Tapi dari kalimat sebelumnya tentu saja menunjuk pada Sakura. Dan Pein tidak mungkin membiarkan pikiran-pikiran konyol itu masuk ke otaknya. Tentu saja ia terkejut karena Gaara menyukai Sakura. Tapi apa yang menyebabkan pemuda berambut merah itu menyukai adiknya? Mereka bertemu belum lama kan? Ia tahu adiknya sangat menarik perhatian, bukan hanya karena rambut pinknya yang begitu mencolok tapi juga karena tingkah lakunya yang tidak punya rasa malu yang selalu menarik perhatian sekelilingnya. Apa hanya karena itu? Atau ada hal lain? Atau ini hanya trik Kankuro untuk mengelabuinya? Entahlah, yang dia tahu sekarang ia harus waspada dengan laki-laki yang bernama Gaara itu. Kankuro yang menangkap raut keterkejutan di wajah Pein langsung angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu mungkin kau curiga dengan semua yang aku katakan. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu tentang hal itu" katanya tenang. "Uchiha" ia menghela nafas lagi. "Aku rasa inilah yang disadari oleh pemuda jenius itu" Pein seperti tersadar namun ia tetap memanndang Kankuro datar. Membiarkan pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"..."

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi kelemahan kami di hadapanmu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi"

"..."

"..."

"Aku rasa kaupun tahu bagaimana Sakura kan?" setelah lama diam akhirnya Pein angkat bicara. "Jujur aku terkejut mendengar hal ini. Tapi kalaupun aku mengiyakan, aku juga tidak dapat memaksanya untuk bisa dekat dengan kalian" lanjutnya lagi.

"Hn aku paham" Kankuro kemudian. Ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Pein. "Aku rasa kerjasama ini benar-benar keputusanku yang paling tepat" Pein ikut berdiri dan menyambut tangan Kankuro. Kankuro tersenyum tipis pada Pein. "Kau beruntung punya adik seperti Sakura, dan aku berterima kasih kau sudah menjaganya sampai ia bisa bertemu dengan Gaara" lanjutnya. Pein hanya menatapnya datar. Ia kemudian berbalik dan hendak melangkah keluar. Pein berjalan mengikutinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar kata-kata Kankuru selanjutnya.

"Dan kau sangat beruntung mempunyai Uchiha di sisimu" ujarnya tenang. "Pemuda jenius yang mengagumkan" lanjutnya lagi. "Pantas saja ia menjadi satu-satunya sample yang mampu mengendalikan sel hewan dalam tubuhnya"

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

Sakura membolak balik majalah ditangannya dengan gusar tanpa ada minat untuk dibaca sama sekali. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu sang kakak yang katanya sedang mendiskusikan hal yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya dan tidak ingin diketahuinya dengan pria menyebalkan berambut cokelat yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingin ditemuinya lagi. Kini ia bersama Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Gaara dan Temari sedang duduk di ruang tengah rumah itu. Sedangkan Konan sedang mengambilkan teh dan cemilan yang untuk mereka. Sakura sendiri sedikit bingung, apa yang membuat Konan begitu lama. Apa ia harus membeli cemilan dulu? Atau mengambilnya di kutub utara? Kenapa lama sekali? Sakura sedikit menyesal tadi menolak ajakan Konan menemaninya mangambil cemilan. Setidaknya ia tidak akan sebosan ini. Temari yang melihat tingkah Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia beralih menatap Gaara yang tengah menatap Sakura dengan datar. Iapun kembali menatap Sakura dan mencoba menegurnya.

"Ehmm... Sakura-chan ehmm apa boleh kau kupanggil seperti itu?" tanyanya basa basi. Sakura mendengus bosan.

"Seperti biasa menyebalkan" ujarnya dalam hati. Dari awal bertemu dengan Temari ia sudah tidak begitu menyukai wanita itu. Berbeda dengan Konan yang cenderung dingin dan anggun, Temari hangat dan keibuan. Namun Sakura lebih suka dengan sikap Konan daripada wanita di depannya yang bahkan tidak diketahui namanya ini. Baginya wanita tipe Temari cenderung cerewet dan suka mengatur. Dan sakura tidak suka itu. "Hn.. ya" jawabnya singkat tanpa menatap Temari.

_"Sakura-chan kau tampak gelisah, apa kau bosan disini?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura mendengus lebih keras lagi._

_"Akhirnya ada yang sadar juga, kukira mereka semua buta" sungutnya dalam hati. "Tidak" dustanya._

_"Oh ku kira kau bosan" katanya sambil tersenyum dan itu membuat Sakura merutuk dalam hati. Ternyata ia juga sama butanya dengan yang lain. Tidak bisa membedakan orang yang berbohong dan yang tidak._

_"Hn" gumam Sakura tidak jelas._

_"Sakura, ku dengar kau seorang Dokter Ahli Genetika? Wah aku tidak menyangka..." belum sempat Temari menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura menutup kasar majalah di tangannya dan melemparnya ke atas meja sebagai tanda ia sangat terganggu dengan celotehan wanita di depannya itu. Sungguh ia sangat kesal kalau ada yang menyinggung hal itu. Sudah cukup ia dikesalkan dengan Pein yang memaksanya, kini ia harus dikesalkan dengan orang lain yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Sasori mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadgetnya dan menatap Sakura. Ketiga pria dibawah naungan kakaknya itu memang sedang sibuk dengan gadgetnya masing-masing. Sasori sedang berkutat dengan I-Padnya, Deidara dengan laptopnya dan Itachi dengan Smartphonenya._

_"Bisakah kau bersikap sopan Sakura?" tegur Sasori dingin. Namun yang ditegur hanya melengos menatap Itachi di sebelahnya. _

_"Pinjamkan ponselmu Itachi-nii" pintanya tidak sopan. Itachi hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian menggeleng._

_"Tidak" jawabnya singkat membuat Sakura mendengus kesal._

_"Dasar pelit! Kalian benar-benar satu keturunan dengan Pein-niisan menyebalkan itu!"serunya kesal. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis._

_"Sakura-chan kau ingin meminjam ponsel?" sebuah suara feminim membuat Sakura spontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Temari. Ia menjulurkan sebuah Smartphone ke arah Sakura. "Kau bisa pinjam punyaku Sakura-chan" katanya lagi. Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung sumringah dan hendak meraih ponsel canggih itu, sebelum sebuah tangan mendahuluinya. Sasori. Sakura mendelik pada pemuda berambut merah tersebut. _

_"Sakura tidak diperbolehkan memakai ponsel untuk beberapa waktu ini" katanya pada Temari._

_"Oh maaf kalau begitu" ia kembali menerima ponselnya dan menatap Sakura dengan penyesalan. "Maaf Sakura-chan" katanya pada Sakura. sakura membuang wajahnya kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangan dan kakinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa._

_"Maaf menunggu" sebuah suara feminim lain mengalihkan pandangan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia melihat Konan datang bersama seorang pelayan sambil membawa dua nampan berisi tujuh gelas teh hijau, cookies cokelat dan puding cokelat bervla. Segera saja Sakura menyambar toples cookies dari nampan yang baru di letakkan Konan di atas meja. Kontan Konan sedikit terkejut. "Sakura? bisa tenang sedikit? Kau membuatku kaget" tegurnya anggun namun tidak dipedulikan Sakura. ia segera membuka tutup toples itu dan memakan isinya. Sasori yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mendengus._

_"Kau tadi berlagak seperti model kelas dunia yang menjaga berat tubuhmu. Tapi sekarang kau malah seperti seorang yang tidak makan tiga hari yang menghabiskan apa saja dihadapannya?" ejek Sasori. Tapi sakura seolah menulikan telinganya dari semua yang didengarnya. Ia meraih remote di atas meja dan menyalakan TV 60 Inchi di depannya. Konan yang sudah selesai dengan meletakkan minuman segera mendudukan dirinya disebelah Deidara. Sementara sang pelayan masih sibuk memotong-motong puding ke dalam piring-piring kecil lalu meletakannya di meja. Setelahnya ia pamit undur diri. Sakura menyibukkan diri dengan berita infotement yang disiarkan salah satu stasiun televisi itu._

_"__Salah seorang personil band rock terkenal yang sedang naik daun "The Rocky Seven", Haruno Sakura dikabarkan menghilang. Kabar ini sudah beredar dari selasa kemarin. Menghilangnya gadis cantik berusia 16 tahun yang merupakan satu-satunya member wanita dalam band ini dikabarkan terkait dengan kasus pelanggaran undang-undang eksploitasi anak..."_

_Sakura mendengus. Belum selesai berita tersebut, Sakura sudah mengganti channel. _

_"Satu-satunya member wanita dalam sebuah band terkenal "The Rocky Seven", Haruno Sakura dikabarkan menghilang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Diduga gadis yang akrab dipanggil Sakura ini dikeluarkan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari band karena terbelit kasus pelanggaran undang-undang eksploitasi..."_

_"Cih... dikeluarkan? Yang benar saja?" ia kembali mengganti channel._

_"__Member Band Rock terkenal "The Rocky Seven", Haruno Sakura dikabarkan menghilang. Diduga menghilangnya gadis cantik berusia 16 tahun ini karena keterlibatannya dalam kasus sindikat peredaran Narkotika..."_

_"Kurang ajar!" teriaknya kesal. "Narkotika apa! Seenaknya saja menyebar berita bohong!" bentaknya lagi entah pada siapa. Dengan kesal ia mematikan TV di depannya dan melempar remote ke atas meja. Deidara yang melihatnya tersenyum jahil kemudian mengambil remote yang tadi dilempar Sakura dan kembali menyalakan TV. Sakura melotot melihat aksi Deidara._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan! Matikan! Aku tidak mau melihat hal yang mengesalkan!" serunya marah pada Deidara._

_"Tapi aku mau lihat!" kilah Deidara._

_"Kubilang matikan! Aku tidak mau menonton berita bohong!"_

_"Disini bukan cuma kau yang melihat. Dan TV ini bukan milikmu kan?" Deidara tersenyum mengejek. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal dan diam. Deidara tersenyum puas. Senang sekali baginya melihat Sakura yang diam tak berkutik._

_"__Baru-baru ini khalayak dikejutkan dengan kabar menghilangnya Haruno Sakura, satu-satunya member wanita dalam Band Rock "The Rocky Seven". Menghilangnya gadis cantik berusia 16 tahun tersebut diduga terkait dengan keterlibatannya dalam kasus pelanggaran eksploitasi anak di bawah umur. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Berikut laporan lengkapnya__"_

_Sakura mendengus mendengar berita yang dibawakan terlalu berlebihan oleh salah satu presenter infotaiment gosip tersebut_

_"__Pemerintah memang sedang melakukan pemberlakuan peraturan yang menetapkan larangan bagi anak dibawah umur 17 tahun untuk tidak melakukan segala tindakan atau kegiatan yang menghasilkan komersial. Peraturan ini dibuat karena banyak sekali orang tua dari artis-artis muda yang masih berusia sekolah mengeluhkan nilai putra-putri mereka yang merosot drastis karena mereka lebih cenderung untuk fokus pada pekerjaan mereka daripada sekolah. Peraturan itu sudah berlaku dua hari lalu. Memang banyak pro dan kontra dari berbagai pihak, termasuk yang dirasakan oleh para member Band Rock "The Rocky Seven". Salah seorang member Band ini, Haruno Sakura dikabarkan menghilang pasca pemberlakuan peraturan ini. Sempat tersiar kabar, gadis yang kerap disapa Sakura ini, menghilang dan menjadi buronan karena melanggar peraturan tersebut dan nekat tampil dalam konser mereka yang diadakan selasa petang lalu. Namun kabar tersebut segera di tepis oleh Shimura Sai, Salah satu member dari Band ini. Berikut komentarnya"_

_Shimura Sai, Member of "The Rocky Seven"Band : "Itu tidak benar. Ya tidak benar. Hmm... kemarin memang kami sempat tidak mendengar tentang peraturan itu. Karenanya Sakura juga ikut dalam persiapan konser kemarin. Namun Sakura tidak jadi ikut konser karena Naruto yang mendengar kabar itu langsung memberi tahu. Saya sendiri baru tahu saat ada beberapa petugas yang datang dan menanyakan keberadaan Sakura. Kalau secara teknis, ini bukan kesalahan Sakura karena kami tidak mendengar tentang kabar tersebut. Dan yang membuat saya agak bingung kenapa peraturan itu diberlakukan tepat saat jadwal kami akan konser. Saya sendiri kurang begitu paham kenapa agensi kami terlambat mendapat kabar tentang pemberlakuan peraturan itu. Saya tidak tahu apa ada pihak yang sengaja atau semacamnya. Tapi kami akan memproses secara hukum jika memang ada pihak-pihak yang sengaja melakukannya"_

_"Lalu kemana Sakura selama dua hari ini? Menghilangnya gadis yang sering memegang gitar dalam Band ini membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya dibalik kasus ini? Kenapa gadis itu harus menyembunyikan dirinya?"_

_"Menyembunyikan diri? Hah! Kenapa semua orang membuatku frustasi? Bisakah kalian tidak mengusik hidupku?" teriak Sakura saat mendengar kata-kata dari infotaiment gosip itu. Itachi dan Temari tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Gaara yang sedari tadi menatap datar Sakura mau tak mau menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya karena komentar-komentar Sakura. Hanya Sasori yang tidak bereaksi._

_Shimura Sai, Member of "The Rocky Seven" : "Sakura sedang sakit. Setelah menjalani latihan selama seminggu untuk konser kemarin, ia terserang demam dan radang. Ia sebenarnya nekat untuk ikut konser dengan kondisi fisiknya yang kurang baik. Dan saya pribadi sedikit bersyukur karena dengan adanya kasus ini, dia tidak jadi ikut konser dan ada waktu untuk beristirahat"_

_Namikaze Naruto, Lead of "The Rocky Seven" : "Sakura-chan sedang sakit. Hmm... sakit apa kemarin dia bilang ya? Hmm ...entahlah mungkin dia pakai narkotika hahahaha__"_

_Sakura menganga mendengar komentar Naruto. Seketika emosinya naik sampai di ubun-ubun._

_"Kurang ajar Naruto! Dasar bodoh! Apa yang ada di otak bodohnya itu! Pantas saja ada yang bilang aku pakai Narkotika! Dasar bodoh!" semprotnya sambil menunjuk TV di depannya dengan cookies ditangannya. Deidara terkekeh._

_"__Lalu bagaimana reaksi para member dengan adanya peraturan pemerintah ini? Apa mereka masuk salah satu yang mendukung? Atau malah sebaliknya mengingat salah satu member mereka, Haruno Sakura masih dibawah umur? Apakah kabar bahwa Sakura akan dikeluarkan sementara sampai ia genap 17 tahun adalah benar adanya?"_

_Sakura sedikit menahan nafas mendengar kabar ini. Jujur ia masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian selasa kemarin. Sedikit mengutuk Pein yang menyita ponselnya sehingga ia tidak dapat menghubungi siapapun diluar sana. Dan juga mengutuk dirinya karena mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak berinisiatif untuk menonton TV untuk mengikuti perkembangan berita ini. Mengingat ia harus satu tahun vakuum dari dunia musik rock membuat kepalanya mendadak pusing. Ia tidak bereaksi saat mendengar berita ini dan memasang telinganya baik-baik._

_Shimura Sai, Member of "The Rocky Seven" : "Memang ada sedikit perdebatan antara saya, Naruto dan agensi tentang hal ini. Pihak agensi memang setuju untuk mengambil langkah untuk menghentikan sementara Sakura. Tetapi Naruto tidak setuju. Ia mengatakan akan keluar jika Sakura dikeluarkan. Kalau menurut saya pribadi saya merasa ini kurang adil bagi Sakura. Dia sudah lulus High School dan sekarangpun dia sudah hampir lulus kuliah. Saya rasa tidak ada masalah dengan kuliahnya jika ia mau berkarir. Dan selama ini memang tidak ada masalah dengan kuliahnya. Saya memang setuju dengan peraturan ini, karena memang dibutuhkan bagi artis yang memang terganggu sekolahnya karena karirnya. Tapi saya rasa kasus Sakura adalah hal yang berbeda dan saya perlu mengingatkan pada semua pihak untuk lebih cerdas menilai bagaimana penerapan peraturan ini dan tidak memukul rata pada semua anak di bawah umur. Saya, Naruto dan semua agensi disini akan melakukan segala upaya untuk mempertahankan Sakura dalam Band ini. Karena biar bagaimanapun Sakura salah satu member yang menjadi icon yang membuat Band ini berbeda dari Band Rock lain. Dan tentunya orang terbodoh manapun pasti tahu dengan menghilangnya icon itu, kepopularan Band ini pasti akan ikut turun dan saya rasa pihak agensipun sudah mempertimbangkan untuk tidak seenaknya mengeluarkan Sakura."_

_Sakura terharu mendengar ucapan Sai. Ia benar-benar merasa lega. Dan ia juga kagum Sai dapat membawa diri dalam menjawab semua pertanyaan walau ada sedikit bumbu kebohongan setidaknya ia tidak mempermalukannya. Dan ia juga terharu saat ia mendengar Naruto yang membela dirinya dengan mengancam akan keluar kalau dirinya dikeluarkan. Sungguh sebodoh-bodohnya Naruto dia adalah sahabat yang pengertian._

_Namikaze Naruto, Lead of "The Rocky Seven" : "Aku sangat tidak setuju! Peraturan macam apa itu! Sakura-chan sangat berbakat! Itu sama artinya menekan bakat seseorang yang harusnya dikembangkan! Hei.. sekolah bukan satu-satunya tempat belajarkan?! Lagipula Sakura-chan bukannya sudah lulus High School? Bukannya itu berarti sudah tidak ada masalah lagi?!"_

_Mungkin Sakura kali ini harus memuji Naruto karena kata-katanya. Ia semakin salut pada sahabat pirangnya itu._

_Namikaze Naruto, Lead of "The Rocky Seven" : "Kecuali kalau Sakura masuk sekolah etika perempuan. Mungkin aku akan setuju dia vacum untuk sementara waktu. Kelakuan barbarnya itu memang harus dikendalikan hahahaha"_

_"HAHAHAHA, dia benar-benar pintar" Deidara tertawa senang saat mendengar komentar Naruto. Itachi, Konan dan Temari hanya tertawa simpul. Sementara Sasori dan Gaara tersenyum super tipis._

_Seketika Sakura di tutupi aura hitam. Perasaan salut untuk sahabat pirangnya lenyap di ganti dengan kemarahan tingkat tinggi._

_"Na...NARUTO!" jeritnya marah. Reflek ia melempar toples yang ada ditangannya._

_PRAAANG_

_Toples itu mengenai layar TV dan membuat layar tersebut retak dan mati. Sementara sang toples sendiri pecah berkeping-keping dengan isinya yang berhamburan. Semua yang ada di situ terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura itu._

_"Hei apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Deidara kaget._

_"Kau tidak lihat! Apa kau buta!" Sakura balik membentak kesal._

_"Memang apa salah TV itu?!" Deidara balik menyemprot._

_"Tidak ada yang salah! Dia hanya sial karena ulahmu yang menghidupkannya!" ketus Sakura balik. Sakura berdiri dan sudah mau pergi saat sebuah tangan besar menggenggamnya._

_"Kau mau kemana?" sebuah suara bariton dingin terdengar di telinganya. Ia menoleh tajam pada pemilik suara yang sudah berani mencegah jalannya._

_"Bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan tanganmu!" bentaknya pada Itachi. Tapi yang dibentak tidak menampilkan raut takut sama sekali malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya saat Sakura berusaha menepis tangannya._

_"Pein memintamu untuk tetap disini Sakura!" katanya dingin. Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal._

_"Bilang saja pada Pein-niisan, aku punya urusan penting!"_

_"Urusan penting apa Sakura?" sebuah suara bariton membuat jantung Sakura terasa berhenti berdetak. Ia mengenali suara ini. Ia menoleh perlahan lalu tersenyum kaku._

_"Hahaha ano Nii-san etto...etto... maksudku etto aku...aku...mau ke toilet...iya aku mau ke toilet" cicitnya putus-putus. Di hadapannya Pein berjalan pelan ke arahnya diikuti oleh ia melihat tatapan Kankuro pada dirinya yang sedikit berbeda dari biasa. Tatapan yang sedikit... lembut mungkin. Entahlah Sakura tidak dapat memastikannya. Yang dipikirkan sekarang adalah menghadapi monster Pein didepannya sekarang. Pein menatapnya datar dalam diam. Sakura sendiri dalam hati berdoa supaya Pein tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi dan mempermasalahkan ucapannya tadi. Otaknya sudah cukup rumit dengan masalah Bandnya dan dia tidak mau ada masalah baru lagi. Dan sepertinya doanya terkabul._

_"Hn, tunggulah sebentar. Sabaku-sama dan yang lainnya akan pulang. Kita akan mengantar mereka dulu" Sakura tidak berani membantah. Ia hanya mengangguk. Semua yang ada disitu lantas berdiri saat mendengar ucapan Pein. Pein sendiri sudah akan melangkah saat matanya menangkap pemandangan TV yang retak serta toples yang pecah berantakan. Sakura gugup saat mengetahui Pein menyadari kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Pein melirik ke arah Itachi seolah minta penjelasan. Itachi yang menerima lirikan Pein langsung melirik ke arah Sakura seolah menjawab lirikan bertanya dari Pein itu. Sakura agak terkejut saat mendapat lirikan dari Itachi dan lebih terkejut lagi saat Pein menoleh dan menatapnya datar. Ia langsung menunduk dan tidak berani berkomentar. Pein menghela nafas, agaknya ia paham dengan maksud Itachi. Sakura sendiri dalam hati bertepuk tangan kagum, memuji cara berkomunikasi duo monster kutub yang bisa mengerti satu sama lain hanya dengan lirikan itu. Patut diberi penghargaan. Mungkin kira-kira seperti itulah yang ada dibenak Sakura. Pein melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu diikuti oleh yang lain. Sakura terdiam di tempat. Ia masih gugup dengan kejadian lirikan duo kutub tadi. Ia mendongak pelan dan sangat terkejut saat sepasang mata tajam sedang memandang ke arahnya. Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap dingin dan tajam Sakura yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa Sakura hanya menatap balik pemuda itu. Entah halusinasi atau hanya perasaannya saja, ia sedikit merinding menatap tatapan dingin pemuda itu. Tanpa bisa ditahan butir-butir keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya._

_"Sakura?" panggilan seorang memutuskan kontak mata keduanya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara di sampingnya. Sedangkan Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda berambut merah ke arah Itachi yang memanggilnya. Ada sedikit rasa bersyukur Itachi memanggilnya. Ia jadi punya alasan untuk keluar dari keadaan tidak nyaman ini. "Ayo" panggil Itachi lagi. Sakura mengangguk kemudian melangkah menuju Itachi dan melewati Gaara. Saat ia akan melewati Gaara terbersit sebuah perasaan yang tidak enak. Ia merasa ada aura menyeramkan dan tatapan tajam di sebelahnya. Sontak ia melirik ke arah Gaara dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati tatapan tajam seperti tidak suka dari pemuda itu. Ia menelan ludah dan mempercepat jalannya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa setakut ini kepada pemuda itu. Mereka belum saling kenal. Sebelumnyapun dia masih berani menantang pemuda itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia jadi tidak berani? Sorot tajam pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Ya... ia tahu sekarang tatapan mata itu mengingatkannya pada tatapan mata Pein. Oh ayolah cukup satu orang yang ditakuti Sakura. Ia tidak ingin ada orang lain lagi yang membuatnya tidak berkutik, apalagi itu adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Apa kata dunia kalau itu sampai hal itu terjadi? Sakura mendengus._

_"Oke, abaikan yang tadi! Jangan takut! Sudah cukup memalukan kau takut pada Monster Pein! Jangan tambah daftar kebodohanmu karena takut pada orang yang tidak kau kenal! Oke!" ucapnya dalam hati memotivasi dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan mantap tanpa niatan menoleh ke arah pemuda tadi. Pemuda itu sendiri hanya mendengus tidak suka sambil mengikuti langkah Sakura tenang. Kankuro yang sudah sampai dipintu menoleh kebelakang menatap Sakura yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Pein yang melihatnya, mengikuti arah pandangnya. Dibelakangnya pintu sudah terbuka lebar. Sebelah kanan kirinya berjejer pelayan-pelayan yang berdiri sambil menunduk mengantar kepulangannya. Sakura yang sudah sampai di ambang pintu segera menyingkir ke samping Itachi karena grogi dengan tatapan Kankuro. Ia pikir Kankuro menatap Gaara tapi terhalang olehnya. Kankuro mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura dan menatap Gaara. Pemuda itu tampak melirik Sakura tajam. Setelah Gaara sampai di sebelahnya ia beralih menatap Pein. Ia menjabat tangan pria itu._

_"Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda" katanya singkat. Pein mengangguk. Pandangannya kini bergulir pada Sasori dan Itachi. Itachi menundukkan kepalanya hormat sekilas. "Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya" kedua pemuda itu mengangguk. Mata Kankuro kini beralih pada Sakura. Sakura yang sedari tadi memang menatapnya, mendadak gugup saat mata mereka bertemu. Ia spontan mengalihkan matanya ke segala arah berusaha untuk tidak menatap pria berambut cokelat itu. "Suatu keberuntungan aku bisa bertemu denganmu Nona Haruno" sekarang Sakura dibuat bingung dengan kalimat pria dihadapannya. Pria ini mengejeknya atau bagaimana? Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka, dengan berani ia menatap mata pria itu. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura yang membuat gadis itu tambah bingung. Ia tidak menyambut uluran tangan pria itu. Baru setelah Itachi menyenggolnya, ia lalu menyambutnya. "Ku harap kau tidak akan bosan bertemu denganku" katanya setelah tautan tangan mereka terlepas. Ia menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura yang membuat Sakura berjengit kaget._

_"Maaf Tuan, tapi pria politikus berdasi bukanlah tipeku. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap" balasnya dengan sedikit nada tidak suka. Mati-matian Deidara menahan tawa mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sedangkan semua pria dingin di tempat itu hanya tersenyum sangat tipis. Kankuro dan Temari menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Berbeda dengan Kankuro yang hanya menghela nafas, Temari akhirnya terkikik karena jawaban Sakura yang diluar dugaan itu. Kankuro kemudian pamit dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu. Ia memasuki Limounsine putih miliknya diikuti Temari dan Gaara. Di dalam mobil itu Kankuro memperhatikan Gaara yang masih menatap rombongan Pein. Mungkin lebih tepatnya memandang Sakura. Kankuro memandang arah pandang Gaara dan menghela nafas. Ia menatap Sakura sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Gaara dan Temari sontak menoleh ke arahnya._

_"Kau menyukai orang yang tepat Gaara" Gaara menatapnya datar._

_"Apa maksudmu?" Temari yang pertama bertanya namun tidak di jawab oleh Kankuro. Ia hanya tersenyum penuh arti._

_M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S_

_"Be...berikan ponselku!" pinta Sakura agak gugup pada Pein saat mereka semua masuk kembali kedalam rumah setelah mengantar rombongan Gaara. Langkah Pein terhenti saat mendengar suara Sakura. Ia sedikit menoleh menatap wajah Sakura dan membuat Sakura reflek mundur satu langkah. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Sakura berusaha agar wajahnya tetap terangkat dan menantang sang pemilik iris cokelat di depannya. Pein menatap iris hijau Sakura, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia memutuskan kontak itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Sakura mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, merasa diabaikan. "Sial! Sudah memasang posisi siap bertempur begini, malah diabaikan!" gerutunya dalam hati. Ia segera menyusul Pein yang kini sudah mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah yang tadi di huni mereka. Tampak beberapa pelayan yang sedang membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya dan Konan yang tengah memberi intruksi untuk membawa TV retak untuk segera diganti. Itachi, Sasori dan Deidarapun ikut mendudukan diri mereka di sofa yang kosong. Sakura tidak ikut duduk, ia mengambil posisi berdiri disamping Pein. "Aku...aku minta ponselku" katanya lagi. Pein memejamkan matanya seolah tidak mendengar. Merasa diabaikan Sakura yang kesal memberanikan dirinya untuk menaikan satu oktaf suaranya. "Aku bilang berikan ponselku!" bentaknya. Pein membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh menatap Sakura datar. Sakura yang menerima tatapan Pein meneguk salivanya. "Ano... aku..aku minta ponselku" cicitnya mengulang. Sedikit merutuk kebodohannya yang dengan tidak sopan membentak kakaknya itu. Namun dalam hati ia tetap menyalahkan kakaknya yang mengabaikannya._

_"Untuk apa?" tanya Pein datar. Alis Sakura bertemu._

_"Hah... untuk apa dia bilang! Orang ini ingin mati rupanya! Ia lupa kalau aku punya masalah diluar sana!" umpatnya dalam hati. "Anoo... etto aku ingin menghubungi Naruto. Ini masalah Bandku" katanya pelan. _

_"..." Pein tidak bereaksi. Karenanya Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya._

_"Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama disini. Aku punya masalah yang harus ku selesaikan. Agensiku pasti sedang mencariku" sambungnya._

_"..."_

_"..." _

_"Kau tidak akan mendapat apa yang kau minta Sakura. sekarang kau adalah anggota Red Clouds. Kau harus belajar patuh apa yang diperintahkan padamu. Jangan keras kepala" suara Deidara memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Mendengar itu amarah Sakura langsung bangkit. Ia menendang kuat kaki meja di hadapannya tanpa peduli dengan Pein._

_"Kau pikir kau siapa? Seenaknya memerintahku? Bergabung dengan Red Clouds? Silahkan bermimpi pirang! Aku sudah ikuti apa yang kalian inginkan sekarang beri ponselku dan biarkan aku pergi atau kau akan menanggung akibatnya" jujur kata-kata Sakura ini sebenarnya luapan amarahnya pada Deidara. Tapi ancaman terakhir sepertinya lebih mengarah pada Pein. Pein menatap Sakura yang sedang kesal dengan datar. _

_"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan jika aku tidak memberi ponselmu?" tanyanya datar. Sakura terkejut. Ia sadar dengan kata-katanya tadi. Ia merutuk karena benar-benar mudah terpancing emosi. Ia hanya diam. tidak menjawab kata-kata Pein_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_Pein menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya._

_"Berikan ponselnya" katanya singkat pada Sasori. Sakura sumringah. Tidak sia-sia ia menahan ngilu di kakinya akibat menendang kaki meja. Ternyata Pein takut dengan gertakannya. Dalam hati ia bersorak akan kemenangannya. _

_"Segera bereskan semua barang-barangmu" katanya kemudian. Sakura bingung dengan kata-katanya. "Lusa aku akan mengirim orang ke apartemenmu" Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau akan pulang ke rumah kita"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"APAAA!"_

_TO BE CONTINUE_

_Semoga ini ga menjadi chapter lebay... maaf banget karena saya curi-curi waktu buwat nulis fic ini, jadinya ga maksimal... kalo ada yang salah or keliru(sama aja)#plakk# saya mohon untuk readers ga segan-segan untuk memberitahu or complaine..._

_Okehhh jaa ne...ce u next chapter..._


	6. Chapter 6 : Red Clouds

**Ohayou minna-chan...**

**Yoyeo come back #ditendang#...**

**Gomen ne baru updet... yoyeo sibuk banget udah mau uts nih banyak banget tugas...**

**Jujur banget ni chapter yoyeo rasa chapter paling sulit yang pernah yoyeo tulis... selain karena banyak tugas, yoyeo juga harus gambarin bagaimana red clouds itu. Yoyeo mesti cari banyak referensi dulu apalagi nama-nama senjata pembunuh massal senjata biologi, sama mutasi genetika. Sama bagian adegan pein saku di kamar saku... yoyeo mungkin bukan tipe orang romantis jadi bikin adegan yang menyentuh tuw agaka kaku. Semoga kalian suka. Hahhhh... dan yang terakhir yoyeo ga sempet ngedit... nanti mungkin banyak typo mohon di maafkan...**

**Oke berhubung yoyeo ga punya banyak waktu yoyeo mau langsung balas ripiu dulu...**

**aoi-san : siap...ni dah lanjut...**

**dhiila baekhyun : salam kenal juga... aku juga suka sifat sakura... ehm sebenernya saya juga suka pairing itasaku di fic ini... aku rasa sifat Itachi yang dewasa cocok banget ma sifat saku yang keras kepala... tapi mau gimana? Ini fic gaasaku hikhik ga rela#plaklemparsepatu#**

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami :semoga chap ni keinginan kamu terkabul hehe**

**sakura yuuki : makasih udah mau baca... selamt menikmati chap 6**

**Kumada Chiyu : unyu? Oke deh bisa jadi hehe... akan ada pairing sasusaku tapi endingnya hanya saya yang tahu hahaha... iya saya juga setuju sama kamu. Itasku cocok banget cemistry mereka dapet banget.**

**itsuka ikabara : maksih yah... semoga kamu puas chap ni...oke siap **

**Akiko Mi Sakura : sumpah greget banget#gigitbantal#kamu lucu banget ... sumpah greget banget#gigitbantal#kamu lucu banget...hahaha**

**Oke siap! Iya ita tuw suka ma saku sayang banget malah...**

**Elfairy3 :hmmm kayaknya kamu salah deh hehehe...chap ni bakal jawab pertanyaan kamu. Ehmm VIP no 3, no 1 saya CLOUD (tapi bukan red clouds hahahaha)#plak# kedua saya ELF, ke 3 saya VIP, keempat saya EXOTIC, kelima saya HOTTEST hahahha borong...**

**natsume**** : ok **

**CherrySand1 :chap ni bakal ngejawab pertanyaan kamu...**

**naoe bia :kayaknya kamu petugas sensus deh hehehe suka nanya umur... saso seumuran itachi 22 tahun, kalao pein 26 tahun. Deidara seumuran ma gaara, sasu, naru, sai mereka 20 tahun.**

**Uchiwa :yups...met menikmati chap ni**

**nadira cherry**** and legolas**** :semoga chap ni ngejawab pertanyaan kamu... thanks ripiunya**

**DF :wah seneng banget kalo kamu suka. Aku juga suka gaasaku. Oke siap **

**white's : seneng kalao kamu suka... semoga chap ni ngejawab harapan kamu... aku juga suka bagian tuw... makasih semngatnya saya sangat termotivasi. Hahaha kamu lucu deh...**

**icha :makasi ripiunya...selamat membaca chap 6**

**Guest :arrrrrgggghhhh ni dah muncul...oke siap...**

**Whitemour :thanks ripiunya...:)**

**Eysha CherryBlossom :masih ada typo? Arrrrghhhhh...**

**Luca Marvell :saku ikut nama keluarga ibunya soalnya dia trauma ma pein dia g mau jadi keluarga Akasuna...nanti da cerita tentang itu...**

**o.O rambu no baka: tentu ada...ni udah nongol hehe...salam kenal juga...**

**natsume :stadium akhir hahahaha**

**hanazono yuri:siap...**

**Jeremy Liaz Toner : ehhhh...aku serius nih... (serius kepo)#plak# abis penasaran... nama kamu kayak laki-laki tapi feeling aku kok kamu perempuan yah...**

**oke tidak usah lama-lama langsung ajah cekidot**

**Naruto itu punyanya kangmas masashi kishimoto**

**Tapi kalau Monster's punya saya**

**Boleh di copy tapi ga boleh di paste**

**Monster's**

**Drama/Sci-fi**

**Sakura, Akatsuki, Gaara, Sasuke**

**Chapter 6**

**Red Clouds**

**LOS ANGELES, 03.00 P.M, 20 April 2014**

Bunyi derap langkah kaki mengalun tegas namun teratur menunjukan sang pemilik kaki yang sedang terburu namun tetap berwibawa dalam melangkah. Seorang pemuda berperawakan kekar berambut raven dan berpakaian serba hitam menatap lurus lorong di depan. Mata elangnya tajam seolah akan melahap apa saja yang akan menghalang langkahnya yang terlihat sangat terburu itu. Di belakangnya empat orang yang tampak seperti pengawal berstelan kemeja putih, berdasi dan berjas hitam mengikuti langkahnya. Ia membelok ke kanan di pertigaan lorong tersebut dan mempercepat langkahnya saat mendapati sebuah pintu di ujung lorong tersebut. Mendorong kasar pintu di hadapannya, ia segera masuk dan menatap datar seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Ah selamat datang, Sasuke-kun?" sapa seorang berambut abu-abu yang berdiri di samping pria yang duduk membelakanginya itu.

"Dimana dia?" ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu tanpa mempedulikan sapaan sang pria berambut abu-abu. Matanya terus tertuju pada kursi yang membelakanginya itu. Kabuto, pria yang berambut abu-abu sedikit mendengus dan beralih menatap tuannya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah datang Sasuke-kun?" jawab pria yang berada di balik kursi itu.

"Tidak usah basa-basi. Cepat katakan dimana dia?" balas Sasuke dingin. Pria itu tertawa. Suara tawa yang tidak bisa dikatakan merdu lebih cenderung menyeramkan.

"Seperti biasa, tidak sabaran" pria itu membalik tubuhnya. Seorang pria lima puluhan. Rambut hitam panjangnya dan senyuman mengerikan di wajahnya membuat tidak ada yang ingin berada di dekatnya terlalu lama. Wajahnya yang sedikit kurus, matanya yang beriris kuning dan kulitnya yang pucat membuatnya terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Aura mangerikan selalu terasa saat ia tersenyum. Sasuke menatap datar pria tua itu. Mereka berdua saling tatap untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sang pria tua itu kembali tertawa.

"Jangan habiskan waktuku! Cepat katakan dimana dia?!" ucap Sasuke saat mendengar tawa lelaki tua itu. Mungkin dia juga sudah mulai merasakan efek tidak enak dari tawa pria itu.

"Hei Uchiha! Bersikaplah sopan pada Orochimaru-sama!" bentak Kabuto yang dibalas dengan lirikan sengit tidak suka dari Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Kabuto" ucap Lelaki tua yang bernama Orochimaru itu setelah berhenti dari tertawanya. Ia menatap Sasuke sambil tetap tersenyum. "Kau belum bisa bertemu dengannya Sasuke-kun" kata tenang. "Penelitianku padamu belum selesai. Tubuhmu masih belum stabil menerima ..."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu tua bangka!" potong Sasuke setengah menghardik. Kabuto ingin maju menghajar Sasuke karena ucapannya yang sangat kurang ajar. Namun sebuah tangan menghentikan niatnya. Kabuto menoleh manatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan tidak terima. Ia hanya mendengus dan kembali menatap Sasuke tidak suka. Sasuke terdiam sesaat kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku datang padamu bukan untuk menjadi budakmu." Ia menatap tajam pada Orochimaru. "Kita punya perjanjian. Dan aku yakin kau tidak melupakannya kan?". Senyum di wajah Orochimaru menghilang. Agak kesal juga mendengar ucapan kasar Uchiha di depannya. kalau saja dia bukan sample percobaannya sudah di tembak mati pemuda di depannya itu.

"..."

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Dan ternyata kau malah berkhianat dan menyembunyikan semua dariku. Apa kau ingin aku menembak kepalamu sekarang juga?" ucapnya dingin.

"Jaga sikapmu Uchiha! Jangan seenaknya mengancam! Kau ingin mati hah!" bentak Kabuto geram.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu penjilat" balasnya dingin. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kabuto. "Tapi aku harus berterima kasih dengan mulut penjilatmu itu. Berkat mulut itu aku bisa mengetahui pengkhianatan Tuanmu yang kau hormati ini" ucapan dingin ini membungkam mulut Kabuto. Ia berdecak sambil melirik takut pada Orochimaru. Orochimaru tidak bereaksi.

"..."

"Katakan dimana dia. Atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang"

"..."

"..."

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun. Kita sudah membuat perjanjian kalau kau akan menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan kakakmu itu, jika semua urusanmu denganku sudah selesai. Tapi kau sendiri tahu kan kalau urusanmu denganku belum selesai?" kata Orochimaru setelah suasana hening tercipta sesaat di antara mereka.

"Dan kau ingatkan kakek tua? Kau berjanji akan segera memberitahukan apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang pembunuh itu? Itu berarti kau tetap memberitahukan padaku segala hal tentangnya apapun keadaanku!" ucapnya sedikit menggeram.

"..."

"Dan ternyata kau sudah berkhianat"

"..."

"..."

"Aku melakukannya untukmu Sasuke." Jawab Orochimaru kemudian. "Banyak faktor yang mempengaruhi keberhasilan percobaanku. Termasuk emosimu".

"Itu urusanmu" Orochimaru diam. "Percobaan itu keinginanmu. Jadi itu bukan urusanku. Urusanku adalah dengan pembunuh itu" ucap Sasuke lagi dingin. "Aku akan berbaik hati untuk melupakan pengkhianatanmu dan mengajukan sebuah pilihan padamu."

"..."

"Beritahu padaku keberadaannya dan biarkan aku mencarinya, aku akan membiarkan kau meneruskan urusan percobaanmu pada tubuhku. Atau aku pastikan kau tidak akan mendapat apapun, tubuhku dan nyawamu." Sambungnya lagi. Orochimaru mendengus.

"Kau tidak sadar dengan siapa kau bicara Uchiha?"

"..."

"Kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku dengan mudah? Kau sedang dalam markasku, ingat itu" Orochimaru menatap tajam Sasuke. Namun yang ditatap tidak menampakkan raut takut sama sekali. "Aku yang akan membunuhmu jika aku mau" sambungnya dingin.

"Bunuh aku dan jangan harap kau bisa lari dari Klan Uchiha" jawab Sasuke dingin. Dahi Orochimaru bertemu. Ia berdecih. Adalah kesalahan mengancam seorang Uchiha. Dia tahu itu. Klan paling berpengaruh di pemerintahan Kekaisaran Jepang. "Jadi katakan sekarang" ia menatap Orochimaru tajam. Orochimaru hanya diam.

"Cklek"

Sasuke mengancungkan Handgunnya. Kediaman Orochimaru memaksanya menggertak dengan senjata. Mata Kabuto membulat. Ia reflek mengambil Handgunnya juga dan mengarahkankannya pada Sasuke. Suasana tegang tercipta di antara mereka. Orochimaru mengerutkan alisnya.

"Katakan sekarang" perintah Sasuke.

"..."

"Sekarang!" bentaknya geram. Sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah semarah ini. Sama seperti semua Uchiha, ia adalah orang dingin yang jarang menunujukan ekspresinya. Namun kali ini perbuatan Orochimaru benar-benar membuatnya geram. Orochimaru menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Tokyo" Sasuke diam. ia mengerutkan alisnya. "Ia ada di Jepang" Kali ini Sasuke terkejut.

"Jepang?" tanyanya dalam hati. Ia menatap lantai ruangan itu seperti sedang berpikir. "Kenapa Klan Uchiha tidak ada yang dapat melacaknya jika dia ada sedekat itu" pikirnya. Ia kembali menatap Orochimaru. "Apa maksudmu? Bicara yang jelas?" Orochimaru mendengus.

"Apa kurang jelas yang kukatakan? Dia ada di Tokyo, Jepang"

"Cih..jangan bercanda. Kalau ia ada di Jepang kenapa Klanku tidak bisa melacaknya?" Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Entahlah, mungkin Klanmu sudah kehilangan kehebatannya, sehingga untuk melakukan hal kecil ini saja tidak becus"

"Jangan bicara seenaknya!"gertak Sasuke tidak suka. "Kau ingin mati hah?!" katanya lagi. Ia paling tidak suka Klannya dihina. Baginya Klannya adalah segalanya dan terhebat.

"Santai Sasuke, aku hanya bercanda" balas Orochimaru sambil tertawa. "Tentu saja Klanmu tidak dapat melacaknya" Sasuke kembali mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Namun ia hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Orochimaru. "Ia ada di dalam Red Clouds" tidak ada reaksi berlebihan dari Sasuke.

"Red Clouds?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu Sasuke?" tanya Orochimaru tidak percaya. Ia lalu tertawa. "Apa kekagumanmu pada Klanmu membuatmu menutup matamu pada Klan hebat lainnya?" cibir Orochimaru sambil tersenyum sinis. Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Melihatnya Orochimaru kembali berkata. "Kalau kau ingin mempertahankan kehebatan Klanmu, seharusnya kau buka matamu. Pelajari sekelilingmu"

"..."

"Jangan sombong Uchiha. Sikapmu yang terlalu menjunjung klanmu dan merasa kalianlah yang terhebat membuatmu tidak sadar di sekelilingmu ada banyak klan lain yang berbahaya yang bisa menjatuhkan klanmu"

"..."

"Kau pikir kalian satu-satunya yang terhebat? Cih... "

"..."

"Pantas saja Itachi meninggalkan klan menyedihkan itu"

DOOR

Bunyi tembakan terdengar di ruangan itu. Kabuto maju ke depan dengan Handgun tetap terarah ke Sasuke. Orochimaru terdiam. Sasuke menembak lantai di bawah mejanya.

"Letakkan senjatamu Sasuke!" teriak Kabuto. Sasuke bergeming. Ia menatap tajam Orochimaru.

"Jaga ucapanmu kakek tua!" desisnya marah. "Pembunuh itu yang tidak pantas ada di klan Uchiha" sambungnya tajam. Orochimaru terdiam beberapa saat kemudian tertawa.

"Terserah kau saja Sasuke. Aku tidak peduli" katanya kemudian. Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke serius.

"Aku punya seorang mata-mata di kepolisian Jepang" Sasuke diam mungkin masih geram. karenanya Orochimaru tersenyum. "Saat mengejar seorang kriminal, ia di bawa masuk dalam pertemuan Red Clouds dan Korea Selatan. Dan di situlah ia melihat kakakmu itu terlibat dalam pertemuan itu" Kali ini Sasuke tampak terkejut. "Ia tidak tahu Itachi ada di pihak mana. Tapi dari posisi duduknya, mata-mataku menyimpulkan ia ada di pihak Red Clouds" jawab Orochimaru menyudahi penjelasannya. "Aku akan menyiapkan tiga buah tiket menuju Jepang" Orochimaru menatap Sasuke tajam. "Aku akan mengikuti keinginanmu. Aku akan membiarkanmu mencari kakakmu itu dan menyelesaikan urusanmu dengannya. Tapi aku minta kau juga menyelesaikan urusanmu denganku. Jika kau berani main-main denganku. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu Uchiha!" ancam Orochimaru serius. Ia menyeringai dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. Sasuke tidak bergeming. "Jangan pikir aku main-main Uchiha" sambung Orochimaru lagi. "Jangan kau pikir kau satu-satunya orang hebat yang layak menjadi sample percobaan ini karena klanmu itu. Aku punya banyak nama yang bisa kujadikan sample. Jadi jangan besar kepala." Sasuke berdecih.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau minta salah satu nama yang kau punya untuk jadi samplemu?" ia berjalan maju untuk mendekati Orochimaru. "Kenapa malah memintaku untuk menjadi samplemu?" Kabuto menghalang jalannya.

"Jangan mendekat. Berhenti di tempatmu!"ancam Kabuto. Sasuke melirik datar Kabuto tanpa rasa takut. Kabuto menelan ludahnya. Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Karena kau sangat menyedihkan" jawabnya ringan. Tatapan Sasuke menajam. "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk meminta orang lain. Tapi kalau kau, aku yakin kaupun tahu alasanku" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Alasanku adalah urusanmu dengan Itachi sasuke-kun" ia tertawa. Sasuke sudah mau menembak lagi saat suara Orochimaru menggema keras. "Daripada kau habiskan energimu untukku. Lebih baik kau siapkan mentalmu untuk menghadapi Red Clouds" katanya tegas. Sasuke tercekat. "Aku tidak akan mengulang dua kali" ia menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan drastis sikap Orochiamaru ini. "Jangan remehkan mereka"

"..."

"..."

"Red Clouds..." ucapan Sasuke menggantung.

"..."

"Seperti apa organisasi itu?" Orochimaru menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Kukira kau tidak tertarik mendengarnya Sasuke-kun?"

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

Japan, 10.00 P.M, 20 April 2014

Sakura mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya. Sungguh, ia mengharapkan kalau tadi ia salah dengar. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia dikejutkan oleh perkataan kakaknya itu yang membuat adrenalinnya meningkat dan jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia hanya berdoa semoga ia tidak akan mati saat keluar dari rumah ini. Namun lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan dengan pernyataan kakaknya yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah mereka. Dan ia yakin kali ini mungkin ia akan langsung mati kalau itu terjadi. Atau kemungkinan terbaiknya ia akan cepat mati jika tinggal dekat kakaknya itu.

"Aku bilang, kau akan pulang Sakura, kau akan tinggal bersamaku dan Sasori" kata Pein menjawab teriakan Sakura.

"Oke Sakura, itu kabar yang bagus bukan?" Deidara tersenyum senang. Namun dimata Sakura, itu adalah senyum yang sangat menyebalkan. "Kita akan bertemu setiap hari. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan?" Sakura ingin mencakar muka dan merobek bibir Deidara saat mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Bertemu dengannya dua hari saja sudah menghabiskan stok energinya untuk marah, apalagi bertemu setiap hari. Bisa-bisa ia jadi gila.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" jeritnya. Pein diam. ia tidak menoleh atau sekedar melirik Sakura. hanya diam. Konan sedikit tercekat. Deidara hanya tersenyum miring. Agaknya dia sudah bisa menebak reaksi Sakura. Sasori dan Itachi hanya menatapnya datar. Sakura merasa dadanya sesak. Ia benar-benar marah.

"Aku sudah mengikuti apa yang kau inginkan kan?" desisnya. "Semuanya" katanya lagi pelan.

"..."

"AKU SUDAH IKUTI SEMUANYA" dia kembali berteriak.

"..."

"Aku sudah sabar untuk ikuti semuanya Nii-san" tangisnya pecah. Airmatanya jatuh mewakili amarahnya. "Jadi...jadi tolong jangan paksa aku lagi untuk melakukan hal-hal konyol lain yang membuatku semakin muak" ia menelan ludah. Ia tahu mungkin kakaknya itu akan murka karena kata-katanya itu. Tapi jujur ia sendiri sekarang juga sedang mati-matian meredam emosinya karena kakaknya itu.

"..."

"..."

Pein kemudian berdiri. Sakura terkejut dan reflek mundur. Tentu saja saat tegang begini ia harus waspada dengan semua gerak-gerik Pein. Bisa saja karena tidak suka dengan kata-katanya, Pein menendang atau memukulnya. Mungkin memang agak berlebihan. Pein tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada Sakura. Tapi untuk saat ini dalam pikiran Sakura semua bisa saja terjadi. Pein berbalik memunggungi Sakura.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan yang lain. Kau tidurlah" kata Pein sebelum melangkah pergi. Sakura mengerjab. Itu perkataan yang sama sekali tidak menjawabnya.

"AKU BILANG TIDAK MAU YA TIDAK MAU!"jeritnya meraung setengah menangis. Langkah Pein terhenti. Sakura berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia menunggu jawaban Pein. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Pein kembali berjalan. Sakura tambah jengkel.

"NII-SAN!" teriaknya sambil menghentakkan satu kakinya. Kali ini dia tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Ia terisak. Namun hal itu tidak menghentikan langkah Pein. Ia melangkah masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan menutup pintu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sakura. "Hikhik Nii-san aku hik tidak mau hikhik" walau tidak sekeras tadi, Sakura tetap berteriak di sela isak tangisnya. Ia menunduk sambil menutup mata kanannya dengan punggung tangannya. Itachi menghela nafas lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Sakura. ia mencoba meraih tangan Sakura yang sedang menutupi matanya.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau tidur..." Ucapan Itachi terhenti saat Sakura menepis tangannya.

"huuu hikhik huuu" sambil tetap menangis Sakura berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dengan penuh emosi ia membanting keras pintu kamarnya sebagai tanda protes pada Pein. Untung saja pintu itu terbuat dengan kualitas bahan yang bermutu. Kalau tidak mungkin pintu itu sudah terlepas dari engselnya. Itachi memandang kepergian Sakura dengan datar lalu kembali menghela nafas saat mendengar debuman pintu yang sangat keras. Ia sempat berpikir mungkin Pein juga dapat mendengar debuman pintu itu. Sasori berdiri berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Itachi menoleh menatap Sasori.

"Ayo pergi. Kau sudah dengar kata Pein tadi kan? Sepertinya ada yang ingin dikatakannya" Sasori melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Itachi. Konan dan Deidara ikut berdiri. Sasori memejamkan matanya "Tidak usah pikirkan anak itu" ia membuka matanya kembali. "Mau tak mau ia tetap akan menuruti Pein" katanya sebelum melangkah menuju ruang kerja Pein diikuti Deidara dan Konan. Itachi menatap ketiganya sesaat lalu mengikuti langkah mereka.

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

Sasuke menatap datar pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Kini tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Red Clouds adalah sebuah organisasi yang di dirikan oleh klan Akasuna." Orochimaru membuka suaranya. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Ia pernah mendengar tentang klan itu. "Pemimpin generasi pertama sekaligus pendiri organisasi itu adalah Akasuna Kirashi." Orochimaru memulai penjelasannya.

"Seorang pria berdarah Jepang-Amerika. Ia masih mempunyai hubungan darah dengan kekaisaran Jepang. Ayahnya adalah bungsu dari enam bersaudara dari kaisar Jepang ke 124 yang lahir dari Maharani. Sang ayah adalah salah satu pangeran yang merupakan kandidat kuat untuk naik tahta. Tapi karena permainan politik dan juga skandalnya yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis berkebangsaan Amerika Serikat, akhirnya ia memilih mundur dan menjadi rakyat biasa. Pada akhirnya sang ayah menetap di Amerika Serikat setelah menikahi kekasihnya dan lahirlah Kirashi" orochimaru sedikit menghela nafas.

"Kirashi yang mendengar cerita tentang sang ayah yang mundur dari gelar bangsawannya tidak terima dan hendak membalas dendam sang ayah walaupun sebenarnya sang ayah tidak menginginkannya karena mundur dari gelar pangeran adalah keinginan sang ayah sendiri. Karena perbedaan pendapat inilah timbul konflik di antara mereka. Kirashi kemudian pergi meninggalkan keluarganya dan mengganti nama keluarganya menjadi Akasuna dan mendirikan Red Clouds dengan tujuan membalas dendam pada keluarga Kaisar" Sasuke hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan cerita Orochimaru.

"Setelah pergantian generasi, sepertinya misi organisasi itu tetap ada namun sedikit berubah. Mereka memang masih ingin menguasai politik Jepang, tapi tidak lagi dengan modus dendam. Generasi kedua organisasi ini dipimpin oleh Akasuna Kizashi. Organisasi ini tumbuh sebagai produsen dan penyuplai senjata paling berkualitas di dunia. Namun hanya segelintir orang yang tahu kalau sebenarnya organisasi ini adalah organisasi berbahaya yang tahu semua rahasia politik dan militer hampir seluruh dunia" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" potong Sasuke. Orochiamru menyeringai. Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu ini semakin tertarik dengan ceritanya.

"Mimpi yang jadi kenyataan bukan? Bukan hanya Jepang tapi hampir seluruh dunia" Orochimaru tersenyum miring "Produsen dan penyuplai senjata paling berkualitas." Orochimaru menjeda kalimatnya sebentar. "Kau tahu jenis apa saja senjata yang dihasilkan Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"Semua jenis senjata perang" Sasuke tidak bereaksi. "Semua jenis termasuk bom, nuklir, senjata kimia, dan senjata biologi" Sasuke terbelalak. Orochimaru menyeringai. "Yah, semua jenis senjata termasuk pengembangan senjata yang di larang"

"Jangan bercanda! Kalau dilarang mana mungkin mereka bisa membuatnya! Itu illegal!"

"Tentu saja illegal kecuali mereka mempunyai kerjasama dengan Amerika Serikat" Sasuke menahan nafas. Selama ini dia mengira klannyalah satu-satunya Klan yang paling kuat kedudukan politiknya di Jepang. Tanpa ia tahu kalau ada klan yang lebih berpengaruh. Tidak hanya Jepang tapi di dunia.

"Red Clouds mengembangkan semua jenis senjata di bawah naungan USA. Mereka mempuyai banyak sekali tenaga ahli yang memang sudah dilatih sejak usia dini maupun yang memang jenius. Sudah banyak pengembangan senjata yang mereka lakukan. Pengembangan nuklir dari senyawa lain selain uranium, pembuatan senjata biologi dari bakteri Bubonic Plague dan Pneumonic Plague yang bisa membunuh ribuan manusia dalam hitungan jam, senyata kimia pemunuh massal "Agent Orange" bahkan yang paling mencengangkan..." Orochimaru sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Sasuke.

"Mesin pembunuh manusia pertama"

"..." Sasuke hanya diam tidak mengerti. "Di dunia ini banyak sekali hewan yang mempunyai keistimewaan yang memang diberikan kepadanya untuk dapat bertahan hidup. Kekuatan fisik, kemampuan mata yang tajam, kepekaan indera pendengaran dan penciuman, keseimbangan tubuh yang baik, sensor infrasonic dan kecepatan berlari. Seorang jenius menyadari itu dan mencetuskan ide untuk merekayasakan sel hewan-hewan itu pada manusia" Sasuke terbelalak. Orochimaru menyeringai saat mengatakan kata "Jenius" tadi. Tampaknya memuji diri sendiri adalah hobi barunya sekarang. "Manusia yang gennya dimutasi akan mempunyai keistimewaan yang sama dengan hewan-hewan itu dan menjadi mesin pembunuh yang kejam tanpa punya hati nurani"

"..."

Orochimaru masih dengan seringainya. "Tampaknya kau sangat terpesona karena hal itu Sasuke-kun" Orochiamru sengaja memancing emosi pemuda di depannya, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Walau sempat terkejut Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datar. Orochimaru hanya mendengus melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Semua pihak yang boleh menjalin kerjasama dengan Organisasi ini adalah menteri pertahanan. Dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum, siapapun pihak yang ingin bekerjasama dengan Red Clouds harus memberitahu rahasia politik dan strategi militer negaranya jika ingin membeli senjata illegal yang di larang. Ini adalah syarat untuk menjaga stabilitas keamanan dunia. Untuk menjaga penyalahgunaan senjata, begitu alasannya. Itu adalah syarat dari Amerika Serikat. Tapi aku yakin itu bukan tujuan sebenarnya" Lanjutnya sedikit melenceng dari kalimat sebelumnya. Dalam pikirannya adalah percuma membahas sesuatu yang tidak membuat Sasuke tertarik. Menarik perhatian pemuda itu adalah kesenangannya. Orochimaru mengambil wine di depannya dan meminumnya.

"Tentu saja ini strategi politik USA untuk menjaga keamanan mereka sendiri. Mereka perlu tahu startegi politik dan militer negara lain. Dan mereka perlu Red Clouds untuk hal ini" Orochimaru meletakkan gelasnya. "Penjualan senjata yang dilarang secara legal hanya kedok. Cih pada kenyataannya negara adikuasa itu ingin mengendalikan politik dunia secara terselubung. Dan parahnya tidak ada satu negarapun yang sadar akan hal itu. Yang mereka tahu USA hanya mengijinkan Red Clouds untuk memproduksi senjata dan rahasia politik dan militer negara mereka hanya Red Clouds yang tahu"

"Darimana kau tahu hal ini?" Orochimaru kembali menatap Sasuke.

"..."

"Kau bilang hanya segelintir orang yang tahu tentang hal ini kecuali Menteri Pertahanan tiap negara?" Sasuke menyeringai. "Dan aku tidak yakin kau adalah salah satu menteri pertahanan kan?" sambungnya dengan nada mengejek. Orochimaru tersenyum miring.

"Memang" ia menatap Sasuke intens. "Aku memang tidak punya peran penting apapun di negaraku yang bisa membuatku dapat berhubungan dan mengetahui semua hal tentang Red Clouds". Ia tetap tersenyum. "Tapi aku pernah menjalin kerjasama dengan mereka atas keinginanku sendiri" Sasuke menyipit.

"..."

"Kau tahu? Dalam dunia politik adalah perbuatan bodoh jika kau patuh pada seorang tuan dan tetap setia pada satu aturan?"

"..."

"Red Clouds adalah pihak yang sadar akan hal itu"

"..."

"Red Clouds tidak menelan mentah-mentah syarat dari USA. Misi pribadi tetap misi pribadi. Di belakang mereka mengadakan perjanjian gelap dengan beberapa pihak termasuk orang-orang yang mempunyai niat jahat tertentu dan..." Orochimaru sedikit menggantung kalimatnya. "Teroris" Sasuke tercekat. Ororchimaru menyeringai.

"Yah... mereka mengadakan perjanjian denganku. 14325 Deoxclon..."

"..."

"Kerjasama rekayasa genetik itu adalah perjanjian denganku" entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke terkejut. Dan kali ini dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi itu. "Perjanjian yang melibatkan banyak Klan berpengaruh di seluruh dunia..."

"Termasuk klan Uchiha"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada terkejutnya dalam kalimat tersebut. Orochimaru terkekeh.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu itu Sasuke" jawab Orochimaru "Jangankan aku, klanmu yang mengetahui ini juga mungkin tidak akan memberitahumu. Mereka, aku maupun klan lain yang mengambil bagian dalam perjanjian ini, masing-masing yang tidak boleh dibocorkan pada yang lain." Sambungnya. Sasuke masih menyerngit tidak suka, rasa penasaran membuncah di dadanya. Ia harus mencari tahu tentang kerjasama itu. Ya, harus! Ia menatap geran Orochimaru.. "Yang jelas, aku di tetapkan sebagai teroris setelah setengah jalan perjanjian itu. Stabilitas dunia sempat keruh saat itu dan itu sangat membanggakan buatku" Sasuke berdecih mendengarnya. Kini ia tahu mengapa pria di depannya itu menjadi teroris dunia. "Tapi Akasuna brengsek itu mengkhianatiku dan perjanjian ini batal. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa memporakporandakan dunia" ia mengatakannya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Sekarang pemimpin organisasi itu adalah Akasuna Pein. Pemimpin generasi ketiga. Putra sulung dari Akasuna Kizashi. Pein mengambil alih kepemimpinan setelah ayahnya mati bunuh diri" Alis Sasuke bertemu. Agaknya ia sedikit tertarik tentang cerita pemimpin baru Red Clouds itu. "Pein memimpin di usianya yang terbilang muda. Tidak seperti pemimpin terdahulunya, Pein memimpin dengan bersih. Tidak ada lagi perjanjian gelap. Cih... anak muda yang terlalu polos. Hah atau malah bodoh?" Orochimaru sedikit meremehkan. "Namun aku rasa ia juga bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan. Pada masa kepemimpinannya, Red Clouds cenderung menutup diri dari dunia. Termasuk USA. Entahlah... aku sendiri sanksi dengan kabar kalau dia bersih. Bisa sajakan itu motifnya untuk bisa lepas dari pengaruh USA?" Orochimaru menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia menatap Sasuke seolah menunggu respon pemuda itu. Namun yang di tatap hanya diam karenanya ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ia hanya menerima transaksi penjualan senjata api legal yang tidak di larang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda melakukan perjanjian gelap seperti yang dilakukan pendahulunya. Setidaknya itu yang aku dengar dari mata-mataku. Sampai mata-mataku yang lain mendapatinya melakukan pertemuan dengan Korea Selatan. Meski belum tentu perjanjian gelap, aku yakin ada yang di sembunyikan dari kerjasama itu."Orochimaru menghentikan menyipit saat tidak mendapatkan tanda-tanda orochimaru akan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hanya itu saja?" Orochimaru mendengus.

"Sangat mahal jika kau tahu informasi ini Uchiha. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang mereka. Mereka bukan orang yang bisa kau remehkan. Sedikit info tentang mereka yang diketahui orang luar, hanya ada dua pilihan untuk orang itu, bergabung dengan mereka atau..."Orochimaru menghentikan kalimatnya.

"..."

"Mati"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Itachi ada bersama mereka. Itulah sebabnya klanmu tidak ada yang dapat melacaknya. Jangankan hanya Itachi, sebuah informasi penting kecil saja bisa mereka sembunyikan dengan lihai" Orochimaru kembali menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Aku adalah salah seorang yang tahu tentang mereka. Itu berarti aku adalah salah satu target sniper mereka. Tapi aku juga bukan seorang yang bisa di remehkan, kau tahu?"

"..."

"Jika aku tertangkap oleh mereka, aku tidak bisa memastikan kau bisa selamat, karena kau juga telah kuberitahu tentang ini Sasuke. Mereka pasti akan melacak siapa saja yang mengetaui tentang mereka selain aku" Walau tidak dikatakan secara langsung, Sasuke tahu kalau Orochimaru sedang mengancamnya.

"Kau mengancamku?" balasnya dingin. Seringai masih tercetak di bibir Orochimaru.

"..."

"Mereka tidak akan mengetahui tentang aku jika kau tidak memberitahu mereka. Kau ingin mengancamku?" Orochimaru tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar pintar Sasuke-kun"

"..."

"..."

"Aku hanya akan memberitahu ini sekali. Aku akan menganggap ini adalah perjanjian di antara kita. Selesaikan urusanmu dengan kakakmu itu. Tapi jangan pernah kau berkhianat padaku. Ingat ini baik-baik Sasuke..." Orochimaru menghentikan sesaat ucapannya. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke. Yang ditatap hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jika aku hancur, kaupun hancur"

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

"Jadi ini maksudmu?" Pein menatap intens pemuda di depannya. itachi membalas tatapan itu dengan datar. Ia mengangguk.

"Ya, seperti dugaanku" jawaban Itachi membuat lagi-lagi Sasori mendengus. Selalu seperti itu. Selalu ia menjadi orang terakhir yang tahu. Ia agak terkejut saat mendengar cerita tentang pembicaraan Pein dan Kankuro. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Gaara menyukai Sakura. Tidak terbersit sedikitpun tentang hal itu. Mau protes juga bukan pilihan yang baik. Itu malah membuatnya menunjukan kebodohannya karena tidak peka pada sekelilingnya.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?" tanyanya ketus kemudian. Itachi menoleh kearahnya.

"Saat pertemuan pertama mereka" jawab Itachi singkat. Sungguh Sasori merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya. Ia merasa Itachi seolah sedang meremehkannya.

"Cih..." ketusnya entah pada siapa. Terlalu ambigu. Untuk Itachikah? Atau untuk Gaara yang menyukai Sakura. Entahlah. Mendengarnya membuat Deidara menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Deidara kemudian. "Mengejek pemuda Sabaku itu atau terlalu kesal pada Itachi?" Sasori menoleh tajam ke arahnya. Konan menyenggol sedikit pinggangnya yang dibalas dengan geraman pemuda pirang itu. "Apa? aku hanya bertanya" jawabnya tidak suka.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak perlu memberitahu karena ini bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya" kata Itachi seolah menjawab kekesalan Sasori. Pein hanya menatapnya datar. "Lagipula, aku tidak bisa memberitahu sebuah dugaan tanpa bukti terlebih dahulu bukan?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau pancingan yang kau katakan membuatnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya" Pein seolah-olah tidak mengubris perdebatan diantara mereka.

"Si Pinkie itu... hebat juga bocah itu. Entah apa yang dilihat pemuda Sabaku itu darinya" komentar Deidara iseng. Sasori menatap tidak suka pada Deidara.

"Kau cemburu" ejeknya. Deidara kaget.

"Yang benar saja, aku cemburu? pada bocah tidak tahu malu itu? Kau sudah gila" kilahnya gugup. Ia sedikit melirik pada Pein.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini Pein?" tanya Itachi pada Pein.

"Entahlah, ini sesuatu diluar kuasaku. Aku tidak berhak mengambil keputusan." Jawabnya. Ia menatap Deidara dan Itachi bergantian. "Seharusnya pertanyaan itu untuk kalian. Pikirkan baik-baik jawabannya" Deidara terkejut. Itachi menatap Pein datar. Pein menghela nafas kemudian berdiri.

"Aku akan mengantar gitar dan ponsel Sakura ke kamarnya. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padanya" kata Pein entah pada siapa. Sasori berdiri karena merasa Pein berbicara padanya.

"Hn" jawabnya hendak keluar untuk mengambil apa yang diminta kakaknya itu. Gitar dan ponsel Sakura tentunya. Dia yang menyimpannya.

"Kirim orang untuk mengambil semua barang Sakura lusa. Kalau dia tidak mau aku yang akan datang menjemputnya" Sasori berdecih.

"Kenapa tidak langsung kau saja yang menjemputnya?" balas Sasori. Sudah barang tentu Sakura menolak. Dari pada capek-capek mengirim orang? Bukannya tidak mau repot, hanya saja Sasori bukan tipe orang yang suka melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ada gunanya.

"..."

"Anak nakal itu pasti tidak mau"

"..."

"..."

"Aku ingin menguji kesetiaannya" sebenarnya Sasori berada dalam posisi antara terkejut dan ingin tertawa. Sudah pasti ia paham maksud Pein yang ingin menguji apakah Sakura mengikuti perintahnya atau tidak. Tapi orang bodoh manapun tahu, Sakura pasti tidak akan semudah itu saja menurutinya.

"Terserah kau saja" ujar Sasori sambil melangkah meninggalkan Pein.

M.O.S.T.E.R.S

Pein menatap datar tubuh yang terbaring miring menekuk kedua lutut didepan perutnya. Ia tidak tidur dengan rapi di tengah ranjangnya tapi hanya menempati ujung tempat tidur king sizenya. Sosok itu tampak sedikit berantakan masih dengan gaun yang tadi dipakainya. Ada bekas airmata di wajahnya, tampaknya gadis itu tidur karena kelelahan menangis. Stilletto pinknya tergeletak berantakan saling terpisah di lantai kamarnya. Pein menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan gitar di samping meja belajar yang ada di ruangan itu dan meletakkan ponsel di atas meja tersebut. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan duduk disamping tubuhnya.

Dengan pelan ia menyingkap anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Sakura dan membelai lembut rambut halus adiknya itu.

"Anak nakal" gumamnya pelan. Ia kembali berdiri dan membungkuk menghadap Sakura. Tangan kirinya diletakkan di belakang lehernya sementara tangan kanannya membalik hati-hati tubuh Sakura agar gadis itu tidak bangun. Setelahnya ia menyelipkan tangan kirinya di belakang lutut Sakuram dan sedetik kemudian tubuh gadis itu terangkat. Ia meletakkan Sakura pada posisi nyaman yang benar di ranjang itu kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutup setengah tubuh gadis itu. Ia kembali mendudukan dirinya di samping tubuh Sakura. ia membelai lagi rambut Sakura.

"Tapi kau juga spesial Sakura" ujarnya lagi. Tatapannya melembut. Oke tidak pernah sebelumnya ia menampakan raut ini pada orang lain.

"Kau spesial di mataku, ayah, Sasori, Itachi bahkan dimata orang yang baru pertama kali kau temui" ia terus berbicara walau ia tahu kalau Sakura tidak mungkin mendengarnya

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu spesial"

"..." ia terdiam sesaat.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan rela menyerahkan kebahagiaanku tanpa aku sadari untukmu, imouto?"

"..."

"Bahkan saat aku sadarpun, aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk membencimu"

"..."

"Aku bahkan membunuh ayah untukmu dan terus menjagamu sampai saat ini. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya Sakura?"

"..."

"Tidak bisakah kau menuruti kata-kataku untuk sekali saja?" Hei Pein tidakkah kau sadar Sakura selalu menurutimu? Tapi pastinya bukan itu yang diinginkan Pein. Ia ingin Sakura menurutinya dengan tulus, bukan karena takut.

"..."

"Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sebagai Anikimu seperti kau melihat Sasori?"

"..."

"Tidak bisakah kau melupakan masa lalu?"

"..."

"Bukan Cuma kau yang terluka, Sakura. Aku lebih kesakitan daripada yang kau lihat"

"..."

"Tentang yang kulakukan pada ayah dan tentang sikapmu. Apa kau sadar itu, hime?" sedikit emosi di tunjukan Pein saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia menghela nafas.

"..."

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin kau tahu, aku selalu menyayangimu Sakura. Aku tidak menyesal" Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura dan mengecup dahinya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi monster mengerikan di tangan ayah untuk melindungimu selamanya" sambungnya lagi sebelum beranjak pelan keluar dari kamar adiknya itu.

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

Temari syok mendengar cerita Kankuro. Ia hanya bisa terbelalak sambil menutup mulutnya saking kagetnya. Setelah kunjungan dari tempat Pein, Kankuro memang memintanya untuk bicara sebentar, tanpa Gaara tentunya. Ia ingin kakaknya itu juga tahu fakta tentang Sakura.

Ini benar-benar rumit. Temari tidak habis pikir kalau Sakura adalah formula yang selama ini mereka cari. Formula yang mungkin bisa membuat Gaara dapat mengendalikan sifat liar Gaara. Dan yang membuatnya lebih tidak habis pikir, Gaara menyukai Sakura. Gaara menyukai formulanya sendiri. Apakah ini takdir yang di sebut jodoh? Atau hanya kebetulan? Entahlah. Yang jelas saat ini ekspresi terkejut di wajah Temari perlahan luntur tergantikan dengan sebuah senyum lembut. Kankuro sendiri hanya menatap perubahan diwajah kakaknya itu dengan datar dan lekat. Seolah ingin mencari tahu apa yang ada dibenak wanita itu.

"Kau tahu apa artinya semua ini Kankuro?" tanya Temari ambigu. Senyumnya itu sangat sulit di tebak. Seperti seorang yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Lembut tapi juga sedikit tercipta kesan mengerikan. Kankuro hanya diam menunggu kata-kata Temari.

"..."

"Kau tahu semua di dunia ini tidak ada yang kebetulan?"

"..."

"Tapi aku rasa ini juga bukan takdir"

"..."

"Aku rasa ini adalah sebuah insting" Kankuro mengerutkan alisnya.

"..."

"Sebuah insting dari seekor binatang yang hidup di tubuh Gaara"

"..."

"Insting yang sudah bercampur dan bersatu erat dengan darahnya"

"..."

"Insting untuk mencari orang yang tepat untuknya"

"..."

"Yah ... insting Gaara adalah Sakura" sambungnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Temari tertawa. Entahlah hanya perasaan Kankuro saja atau ia memang mendengar tawa itu sesuatu yang mengerikan. Airmata Temari tiba-tiba turun. Kankuro terkejut melihatnya. Tadi tertawa mengerikan sekarang menangis. Sungguh ia tidak dapat membaca apa yang ada di kepala wanita ini.

"Apa yang kurencanakan?" Dia kembali tertawa. "Kau tanya apa yang aku rencanakan? Tentu saja tidak ada Kankuro"

"..."

"Aku bukan seorang politikus sepertimu" ia hanya tersenyum

"..."

"Tidak ada yang kurencanakan..."

"..."

"Tapi..."

"..."

"Aku hanya akan mengikuti naluriku, seperti Gaara mengikuti instingnya"

"..."

"Naluriku sebagai seorang kakak yang ingin adiknya bahagia" Temari tertawa. "Hahaha...Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi berlebihan seperti ini?" sambungnya sambil mengusap airmatanya. Namun ia kembali menangis. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"..."

"..."

"Dia peninggalan ibu yang terakhir hikhik" suara Temari terdengar lirih di sela-sela tangisannya. "Ibu rela menukar nyawanya demi dirinya. Dia amanat ibu,, hikhikhik..." Kankuro diam. ia sangat tahu Temari sangat dekat dengan ibunya. Kankuro dapat melihat kemiripan sifat keduanya. Dan Kankuro juga tahu Temarilah yang paling terpuruk saat ibunya meninggal karena menyelamatkan Gaara. Namun Temari tidak pernah menyalahkan Gaara. Ia tahu ibunya rela melakukan apapun demi anaknya. Bahkan untuk menukar nyawanya asal Gaara tetap hidup. Ibunya mempercayakan Gaara pada Temari.

Kankuro tahu Temari menyayangi Gaara sepenuh hatinya. Tapi tidak dengan Gaara. Ia tidak mempercayai siapapun. Setelah kematian ibunya di depan mata mereka bertiga, Gaara merasa semua orang menyalahkannya atas kematian ibunya itu. Seberapa keras Temari mengatakan kalau itu tidak benar namun Gaara mengubrisnya. Ia menutup dirinya. Menutupi dari siapapun yang ingin mendekat padanya termasuk Temari dan dirinya.

Kankuro tahu saat bertemu Sakura, ia melihat sosok ibunya dalam diri gadis itu. Pikiran pria berambut cokelat itu melayang mengingat bagaimana gadis itu begitu murka saat ia menghina Sasori, dan menyerangnya tanpa takut apapun. Sama. Sama seperti ibunya yang terbunuh karena membela Gaara dari ayahnya. Dan setelah itulah terjadi tragedi yang merubah seluruh hidupnya. Hidup Temari. Dan hidup Gaara.

"Dia sudah terlalu banyak menderita Kankuro. Aku hanya ingin melihat senyumnya seperti dulu. Hanya itu. Rasanya ingin mati saja melihatnya hidup seperti itu selama ini. Apa kau tahu perasaanku?" Kankuro kembali dari pikirannya mendengar kata-kata Temari ini. Ia menghela nafas sedikit kemudian mengelus rambut Temari. Temari yang memang lebih pendek darinya memudahkannya melakukannya. "Aku tahu" Ia lalu menarik Temari dalam pelukannya. "Akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama" Ia kemudian tersenyum setelah mengatakannya. "Aku berjanji padamu. Aku akan membawa Sakura pada Gaara." Sambungnya membuat tangis Temari bertambah keras.

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

Sakura mondar-mandir tidak jelas di kamarnya. Beberapa kali mulutnya menggeram dan menggumamkan makian. Di antara telinga dan tangannya tersemat sebuah Smartphone kuning. Ponsel yang di temukan setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya tadi pagi di atas meja belajar di kamar itu. Tampaknya ia sedang menghubungi seseorang yang sedang dimakinya dari tadi.

Pagi ini cukup mengejutkan baginya, karena lagi-lagi ia menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan nyaman tertidur di atas ranjangnya dengan piyama tidur. Ia tidak ingat kalau semalam ia sudah mengganti gaunnya. Yang terakhir ia ingat, ia merasa lelah menangis dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sesaat di ujung ranjangnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan pagi tadi posisinya tidak lagi berada di ujung tempat tidur. Apa tidurnya sungguh liar sampai pergeserannya begitu jauh? Tidak mau ambil pusing ia langsung menghubungi Naruto untuk menjemputnya setelah ia menemukan ponsel dan gitarnya.

"Hallo ? siapa ini?" suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur terdengar di telinga Sakura. Akhirnya, pikir gadis itu. Setelah menelepon puluhan kali, pemuda pirang menyebalkan itu akhirnya menjawabnya. Ia sebenarnya juga sudah mencoba menghubungi Sai. Tapi ponsel pemuda itu malah lebih parah. Tidak aktif. Hingga akhirnya ia harus dengan sabar menahan emosi menunggu pemuda berisik di seberangnya itu menjawab panggilannya. Dan seperti gunung yang sudah menahan laharnya berjuta-juta tahun, akhirnya gunung itupun memuntahkan semua laharnya.

"BODOH! APA SAJA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU TULI? TIDAK PUNYA TELINGA?! AKU SUDAH MENELEPONMU JUTAAN KALI!" semburnya tanpa ampun. Naruto sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Ia berdecak. Lalu melihat siapa yang menggangu tidurnya sepagi ini. Ayolah ini masih jam enam pagi. Sedikit terkejut saat mendapat namanya sendiri di ponselnya. Ia mengerjab-ngerjab bingung. Ia kembali meletakkan ponsel merah itu ke telinganya.

"Hallo, sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi" ucapnya setengah sadar. Sakura naik darah.

"BODOH! CEPAT BANGUN PEMALAS! INI AKU! SAKURA!" geramnya. Naruto kembali mengerjab saat mecerna kata-kata dari seberang. Sedetik kemudian ia terkejut. Kesadarannya pulih total. Ia ingat kalau sedang membawa ponsel Sakura. Ia lalu cengengesan.

"Gomen Sakura-chan. Aku lupa kalau membawa ponselmu" katanya membuat Sakura mengerutu tidak jelas. "Ada apa kau meneleponku pagi-pagi?" sambungnya membuat Sakura murka.

"KAU BILANG ADA APA?! KAU LUPA AKU TIDAK ADA KABAR SELAMA DUA HARI? BEGITUKAH RESPONMU SAAT MENDENGAR TEMANMU YANG HILANG MENELEPON?! KURANG AJAR KAU!" makinya kesal. Naruto meringis. Bukannya tidak khawatir. Ia yang paling khawatir dengan sahabat pinknya itu setelah mendengar kabar Sakura yang menghilang dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Tapi mendengar Sakura yang marah-marah pagi-pagi buta membuatnya yakin kalau gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Ich Sakura-chan. Jangan marah-marah begitu. Ini masih pagi. Kau yang marah-marah begini membuatku yakin kau baik-baik saja" jawabnya kemudian. Sakura mendengus dibuatnya.

"Tidak usah berisik! Cepat jemput aku! Aku tidak mau tahu satu jam lagi kau tidak datang, kupecat kau dari band" balasnya sambil mematikan ponselnya. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Naruto menatap bingung ponsel di tangannya.

"Jemput? Jemput dimana?" Ia kemudian mengangkat bahu kemudian menarik kembali selimutnya dan melanjutkan mimpinya yang sempat terputus karena telepon Sakura. tampaknya Sakura harus menunggu lagi agak lama.

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

Sakura mengomel tidak jelas saat menuruni tangga rumah itu. Bagaimana tidak. Tiga jam. Sekali lagi tiga jam. Tiga jam ia menunggu si bodoh pirang itu. Satu setengah jam setelah ia menelepon Naruto tadi, bocah pirang itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya. Dengan kemarahan tingkat dewa, ia kembali menghubungi sahabatnya itu dan menyemburkan semua makian yang mampu ia ucapkan karena Naruto belum menjemputnya. Dan lebih murka lagi dirinya saat mendengar sahabat pirangnya itu masih belum bersiap dan sedang menikmati ramen cup kesukaannya di apartemen tercintanya.

Oke, siapa yang tidak marah jika sudah satu setengah jam menunggu tapi yang di tunggu masih enak-enakan bersantai padahal yang menunggu sudah berasa berada di neraka yang akan mengulitimu sampai hanya tersisa tulang belulang. Dan dengan polosnya pemuda itu menjawab "Memangnya kau ada dimana? Bagaimana aku bisa menjemputmu kalau kau tidak memberitahu keberadaanmu?".

Perkataan polos Naruto sukses membuat rahang Sakura jatuh. Ia hanya mangap tidak percaya. Oke, sekarang siapa yang bodoh disini? Mau marah, sama siapa? Mau menyalahkan, siapa yang salah? Oh ayolah, ini memang salahnya, tapi bisakan pemuda bodoh itu kembali meneleponya untuk menanyakan alamatnya. Tapi ia tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Hanya gerutuan yang bisa ia lakukan sambil kemudian memberitahukan alamat rumah kakaknya itu. Dengan tidak relapun akhirnya ia harus menunggu Naruto lebih lama lagi.

Dan disinilah ia, dalam perjalanan menuruni tangga setelah ia mendapat telepon dari Naruto kalau sahabatnya itu telah sampai di gerbang rumah sesuai alamatnya diberikan Sakura. Dalam teleponnya Naruto mengatakan kalau ia tidak di ijinkan masuk oleh penjaga.

Sepertinya kesabaran Sakura benar-benar diuji, dengan kemarahan yang meletup-letup, ia menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah mencari siapa saja penghuni rumah ini untuk mengajukan protes atas tindakan penjaga gerbang tersebut. Sedikit mengumpat karena ia melihat Pein yang duduk di ruang tengah yang kemarin. Sekilas ia melihat TV yang kemarin ia hancurkan telah berganti dengan TV baru. "Hobby sekali sih dia duduk di situ" itulah yang ada di benak Sakura. benar-benar pemikiran yang tidak penting. Pura-pura tidak tahu, ia lalu memutar arah jalannya menuju dapur karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan Pein.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" langkah Sakura terhenti. Pein menyadari kehadirannya. Ia mendengus.

"Y..ya" jawabnya putus-putus tanpa menoleh.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura kembali mengumpat. Berbicara dengan posisi saling memunggungi begini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia merasa tidak sopan. Mungkin kalau dengan orang lain ia tidak peduli. Tapi ini beda. Ia sedang berbicara dengan Pein, kakak yang seluruh dunia juga tahu, ia takuti. Ia membalik badan menghadap ke arah Pein walau pria itu masih memunggunginya, setidaknya ia sudah bersikap sopan.

"De..dengan temanku"

"Hn"

Sakura mengumpat untuk ketiga kalinya. Entah kemana semua kekesalan dan protes yang sudah ia siapkan tadi. Dia benar-benar benci dengan dirinya yang lemah ini. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba otaknya mengingat kejadian semalam yang membuatnya tambah emosi.

"..."

"..."

"Nii-san..." Sakura mencoba mengajukan protes.

"..."

"Soal semalam..."

"..."

"Aku tidak akan pulang" Sakura menunduk dalam. Takut. Ya , dia takut. Dia takut Pein akan marah karena kata-katanya barusan. Tapi setelah menunggu beberapa saat ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda reaksi dari Pein. Pria itu duduk tenang seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu. Hal ini membuat Sakura sedikit kesal. Ia tahu kalau Pein tidak menjawab perkataannya berarti pria itu tidak mau dibantah. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Baiklah kalau begitu. Ia juga tidak akan peduli. Terserah apapun pendapat Pein ia tidak peduli. Yang penting ia sudah mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sedikit bersyukur saat iris hijaunya menangkap sosok yang baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah map biru di tangannya. Wajah Sakura berubah sumringah.

"Sasori Nii-chan!" jeritnya membuat pemuda bersurai merah di depannya itu memindahkan pandangannya dari map di tangannya menuju obyek yang memanggilnya. Sedikit terkejut namun kemudian kembali memasang datarnya, Sasori memandang Sakura tidak suka. Ia menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Sakura berlari mendekatinya dan secara tidak langsung membuatnya berada di hadapan Pein.

"Sasori nii-chan, aku ingin protes!" Sasori tidak menjawab, membuat Sakura kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa-apaan penjaga gerbang rumah ini! Temanku akan menjemputku, tapi ia tidak mengijinkannya masuk! Aku tidak suka! Pecat dia!" sembur Sakura emosi. Mungkin ini juga pelampiasan emosinya pada Pein yang tidak mempedulikan penolakannya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa Sakura? seenaknya saja memerintahku!" balas Sasori membuat Sakura manyun.

"Tidak kakak tidak adik, semua sama saja. sama-sama menyebalkan" umpatnya dalam hati.

"Apa tidak ada baju lain yang bisa kau pakai? Kau tidak sedang akan konser kan?" sambung Sasori dingin. Sakura menatapnya sebal kemudian melihat bajunya sendiri. Sebuah kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan bertulis "Girl" melekat pada tubuh rampingnya, dipadukan dengan sebuah hotpant hitam dan sebuah jaket putih bertudung yang sedikit kebesaran membuat jaket itu mencapai pahanya. Ia sengaja membiarkan jaket itu tidak terlesleting untuk menampakan kesan keren. Di kepalanya tersemat sebuah topi hitam polos yang sengaja dipakainya agak miring dan sebuah kaca mata hitam berbentuk persegi dengan bingkai motif warna kulit sapi hitam polkadot putih diatas sang topi. Rambutnya sengaja ia ikat setengah longgar. Membiarkan rambut itu menggantung dengan sedikit anak rambut yang tidak terikat jatuh bebas menghiasi sisi-sisi wajahnya. Berantakan yang manis. Itu kesan yang dihasilkan. Sedangkan untuk alas kaki ia memakai sneaker yang ia pakai semalam.

Oke sejauh pemandangannya sekarang, ia tidak melihat keanehan dengan pakaiannya sekarang. Ini adalah trend yang sedang di gandrungi penyanyi-penyayi sekarang. Ia juga tidak memakai perhiasan berlebihan atau membawa sesuatu yang mencolok. Di tangan kanannya hanya ada sebuah tas berisi gitar berwarna hitam. Itu saja. tidak ada yang aneh.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan bajuku? Tidak ada yang aneh?" tanyanya bingung. Sasori menghela nafas. Bukannya Sasori ingin melarang-larang Sakura memakai baju sesuai trend sekarang. Hanya saja hotpant yang Sakura pakai sekarang adalah hotpant yang dia pakai semalam. Dan hotpant itu sangat pendek. Untuk ukuran Sakura yang akan pergi dan bukan akan konser hotpant itu sangat tidak layak dipakai. Namun Sasori tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut. Ia memberi kode pada salah satu pelayan di ruangan itu untuk mengijinkan Naruto maksud. Sang pelayan yang paham maksud Sasori segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah ke luar. Sakura berdecak kagum.

"Ckckck, kau hebat sekali nii-chan" katanya sambil menatap kepergian pelayan itu. Sasori hanya menatapnya datar. "Hanya kode saja, pelayan itu tahu apa maksudmu" Sasori mendengus.

"Bodoh, tentu saja dia tahu maksudku. Kau tadi berteriak begitu keras. Siapa yang tidak akan mendengarnya" balas Sasori sarkastik. Tapi Sakura tidak menggubrisnya. Ia mengambil kacamata di atas topinya dan memakainya. Kemudian memanggul gitarnya di punggungnya kemudian melangkah mengikuti sang pelayan.

"Kau mau kemana?" suara Sasori menahan langkah Sakura. Ia berbalik kemudian sedikit menurunkan kacamatanya untuk sekedar menatap Sasori kemudian tersenyum mengejek.

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang Nii-chan bodoh" katanya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Tenang saja, semua yang kupakai hari ini akan kukembalikan. Tidak usah khawatir begitu. Dasar pelit. Salah sendiri kau mengurungku begitu lama. Aku kesinikan tanpa persiapan sama sekali" ingin sekali Sasori menjitak kepala adiknya yang bodoh itu kalau tidak mengingat imagenya yang terlanjur di cap "cool". Tentu saja bukan itu maksudnya

"Bukan itu maksudku" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya seolah mengatakan "Lalu apa?". Tapi tentu saja semua itu tidak terlihat oleh Sasori karena tertutup kacamata hitamnya. "Bisakah kau berpamitan dengan sopan Sakura?" sambung Sasori sambil melirik Pein. Yang dilirik hanya menatap Sakura datar. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menganga tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Sasori. Ia berkedip beberapa kali.

"Oh-my-God" ucapnya sambil menekan kalimatnya. Sedikit meniru gaya lebay sahabat pirangnya yang satu lagi, Ino, ia menutup mulutnya pura-pura kaget. Sasori mendengus jijik mendengarnya. Sangat tidak cocok untuk Sakura "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Yang mulia Your Highness kita Akasuna Sasori-sama minta dipamiti dengan sopan? Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Berlutut dan mencium kakimu?" balasnya sarkastik. Sasori menatapnya tak suka, sebelum ia membalas kata-kata Sakura, Pein lebih dahulu memotong.

"Biar ku antar sampai di depan" kata-kata Pein membuat Sakura bungkam dan mendelik tak percaya.

"Tidak usah Nii-san" jawabnya reflek. Tapi Pein tetap berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Sakura. Sakura bergetar melihat kakaknya itu. Namun ia sedikit bernafas lega saat sang kakak ternyata melewatinya. Oke, tak apalah di antar. Toh setidaknya Pein tidak melarangnya pulang. Begitulah yang ada di benak Sakura sampai ia mendengar suara Pein yang berhenti selangkah di belakangnya.

"Tapi tolong jangan lupa kata-kataku semalam Sakura" mendadak tubuh Sakura menjadi kaku. Ia kaget. Pein melanjutkan langkahnya. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berbalik dengan gusar dan melangkah cepat mendahului kakak sulungnya itu. Masa bodoh dengan kakaknya itu. Ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak akan menurutinya. Kalau kakaknya itu mau membunuhnya ia juga tidak peduli. Ia sudah muak dengan semua itu. Ia membuka pintu utama, dan membantingnya kasar. Sasori hanya menghela nafas melihatnya. Ia ikut melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Sakura yang sedang emosi tambah emosi saat menyaksikan pemandangan di halaman rumah tersebut. Ia menganga sementara kedua kakakanya baru saja keluar dan berdiri dibelakangnya. Naruto, dengan percaya dirinya pemuda pirang itu bersandar pada sebuah mobil Enzo merah di belakangnya sambil bersedekap. Sakura ingin muntah melihat gaya sok cool itu. Saat menyadari kehadiran Sakura pemuda pirang itu melambai dan tersenyum lebar padanya. Ia bersumpah demi wajah menyebalkan Sasori, ia akan mencincang pemuda itu. Dengan emosi membara ia melangkah cepat ke arah Naruto dan menjitak kepala pemuda itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" sembur Sakura tanpa ampun.

"Ittai Sakura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa salahku?" Naruto mengadu sambil memegang kepalanya.

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG TANYA BEGITU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KENAPA ENZOKU ADA PADAMU!"murkanya. Sudah cukup ia dibuat kesal dengan tingkahnya tadi pagi sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan, mobil kesayangannya dengan seenak hati dibawa oleh pemuda itu. Ia ingin membunuh pemuda dihadapannya itu. Dengan segera ia berkeliling melihat keadaan mobilnya untuk memastikan tidak ada goresan di sana.

"Kau ini tidak tahu terima kasih sekali Sakura-chan. Aku sudah membawakan mobilmu dari NJE. Kau tidak ingat meninggalkannya disana? Kau tahu, kalau sampai wartawan tahu mobilmu masih ada di NJE, kebohongan tentang sakitmu itu akan terbongkar" Naruto masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol karena jitakan Sakura. Sakura tidak menggubrisnya masih mengamati dengan sekasama mobilnya. Namun kemudian kembali kehadapan pemuda pirang itu.

"Dan setelah itu dengan seenaknya kau pakai mobilku?" serunya sarkastik. Naruto hanya cengengesan karena ketahuan. Sakura mendengus melihat cengiran pemuda itu. Tebakannya benar. "Awas saja kau! Sampai aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan mobilku. Aku pastikan honormu tahun ini tidak akan sampai ke tanganmu" ancamnya. Naruto meringis. Ia tahu Sakura tidak main-main. Walau di Band ia adalah leader, tapi rasanya itu Cuma sekedar nama jabatan tanpa arti. Sakuralah yang paling banyak mengatur atau lebih tepatnya memaksa menguasai. Hanya pada Sai ia bisa sedikit menurut. Naruto sendiri tidak begitu mempedulikan tentang honor. Ia adalah anak Perdana Menteri Jepang. Kalau uang ia tidak pernah berkekurangan, namun sang ayahnya adalah tipe orang yang memberi uang padanya dengan alasan yang logis. Dan tentu saja ia tidak akan memberi uang jika Naruto pakai untuk bersenang-senang dengan para wanita di bar. Karena itulah ancaman Sakura membuatnya sedikit merinding. Ayolah, honornya selalu ia pakai untuk menyalurkan hobinya itu. Tidak dapat dibayangkan selama setahun tanpa bersenang-senang dengan wanita. Oh no.

Sakura lalu membuka pintu mobilnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sasori dan Pein. Naruto yang melihat ada orang lain di sana selain mereka, menegurnya.

"Sakura, siapa mereka? Kau tidak pamit dulu?" serunya sedikit keras membuat Sasori dan Pein dapat mendengarnya. Sakura mendengus sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

"Jangan berisik Naruto, kalau kau ingin di tinggal ya sudah!" ancamnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu mau tak mau panik. Ia hanya membungkukkan badannya sekilas kearah Sasori dan Pein kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Sakura memencet klakson. Beberapa penjaga gerbang tampak kelabakan saat mendengar riuh bunyi klakson. Salah seorang dari mereka kemudian segera membuka pintu gerbang. Sakura dengan kecepatan penuh melesat keluar meninggalkan pekarangan rumah itu. Meninggalkan kedua kakaknya yang hanya bisa mnghela nafas melihatnya. Atau bisa dibilang Sasori yang melakukannya. Pein hanya menatap kepergiannya datar.

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki keluar dari loket pemeriksaan tiket dan pasport sambil menarik sebuah koper hitam sedangnya. Di belakangnya dua orang berjas mengikuti. Ia menebarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya mencari tanda-tanda orang yang akan menjemputnya di bandara itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat seorang pria berambut perak melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya.

"Yo Sasuke, apa kabarmu?" sapa pria itu tersenyum.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke ambigu. Pria itu hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Sasuke kemudian memandang dua orang di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke arah pandang Kakashi.

"Hn, Kabuto dan Juugo. Mereka temanku. Kabuto, Juugo ini Kakashi" Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan mereka. Kakashi hanya mengangguk yang dibalas Kabuto dengan anggukan juga.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil mengangguk singkat. Kakashi berjalan duluan diikuti Sasuke , Kabuto dan Juugo.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kakashi saat dalam perjalanan mereka menuju mobil. Sasuke menoleh tanpa menjawab. Karenanya Kakashi meneruskan kalimatnya. "Kau pergi dua tahun tanpa kabar, dan kemudian tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan berkata hendak pulang. Ada apa?" Sasuke kembali menatap ke depan.

"Hn, tidak ada" Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu interpol Jepang mengatakan informasi yang membuatku sangat terkejut Sasuke. Mereka mengatakan mendapat foto Orochimaru bersama dengan seorang yang mirip kau" Sasuke sedikit tercekat namun segera di tutupinya. Ia melirik pria Hateke di sebelahnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya. Kakashi menatapnya.

"..."

Kakashi menghela nafas saat Sasuke tidak bereaksi.

"Aku harap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan klanmu sendiri Sasuke"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi" jawabnya tegas. Sedikitnya Kakashi menghela nafas lega karena jawaban tegas Sasuke.

"Aku tahu itu juga" ia menoleh ke depan. "Aku telah mengatakan kalau kau ada di Paris bukan di Los Angeles. Aku mengatakan kau sedang menjalankan tugas dariku di sana. Dan aku selalu menghubungimu" sambungnya kemudian. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya.

"Aku harap kebohonganku ini tidak menutupi kebohongan yang kau sembunyikan dariku Sasuke?"

"..."

"Tapi jangan sekalipun kau khianati negara ini Sasuke" Sasuke melirik ke arah Kakashi. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"..."

"Karena kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku akan menciptakan kebohongan lain untuk menjebloskanmu ke dalam penjara atau hukuman mati tanpa ada klanmu yang terlibat sama sekali" Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat tatapan tajam dari Kakashi. Pria itu tampaknya serius dengan ucapannya. Sasuke tahu hubungan dekat Kakashi dengan keluarganya yang tercipta semenjak ia menikah dengan Rin, istri Uchiha Obito, sepupu Sasuke yang meninggal karena tragedi pembantaian lima tahun yang lalu. Mengingat kejadian pembantaian itu membuat emosi Sasuke naik.

Kakashi memang berjanji pada Obito untuk menjaga Rin dan keluarga Uchiha sesaat sebelum Obito menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Karena itulah Kakashi selalu turun tangan dalam segala hal yang menyangkut keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke mempercayai laki-laki itu.

Ia memang tidak sedang berkhianat terhadap klannya tapi ia tidak dapat menampik perkataan Kakashi tentang berkhianat terhadap negara. Entahlah ia tidak tahu apakah ia sedang berkhianat atau tidak. Tapi ia sudah berjanji akan melakukan apa saja untuk membunuh Itachi atas apa yang telah dilakukannya lima tahun lalu. Yah, tragedi yang merebut kakek, ayah, dan Obito sepupunya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja termasuk bergabung bersama Orochimaru untuk mencari kakanya itu. Ia tidak peduli kalau itu merupakan tindakan yang mengkhianati negara. Tapi ia juga tahu lelaki di sampingnya itu tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan sesuatu yang mengkhanati negaranya. Karena ia adalah seorang agen interpol.

"..."

"..."

"Hn"

Kakashi menghela nafas mendengar jawaban sasuke. Tampaknya memang susah mengetahui apa yang ada di otak pemuda Uchiha itu. Kakashi menatap ke depan saat mereka mendekati sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan mereka. Kakashi berhenti dan menatap Sasuke. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Sasuke.

"Kau yang menyetir oke?" katanya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Ia menerima kunci dan segera masuk ke depan kemudi diikuti ketiga orang lainnya. Kakashi duduk di sebelahnya sedangkan Juugo dan Kabuto duduk di kursi belakang. Tak lama kemudian mobil sedan itu melaju cepat membelah jalan tol Tokyo.

Tak ada yang membuka suara selama perjalanan. Kabuto tampak sibuk dengan laptopnya. Juugo sedang mengamati pemandangan kota Tokyo yang baru sekali ini ia injak. Sementara Kakashi sendiri bukan tipe orang yang suka mengajak bicara orang yang sedang menyetir. Ia hanya duduk diam menatap keluar dengan headseat di telinganya.

Saat berada separuh jalan, Sasuke yang hendak melewati sebuah mobil di depannya tidak menyangka ada sebuah mobil di belakangnya yang melaju dengan cepat. Alhasil kedua mobil ini saling bergesekan. Sasuke berdecih. Ia berusaha mempertahankan mobilnya. Karena kalau ia membanting setir ke kiri ia kembali akan menyerempet mobil yang di salibnya tadi. Dan akibat tindakannya itu sang mobil yang tadi di serempet olehnya oleng ke kanan dan hampir menabrak pembatas kalau saja sang pemilik tidak segera mengerem laju mobilnya sekuat tenaga. Sasuke sendiri reflek menginjak rem dan menepikan mobilnya

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi di sebelahnya. Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Pria itu tampak agak khawatir melihat wajah Sasuke yang agak tegang. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian beranjak keluar. Mobil yang tadi disalibnya pun telah menepi. Seorang pria paruh baya keluar dengan wajah yang campur aduk. Antara takut, marah dan khawatir. Ia mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" tanyanya saat menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat. Di belakangnya Kakashi mengikuti. Kabuto dan Juugo hanya memandang dari jauh.

"Maafkan aku paman. Aku sangat ceroboh." Katanya kemudian. Pria paruh baya yang tadinya ingin marah-marah setelah menanyakan keadaan Sasuke jadi tidak enak. Ia kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Sudahlah lain kali hati-hati" katanya sambil menoleh ke satu mobil lagi. Ia melihat seorang yang tampak masih syok di dalam mobil mewahnya itu. Terlihat dari orang itu yang belum turun juga dari mobil. Sasuke melihat arah pandang pria itu. Ia lalu membungkuk sekilas.

"Biar aku yang mengurus kekacauan ini paman. Aku akan bicara padanya. Paman bisa melanjutkan perjalanan paman" katanya sopan. Pria itu hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil dan kemudian pergi. Sementara Sasuke yang tadinya memperhatikan kepergian pria paruh baya itu kembali menatap mobil yang tadi di serempetnya saat mendengar pintu mobil itu terbuka.

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

Sakura syok dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Ia ingat betul saat ia melaju cepat tadi dan akan melewati dua buah sedan hitam di depannya, secara mendadak salah satu mobil yang paling belakang tiba-tiba memotong jalannya dengan maksud menyalib mobil di depannya dengan tiba-tiba. Tiba-tiba. Tiba-tiba. TIBA-TIBA. Kata itulah yang terngiang kuat di otaknya saat sebuah suara membuat dua kata-kata itu menghilang terganti dengan kemarahan yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?!" teriak Naruto di sampingnya membuyarkan sedikit rasa syoknya. Ia menggeram kemudian mencoba melawan tangan dan kakinya yang bergetar hebat. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah keluar dengan susah payah. Ia menutup pintu mobilnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat luka gores pada mobil kesayangannya itu.

"OH- MY- GOD" teriaknya histeris sambil memegang kepalanya. Seketika tangan dan kakinya yang bergetar menjadi kokoh kembali akibat luapan amarahnya. Ia bersumpah akan mencincang orang yang menyerempetnya tadi. Sontak ia menoleh sengit ke arah pemuda yang sekarang tengah menatapnya datar. Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya kasar. Di belakangnya Kakashi mencoba tersenyum walau tampak menjadi aneh setelah melihat tatapan Sakura yang tajam membunuh. Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan garang.

"HEI BRENGSEK! APA MOBILMU TIDAK ADA KACA SPION?! TIDAK PUNYA LAMPU SEIN?! KAU LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MOBILKU!" semprotnya geram. Kakashi di belakangnya hanya melongo. Oke selama ini banyak sekali gadis yang berteriak di depan pemuda Uchiha di depannya itu. Tapi mereka semua berteriak karena histeris terpesona dan memuja ketampanan pria berambut hitam itu.

Dan gadis di depannya ini adalah gadis pertama yang berteriak marah tanpa takut dan tanpa tanda-tanda raut terpesona sedikitpun pada pemuda di depannya. dan hei apakah gadis itu tidak pernah melihat TV? Ia tidak pernah melihat wajah Sasuke? Sasuke anak dari seorang menteri. Apa kau tidak tahu itu? Berbicara soal "pernah melihat", rasanya Kakashi merasa pernah melihat gadis ini? Dimana? TV? Dan ia akhirnya tahu siapa gadis ini saat melihat seorang pemuda pirang yang menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan... tenanglah. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik" Sakura mendelik ke arah Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menciut seketika.

"Diam baka! Aku juga akan membuat perhitungan denganmu! Kau pikir siapa yang membawa mobilku seenaknya!" Kakashi tahu sekarang. Dia Sakura. member sebuah band rock yang terlibat skandal baru-baru ini karena umurnya di bawah umur. Dan sepertinya ia mendapat sebuah ide.

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. Gadis yang tadi sedang memarahi Naruto kini kembali menoleh sengit menatapnya. "Kau pikir mobilku murahan hah! Aku membelinya susah payah! Kau tahu tidak!" bentaknya lagi.

"Hn... aku akan ganti kerugiannya" jawabnya datar dan ringan. Sakura menganga tidak percaya.

"Sombong sekali orang ini" Sakura sedikit tidak suka melihat sifat pemuda di depannya itu. Ia begitu sombong. Bahkan kata maafpun tidak terluncur sedikitpun dari mulutnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar cek dan menulis sebuah angka yang tidak sedikit pada cek itu. Sakura mendengus, ia merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak. Bukannya berharap sebuah kata maaf, tapi pemuda di depannya ini seolah merasa seolah dirinya tidak salah.

"Hei Tuan, kau pikir uang bisa menyelesaikan segalanya?! Enak saja!" teriaknya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan nona?" seseorang di belakang mereka menginterupsi. Kakashi. Sakura menatap Kakashi tidak suka. "Kau ingin kita selesaikan ini di kantor, polisi nona Sakura?" baik Sakura maupun Sasuke terkejut. Sakura mengumpat. Kantor polisi adalah hal yang paling dihindari saat ini. Bukan hanya kasusnya tapi ia masih belum mempunyai SIM. Ia masih di bawah umur. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sedikit menoleh ke arah Kakashi seolah meminta penjelasan kenapa pria itu tahu nama gadis di depannya itu. Kakashi tersenyum seperti mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke.

"Kau tentu tidak ingin kami bawa ke kantor polisi kan nona? Kurasa kasusmu belum selesai. Apa ya yang akan terjadi kalau pers tahu Haruno Sakura, member band rock yang sedang terjerat kasus pelanggaran hukum eksploitasi anak, kini terjerat kasus pelanggaran hukum lalu lintas?" gigi Sakura bergemerutuk. Pria di depannya itu mau main-main dengannya rupanya.

"Ambil saja uang itu. Anggap ini sudah selesai. jangan diperpanjang lagi" tawarnya kemudian "aku tahu kau belum punya SIM. Kau masih dibawah umur. Aku tidak akan mengungkit hal itu asal kau juga tidak mengungkit masalah ini lagi. Cukup adil bukan" Sakura tidak bersuara. Hanya menatap Kakashi geram. Sasuke balik memandang Sakura datar. Ia menyodorkan cek yang tadi telah ditandatangani. Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke lagi seolah ingin menelan pemuda itu bulat-bulat. Bukannya takut Sasuke hanya balik menatap Sakura. Entahlah. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutnya saat melihat mata Sakura yang memancarkan banyak emosi di dalamnya. Marah, kesal, dongkol. Mau tak mau sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik.

Sakura berusaha menahan emosinya. Ia menyambar kasar kertas cek di depannya. ia lalu berbalik dan berlari masuk mobilnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Sasuke yang merasa kalau Sakura sudah menerima tawarannya, hendak melangkah menuju mobil kalau saja sebuah suara feminim tidak menahan langkahnya.

"Hei Tuan... sepertinya kau paham sekali dengan arti kata keadilan bukan?" Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura heran. Ia menatap apa yang telah di genggam Sakura sekarang. Sebuah tongkat bisbol. "Jadi kau pasti paham dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang" sambung Sakura sambil tersenyum sinis. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Kemudian apa yang dilakukan gadis itu membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Sakura merobek cek yang tadi di berikan Sasuke di depan wajah pria itu. Naruto mengerang melihatnya. Mungkin mengumpat Sakura yang menyia-nyiakan uang yang di berikan Sasuke. Dengan gerak santai Sakura membuang robekan kertas cek itu ke udara. Ia tersenyum sinis pada Sasuke. Dengan santai pula ia berjalan melewati Sasuke dan Kakashi sambil mengayunkan memutar stik bisbol di tangannya. Dan saat ia sampai tepat di samping mobil sedan Kakashi dengan sekuat tenaga ia memukul kaca depan mobil itu.

PRAAANGGGG

Kaca mobil itu pecah berkeping-keping.

"Aaaaarggghhh!" teriakan frustasi terdengar dari mulut Kakashi. Naruto hanya menganga menatap tingkah Sakura. kabuto dan Juugo hanya melongo. Sedang Sasuke? Pemuda itu menatap datar Sakura walau raut terkejut sempat ada di wajahnya. Sakura melangkah ke depan Kakashi dan membuang stik bisbol itu di hadapannya.

"Tidak usah memberiku uang. Aku rasa sebuah kaca mobilmu itu harganya tidak sebanding dengan goresan di Enzoku. Seharusnya aku menghancurkan semua kaca mobilmu. Tapi aku ingin sedikit berbaik hati. Cukup adil bukan?" katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Kau ...!" teriak Kakashi tidak terima.

"Kenapa? Ingin menamparku? Pecundang" Sakura menatap sinis Kakashi yang menggeram. "Minta saja cek yang tadi pemuda itu berikan padaku" katanya lagi sambil berlalu. Sasuke menatap gadis yang mendekat ke arahnya. Terus mengamati sampai gadis itu melewatinya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis itu kemudian memakai kembali kacamata hitamnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil. Sebelum itu ia sedikit berteriak ke arah Naruto.

"Hei baka! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri seperti orang idiot di situ? Kau ingin ku tinggal?" Naruto sadar dari keterkejutannya atas tindakan Sakura lantas kemudian berlari panik masuk ke mobil Sakura. detik berikutnya mobil itu melaju kencang meninggalkan empat orang yang memandang kepergian mobil itu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

TO BE CONTINUE

Fiuh... sebenarnya mau lanjut tapi yoyeo dah ngantu berat nih...

Bersambung ajah yah...

Kritik dan sarannya yah hehehe


	7. Chapter 7 : The Secret of Rocky Seven

**Ohayou minna-chan #senyum kawai#plak#**

**Gomen ne baru updet...**

**Gomen juga kalau ga bisa nepatin janji yeo yo yang udah yeo yo deklarasikan di fic yeo yo yang lain "Innoncent man"(hihihi sekalian promosi)#diceburin sungai# yang bilang kalau yeo yo akan updet sabtu kemaren**

**Yeo yo habis uts ni ...pusing...jadinya baru sekarang updetnya...**

**Oke sebelum cekidot yeo yo mau balas repiu dulu**

**hanazono yuri : Thank repiu and semangatnya**

**Luca Marvell : masa segitu bikin nangisnya sih? Saya pikir saya ga asik bikin suasana romantisnya? Cupcupcup...tenang ajah saku nanti sadar kok...**

**Kumada Chiyu :gomen ga da itasakunya...tapi tenang aja chapter ini juga tidak ada kok #plak#. Iya sasuke punya dendam sama itachi. Makasih yah repiunya.**

**Shin 41 : ya ampun... ga disini... ga di innoncent man...banyak sekali yang ngefans sasusaku...makasih repiunya met membaca...**

**Anisha Ryuzaki : makasih repiu dan semangatnya...met membaca**

**Harulisnachan : hohoho ga apa-apa, banget makasih dah mau baca...aku juga mikirnya gitu...saku nyebelin...kesel aku kalo punya adek kayak gitu...wkwkwk#plak# saku ga denger waktu pein ngomong...(pein ngmong ma tembok#plak#)...makasih da mau repiu...salam kenal...**

**Icha :oke siap...ni udah updet...di usahain next updetnya cepet...tapi ga janji#plak# makasih repiunya**

**Uchiwa : hahahaha...makasih repiunya**

**itsuka ikabara :wah ga nyangka banyak yang suka adegan peinsakunya...kirain aku gagal jadi romantis...oke ni udah updet lagi...**

**naoe bia : bercanda loh hehehe...hm kayaknya aku mesti itung ulang umurnya deh...ada salah perhitungan ni...makasih udah mau nyusahin diri buwat ngecek fic ini...maksih repiu dan semangatnya...met membaca...**

**aoi-san : mungkin next-next yah? Aku ga mungkin ceritain semuanya dalam satu chapter. Makasih udah repiu...ni dah updet...di usahain next kilat...met membaca...**

**natsume : saku belum tau apa-apa, dia masih polos hehehe...tengs repiunya...**

**white's : kamu orang ke 1234 #plak#yang bilang adegan peinsaku itu keren...padahal awalnya aku agak ga pede...soalnya ga begitu bisa bikin adegan romantis...wkwkwk btw tengs repiu dan semangatnya...met membaca...**

**cheryxsasuke : salam kenal juga...wah kamu pecinta sasusaku yah...ini sakura centric...moga kamu juga suka...makasih buwat repiu dan semangatnya...met membaca yah...**

**me : makasih buwat repiu dan semangatnya...moga chapter ini bikin kamu seneng...met membaca...**

**Akiko Mi Sakura : siap...ni dah updet...tengs repiunya...**

**Allysum fumiko :tengs udah mau suka...pake banget lagi...hehehe...moga chapter ini kamu suka...**

**Febri Feven : siap...ni udah updet...makasih repiunya...**

**Dark Shadow : tengs repiunya...**

**Oke sepertinya udah ga da yang komen kalau gitu yeo yo mau langsung capcipcus aja...oke dengan ini chapter tujuh di buka...jengjengjeng...**

**Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei**

**Monster's punya Yeo yo chan **

**Boleh di copy ga boleh di paste**

**Genre : Ga jelas, kayaknya sih banyak Actionnya, tapi di genre ffn ga ada pilihan action. Yang menang banyak sih Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, romance. Silahkan minna-chan tentuin sendiri sesuka hati.**

**Cast : Sakura, akatsuki, Gaara, Sasuke**

**Rate : T**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, alur dan setting, itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat dan sifat itu memang disengaja wkwkwk**

**CHAPTER 7 **

**THE SECRET OF ROCKY SEVEN**

Sakura menghentikan kasar mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung dengan tulisan besar di atasnya. NJE. Dengan cepat ia turun dan menutup pintu mobinya. Ia tampak sangat kesal. Kalau tidak ingat itu adalah mobil kesayangannya, ia pasti juga sudah membanting kasar pintu mobilnya. Ia melangkah dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

Wajahnya yang cemberut dan auranya yang seram, membuat orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan yang tadinya kaget dan ingin menanyakan kabarnya, mengurungkan niatnya. Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang hanya geleng-geleng. Sama dengan yang lain, ia juga tidak berani menegur. Daripada mati konyol, begitu pikirnya.

Seorang gadis yang tadi sedang berjalan dengan dua orang lain juga tak kalah terkejut saat melihat gadis itu.

"Sakura?!" serunya sumringah sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia berlari mendekati Sakura di ikuti oleh seorang wanita muda di belakangnya. Seorang wanita lainnya yang bersama mereka tetap diam namun tersenyum. "Darimana saja kau jidat? Kau tahu semua orang di sini mengkhawatirkanmu?" seru gadis cantik berambut pirang itu sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura mendesah malas.

"Ceritanya panjang Pig" balasnya malas. "Lepaskan aku. Aku harus bertemu dengan CEO" Ino mendengus kemudian menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu. Sakura yang dijitak mendelik tidak terima.

"Kau ini! Tidak tahu apa kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau hilang tanpa kabar setelah insiden itu. Siapa yang tidak khawatir! Kau tidak mengirim berita sama sekali. Dan kau tiba-tiba datang dan berkata seperti itu! Kau jahat sekali jidat!" semprot Ino marah. kristal bening mangambang di matanya. Melihat itu Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia hanya memejamkan mata sambil kembali menghela nafas.

"Maaf Ino" katanya berusaha melembutkan suaranya. Untuk sahabatnya yang cerewet ini, ia berusaha untuk menekan emosinya. Akan panjang urusannya berurusan dengan Tuan Putri yang ngambek. Begitu pikirnya. "Aku mengalami sesuatu yang panjang dua hari ini. Aku berjanji akan bercerita padamu. Tapi tidak sekarang oke? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan CEO segera. Setelah itu aku akan bercerita padamu" janjinya. Ino mendengus.

"Baiklah, kumaafkan. Tapi kau harus traktir aku" balas Ino sambil nyengir. Kini giliran Sakura yang mendengus geram.

"Dasar penipu. Penjilat. Kemana air mata buayanya tadi? Kurang ajar" maki Sakura dalam hati. Ia sudah mau membantah sebelum sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya.

"Tenang saja Ino. Sakura akan mentraktir sepuas yang kau mau" kata Naruto sambil membekap mulut Sakura. sakura mendelik pada Naruto. "Ssstt Sakura. kalau kau tak ingin berurusan lebih lama dengannya, diamlah" bisiknya. Sakura hanya bisa menatap Naruto marah namun akhirnya pasrah. Ino tersenyum.

"Dan kau harus menemaniku menonton konser EXO minggu depan dan kau yang harus membayar tiketnya. Aku tidak mau yang biasa. Aku mau yang VIP" sambung Ino menyeringai. Mendengar hal itu, Sakura melotot lantas memberontak dalam bekapan Naruto. Yang benar saja. ia baru saja mengalami musibah yang membuatnya harus menguras tabungannya karena ulah seorang pirang bodoh, sekarang pirang bodoh lainnya menyuruhnya untuk mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk makan dan tiket Boyband konyol kesukaannya. Oh hell, uangnya bisa-bisa habis terkuras karena kedua pirang itu. Tapi kekuatan Naruto lebih besar darinya, ia tetap membekap Sakura sambil menyeretnya pergi.

"Tenang saja Ino. Semua bisa di atur" kata Naruto sambi menyeret Sakura. "Sampai jumpa Ino, Tenten" pamitnya pada Ino dan gadis lain di sampingnya yang adalah manager dari Ino. Ia mengedipkan matanya pada Tenten membuat gadis itu menggeram namun merona.

"Tampaknya kau baik-baik saja Sakura" kata seorang wanita lagi di belakang mereka. Kuranei. Wanita cantik nan seksi yang merupakan asisten CEO mereka itu mendekat ke arah mereka. Naruto berhenti sesaat kemudian tersenyum lebar padanya. "CEO sudah menunggu kalian" sambungnya pada Naruto. Seperti mengerti Naruto mengangguk kemudian kembali menyeret Sakura menuju lift. Ia baru melepaskan bekapannya saat berada dalam lift. Sakura yang sedang mengatur nafas menatapnya tajam membuat pemuda pirang itu keringat dingin.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA?!" bentaknya sangar. Naruto merinding dibuatnya. "KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU HAH!" semprotnya lagi. Naruto hanya cengengesan.

"Gomen Sakura-chan. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau bertengkar lebih lama dengan Ino. Kau tidak dengar tadi Kurenai-san mengatakan CEO sudah menunggu kita?" Sakura geram mendengarnya.

"Tidak ingin aku bertengkar dengan Ino? Hah! Dengan mengiyakan permintaanya yang konyol itu?!" balasnya sarkastik. "Kau pikir aku jutawan?! Kau tidak lihat Enzoku lecet?! Kau mau membuatku jatuh miskin?" sambungnya kesal.

Oh ayolah, dia hanya seorang artis yang membiayai kuliahnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia harus membelikan dua tiket VIP yang harganya pasti jutaan dimana ia juga harus membiayai perbaikan mobil kesayangannya yang lecet. Ia bukan bangsawan kaya raya seperti Naruto yang akan mendapat uang jika ia butuhkan.

Oke, ia adalah seorang Akasuna. Walau bukan bangsawan seperti keluarga Naruto tapi semua orang juga tahu, Akasuna adalah keluarga kaya raya karena mempunyai perusahaan yang sudah mendunia. Tentu saja untuk memperbaiki sebuah Enzo atau membeli dua tiket konser yang seharga jutaan bukanlah hal sulit. Jangankan dua, seribu tiket pasti akan dibelikan oleh kakaknya jika ia minta.

Tapi itu hanya akan terjadi kalau ia mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan kakaknya. Sekali lagi, jika ia punya hubungan yang baik dengan kakaknya. Tapi astaga, jangankan punya hubungan baik. Ia saja sudah memutuskan keluar dari Akasuna dan memakai nama keluarga ibunya begitu ia sudah berhasil menjadi seorang artis tiga tahun yang lalu. Jadi jangan harap ia bisa seenaknya meminta uang pada mereka, apalagi dalam jumlah besar.

Masih erat dalam ingatannya saat Sasori mengejeknya waktu ia meminjam uang kemarin. Ukh... itu tidak akan terjadi kalau ia tidak terdesak. Dalam hati ia mengutuk kakak merahnya itu. Seumur hidup aku tidak akan meminta uang lagi padanya. Dasar pelit. Tanpa Sakura sadari, sebenarnya ia sudah salah paham pada kedua kakaknya itu. Mereka sangat menginginkan Sakura kembali pada mereka. Menginginkan Sakura berkeluh kesah pada mereka. Bahkan meminta uang pada mereka. Hanya saja Sakura yang terlalu tidak peka dan keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau terima saja uang dari pemuda tadi. Setidaknya itu bisa membantumu kan? Kau malah membuat semuanya tambah runyam saja" celetuk Naruto. Sakura melotot.

"Apa kau bilang?! Jadi kau lebih berpihak pada pria sombong itu! Dimana harga dirimu! Dia hanya pria sombong yang bisanya mengandalkan uang!" teriaknya marah. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Bukan begitu Sakura-chan, tidak bisakah kau berpikir dengan sedikit logis? Kau tidak lihat sekarang kau sendiri yang akhirnya susah" kata Naruto berusaha menasehati.

"Berpikir logis?! Jadi menurutmu aku tidak sedang berpikir logis?! Menurutmu aku bodoh?! Begitu?!" Salah lagi. Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk pipinya bingung. Aduh, susah bicara dengan gadis berkulit badak berkepala batu. Seperti berbicara dengan tembok saja.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu Sakura. Tapi kalau kau memang merasa seperti itu ya itu salahmu sendiri Sakura-chan" balas Naruto malas.

"Apa katamu baka!"

"Cukup Sakura!" tegas Naruto. Ia menatap Sakura serius. Sakura cukup terkejut melihat tatapan Naruto itu. Alisnya bertemu. "Ini bukan saatnya berdebat tentang itu" katanya lagi. Sakura terdiam. "Kau tidak dengar tadi apa kata Kurenai-san? Kita sudah di tunggu CEO. Sebaiknya kau hemat tenagamu untuk membicarakan tentang masa depanmu dengannya"

"..."

"Kau tahu kan itu juga berarti tentang masa depan Band kita?" Sakura menelan ludahnya. Agaknya kali ini ia harus mendengarkan Naruto.

"..."

"Kau tahu dari kemarin aku memikirkanmu, kami memikirkanmu? Memikirkan tentang masa depanmu? Tapi sekarang kau malah datang dengan marah-marah seperti ini. Tolong dewasalah sedikit Sakura-chan" Agak tidak suka, tapi harus Sakura akui, Naruto memang benar. Ia mendengus sambil menunduk. Jujur hatinya gelisah menunggu keputusan CEO mereka tentang dirinya. Apakah ia akan tetap di dalam band? Apakah NJE akan berjuang untuk mempertahankannya di depan hukum? Sekedar meminta dispensasi hukum bersyarat misalnya? Atau ia memang harus vakum untuk beberapa saat? Atau malah dikeluarkan dari band dan NJE akan mencari penggantinya? Ukh... memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir membuatnya merinding. Jangankan kemungkinan yang terakhir. Memikirkan untuk vakum satu tahun saja sudah membuatnya kepalanya sakit. Apalagi dikeluarkan dari band. Bisa mati berdiri. Darimana ia dapat membiayai kuliahnya? Masa ia harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri dengan merangkak di kaki kedua kakaknya? Arrrgghhh...jangan sampai itu terjadi. Apa kata dunia?

Menghela nafas frustasi, ia tidak membalas perkataan Naruto. Sedikit terlintas dibenaknya, bisa juga bocah yang biasanya idiot di depannya itu, berkata begitu dewasa seperti tadi. Pakai acara menasehatinya untuk bersikap dewasa segala. Sakura melirik Naruto yang sedang menatapnya serius. Mungkin kali ini ia yang harus mengalah. Sebodoh-bodohnya Naruto, ia sudah ditunjuk CEO untuk menjadi Leader bandnya. Yah walaupun Sakura sempat protes karena menurutnya hal itu merupakan tindakan nepotisme. Bagaimana tidak, CEO NJE adalah kakek dari Naruto, Namikaze Jiraiya. Tentu saja Sakura tidak terima karena merasa Jiraiya pilih kasih. Dengan alasan itulah Sakura sering sekali membantah keputusan Naruto bahkan sering memaksakan keputusannya kalau saja Sai tidak menengahi mereka. Berterimakasihlah pada Kurenai yang mengusulkan formasi band di awal debut mereka dengan menaruh pemuda seperti Sai diantara mereka. Kalau tidak band ini tidak akan jalan.

Tapi untuk situasi genting seperti saat ini nampaknya Sakura harus menghormati Naruto sebagai Leader kalau ia ingin tetap bertahan dalam bandnya. Setidaknya ia patuh untuk menahan sedikit emosinya, mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga.

Melihat wajah serius Naruto membuat Sakura mau tak mau sedikit merubah pandangannya tentang pemuda itu. Agak terkesima memang dan sedikit kagum, ekspresi itu membuatnya bungkam dan tenggelam dalam intimidasinya.

Sakura tetap menunduk saat merasa ponselnya bergetar. Merasa hawa Naruto yang masih menatapnya serius membuatnya tidak sadar kalau ponsel yang ada di genggamannya adalah milik Naruto.

"_Hallo Naruto-kun... kau tidak lupa janji kita kan? Kau jadi menjemputku nanti? Apa kau masih membawa mobil seksi yang kemarin? Gadis pemilik mobil itu yang kau bilang menyebalkan belum kembali kan? aku harap harapanmu supaya dia tidak cepat kembali terkabul. Dengan begitu kita bisa bebas bersenang-senang dengan mobilnya...hihihi"_ cerocos sang penelepon sebelum Sakura sempat menyapanya. Seketika aura Sakura berubah menjadi gelap. Ia menoleh pelan kearah Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh. Hancur sudah pandangan terkesima dan kagum atas kata-kata Naruto tadi.

Naruto yang melihat tatapan membunuh Sakura dan hawa mengerikan disekitarnya mau tak mau menelan ludahnya. Ekspresi seriusnya hilang entah kemana berganti ekspresi bodohnya.

"A...ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanyanya grogi.

"_Naruto-kun?"_

"NARUTO!"

"Arrrrghhhhhh...ittai Sakura-chan! Kenapa kau... arrrrrghhhh!". Dan selanjutnya bisa dibayang betapa ganasnya kemarahan Sakura.

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

"Kreekk"

Gaara meremas geram remote di tangannya sampai menghasilkan bunyi remuk pada benda itu. Nafasnya memburu. Kini di hadapannya terpampang sebuah TV yang sedang menayangkan sebuah acara konser musik rock. Yah Gaara sedang menonton konser musik rock band dimana Sakura bernaung. Sejak pertemuannya kemarin dengan Sakura, ia meminta pelayannya untuk membeli semua DVD band Sakura.

Dan semuanya yang dilihat membuatnya geram. Semuanya. Yah semuanya. Bukan karena musik yang di dengarnya. Tapi pemandangan konstum yang dipakai Sakura yang serba mini. Kalau bukan hotpant mini, pasti rok mini. Masih berbekas diingatannya bagaimana kostum yang dipakai Sakura saat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Walau baju terusan itu tidak dapat dikatakan mini, tapi tetap bagian atasnya sangat terbuka hanya menutup dada sampai lutut. Pantas saja, Sakura tidak merasa risih waktu ia memakai hotpant dan kemeja kebesaran saat pertemuan terakhir mereka, sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa. Dan itu membuat Gaara benar-benar marah.

Darahnya semakin mendidih saat melihat kedekatan Sakura dengan dua pemuda lain yang juga merupakan bagian dari band itu dan pandangan memuja dari para fans yang kebanyakan remaja berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Sungguh ingin rasanya ia melenyapkan semua pria itu

Dan puncak dari kesabarannya adalah saat ia melihat adegan Sakura yang dipeluk dari belakang oleh salah satu pemuda berambut hitam, anggota band tersebut, dengan pose seksi yang sepertinya memang di sengaja olehnya. Dan parahnya Sakura seperti membiarkan aksi pria tersebut. Seketika digebraknya meja didepannya hingga hancur. Asap menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia terengah. Matanya menyala nyalang. Kuku jarinya mulai memanjang. Gigi taringnya memanjang membuat mulutnya terbuka karena tak dapat menampung gigi itu dalam mulutnya. Dan hal itu membuat mau tak mau air liurnya menetes turun ke lantai. Tubuhnya yang mulai bermutasi membesar membuatnya sontak menggeram.

"Grrrrrrghhhh aaaarrrrrggggghhhh!" raungnya marah. ia bermutasi sepenuhnya dalam wujud serigala. Wajahnya sudah tidak menampakkan wajah Gaara sama sekali. Sepenuhnya berwujud serigala yang besarnya melebihi serigala normal. Dengan penuh amarah, ia menghancurkan semua benda yang ada di ruangan itu. Sedikit melirik ke arah pintu, saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar.

Temari membelalak saat melihat wujud Gaara saat ini. Saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari kamar Gaara, seorang pelayan memberitahu kepadanya dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya itu dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Ia hampir menangis saat melihat Gaara. Kini bukan hanya raut khawatir. Syok, panik dan ketakutan luar biasa terpancar kuat dari ekspresinya.

"Gaara" ketakutan membuatnya hanya mampu mendesis nama adiknya. Gaara tidak peduli kedatangan sang kakak dan kembali menghancurkan barang-barang di sekitarnya sambil meraung.

"Aaarrrrghhh... grrrrrrhhh!" suara raungan dan suara nafas hewan buas bercampur jadi satu. Temari yang melihat itu bergetar hebat dan jatuh terduduk. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia menjerit tatkala melihat sebuah lemari yang terhempas ke sampingnya. Ia melirik lemari yang terkoyak seperti habis tergigit kemudian kembali memandang Gaara yang sekarang sudah menghancurkan jendela dan hendak keluar. Namun karena badannya yang tidak dapat keluar dari jendela yang hancur itu, ia harus menabrakkan badannya untuk membuat lubang yang lebih besar lagi di dinding jendela.

Brakkk..

"Ggrrrhhhhhh...aarrrggrrrhhh!" raungnya keras setelah berhasil menerobos keluar. Dan detik berikutnya ia berlari sekuat tenaga menembus hutan pohon kelapa di area pantai tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Temari yang tadinya hanya diam ketakutan kini mencoba berdiri dengan badan bergetar. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan sebuah nomor kemudian meletakkan ponselnya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Dan saat ia mendengar sahutan dari seberang sana, pecahlah tangisnya.

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

Sakura mendobrak pintu di depannya dengan brutal. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk hari ini. Di belakangnya Naruto mengikutinya dengan menggunakan kacamata hitam yang tadi di pakai Sakura. Tiga orang yang berada dalam ruangan ini tampak terkejut atas kedatangan mereka berdua. Lebih tepatnya terkejut karena perbuatan Sakura yang mendobrak pintu dengan tidak sopannya.

"Sakura-chan bisa tidak kau sopan sedikit" tegur seorang pria berkacamata di sebelah seorang pria pucat yang di kenal Sakura adalah Sai. Sarutobi Ebisu, Direktur management artist. Sakura mendengus mendengar ucapan pria yang menurutnya mesum ini. Pria itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Sai sendiri acuh menatap dua rekannya itu. Alisnya bertemu saat melihat Naruto.

"Ada angin apa, kau pakai kacamata, Naruto? Biasanya kau paling suka memamerkan matamu yang katamu seksi itu?" tanyanya yang hanya di jawab dengan dengusan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Jadi korban amukan monster" celetuknya asal yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan dari Sakura. Seketika ia langsung berkeringat dingin. "Ano, ano... maksudku...maksudku hanya ingin pakai saja hahaha...mau ganti suasana hahaha" sambungnya sambi tertawa aneh. Sai hanya mengangkat bahu cuek mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kalian sudah datang?" sapa seorang pria berambut putih yang sedang duduk di belakang mejanya. Sakura menatap pria itu. jiraiya. CEO NJ Entertaiment, agensi tempatnya bernaung. Ia agak mengerutkan alisnya tegang melihat wajah serius Jiraiya. "Duduklah" perintahnya tenang. Oke, Sakura sangat mengenal CEOnya ini. Dia bukan tipe pria tenang kecuali ada memang dalam keadaan yang emergency. Sakura mengangguk. Ia duduk diikuti Naruto. Ia meneguk salivanya sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Anoo CEO, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba dan..."

"Aku mengerti Sakura" potong Jiraiya sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya termasuk hasil penyelidikanku padamu. Tapi aku minta kau berjanji untuk mengontrol emosimu saat mendengarnya" Alis Sakura bertemu.

"Penyelidikan?" tanyanya spontan. Jiraiya mengangguk.

"Aku menyuruh orang-orangku untuk mencari tahu kenapa berita dimajukannya pemberlakuan aturan larangan bekerja anak dibawah umur sampai terlambat pada agensi kita. Dan yah kau tahu mereka menemukan fakta yang sedikit mengejutkan" Sakura tercekat. Spontan ia menggebrak meja di depannya.

"Apa itu! cepat beritahu padaku!" Jiraiya terkekeh.

"Akan ku beritahu kalau kau berjanji akan mengendalikan emosimu" balas Jiraiya.

"Jangan banyak bicara orang tua! Cepat beritahu!" bentaknya emosi. Ayolah ia sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik hari ini. Dan kakek tua di hadapannya seperti ingin memancing emosinya. Jiraiya yang mendengar ucapan Sakura hendak marah sebelum Sai mendahuluinya.

"Sakura, apa seperti itu cara kau mengendalikan emosimu?!" tegurnya pelan namun tegas. Sakura menoleh menatap tidak suka pada Sai namun tidak membantah. Sai menatap Jiraiya kemudian tersenyum. "Maafkan Sakura CEO, ia pasti akan mengendalikan emosinya" katanya pada Jiraiya yang kemudian hanya tersenyum aneh karena melihat senyum Sai yang menurutnya mengerikan penuh maksud. Sakura mendengus namun kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"CEO, apa Uzumaki Karin terlibat?!" tanyanya berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Jiraiya hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Umm... mungkin bisa di bilang seperti itu" jawab Jiraiya kemudian. Sakura kembali menggebrak meja. Kini ia ada dalam pose murka.

"Sudah ku duga!" teriaknya marah. Naruto di sebelahnya sampai terlonjak kaget dan merinding. "Jalang itu benar-benar tidak punya harga diri! Membuatku muak! Aku bersumpah akan menghabisinya!" sambungnya murka. Jiraiya menghela nafas lelah. Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya memberi peringatan pada Sakura, tidak akan mempan. Ia hanya berdoa semoga meja di depan Sakura tidak hancur karena terlalu sering di gebrak.

"Sakura tenangkan dirimu, dengarkan dulu penjelasan dari CEO" kata Sai pada Sakura kemudian menoleh pada Jiraiya. "Apa maksud CEO, "mungkin bisa di bilang begitu"? Apa anda masih belum yakin? Atau masih ada orang lain yang terlibat?" Sakura terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sai. Ia baru sadar. Ya, kenapa jawaban CEO seperti itu? apa ada orang yang lain yang terlibat? Ia hanya diam menatap Jiraiya sambil berusaha menahan wajah marahnya. Jiraiya tersenyum menatap Sai.

"Kau benar Sai" jawabnya kemudian. "Aku memang menemukan kalau Uzumaki Karin adalah dalang di balik terlambatnya kabar dimajukan aturan pemberlakuan itu di agensi kita dan dia juga yang melapor pada polisi juga memberitahu posisi keberadaan Sakura lewat GPRS ponsel Sakura pada kejadian konser kemarin" sambungnya membuat Sakura menggeram namun belum sempat Sakura menyalurkan emosinya ia melanjutkan. Bisa bahaya membiarkan gadis itu mengamuk.

"Tapi aku menemukan sejumlah keganjilan pada kejadian di majukannya tanggal pemberlakuan aturan itu" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Yah semua itu terkesan begitu mendadak" sambung Jiraiya lagi. "Karenanya aku kemudian kembali menyelidikinya dan aku agak terkejut dengan laporan yang di berikan kepadaku" Jiraiya menatap Sakura kemudian beralih pada Sai. "Shimura Danzou adalah nama yang punya andil dalam dimajukannya aturan ini" kata Jiraiya kemudian. Matanya masih menatap Sai yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak terkejut. Seperti sudah tahu sebelumnya.

"Shimura...Danzou?" Sakura mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. Ia spontan menoleh pada Sai. Jiraiya mengangguk.

"Yah, Shimura Danzou. Selain itu, aturan ini juga adalah salah satu gagasan yang di ajukan olehnya setahun yang lalu. Namun baru di setujui lima bulan yang lalu dan di berlakukan dua hari yang lalu" terang Jiraiya. Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tidak percaya kalau aturan ini ternyata sudah sejak lama direncanakan.

"Shimura Danzou? Aku seperti pernah mendengar namanya?" celetuk Naruto polos sambil mengelus-elus dagunya seperti sedang berpikir. Sakura langsung menghadiahi jitakan di kepalanya.

"Baka! Dia seorang menteri! Kau anak seorang Perdana Menteri! Harusnya kau tahu!" omel Sakura gemas. Naruto meringis memegang kepalanya yang di jitak Sakura.

"Itta..ittai dattebayo Sakura-chan..." Jiraiya hanya geleng-geleng lihat mereka berdua. Sakura kembali menatap Sai. Lalu kembali menatap Jiraiya.

"Shimura Danzou? Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Sai?" tanyanya dalam hati. "Anoo CEO, untuk apa Shimura Danzou melakukan hal ini? Dia menteri pertahanan bukan? Sangat tidak wajar bukan seorang menteri pertahanan mau repot-repot mengurusi masalah pendidikan? Lalu apa hubungan Danzou dengan Karin? Apa mereka berdua berkomplot begitu? Sai bilang ini adalah rencana untuk menjatuhkanku dan..."

"Aku hanya mengatakan kemungkinan Sakura" jawab Sai memotong ucapan Sakura. Sakura sontak menatap padanya. "Karena itulah kenapa kau ku bilang untuk mengendalikan dirimu. Semua bisa tidak seperti yang kita duga" sambungnya dingin. Sakura menelan ludah. Sai sangat menyeramkan kalau sudah bicara dingin seperti itu. Dan sangat jarang dia seperti itu.

"Apa...apa ini ada hubungannya denganmu Sai?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Sai menoleh menatapnya dingin membuat Sakura spontan saja mencengkram lengan Naruto sambil melotot horor pada Sai. Oke, tatapan Sai membuatnya merinding. Tapi detik berikutnya Sai langsung tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya singkat. Sakura langsung mengangakan mulutnya dan memasang wajah paling bodoh yang pernah di tunjukannya karena perubahan ekspresi Sai yang begitu cepat. Baiklah, Sakura menetapkan Sai adalah orang yang paling aneh yang paling tidak bisa ditebak yang pernah dikenalnya dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya orang paling bodoh di dunia.

"Karin hanya memanfaatkan situasi yang ada Sakura" kata-kata Jiraiya membuat Sakura sontak menoleh padanya. "Seperti yang kau tahu, Karin adalah anak dari Menteri Pendidikan" Sakura terkejut. Ia tersadar sekarang. "Ia tahu semua ini dari ayahnya. Hmm, mungkin seperti itulah yang disampaikan bawahanku. Karin sudah mengetahui aturan ini semenjak lima bulan yang lalu. Awalnya ia hanya merasa senang karena peraturan ini akan membuat pergerakanmu berhenti. Tapi sejak rencana di majukan sehari aturan ini ditetapkan dua minggu sebelumnya, ia membuat rencana lain. Yah, kau tahu, sebagai anak menteri pendidikan wajar saja ia tahu semua lebih dahulu. Dan kau tahu jugakan apa yang dilakukan setelah itu? Memanipulasi sehingga berita itu terlambat sampai pada agensi kita dan terakhir peristiwa yang menimpamu kemarin" Jiraiya menatap Sakura. "Sepertinya ia benar-benar dendam padamu karena mengalahkan kepopulerannya" Sakura mendengus.

"Hah, dasar jalang pecundang! Aku tidak mengira ia juga seorang yang berotak kerdil! Apa ia benar-benar anak dari Menteri Pendidikan?!" umpatnya kesal. Ia melipat tangan dan kakinya kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Ia melirik horor ke arah Naruto. "Baka! Bukankah kau anak Perdana Menteri?!" Naruto menegang. Ia menoleh pelan dengan ke arah Sakura dan hanya bisa menatap takut pada Sakura. ia menelan ludah sudah payah. "Kenapa kau sampai tidak tahu tentang aturan itu hah!" Naruto berkeringat mendengar bentakan Sakura.

"Sa..sakura-chan...aku...aku tidak..."

"Baka! Percuma kau menjabat jadi leader kalau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Tentang Danzou-sama. Akupun juga merasa seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sakura" Jiraiya memotong bentakan Sakura seolah ingin mengakhiri pertikaian dua orang di depannya itu. Sakura sedikit melirik cuek. Agaknya ia masih kesal dengan Karin dan Naruto. "Awalnya aku merasa heran dan berasumsi kalau ini ada kaitannya dengan Sai, karenanya aku meminta bawahanku untuk menyelidiki hal ini lebih lanjut. Dan aku mendapatkan fakta yang membuatku tambah bingung" Sakura kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Baiklah, apa ada yang lebih membingungkan dari keterlibatan Danzou-sama dalam kejadian ini.

Oke, tidak terlalu membingungkan sih. Mungkin Danzou-sama menginginkan Sai untuk kembali pulang dan meneruskan cita-citanya mengingat Sai adalah anak satu-satunya setelah kematian ibu Sai. Yah sudah menjadi rahasia umum, Sai adalah anak dari Shimura Danzou yang dikabarkan memberontak pada ayahnya yang mengiginkannya menjadi seorang politisi seperti ayahnya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari rumah dan menjadi seorang penyanyi. Sakura seperti melihat dirinya sendiri pada diri Sai. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Sakura sedikit respek pada Sai.

Tapi Sakura sedikit tidak habis pikir. Apa ada dampak aturan itu pada Sai yang bisa membuat pemuda itu menyerah dan kembali pada ayahnya? Sai sudah berumur 20 tahun. Aturan itu tidak akan menjatuhkannya. Atau mungkin ayahnya mengincar Sakura untuk menjatuhkan band mereka? Tapi Sai juga tidak bodoh dan begitu saja pulang karena hal itu kan? Ia masih punya banyak peluang di NJ Entertaiment. Dan Sakura rasa Danzou-sama bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu akan hal itu. Lalu untuk apa Danzou-sama mau repot-repot memberi ide itu pada Perdana Menteri? Huh, mengingat Perdana Menteri membuatnya ingin menjitak kepala pemuda pirang di sampingnya yang tidak punya kepekaan sama sekali.

"Ada orang lain di balik pencetus ide tentang aturan ini. Orang itu meminta Shimura Danzou untuk merekomendasikan pada Perdana Menteri. Tapi sampai sekarang akupun masih belum tahu, ada hubungan apa antara orang itu dengan Danzou-sama dan apa keuntungan yang di dapat orang itu dari adanya aturan ini mengingat dia juga bukan seorang pejabat dari Departement Pendidikan" Sakura menaikan satu alisnya.

"Orang itu? siapa dia?" tanya Sakura sedikit penasaran walau masih dengan tatapan cueknya. Jiraiya menatapnya tapi tidak langsung menjawab seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sai sendiri sedikit melirik Jiraiya kemudian kini beralih menatap wajah penasaran sedikit cuek milik Sakura.

"..."

"..."

"Akasuna Pein, Presiden Directur of Red Clouds Organitation"

"APAAA!" teriak Sakura spontan. Sungguh ia hanya reflek berteriak. Ia sendiri tidak sadar kalau aksi spontannya ini membuat dua orang di depannya sedikit mengerutkan dahi mereka. Tentu saja, untuk ukuran orang yang belum tahu hubungan Sakura dengan Pein, ini sungguh suatu reaksi yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Ada apa Sakura? kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jiraiya menyadarkan Sakura akan aksi berlebihannya itu.

"Anoo... etto...etto...aku...aku..." jawab Sakura gugup. "Kuso, apa yang kulakukan. Aku bisa ketahuan! Baka!" umpatnya dalam hati. Sai menatap Sakura. "Aku...aku hanya pernah mendengar tentang mereka yah seperti itu hahaha" jawabnya kemudian. Jiraiya menatapnya penuh arti kemudian melirik Sai. Namun karena melihat pemuda itu tidak bereaksi ia kemudian kembali menatap Sakura yang sedang tertawa aneh dengan keringat yang sebesar biji jagung di depannya. ia tersenyum.

"Begitukah?" jawabnya yang di jawab dengan anggukan dari Sakura. "Ah...aku juga sedikit terkejut dan bingung saat tahu hal ini sama sepertimu. Tidak mengerti mengapa seorang Bisnis Man sepertinya mau repot-repot mengurusi hal seperti ini" kata Jiraiya sambil menatap Sakura. sakura masih tersenyum aneh sambil mengangguk kaku. "Tentu ada tujuannya kan?" kali ini Jiraiya sedikit menurun suaranya. Ia menatap lekat Sakura. sakura diam tak berkutik mendengar kata-kata Jiraiya. "Hahaha... tenang saja aku akan mengurus hal ini" katanya kemudian. Seolah tidak peduli, Jiraiya melanjutkan keterangan tentang latar belakang dan kehidupan Pein yang menurut Sakura tidak penting sama sekali. Tentu saja tidak penting, ia sudah tahu semuanya. Ia menunduk mengabaikan ocehan Jiraiya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa-apaan ini! Nii-san?!" katanya dalam hati. Ia menggigit kuku ibu jarinya "Apa ini semua rencana Nii-san untuk membuatku masuk Organisasi memuakan itu?" tanyanya lagi dalam hati. Sungguh ia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kakaknya itu. Ingin rasanya ia mendamprat habis Pein, memukulnya atau mengancam akan membunuhnya jika ia masih tetap ikut campur dalam kehidupannya. Tapi ia juga tahu itu tidak mungkin di lakukannya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekarang melepaskan kekesalannya pada kakaknya itu. Tanpa diperintah airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya saking emosinya ia.

Saking syoknya, ia sampai tidak sadar telah menjadi obyek tatapan Sai sedari tadi. Mata hitam pemuda itu menatapnya dingin penuh arti. Menatap wajah tertekan Sakura yang kini tidak fokus pada keterangan Jiraiya sambil menggigit kukunya. Sai tahu kebiasaan Sakura. ia tahu jika Sakura menggigit kukunya biasanya gadis itu sedang dalam keadaan gugup atau sedang memikirkan hal yang berat.

"Menurut kabar yang beredar, Akasuna Pein mempunyai dua orang saudara kandung. Salah seorang bernama Akasuna Sasori yang diketahui menjadi wakilnya sekarang dan seorang lagi tidak begitu jelas karena tidak pernah terekspos sedikitpun dari publik. Tapi menurut rumor yang beredar, keluarga mereka memang sengaja untuk tidak mempublikasi identitas saudaranya itu untuk kepentingan yang tidak di ketahui. Akasuna Pein adalah..." Jiraiya menghentikan keterangannya saat matanya menangkap Sakura yang kini telah berdiri sambil menatap ke bawah. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Hmm?" katanya seolah mempertanyakan tindakan Sakura itu. Sakura menatapnya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Anoo... CEO, apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan? Aku ada sedikit urusan jadi aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini" kata Sakura kemudian. Ia seperti sudah melupakan keinginannya untuk mengetahui nasibnya di bandnya. Kini pikirannya hanya satu. Ia ingin minta penjelasan pada Pein tentang maksud dari semua ini. Sai masih menatapnya datar. Jiraiya hanya balik menatapnya dalam diam.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang ingin aku sampaikan..." Jiraiya memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka namun langsung di potong oleh Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu ka...maksudku CEO, lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Sakura selanjutnya? Band kami bagaimana?" protes Naruto. Jiraiya menatap Sakura untuk melihat respon gadis itu pada perkataan Naruto. Tidak ada reaksi. Jiraiya menghela nafas.

"Soal itu, masih belum di putuskan. Aku akan segera menghubungi kalian segera sesudah aku mengambil keputusan. Ada beberapa hal yang masih harus dipikirkan lagi tentang hal ini. Dari awal memang aku hanya ingin membahas tentang kasus ini dahulu pada kalian" jawab Jiraiya. Naruto hanya mendesah kecewa namun tidak berbicara apa-apa kemudian.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dahulu CEO" kata Sakura kemudian membalikkan badan dan pergi dengan terburu tanpa menoleh atau mengacuhkan pandangan penuh arti dari dua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Naruto menatap pada Jiraiya dan Sakura bergantian. Seolah bingung harus mengikuti yang mana. Di satu sisi ia ingin mengikuti Sakura, tapi di sisi lain ia bingung melihat semua orang yang seperti melihat Sakura dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Sakura-chan tunggu! Aku ikut!" teriaknya kemudian. Ia menoleh pada Jiraiya. "Kakek aku pergi dulu" pamitnya pada Jiraiya sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi. Jiraiya menatap kepergian mereka dalam diam. baru setelah pintu ruangannya tertutup ia melirik pada Sai yang masih menatap pintu di depannya kemudian beralih menatap Ebisu di sebelahnya.

"Tolong panggilkan Kurenai, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padanya" katanya. Ebisu mengangguk kemudian pamit dan melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan itu. Sepeninggal Ebisu, Jiraiya kembali menatap Sai.

"Kau lihat reaksinya?" tanyanya pada Sai. Sai menoleh menatapnya dan mengangguk.

"Aku tidak menyangka informasi yang anda dapatkan itu benar Jiraiya-sama. Aku benar-benar terkejut" balas Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyangka ia reaksinya sampai seperti itu. ia bahkan sudah tidak punya selera mendengar tentang nasibnya dalam band ini" Jiraiya menghentikan kalimatnya kemudian menatap Sai serius. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Sai menampilkan wajah serius yang mau tak mau membuat Jiraiya sedikit menahan nafas. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya membuat Jiraiya sontak menganga. Baiklah pemuda di depannya ini membuatnya tampak bodoh. Ia kemudian hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau yakin ingin mendekati Akasuna?" tanya Jiraiya hati-hati. Sai terdiam kemudian menatap Jiraiya serius. Kali ini Jiraiya tidak mau terlalu serius menanggapi Sai. Ia takut tertipu seperti tadi. ia hanya menatap Sai santai.

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain?" kata-kata Sai membuat Jiraiya tertegun.

"..."

"Aku tidak ingin dimanfaatkan terus oleh ayah"

"..."

"Tapi aku juga tidak mau terus menyusahkan anda dan Perdana Menteri"

"..."

"Kalau aku mau melepaskan diri dari sesuatu yang mengikatku, aku harus meminta orang yang mengikatku untuk melepasnya bukan?"

"..."

"Aku yakin Akasuna tahu siapa yang mengikatku"

"Apa kau yakin tentang hal itu?" tanyanya serius.

"Selalu ada alasan untuk sebuah kejadian bukan? Dan aku juga yakin pasti ada alasan kenapa tanda tangan Akasuna Kizashi tercantum dalam proyek itu" Jiraiya menghela nafas.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka Sakura adalah anak bungsu klan itu"

"Dan aku juga tidak menyangka hanya membuang-buang waktuku selama tiga tahun padahal kunci yang aku cari ada disisiku selama ini" balas Sai. Jiraiya menatap Sai dalam.

"..."

"..."

"Sai, apapun yang terjadi tolong jangan kau lukai Sakura. Bagaimanapun dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini" Sai menoleh menatap datar Jiraiya namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti ingin menyakitinya?" Jiraiya tidak menjawab.

"..."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melukai gadis jelek yang paling unik yang pernah kutemui" kata Sai lagi sambil masih tersenyum.

"..."

"Dia terlalu berharga untuk dilukai" kali ini tidak ada senyum di wajah Sai. Ia berkata dengan ekspresi serius. Jiraiya menatapnya dalam diam namun kemudian ia tertawa. Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Hahaha...baik..baik.. setidaknya aku yakin kalau Sakura akan baik-baik saja" katanya kemudian. Sai tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Jiraiya masih dengan senyumnya.

"CEO?" Jiraiya menghentikan tawanya.

"Hm?" tanyanya mendengar panggilan Sai.

"Arigatou" Jiraiya tercekat kemudian menatap lekat Sai. Sai masih tersenyum saat mengatakannya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya" sambungnya. Jiraiya menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto" jawab Jiraiya penuh makna.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai temannya" balas Sai. Senyumnya menghilang "Setelah ini biar aku sendiri yang menanganinya Jiraiya-sama" sambungnya lagi. Jiraiya terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian lagi" katanya lagi dengan tatapan serius. Jiraiya terdiam sesaat kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu Sai, kau sama sekali tidak menyusahkan. Kau sudah di anggap saudara oleh Naruto. Itu berarti kau cucuku, anak Minato. Jadi kau tidak perlu sungkan. Tapi kalau kau ingin seperti itu apa boleh buat" suara ketukan pintu memotong perkataan Jiraiya. "Kalau kau butuh bantuan jangan ragu untuk bilang padaku" sambungnya kemudian. Sai berdiri. Bersama dengan itu Kuranei masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Ia melangkah mendekati meja Jiraiya kemudian membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya memberi hormat.

"Anda memanggil saya, Jiraiya-sama?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah iya. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" jawab Jiraiya. Saipun kemudian membungkukkan diri dan pamit.

"Aku pergi dulu CEO" pamitnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Jiraiya. Sai langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Jiraiya menatap kepergiaannya dalam diam.

"Semoga berhasil Sai"

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

Sakura berjalan cepat tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Oi Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Pemuda pirang itu seperti menyulut bom di kepala Sakura.

"Baka! Bisa tidak kau diam! tidak usah pakai teriak-teriak segala!ggrrrrhhh!" meledak sudah bom di kepala Sakura. Naruto langsung menciut sambil berpose menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merinding ketakutan. Sungguh menakutkan kalau Sakura sedang kalut. Sakura kembali menggigit kukunya. Seperti mengingat sesuatu ia langsung beralih menatap Naruto. Naruto kaget melihat aksi Sakura.

"A..ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanyanya gugup.

"Mana ponselku?" desisnya horor. Naruto langsung merogoh sakunya dengan wajah pucat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Sakura. Sakura langsung menyentuh layar ponselnya dan beberapa saat kemudian menempelkannya pada telinganya sambil tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bertanya dari Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat ia berdecih sambil kembali menyentuh layar ponselnya lagi dan menempelkannya lagi di telinganya.

"Baka! Kemana mereka semua!" umpatnya kemudian karena lagi-lagi tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau hubungi Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto. Sakura terkejut. Saking emosinya, ia sampai lupa Naruto masih bersamanya. Bisa gawat kalau Naruto tahu siapa yang sedang berusaha dihubunginya. Ia menghela nafas frustasi sambil kemudian mengetik sebuah pesan singkat. Lebih baik meninggalkan sms saja pada Nii-channya itu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" jawabnya jutek. Sedikit melirik Naruto ia mendengus. "Kau sendiri kenapa masih mengikutiku! Pergilah! Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat" katanya kemudian. Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sakura kembali mendengus. Kini mereka telah sampai di lobi gedung ini.

"Bukan urusanmu!" katanya sinis.

"Oh kukira kau masih butuh bantuanku. Syukurlah, Kalau kau bisa mengurus mobilmu sendiri. Ya sudah ya, aku akan menemui Sai" seru Naruto sambil berlari menjauh. Sakura terdiam sesaat mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Mengurus mobil? Ia menepuk dahi lebarnya. Kini ia ingat. Ada yang harus di urusnya. Mobilnya. Ia segera menarik kerah baju Naruto sebelum pemuda itu lebih jauh melangkah. Naruto sontak kaget dan menoleh. Dan betapa kagetnya lagi dia saat melihat wajah horor Sakura "A..ada apa Skura-chan?" tanyanya grogi.

"Mau lari dari tanggung jawab heh?" desis Sakura horor. Naruto meneguk salivanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sakura-chan? Bukannya kau yang menolak tawaranku?" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aku berubah pikiran, cepat antar aku mengurus mobilku. Aku butuh tumpangan" Naruto meringis mengusap kepalanya.

"Sakura-chan ittaidatebayo. Apa salahku? Bisa kau lebih sedikit lembut?" keluh Naruto. Dasar gadis yang aneh. Entahlah. Naruto tidak paham dengan apa yang ada di kepala Sakura. begitu cepat gadis itu berubah pikiran.

"Apa katamu?! Untuk orang sepertimu, tindakanku sudah termasuk lembut!" murka Sakura. naruto hanya melongo mendengarnya. Lembut? Dilihat darimana? "Kalau orang lain pasti sudah ku hajar! aku sudah Aku tidak peduli! Cepat antar aku!" Naruto tersenyum aneh mendengarnya.

"Anoo Sakura, tapi aku sedang tidak bawa mobil" jawabnya kemudian. Sakura melotot.

"APA!"

"Kau tahu kan, aku memakai mobilmu dari rumahku. Itu berarti aku tidak membawa mobilku" terangnya lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Naruto menciut mendengar bentakan Sakura. "Kau harus tanggung jawab Naruto!" Naruto panik. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada sambil menoleh kekiri kanan. Kini orang-orang disekitarnya mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Sakura-chan apa yang kau bicarakan?" bisiknya pada Sakura. "Hahaha, ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan" katanya kemudian pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang melihat adegan itu. "Sakura-chan jaga ucapanmu kau bisa dijadikan gosip" spontan Sakura sadar kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gomen, habis kau menyebalkan" jawabnya berbisik.

"Wah wah ada apa ini?" Sakura dan Naruto spontan menoleh. Sai. "Kalian tampaknya akrab sekali. Hati-hati paparazi ada dimana-mana. Lengah sedikit kalian bisa dijadikan bahan gosip" sambungnya lagi. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Bicara apa kau baka! Hanya orang bodoh yang akan mengangkat gosip tentangku dan pirang bodoh ini!" bentak Sakura geram.

"Aku hanya memperingatkan. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkinkan?" balas Sai sambil tersenyum. Sakura mendengus melihat senyum Sai.

"Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu kalau sampai itu terjadi" balas Sakura cuek.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sai tetap dalam senyumnya.

"Ah, kebetulan kau disini Sai!" Sakura tiba-tiba mendapat pencerahan. "Kau bawa mobilkan? Bisa temani aku? Tadi mobilku di serempet pemuda gila. Bisa temani aku untuk mengurus luka lecetnya?" sambungnya dengan nada semangat. Sai tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau diserempet? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya setengah panik. Sakura menampakkan wajah seperti orang akan menangis.

"Aku berharap diriku saja yang terluka daripada Enzoku yang malang. Pria tidak bertanggung jawab itu yang melakukannya. Aku akan membunuhnya jika bertemu lagi" ucapnya masih dalam pose akting menangis. Naruto meringis mendengarnya. Sai hanya tersenyum aneh. "Jadi karena itu Sai, bisakah kau membantuku bertanggung jawab? Aku akan sangat menghargaimu jika melakukannya. Daripada pria gila itu yang tidak punya etika itu" sambungnya lagi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Sai mengaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ba..baiklah. tidak usah berlebihan begitu. Aku akan mengantarmu" jawabnya kemudian. Sakura menampilkan senyuman super manis yang bisa ia keluarkan. Tapi menurut Naruto dan Sai, itu adalah senyum paling mengerikan yang pernah mereka lihat dari Sakura. "Aku akan mengambil mobilku dulu" sambungnya kemudian. Sakura melompat senang.

"Yosh... anggap saja ini acara liburan kita bertiga. Acara liburan memperbaiki mobi. Kelihatannya tidak buruk!" serunya senang.

"Kita bertiga?" Naruto bertanya bingung. Sakura meliriknya sinis.

"Tentu saja, aku, kau dan Sai"

"Heh! Aku juga ikut?!"

"Kenapa kau keberatan! Hah!"

"An..ano... bukan begitu. Maksudku untuk apa aku ikut? Bukannya sudah ada Sai yang mengantarmu!"

"Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab?! Harusnya kau yang memperbaiki enzoku baka!" Sai tersenyum melihat pertengkaran Sakura dan Naruto. Ia menatap mereka penuh arti. Ia sudah sering melihat mereka seperti ini, tapi kenapa baru hari ini ia merasa kalau semua ini penuh arti. Ia menatap Naruto kemudian beralih menatap Sakura. kemudian menghela nafas.

"Semoga akan tetap seperti ini" gumamnya dalam hati. Entahlah. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk. Terutama pada Sakura. ia menatap gadis itu lagi. Ada apa? Kenapa ia merasa perasaan yang tidak enak seperti ini. "Semoga tidak akan terjadi apa-apa Sakura" sambungnya kemudian.

"Aku tahu Sakura-chan. Tapi tetap saja untuk apa aku ikut. Sudah ada Sai" protes Naruto.

"Hah, tentu saja untuk membawa mobilku baka!"

"Nani! Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau tidak menyuruhku mengurusnya sendiri sementara kau enak-enakan menggoda gadis-gadis, kan Naruto? Kau yang akan membawa mobilku aku akan bersama Sai. Enak saja kau ini!" katanya sambil menyibak anak rambutnya laksana Ratu yang memberi perintah. "Dan akan ku pastikan kau akan menanggung penuh biaya perbaikan kalau aku melihat ada goresan lain di Enzoku" ancam Sakura membuat Naruto menatapnya memelas. Ayolah Naruto itu tidak akan mempan pada Sakura.

"Kau kejam sekali Sakura-chan" keluhnya yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Sakura.

"Ah ya, satu lagi" ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau akan menanggung separuh dari biaya perbaikan mobilku"

"Nanii!" Naruto menatap Sakura horor.

"Ada apa?! Mau protes?!" Sakura balik menatap Naruto dengan senyum iblis plus tatapan membunuhnya. Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto spontan. Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Bagus" Ia menoleh pada Sai.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Sai? Ayo! Aku masih banyak urusan" Panggil Sakura. Sai tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap agak lama wajah ingin tahu Sakura yang menurutnya lucu. Ia tersenyum samar.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku janji Sakura" katanya mantap dalam hati.

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

Temari melangkah cepat memasuki loby NJE dan langsung menuju dua orang resepsionis disana. Wajahnya berantakan. Masih tampak jelas jejak-jejak airmata di sana. Di belakangnya Kankurou tampak mengikuti langkahnya. Sang resepsionis yang awalnya ragu melihat penampilan Temari sedikit terlonjak saat melihat Kankurou. Siapa yang tidak kenal pria itu. spontan kedua orang itu langsung membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Sakura! dimana Sakura?!" serunya histeris. Kankurou memegang pundaknya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Temari-nee" kata Kankurou yang melihat dua wanita di depannya agak kebingungan dan panik mendengar seruan Temari.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini Kankurou!" bentaknya. Airmatanya merembes keluar lagi. "Aku tidak tahu kemana Gaara. Aku takut dia..."

"Tenanglah!" kali ini Kankurou sedikit membentak. Temari terdiam namun tidak membuat airmatanya tidak jatuh. Kankurou menghela nafas melihat tangisan kakaknya itu. ia menoleh ke arah dua resepsionis di depannya yang masih kebingungan melihat mereka berdua. "Maaf atas situasi ini nona" katanya kemudian yang di jawab dengan anggukan gugup dari mereka berdua. Jelas saja mereka bingung melihat Temari yang tiba-tiba membentak mereka.

"A..ada yang bisa kami bantu Tuan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Bagaimanapun tamu adalah raja. Itu motto semua resepsionis di dunia. Apalagi yang ada di hadapan mereka bukan orang biasa. Mungkin hampir setara dengan raja. Mungkin begitu yang ada di benak mereka.

"Dimana kami bisa bertemu Nona Haruno Sakura? Apa kami bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya sopan.

"Apa Tuan sudah buat janji terlebih dahulu?"

"Ah belum. Kami tadi langsung kemari. Apa bisa tolong beritahu padanya?"

"Maaf Tuan. Kami tidak bisa memastikan. Nona Haruno adalah seorang artis di sini. Jadwalnya tidak terdaftar. Tidak seperti pegawai di sini" jawabnya sopan.

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa memastikan! Kenapa kau tidak hubungi saja dia. Bilang ada yang ingin bertemu!" bentak Temari sambil terisak. Resepsionis itu menunduk ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Temari" tegur Kankurou.

"Ma...maaf Tuan, Nona. Saya akan coba untuk menghubungi"

"Ada apa ini?" Kankurou sontak menoleh. Temari hanya melirik sambil masih terisak.

"Kurenai-san?" Resepsionis tadi membungkukkan badannya. Kurenai menatap Kankurou kemudian terbelalak kaget.

"Sabaku-sama" katany sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Ia langsung melirik resepsionis tadi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian tidak melayani Sabaku-sama dengan baik!" bentaknya pada kedua resepsionis itu.

"Ma..maaf Kurenai-san" kata mereka berdua ketakutan sambil membungkuk. Kankurou mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak... ini bukan salah mereka" kata Kankuro sambil tersenyum. "Saya sedang mencari Haruno Sakura. tapi sepertinya jadwalnya sebagai artis tidak tetap karena itu mereka tidak dapat memberitahuku" sambungnya kemudian. Kurenai menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ada apa seorang pejabat seperti Kankurou mencari Sakura? Ia melirik Temari. Ia kenal wanita ini.

"Maaf. Ada apa mencari Sakura?" tanya kemudian.

"Hanya sebuah masalah pribadi. Tidak terlalu penting sebenarnya bagi Haruno-san. Hanya saja kami sangat butuh pertolongannya. Ini sangat darurat" jawab Kankurou. "Tolong bisakah anda sampaikan pesan saya ini?" sambung Kankurou lagi. Kurenai agak bimbang namun akhirnya mengiyakan.

"Baiklah Sabaku-sama. Tunggulah saya akan menghubungi Sakura" Kurenai lansung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Sakura.

"_Moshi-moshi? Kurenai-san ada apa?"_

"Sakura, kau ada dimana? Bisa ke lobby sekarang?"

"_Ada apa Kurenai-san? Aku sedang tidak ada di NJE"_

"Kau dimana? Ada tamu untukmu"

"_Memang siapa Kurenai-san? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Aku mau memperbaiki mobilku" _Kurenai sedikit melirik Kankurou.

"Sabaku-sama. Apa tidak bisa kau kembali ke kantor sekarang?" Kankurou yang mendengar pembicaraan Kurenai dengan Sakura menyela.

"Tolong beritahu saja, ada di mana dia. Aku akan menyusul" Kurenai mengangguk.

"Sakura, kau akan memperbaiki mobilmu dimana?"

"_Ferrari International Service Center. Mungkin agak lama Kurenai-san. Kalau mau, suruh saja ia menunggu. Kalau tidak, suruh pulang saja"_ Kurenai meringis mendengar jawaban seenaknya dari Sakura. dasar bodoh apa dia tidak tahu tamu yang ingin bertemu dengannya?

"Baiklah" ucapnya singkat sambil memutuskan sambungannya. Kurenai menatap Kankurou.

"Dia ada di Ferrari International Service Center. Apa Sabaku-sama ingin di antar ke sana?" ucap Kurenai menawarkan diri sopan. Temari langsung melesat meninggalkan lobby begitu mendengar tempat yang di katakan Kurenai tanpa pamit. Kurenai kaget. Kankurou hanya menghela nafas frustasi.

"Maaf Kurenai-san. Aku bisa ke sana sendiri. Sekali lagi maaf atas perbuatan kakakku dan keributan yang kami lakukan. Dan terima kasih atas bantuan anda. Suatu saat aku akan membalas kebaikan anda" sambungnya.

"Tidak usah sungkan Sabaku-sama" Kurenai tersenyum. "Suatu kehormatan saya bisa berbicara dengan Tuan" Kankuro mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" pamitnya sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati Tuan" Kankuro membalik badannya dan pergi.

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

"Memang siapa Kurenai-san? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Aku mau memperbaiki mobilku"

"_Sabaku-sama. Apa tidak bisa kau kembali ke kantor sekarang?"_ alis Sakura naik sebelah. Sabaku? Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju Ferrari International Service Center sebelum akhirnya ia di ganggu oleh telepon dari Kurenai. Awalnya ia pikir Kurenai menghubunginya untuk menyampaikan pesan dari CEO mereka tentang nasib band mereka. Tapi ternyata Assisten seksi CEOnya itu hanya mengatakan ada tamu untuknya. Oh ayolah jangan mengganggu tidur indahnya hanya untuk hal tidak penting. Ia sudah cukup banyak masalah dan ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya sejenak. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau tamu yang ia anggap tidak penting adalah orang paling penting di Jepang.

"Ferrari International Service Center. Mungkin agak lama Kurenai-san. Kalau mau, suruh saja ia menunggu. Kalau tidak, suruh pulang saja" jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"_Baiklah...tut..tut"_ Sakura memandang ponsel di tangannya dengan tatapan mengantuk. Kemudian mendengus dan kembali memasukan kembali ponselnya itu di sakunya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sai di sebelahnya.

"Kurenai-san" jawabnya singkat. Ia kembali memejamkan mata.

"Ada apa?" Sakura mengangkat bahu. Ia menjawab tanpa membuka matanya.

"Entahlah. Katanya ada tamu untukku. Mungkin penggemarku" Sai tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura. gadis di sampingnya itu terlalu percaya diri. Mana mungkin Kurenai meneleponnya hanya untuk penggemarnya. Ia menatap Sakura sambil masih tersenyum. Sakura menggeliat untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya. Melihat itu, tangan Sai gatal untuk mengacak rambutnya. Ia mengacak pelan rambut gadis itu yang hanya di jawab dengan suara geraman tertahan Sakura yang tidak suka. Tapi gadis itu tidak bergerak dan membuka matanya sedikitpun.

"Tidurlah tuan putri. Aku akan memberitahumu kalau sudah sampai nanti"

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

Sasuke memasuki manshion megah milik keluarganya. Di belakangnya Kabuto dan Jugoo mengikuti langkahnya. Beberapa pelayan yang memberi hormat padanya diacuhkannya. Seorang pria yang berdiri paling ujung barisan pelayan itu juga segera membungkukkan badannya. Sasuke berhenti di depan pria itu.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-sama" sapanya. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kaa-san?" tanyanya singkat. Salah satu alasan yang membuatnya pulang adalah ibunya. Raut kesedihan terukir di wajah tampannya saat mengingat bagaimana keadaan ibunya saat terakhir ia meninggalkannya. Ini semua karena Itachi. Karena pria itu. Sasuke geram memikirkannya. Pria yang ditanya hanya menunduk sedih. Sasuke yang melihatnya paham.

"Mikoto-sama...beliau..."

"Hn...Aku paham" potong Sasuke sebelum pria itu menjawab. "Aku akan menemuinya. Kau siapkan saja kamar untuk tamu-tamuku dan antar mereka ke sana. Lalu panggil Yamato. Aku ingin bicara dengannya" titahnya. Pria itu mengangguk kemudian menyingkir. Sasuke berjalan melewatinya meninggalkan Kabuto dan Jugoo yang kemudian di persilahkan untuk mengikuti pria tadi.

Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga melingkar untuk menuju lantai kedua manshionnya itu. Berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan dilantai dua, iapun berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang terlihat berbeda dari pintu lain. Pintu itu mempunyai dua daun pintu dan berukiran indah. Di depannya ada dua pelayan wanita yang berjaga. Mereka berdua memberi hormat pada Sasuke. Sasuke meraih kenop pintu dan mendorongnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat miris tertangkap matanya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat kurus dan berantakan penampilan tampak duduk melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela. Rambutnya tidak di sisir dengan rapih. Bajunya tidak di kancing dengan benar. Wajah tanpa make upnya tampak tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali. Seperti mayat. Apalagi ditambah dengan tonjolan tulang pipi yang mulai tampak akibat badannya yang kurus membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti zombie. Sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan, dia sangat cantik walau dengan wajah tanpa make upnya. Hanya saja, penampilannya serta tubuh kurus yang seperti tidak di rawat membuatnya tampak lebih tua dari umurnya sekarang.

Sasuke mencelos melihat kondisi ibunya itu. Keadaan ibunya sekarang jauh lebih buruk dari yang di lihat terakhir kali. Ia melangkah mendekati wanita itu. Rasanya ingin berhambur memeluk wanita itu. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan keinginanya itu mengingat kondisi psikis ibunya itu. Ya, ibu Sasuke mengalami depresi berat sejak kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Ia mengalami pukulan mental yang kuat saat mengetahui anaknya, Itachi membunuh ayah, suami, dan keponakannya dan menyebabkan ia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Begitu yang dikatakan Dokter Ahli Jiwa yang menangani ibunya. Dengan kata lain ibunya gila.

Tapi yang Sasuke tidak habis pikir, sang ibu selalu memanggil nama Itachi dengan tiba-tiba sambil menangis meraung-raung. Tanpa sebab. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa. Ia bingung. Selalu itu yang terjadi terus menerus. Pernah suatu waktu, saat Sasuke mengantar makanan dan mencoba berbicara dengan ibunya, wanita itu tiba-tiba berteriak histeris dan berlutut memeluk kakinya sambil meminta ampun.

"Itachi, tolong...tolong ampuni kami...aku mohon nak, jangan pergi. Maafkan ayahmu" atau saat ia menenangkan ibunya yang memberontak saat akan di suntik agar ia bisa tertidur. Sang ibu kemudian memeluknya sambil meraung.

"Itachi...tolong ibu!.ibu hanya ingin menolongmu...tapi mereka memaksa ibu...ibu gagal menolongmu nak. Maafkan ibu...tolong jangan tinggalkan ibu.!.."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil meminta ibunya untuk berhenti bersikap konyol. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa ibunya seperti ini? Kenapa harus menyebut nama keparat brengsek itu? Bukankah ia yang menyebabkan ibu seperti ini? Kalau memang Itachi yang membuat ibunya depresi, seharusnya ibunya mengumpat atau menyuruh untuk membunuh Itachi. Bukannya malah meminta ampun atau menyuruhnya jangan pergi seperti itu.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati ibunya dan menyentuh pundak ibunya pelan.

"Kaa-san, apa yang sedang kaa-san lakukan?" sapanya pelan. Wanita itu tampak terkejut kemudian menoleh menatap Sasuke. Raut terkejutnya berganti denga raut sumringah. Ia sontak berdiri dan memegang kedua pipi Sasuke. Sasuke merasa kebahagiaan yang tiada terkira saat di perlakukan seperti itu. Ia merindukan ibunya yang hangat seperti ini.

"Itachi, kau kah itu nak?" hati Sasuke tiba-tiba mencelos. Lagi-lagi Itachi. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memarahi ibunya dan mengatakan agar melupakan pembunuh itu. Namun perkataan Dokter ibunya membuatnya mengendalikan emosinya. Saat ini ibunya dalam suasana psikologi yang sangat tertekan. Ia kemudian hanya dapat menghela nafas, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ini aku Sasuke, kaa-san. Apa kaa-san sudah melupakanku?" seketika Sasuke melihat raut kecewa namun juga bersalah pada wajah ibunya. Wanita itu tersenyum hambar.

"Sasuke-kun? Maaf...maafkan kaa-san" Mikoto memeluknya. "Kau dari mana saja Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak pernah menjenguk kaa-san. Kaa-san pikir kau juga pergi meninggalkan kaa-san" ia menangis. Jadi ibunya juga mencarinya. Walau tetap saja Itachilah yang selalu berada di pikirannya. Tapi Sasuke sudah cukup senang karena ibunya masih mencarinya.

"Maafkan aku kaa-san. Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu" katanya sambil membalas pelukan ibunya. Ia kemudian melepas pelukan ibunya dan menatap ibunya lembut. "Apa kaa-san sudah makan? Kenapa kaa-san sangat kurus. Kaa-san selalu makan kan?" tanyanya lembut. Mikoto menatapnya sedih.

"Kaa-san mau menunggu Itachi pulang dulu. Kaa-san ingin makan bersama kalian berdua" katanya membuat emosi Sasuke naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Kaa-san jangan bicara yang macam-macam! Itachi tidak akan pulang. Terima kenyataan ini Kaa-san!" bentaknya yang disesalinya kemudian. Mata sang ibu berkaca-kaca. Wanita itu melepas genggaman Sasuke dan berteriak histeris.

"Tidak! Itachi pasti pulang!" ia jatuh terduduk sambil terisak. "Kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya Sasuke-kun! Kau jahat pada Itachi!" Sasuke ingin balik berteriak memarahi ibunya. Tapi melihat kondisi ibunya sekarang, ia tidak tega. Ia hanya ikut berjongkok berusaha memegang pundak ibunya menenangkan.

"Maafkan aku Kaa-san. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Keluar kau!" bentaknya memotong ucapan Sasuke. Ia menepis tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menggapainya. "Keluar! Jangan sentuh aku!" teriaknya sambil menjambak rambutnya. Sasuke panik. Ingin rasanya ia menangis memeluk ibunya.

"Kaa-san..." katanya masih tetap berusaha menggapai ibunya membujuk.

"Arrrrgggggghhhh!" teriakan ibunya membuat gerakan tangannya terhenti di udara. Ia terdiam kaku melihat ibunya yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara tangannya seolah-olah ia adalah penjahat yang ingin menyakitinya. Sasuke merasa ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya. Dunianya terasa berputar. Bahkan hiruk pikuk pelayan yang berdatangan seolah tidak mengganggu dunianya. Ia hanya menatap prihatin ibunya yang meronta saat beberapa pelayan memegangnya dan menyuntikkan obat penenang. Sasuke melihat dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana akhirnya ibunya tertidur saat obat itu bereaksi.

Ia hanya bisa berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu dengan linglung setelah melihat ibunya digotong ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kaa-san..."

M.O.N.S.T.E.R

Sakura menghela nafas frustasi. Ini sudah setengah jam ia menunggu Naruto yang mengurus administrasi perbaikan mobilnya. Apa yang membuat pemuda pirang itu begitu lama. Yah, kalau melihat antrian customer disini, Sakura harus berbesar hati menerima kenyataan dan menunggu. Sudah untung sahabat pirangnya itu mau mengurusi tetek bengek syarat administrasi perbaikan.

Ia melirik ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan yang masuk. Ukh.. rasanya ingin menghajar kakak menyebalkannya itu. Ia sudah lama meninggalkan pesan untuknya. Namun tidak satupun ada pesan balasan darinya. Ia melirik Sai di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tampak sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tiba-tiba pemuda itu bertanya pada Sakura. Membuat gadis yang sedang meliriknya itu kelabakan.

"Eh?"

"Daritadi ku perhatikan kau gelisah memperhatikan jam dan ponselmu. Terakhir, aku melihat kau melirikku lama. Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian. Sakura panik di tanya seperti itu. Ketahuan kalau ia iseng melirik ke Sai.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Lagipula kau terlalu percaya diri. Siapa juga yang melirikmu lama? Aku hanya iseng melirikmu. Cuma sebentar" balas Sakura jutek. Sai terkekeh.

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau melirikku?" tanyanya menggoda. Sakura manyun namun tidak bisa menjawab. Sai hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura sekarang. Ia mencubit pipi Sakura yang langsung ditepis oleh sang pemilik.

"Ukh...kenapa Naruto lama sekali" akhirnya keluar juga keluahannya. Sai hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum kemudian kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Kau tidak lihat di sini banyak sekali customer. Sudah pasti ia harus antri. Sudahlah tunggu saja" jawab Sai sekenanya. Sakura hanya mendengus. Jawaban yang sama dengannya.

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu. Aku hanya bosan menunggu. Coba saja ada yang menarik disini"

"Kau teriak saja. Saat semua tahu kau Sakura. Pasti ada keributan. Bukankah itu hal yang menarik" jawab Sai enteng sambil tersenyum. Sakura melotot.

"Baka! Untuk apa aku menyamar kalau akhirnya aku memberitahukan identitasku!" serunya gemas. Sai terkekeh.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula kalau kau berteriak seperti itu, orang-orang akan tahu kau siapa kau" Sakura menutup mulutnya sambil melotot ke arah Sai. Ia kesal dengan pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

"Eh bukannya itu Sabaku Kankuro-sama?"

"Sabaku Kankuro? Siapa itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia Menteri Pertahanan Korea Selatan?"

"Ng?" Sakura menatap ke arah dua remaja yang sedang duduk di depannya. Dua remaja itu tampak asyik melihat ke arah belakang Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk salah satu dari mereka. Tapi ia enggan. Mungkin juga takut ketahuan identitasnya karena bertingkah terlalu berlebihan. Remaja sekarang penglihatannya terlalu tajam. Bahkan Menteri Pertahanan saja mereka tahu.

"Korea Selatan? Benarkah? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku murid paling cerdas di sekolah. Aku selalu mengikuti perkembangan berita-berita yang sedang hangat di bicarakan"

"Huh, sombong" batin Sakura. Dapat dilihatnya raut bangga di wajah anak yang berbicara tadi.

"Wah benarkah? Keren!" Sakura mendengus saat melihat anak yang dipuji tersenyum bangga.

"Keren banget Kankuro-san. Pasti dia kenal dengan Super Junior. Aku harus minta tanda tangannya"

"Pft... hahahhaha" Sakura sudah tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa. Meski tidak keras itu sudah bisa menarik perhatian seseorang di belakangnya. Temari dan Kankuro. Mereka menatap punggung Sakura. Lebih tepatnya rambut pink Sakura. Walau sudah memakai topi tapi Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rambut pinknya yang ia ikat gantung. Tanpa menunggu lama, Temari langsung berlari ke arahnya dan menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Sakura!" teriaknya keras. Sakura tentu saja terkejut. Gawat kalau ada yang mengenalinya. Apalagi memanggilnya sekeras itu. Bisa gawat. Ia spontan berdiri dan berbalik cepat ke arah Temari lalu menutup mulutnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat wajah Temari.

"Kau" desisnya terkejut. Beberapa orang menatap ke arah mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Sai tidak mau ketinggalan ia berdiri kemudian menatap Kankuro dan Temari dari balik kacamata hitamnya. "Ada apa kau kesini?! Apa kau tidak punya otak?! Kenapa meneriaki namaku dengan keras?!" kata Sakura marah. Ia melirik ke sekeliling. Kini mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian hampir semua orang di sini. Ada beberapa yang berhenti kemudian berbisik-bisik. Ada pula yang sudah mulai mencurigai mereka.

"Bukankah itu seperti Sakura?"

"Masa sih?"

"Iya itu Sakura"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Apa itu penggemarnya?"

"Ah iya itu Sakura. pasti wanita itu mau minta foto. Ayo kita juga!"

"Itu di sebelahnya Sai! Kyaaa! Sai-koi! Aku mau minta foto!"

"Gawat!" batin Sakura. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, Sai menarik tangannya menjauhi kerumunan. Tidak mau kehilangan jejak, Temari berlari mengikuti mereka. Kankuro di belakangnya mendesah frustasi. Repot berurusan dengan artis. Ia segera mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang. Setelahnya ia berlari menyusul Temari.

"Sakura berlari ke arah kanan gedung. Anak buahku di sana!" Sakura menoleh sengit. Namun sepertinya Sai menariknya sesuai dengan intruksi Kankuro. Ia melihat di depannya serombongan pria berbaju hitam yang menyambutnya. Para pria itu kemudian membentuk blokade setelah Sakura dan Sai berada di belakang mereka. Sakura meringis melihat betapa anarkisnya fans dari Sai. Ckckck, seperti serigala kelaparan. Temari dan Kankuro yang baru tiba langsung menghampiri mereka yang di sambut dengan teriakan iri dari fans Sai dan Sakura.

"Hei nenek tua! Jangan mencoba memonopoli Sai-koi dan Sakura-chan. Berikan mereka pada kami!"

"Iya itu benar. Berikan mereka pada kami" Sakura kembali meringis. Apa-apaan itu? Berikan? Ia merasa diperlakukan seperti barang saja.

"Eh, bukannya itu Sabaku Kankuro? Menteri Pertahanan Korea Selatan?"

"Masa sih?"

"Ah iya itu benar"

"Baka! Apa yang kau katakan tadi. wanita itu mungkin istrinya. Kau bisa di hukum pancung"

"Ya Tuhan. Benarkah. Aduh bagaimana ini?"

"Korea Selatan? Apa Rocky Seven akan mengadakan kolaborasi dengan Bigbang? Wah ini berita baru!" kasak-kusuk para fans membuat Sakura sadar apa yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Ia langsung saja menoleh ke arah Kankuro dan Temari. Ia menatap mereka tidak suka. Ia melepaskan kacamata beningnya gusar. Ia ingat dengan dua orang ini. Dua orang yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu hidupnya.

"Apa kalian tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain mengganggu hidupku hah!" bentaknya. Sai menahan lengannya.

"Bersikap yang sopan Sakura!" tegur Sai. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Sakura datar. Sakura mendengus tidak suka. Sai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kankuro. "Maaf Sabaku-sama" sambungnya.

"Sakura ikutlah dengan kami. aku perlu bantuanmu" Temari maju dan juga memegang lengan Sakura. Matanya yang sembab kini mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Sakura yang sudah mau menepis, mengurungkan niatnya saat merasa cengkeraman Sai mengerat seolah memberi tanda agar ia bersikap sopan pada wanita itu. Dengan setengah hati, akhirnya ia hanya dapat menatap Temari sengit.

"Aku mohon Sakura" jatuh juga airmata Temari. Sakura agak merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan ini. Ia mengerjabkan matanya bingung.

"Ap...apa yang kau bicarakan?!" serunya panik.

"Bisakah kau ikut kami dahulu? Aku akan menjelaskannya di jalan. Kami sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu" kali ini Kankuro yang berbicara. Sakura menatap ke arahnya. Sangat mencurigakan.

"Kalian tidak bermaksud menculikku kan?" Kankuro mendesah frustasi. Susah bicara dengan gadis keras kepala seperti Sakura.

"Untuk apa aku menculikmu. Kakakmu akan membunuhku kalau itu sampai terjadi" Sakura melotot. Ia melirik Sai. Bisa gawat kalau sampai Sai tahu tentang kakaknya. Sai sendiri menyipitkan matanya begitu ia mendengar kata "kakak" dari mulut Kankuro.

"Kumohon Sakura" kini Temari berlutut. Sakura makin panik. "Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau mau menolongku. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa menolong kami"

"Hei...hei...tidak usah berlebihan! Baik-baik aku akan ikut! Jangan berlutut di depanku! Cepat berdiri" ucapnya panik sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Sedikit menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk melihat reaksi fansnya yang melihat adegan ini. Bisa-bisa jadi bahan gosip nantinya. Temari tersenyum senang kemudian bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Sakura. Sakura agak jengah dengan aksinya ini.

"Sudah...sudah tidak usah berlebihan begitu" ujarnya risih.

"Terima kasih banyak Sakura. ayo!" Temari segera menarik tangan Sakura. Namun belum sempat mereka melangkah, tangan Sakura yang lain di cekal oleh Sai. Sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. langkah Temari terhenti.

"Aku ikut" kata Sai yang mengundang tatapan menyipit dari Kankuro. Bisa gawat kalau Sai ikut.

"Tidak!" potong Kankuro tegas. Tentu saja. Gaara adalah senjata militer Korsel. Kalau sampai ada yang tahu kelemahannya bisa gawat. Walau itu cuma warga sipil biasa. Sudah cukup para Akasuna itu saja yang tahu. Sai menoleh menatap tajam pada Kankuro.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa membawa Sakura" jawabnya tajam.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Sakura sudah menyetujuinya. Kau tidak berhak mengaturnya"

"Aku rekannya. Aku yang paling bisa ia percaya daripada orang yang baru di kenalnya" Oke, apa sekarang Sakura bisa tertawa? Siapa sekarang yang tidak sopan pada seorang Menteri Pertahanan Korea Selatan?

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa di curigai Tuan. Aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Sakura" Sakura kini mulai agak canggung menjadi objek pertengkaran tidak penting kedua orang itu.

"Kalau kau tidak merasa tidak ada yang salah. Kenapa mesti takut aku ikut?" mereka berdua saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Anoo... Sai sudahlah" agak grogi juga kalau berbicara dengan Sai yang sedang serius. Ia agak menakutkan. Sai menatapnya tajam. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia menoleh pada Kankuro. "Aku minta alamat rumahmu" katanya pada Kankuro lalu balik lagi menatap Sai.

"Kalau aku tidak kembali atau tidak dapat di hubungi dalam dua jam. Segeralah datang ke rumahnya" kata Sakura pada Sai. Sai menatapnya tidak percaya. Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa jaga diri. Hanya jemput saja kalau aku tidak kembali dalam dua jam" Sai menatap Sakura yang tersenyum "Dan tolong urus mobilku ya? Aku akan mentraktirmu makan setelah ini" sambungnya lagi sambil nyengir. Sai menghela nafas. Agaknya Sakura santai-santai saja di ajak. Mungkin sudah bosan berada di sini. Sai kembali menatap Kankuro. Pria itu tampak memberi kartu namanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucapnya sambil mengambil kartu nama itu. "Akan kupastikan kau akan dapat masalah jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura" katanya pada Kankuro. Pria itu tersenyum miring.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku" katanya pasti. Sai melepas cengkeramannya pada Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu di bawa masuk ke dalam mobil oleh Temari. "Aku akan meninggalkan anak buahku disini sampai urusan mobil Sakura selesai" Setelah mengatakannya Kankuro lalu memberi hormat pada Sai dan segera menyusul Temari. Sai mengiringi kepergian mereka dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia kemudian meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

"Kiba, bisakah kau mencarikan data seseorang untukku?" katanya begitu mendengar jawaban dari seberangan.

"_Siapa?"_

"Sabaku Kankuro, Menteri Pertahanan Korea Selatan"

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

"APAA!" jeritan syok terdengar dari sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat dikatakan lambat itu. Mereka sudah mulai memasuki daerah hutan pohon kelapa, area vila keluarga Sabaku. Daerah itu jarang sekali ada rumah penduduk. Kecuali beberapa villa yang jaraknya sangat jauh. Sakura dapat menangkap pohon-pohon yang umumnya adalah pohon kelapa di kanan dan kiri jalan yang sedang di laluinya kini. Sangat sepi.

Sungguh tidak dapat Sakura percayai. Ia rasa pendengarannya sedang bermasalah. "Bisa kau ulangi kata-katamu Tuan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?!" tanyanya masih dengan nada syoknya. Temari menggeleng sambil menghapus airmatanya. Kankuro hanya menhela nafas.

"Kau tidak salah dengar Sakura. Kami meminta tolong padamu untuk menenangkan serigala. Aku tidak dapat menjelaskan detailnya. Karena..." Kankuro terhenti. Ia melirik Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi antara tidak percaya dan bingung. Kankuro tentu tidak dapat menjelaskan kalau serigala itu adalah adiknya sendiri. Mengatakan tentang menenangkan serigala saja sudah membuat reaksi Sakura seperti mengatakan ia sudah gila, apalagi mengatakan kalau serigala itu adalah jelmaan adiknya, Gaara. Bisa-bisa Sakura akan minta diturunkan sekarang juga. Sakura yang sedang menganga tidak percaya kini mengerjabkan matanya kemudian tertawa keras.

"Hahahahaha...kau...kau pasti sudah gila" Kankuro kembali menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduga reaksi Sakura ini. Temari menatapnya heran. Tentu saja. Ia sudah hampir mati karena panik, Sakura malah mentertawakannya. Sakura memegang perutnya sambil berusaha menetralisir tawanya "Kalau mau menjinakan serigala jangan datang padaku. Cari saja pawang serigala. Kalian benar-benar aneh. Sudah kembalikan aku. Aku pikir ada masalah penting apa" jawab Sakura jutek. Temari marah mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

PLAK

Kankuro tercekat. Sakura syok. Kankuro menatap Temari tidak percaya. Sakura mengerjabkan matanya tidak percaya. Perlahan tangannya terangkat menuju pipinya. Ia melirik Temari penuh tanda tanya. Bingung dan marah. Tentu saja. Wanita itu menamparnya. Sekali lagi menamparnya. Dan ia lakukan itu tanpa alasan yang jelas menurut Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sakura marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" desisnya marah. Ia dapat melihat mata Temari yang berkaca-kaca. Namun itu tidak berpengaruh padanya. Ia sudah habis kesabaran. Hey, Temari, kau baru saja membangunkan seekor singa betina yang sedang tidur.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Kau tanya apa yang kulakukan?" seru Temari marah. Sakura menatapnya tajam. "Kau pikir aku main-main hah! Datang padamu kau bilang? Kalau bukan karena kau satu-satunya yang bisa menenangkan Gaara, aku tidak akan datang pada gadis tidak punya sopan santun sepertimu" rahang Sakura mengeras. Ia sudah gelap mata. Di kepalkan tangannya dan ...

BRAKKK

Sakura memukul kaca mobil di sebelahnya hingga sedikit retak. Ia menunduk saat melakukan itu. Sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap Temari. Karena kalau ia lakukan itu, sudah dapat di pastikan wajah Temarilah yang menjadi sasaran tinjunya. Temari syok melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Kankuro sendiri agak waspada. Ia juga takut kalau Sakura melakukan sesuatu pada Temari. Ia sudah sedikit agak mengenal watak Sakura yang tidak segan-segan main tangan kalau sudah marah. Tapi ia juga tidak menyangka ternyata Sakura masih punya hati juga untuk tidak membalas perbuatan Temari dan melampiaskannya pada kaca di sebelahnya.

"Turunkan aku..." desis Sakura dingin. Kankuro terdiam. Temari memandangnya dengan pandangan bersalah dan menyesal.

"Sakura, aku..."

"Aku bilang turunkan aku, sebelum wajahmu yang kubuat retak" Sakura sedikit mendongak menatapnya tajam. Temari seperti kehilangan nafasnya saat melihat tatapan Sakura. Kankuro masih diam. Sedangkan anak buah Kankuro yang membawa mobil bingung. Ia agak terkejut dengan dua wanita yang bertengkar di belakangnya. Ia melirik Tuannya setelah mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Tapi Kankuro tidak bereaksi.

"AKU BILANG TURUNKAN AKU!" teriaknya marah. Seketika mobil itu terhenti. Anak buah Kankuro terlalu terkejut mendengar teriakan Sakura yang sangat menakutkan menurutnya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar menginjak rem mendadak. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung melesat turun dan berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh. Ia sudah tidak peduli tahu atau tidak daerah ini. Tidak peduli kalau harus berjalan seharian untuk kembali ke apartementnya. Yang ada di benaknya kini pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang membuatnya sangat marah itu. Kankuro reflek turun untuk mengejarnya. Sedangkan Temari yang masih syok hanya bisa menangis. Namun detik berikutnya ia ikut keluar dan mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura tunggu dulu" Kankuro menarik lengannya agar berbalik padanya. Sakura menepisnya kasar. Ia menatap Kankuro marah.

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku" desisnya marah. Temari yang sudah sampai di hadapnnya, memegang lengannya.

"Sakura, aku mohon maafkan aku. Tolong jangan pergi. Tolong ikutlah dengan kami" isaknya membuat Sakura tersenyum sinis dan menepis tangannya kasar.

"Jangan pernah sentuh aku Nona sok suci. Aku muak dengan kalian berdua. Tangisanmu membuatku ingin muntah!" seru Sakura kasar. Temari masih berusaha menggapainya. Ia berlutut sambil memegang kaki Sakura. Sakura berusaha menghindar.

"Aku mohon Saku..."

BRUKKK

"Grrrrrhhhhhh...Arrrrggggggg"

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

Gaara berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak tahu kemana tujuannya. Amarahnya membuat pikirannya hanya ada keinginan untuk menghancurkan. Ia menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di depannya. menggigit, mencabik dan melempar apa saja yang membuat semua amarahnya tersalurkan. Tiba-tiba sebuah gambaran sesosok gadis berambut pink terlintas di benaknya. Gadis yang menjadi sumber amarahnya.

"Grrrrrggggghhh...Aaarrrrgggghhhh!" ia mengaum geram. Segera ia kembali berlari. Ia kemudian menegakkan telinganya. Mempertajam pendengarannya. Hidungnyapun mulai di pertajam. Ia ingin mencari gadis merah mudanya. Gadis itu jauh. Sangat jauh. Ia berlari menuju ke tempat gadis itu berada. Tapi ada yang membuatnya gelisah. Gadis itu ada di antara bau yang lain. Ada banyak orang di sekeliling gadis itu. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang itu melihatnya. Bagaimana kalau mereka membunuhnya sebelum ia bisa menemui gadisnya. Bagaimana kalau...

"Grrrrrrgggghhhh...Aaaarrrrrgggghhhh!" Gaara tidak peduli lagi. Ia harus menemui Sakura. Ia harus menemui gadis itu. Menemuinya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak bersama laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Ya harus. Ia berlari ke arah di mana gadis itu berada.

Namun karena terlalu fokus pada pendengaran dan penciumannya, penglihatan Gaara memburam. Ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Bahkan ia tidak melihat kalau di depannya kini ada sebuah bukit kecil yang menjulang sebatas tinggi badannya. Dengan kecepatannya sekarang sudah dapat dibayangkan bagaimana kalau ia menabrak bukit itu. Tubuhnya terpental lima meter karena tabrakan itu. Ia melolong kesakitan. Beberapa saat ia tetap dalam posisinya berbaring.

Mencoba bangkit dan merasa kaki kanan depannya terkilir, ia kembali melolong kesakitan. Ia mencoba bangkit lagi. Kali ini berhasil. Ia berdiri tegak dan berusaha berjalan walau agak tertatih. Ia merasa kali ini sudah tidak dapat berlari lagi.

"Auuuuuuummmm" lolongan kekesalan yang dapat ia keluarkan. Ia marah. Tapi tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ia mencoba berlari tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa berjalan. Masih dalam lajur yang sama menuju ke tempat Sakura. Masih tetap ingin menemui gadis itu.

Beberapa saat ia berjalan, ia kembali menegakkan telinganya dan mempertajam penciumannya. Ia merasa Sakura meninggalkan keramaian dan mendekat ke arahnya. Ya ia tidak salah. Sakura sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Seketika adrenalinnya bangkit. Ia kembali berlari mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar di kakinya. Ia berlari cepat dengan geraman tertahan khas binatang buas dari mulutnya.

Aroma ini, aroma Sakura. Dia sangat yakin. Aroma itu kini hanya tinggal beberapa kilo lagi dari tempatnya kini. Beberapa saat berlari melewati rimbunan pohon-pohon yang menutupi hutan ini, kini dapat di tangkap matanya sebuah sedan yang bergerak cepat ke arahnya. Ia yakin aroma Sakura yang tertangkap indra pembaunya berasal dari mobil itu. sedikit menggeram kala melihat mobil itu bergerak terus melewatinya dengan cepat. Tanpa banyak menunggu lagi, segera ia mengejar mobil itu.

Ia melihat mobil itu berhenti mendadak di depannya. Ada apa? Apa mereka menyadari kehadirannya? Ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah muda turun dari mobil itu. Itu Sakura. Ia menyeringai senang. Di belakang gadis itu ada seorang laki-laki yang mengejar dan memegang tangan gadis itu, lalu seorang wanita yang mengikuti mereka berdua. Ia kenal mereka. Itu Kankuro dan Temari. Ia melihat Temari yang berlutut di kaki Sakura. Di percepat larinya menuju mereka. Di jarak yang sudah hampir mendekati mereka, ia melompat dengan kekuatan penuh dan mendarat tepat di hadapan mereka.

BRUKKK

"Grrrrrhhhhhh...Arrrrggggggg"

Pendaratannya menimbulkan getaran kecil di daerah sekitarnya. Ia tidak peduli. Dengan segala emosi ia segera menggeram keras. Membuat semua yang ada di tempat itu menoleh ke arahnya. Termasuk dia. Sakura. Gadis itu. Gaara melihatnya. Tatapan itu. Sakura takut padanya. Entahlah. Ia tidak suka tatapan Sakura padanya. Ia merasa ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya. Hentikan. Hentikan tatapan itu

"Aaaarrrrggggg...ggrrrrrrhhhh" ia menggeram marah. Ia pikir geraman itu akan membuat pandangan Sakura padanya berubah. Ternyata ia salah. Sakura malah menangis. Ia gelisah. Ia tidak ingin Sakura seperti itu.

"Gaara..." ia bisa mendengar Temari memanggilnya lirih.

"Gaara tenanglah!..."

"Aargggggghhhhh...gggrrrrrrhhhhh" tidak. Ia tidak bisa tenang. Melihat Sakura yang ketakutan padanya membuatnya tidak bisa tenang. Ia melihat gadis itu memejamkan matanya kemudian membukanya lagi. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya diam sambil menatapnya ketakutan. Kankuro menyingkir memberi jalan padanya. Saat ini yang ingin ia lakukan adalah mengatakan pada Sakura agar tidak takut padanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia melihat Sakura bergetar ketakutan dan airmatanya semakin deras. Jangan. Jangan menangis.

"Ni..Nii-chan" ia dapat mendengar Sakura mendesis memanggil kakaknya. Tidak. Jangan takut. Ia tidak suka itu. Ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dan akhirnya yang ia dapat lakukan adalah menjilat pipi Sakura untuk menghapus airmatanya. Tapi reaksi Sakura membuatnya sangat terpukul.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

"Aku mohon Saku..."

BRUKKK

"Grrrrrhhhhhh...Arrrrggggggg"

Belum sempat Temari menyelesaikan ucapannya, dentuman yang menimbulkan getaran kecil di tanah tempat mereka berpijak di susul geraman khas binatang buas memotongnya. Temari dan Kankuro menoleh terkejut. Sedang Sakura hanya berdiri kaku sambil menatap makhluk di depannya dengan tatapan campur aduk. Syok, takut, tidak percaya. Temari melepaskan genggamannya pada kaki Sakura dan terduduk lemas.

Dihadapan mereka. Gaara. Dengan wujud serigalanya. Tentu Sakura tidak tahu. Tapi Temari dan Kankuro tahu. Mereka sudah sering melihatnya. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya sangat ketakutan. Hey, ini serigala. Seluruh dunia juga tahu kalau serigala pemakan daging. Itu berarti nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya. Salah sedikit saja ia pasti langsung akan di telan. Apalagi wujud serigala di depannya sangat membuatnya tidak percaya. Serigala ini berukuran sepuluh kali lebih besar daripada serigala pada umumnya. Spesies jenis apa makhluk ini. Sakura belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Apa jenis spesies baru? Atau hasil mutasi gen? Tentu Sakura sedikit tahu tentang hal seperti itu, ia adalah seorang dokter. Susah payah ia menelan ludah dan mundur satu langkah. Bisa di rasakan lututnya yang seperti jelly.

"Aaaarrrrggggg...ggrrrrrrhhhh" serigala itu berteriak ke arah mereka. Tanpa sadar airmata Sakura jatuh. Ia sangat ketakutan.

"Gaara..." panggil Temari lirih. Suaranya hampir tidak dapat terdengar. Gaara? Siapa dia? Rasanya nama itu begitu familiar di telinganya. Ia pernah mendengarnya.

"Gaara tenanglah!..."

"Aargggggghhhhh...gggrrrrrrhhhhh" teriakan Kankuro terpotong oleh raungan makhluk itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat mendengar raungan itu kemudian membukanya lagi. Berharap ini hanya mimpi atau khayalannya yang akan segera hilang begitu ia membuka matanya kembali. Tapi tidak. Ini nyata. Makhluk di depannya nyata. Dan kini makhluk itu mendekat ke arahnya. Kankuro menyingkir seperti memberi akses makhluk itu untuk mendekati Sakura. Sakura tidak habis pikir. Apa pria itu mau mengorbankannya jadi persembahan bagi makhluk itu agar ia bisa selamat. Kurang ajar. Sakura juga ingin mundur. Tapi entah kenapa lututnya tidak mau di ajak kompromi. Ia bergetar ketakutan.

Makhluk itu kini sudah ada di depannya persis. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Sakura tidak berani bergerak. Ia hanya menatap makhluk itu dengan tatapan takut dan panik. Airmatanya berjatuhan. Apa ini akhir hidupnya? Sungguh sangat mengenaskan mati di makan serigala. Bukan karena fans fanatik seperti yang sering di bayangkan selama ini.

"Ni...Nii-chan" lirihnya ketakutan. Wajah makhluk itu kini berada di depan wajahnya persis, memandang matanya tajam seolah-olah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Sakura dapat mendengar geraman tertahan khas binatang buas dari makhluk itu. Ia yang sudah sangat ketakutan akhirnya hanya dapat memejamkan mata dan berdoa dalam hati agar nantinya masuk surga setelah di makan serigala itu. Tapi yang dilakukan makhluk di depannya itu membuatnya semakin terkaget-kaget. Makhluk itu menjilat pipi Sakura seolah ingin menghapus airmata Sakura.

"Kyaaaaa!" Sontak saja Sakura menjerit ketakutan. Ia jatuh terduduk dan bergerak mundur. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ampun Tuan Serigala! Jangan makan aku! Aku gadis tidak sopan, egois, keras kepala dan pemarah. Dagingku pasti tidak enak. Aku mohon jangan makan aku!" serunya memohon sambil menangis. Baiklah, itu adalah lelucon paling buruk yang pernah Sakura katakan menurutnya. Ia tahu serigala tidak akan pilih-pilih dalam memakan mangsanya. Tapi ia juga hanya refleks mengatakannya.

Kalau bukan sedang dalam situasi yang tegang, mungkin Kankuro akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Ia hanya sedikit tersenyum. Setidaknya kata-kata Sakura mengurangi aura tegang di sini. Temari sendiri hanya melongo mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Tangisnya berhenti seketika.

"Gaara...tenanglah! Sakura datang ke sini khusus untuk menemuimu! Jadi tenanglah!" seru Kankuro di samping Gaara. Gaara sedikit meliriknya tajam kemudian kembali menatap Sakura. Gaara? Lagi-lagi Sakura mendengar nama itu di sebut. Siapa sebenarnya Gaara? Sakura merasa pernah mendengarnya. Apa makhluk di depannya bernama Gaara? Berarti ini makhluk peliharaan Kankuro? Sakura berjanji dalam hati akan membunuh pria itu jika hal itu benar.

Tapi ia tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya dahulu. Kini prioritas utamanya adalah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia sedikit melirik Kankuro untuk meminta tolong. Tapi yang di dapatnya hanya tatapan tajam dari Kankuro yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Bukan begitu Sakura?" tanya Kankuro kemudian. Sakura terkejut mendengarnya.

"Eh..apa?" apanya yang bukan begitu? Sakura sungguh tidak mengerti. Saking paniknya ia tidak memperhatikan perkataan Kankuro. Ia menoleh pada Kankuro dan seketika mendapat pencerahan. "I...iya...a..aku..ti..tidak a...akan...meng...gang...gu...mu, a..aku ...da..datang... ...ba..baik-baik..."

"Sakura ke sini untuk menemuimu" potong Kankuro karena merasa jawaban Sakura sama sekali melenceng dari pernyataannya tadi. Mungkin karena ketakutan ia jadi tidak fokus.

"Apa?!" Sakura terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kankuro kemudian menatapnya kaget. Namun melihat tatapan Kankuro yang seolah mengatakan "katakan iya saja", akhirnya ia mengangguk-angguk panik.

"I...iya...iya...i...itu...be...benar" dalam hati Sakura mengumpat. Jadi benar kalau ia akan di jadikan korban persembahan oleh Kankuro untuk hewan di depannya. Dia jadi menyesal mengiyakan Kankuro. Tapi ia agak heran. Kenapa serigala di depannya tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan memakannya? Bahkan Kankuro dan Temari tidak menunjukan ekspresi takut sama sekali. Okelah, wanita yang bernama Temari itu memang agak sedikit menunjukan ekspresi takut. Tapi ia tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berlari walau ia tahu kalau fokus serigala itu sedang tidak tertuju padanya. Seharusnya ia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk lari. Tapi justru ia masih tetap berada di situ dan menatap serigala ini dengan tatapan sedikit...hm cemas mungkin. Entahlah.

"Sakura sekarang katakan yang ingin kau katakan tadi" Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Kankuro. Apa? Memang apa yang ingin di katakannya. Satu-satunya yang ingin di katakan pada makhluk di depannya sekarang adalah "Menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang" lalu ia akan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Yang ada, setelah mengatakan hal itu, tubuhnya akan langsung dicabik-cabik sebelum selangkahpun ia lari dari tempat itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat semua otot tubuhnya lemas.

"Kau bilang kau akan menjadi teman Gaara kan? Kau akan berteman dengannya kan? Kau akan senang kan bila ia berada di sampingmu?" sambung Kankuro saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura. Ia paham dengan posisi Sakura sekarang. Bingung. Itu pasti. Sakura melotot. What the Hell? Apa maksud pria menyebalkan itu? Berteman dengan Gaara? Makhluk mengerikan ini? Merasa senang bila Gaara, makhluk mengerikan, ini ada di sampingnya? Apa dia sudah gila? Ingin rasanya ia mendamprat habis dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada pria berambut cokelat itu. Tapi apa yang diucapkan bibirnya kemudian membuatnya semakin melotot.

"I...iya" bibir seolah berkhianat dengan otaknya. Ia bersumpah demi otak bodoh Naruto, ia akan menangisi hidupnya dan menjahit mulutnya agar tidak berbicara selama seminggu ke depan. Mulutmu serigalamu. Oh my god...Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau dengar Gaara? Sekarang tenanglah!" kata Kankuro kemudian. Nafas Gaara sudah tidak seberat tadi. Geramannya sedikit menghilang, walau masih sesekali terdengar. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura. Sakura ingin bergerak mundur. Tapi tangannya sudah lemas. Ia hanya duduk kaku menatap Gaara yang semakin mendekat. Wajah makhluk itu berada persis di depannya. Ia meneguk salivanya dan menahan nafas. Ia bisa mendengar deru nafas berat makhluk itu menerpa wajahnya. Ia menutup matanya saat wajah makhluk itu bergerak ke samping kepalanya menuju lehernya. Oh Tuhan, ia akan mati. Makhluk itu akan menggigit lehernya dan menghisap darahnya. Entahlah kemana logika Sakura sekarang. Mana ada serigala penghisap darah.

Tapi semua imajinasi Sakura sirna saat ia merasa hidung serigala itu seperti mengendus lehernya. Ia spontan menutup mulutnya untuk menahan teriakannya keluar. Ia takut kalau serigala itu berubah pikiran kemudian menerkamnya karena mendengar teriakannya. Kalaupun makhluk itu kemudian menggigitnya setelah mengendus leher, setidaknya ia akan mati tanpa rasa sakit. Mati dengan perasaan tenang lebih tidak terasa sakit daripada saat merasa panik. Itu yang dipelajarinya.

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan rasa takutnya dan tetap diam. Temari dan Kankuro yang melihat ekspresinya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Salahkan saja Sakura yang sudah seenak hati memporakporandakan hati Gaara. Tapi ini juga bukan salah Sakura. ia tidak memaksa Gaara untuk menyukainya. Lalu salah siapa? Gaara? Perasaan tidak dapat dipaksakan bukan?

Sakura tambah terkejut saat ia merasa sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyapu kulit lehernya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak. Ia tahu apa itu. Itu lidah. Gaara kembali menjilatnya. Antara jijik dan geli. Siapa juga yang mau di jilat seekor serigala? Dua kali lagi. Sakura ingin sekali mendorong tubuh serigala itu kalau saja pemandangan yang sangat mencengangkan tidak tertangkap indra penglihatannya. Tubuh serigala itu bergerak mengecil. Mengecil dan semakin kecil. Saking terkejutnya ia melihat perubahan itu, sampai ia tidak menyadari kepala serigala itu kini bersender nyaman di pundaknya.

Sakura makin terkejut saat melihat akhir dari kejadian menyusutnya tubuh itu adalah sebuah tubuh polos yang tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Ia menatap ngeri tubuh yang sedang setengah memeluknya itu. Untung saja tubuh itu dalam keadaan memeluknya, jadi dia tidak akan melihat pemandangan yang tidak-tidak. Tapi siapa juga yang tidak risih di peluk oleh seseorang yang bugil. Apalagi mengingat kejadian menyusutnya serigala tadi menjadi manusia. Sangat tidak masuk logika. Apa ia sedang terlibat dalam syuting film yang sedang mendunia karena cerita manusia serigala dan vampirnya itu? Konyol. Manusia ini pasti iblis. Tidak mungkin. Ia pasti sedang berhalusianasi. Tidak mungkin ada kejadian seperti itu di dunia ini.

Ia merasa tubuh orang itu sangat panas bahkan mengeluarkan asap. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh pelan ke arah wajah orang yang ada di pundaknya itu. Ia membelalakan matanya. Ia melihatnya. Rambut merah itu begitu familiar. Mata yang terpejam dengan efek hitam itu sangat familiar. Wajah itu sangat familiar. Pemuda itu. Ia kenal dengan pemuda itu. Gaara. Ia ingat sekarang. Nama pemuda itu Gaara. Temari pernah menyebut namanya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu. Dan pemuda ini...

"Aaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!"

Serigala?

Pandangan Sakura mengabur. Detik berikutnya ia jatuh pingsan dengan Gaara yang berada di atasnya.

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

Sai memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ini sudah dua jam sejak kepergian Sakura dan gadis itu belum kembali juga. Jangankan kembali, memberi kabarpun tidak. Dan saat Sai menghubungi ponselnya, yang mengangkat bukan gadis itu melainkan pria yang dikenalnya bernama Kankuro. Parahnya pria itu mengatakan Sakura tidak bisa mengangkat karena sedang pingsan. Siapa yang tidak kaget dan marah mendengar itu. Seharusnya ia memang tidak mengijinkan Sakura untuk ikut dengan pria tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Ia bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada pria itu.

Ia berdecih saat menyadari kediaman pria dari alamat yang ada di kartu nama yang diberikan itu, berada dalam wilayah hutan kelap sepi yang berada di pinggiran kota Tokyo, dekat daerah pantai. Ia jadi semakin khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura. Pria itu. Apa yang dilakukannya sampai Sakura pingsan. Ditepisnya pikiran buruk dari otaknya. Tidak mungkin pria itu berbuat jahat tapi memberi alamat rumahnya. Apa ia mau bunuh diri? Tapi tetap saja, pasti ada penjelasan dari pingsannya Sakura kan?

Ia kini telah menemukan sebuah rumah bergaya Korea berlantai dua. Agaknya inilah kediaman sang menteri. Dengan emosi ia segera menepikan mobilnya dan bergerak turun. Ia berjalan mendekati pagar rumah itu dan menuju dua orang yang berpakaian tentara di depan gerbang rumah itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sabaku-sama" ujarnya sambil menunjukan kartu nama yang di berikan Kankuro. Kedua penjaga itu saling memandang kemudian mengangguk.

"Silahkan Tuan" jawab salah satu penjaga itu sambil memberi hormat. Sai menyipitkan matanya curiga. Ada apa? Kenapa semudah ini masuk ke teritorial seorang Menteri Pertahanan negara lain? Masuk rumah Menteri Jepang saja susah apalagi dari negara lain.

"Sabaku-sama sudah mengatakan kalau akan ada tamu yang mencarinya nanti. Saya rasa Tuanlah yang beliau maksud" sambung penjaga itu seperti paham dengan pandangan bertanya Sai. Sai hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Tapi sebelum itu Tuan akan saya periksa dahulu untuk memastikan tidak membawa sesuatu yang berbahaya" Sai hanya mengangguk kemudian membiarkan dirinya di geledah. Ia juga menyerahkan kunci mobilnya karena di minta oleh sang penjaga.

Beberapa saat kemudian iapun sudah menginjakkan kakinya di dalam pekarangan luas rumah itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mengikuti seorang tentara yang berjalan duluan di depannya melangkah menuju pintu utama rumah itu. Tidak seperti pemikiran Sai, isi rumah ini tidak setradisional yang tampak dari luar. Ruangan ini di tata dengan gaya modern dengan segala peralatan yang sering Sai lihat di dalam kantor seorang politisi negara.

Ia kemudian di bawa ke sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan pintu geser yang menjadi penghalangnya dari ruangan yang tadi. Sai kembali emosi saat melihat Kankuro yang sedang duduk membelakangi meja. Kalau tidak ingat ia sedang ada di kediaman seorang Menteri dari negara lain atau status pria di depannya itu, mungkin ia sudah kalap memukul pria itu.

"Dimana Sakura?" Dengan sangat menekan emosinya untuk tidak keluar, ia bertanya diiringi tatapan tajam dan tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyapa pria itu. Kankuro menghela nafas.

"Duduklah dulu Tuan. Sakura baik..."

"Aku kesini bukan untuk duduk dan berbicara dengan pria tidak bertanggung jawab sepertimu. Cepat katakan dimana Sakura?!" potongnya dengan aura dingin. Kankuro menatapnya tanpa rasa takut. Ia kemudian berdecih.

"Bersikaplah yang sopan Tuan. Kau pikir siapa yang sedang kau hadapi!" balas Kankuro tidak suka. Agaknya ia sudah mulai jengah dipanggil pria tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau! Siapapun yang membahayakan Sakura, ia musuhku!"

"Aku tidak membahayakan Sakura, Tuan!" balas Kankuro sedikit menaikan satu oktaf suaranya. Agaknya pemuda di depannya ini sudah mulai memancing emosinya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Katakan dimana Sakura. atau kau akan kulaporkan dengan tuduhan penculikan" ancamnya kemudian. Kankuro tersenyum sinis.

"Kau pikir siapa yang sedang kau ancam? Polisi tidak akan begitu mudah mempercayaimu" balasnya sinis.

"Mereka akan percaya setelah menemukan Sakura di rumahmu dalam keadaan pingsan. Dan dengan alasan apa kau menjelaskan kenapa ia pingsan Tuan?" Kankuro menyipitkan matanya. Terdiam tidak dapat menjawab. Ia tahu ia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan mengapa Sakura pingsan. Tersenyum sinis, ia kemudian memberi kode pada pelayan wanita yang ada di ruangan ini untuk mengantar Sai kekamar tempat Sakura berada. Kini giliran Sai yang menyipitkan matanya. Tidak salah lagi. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Namun karena tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, ia kemudian berbalik dan melangkah mengikuti langkah sang pelayan.

Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumah itu kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah pintu. Segera saja sang pelayan mengetuk pintu tersebut dan membukanya saat terdengar sebuah jawaban dari rungan tersebut.

Sai melangkah masuk dan mendapati pemandangan seorang gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai Sakura sedang tertidur di ranjang king size satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan itu. Di sampingnya seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang duduk menatap ke arah Sai. Ia kemudian berdiri saat melihat Sai yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sai kemudian menerobos menggantikan dirinya untuk berada di samping Sakura. Ia menyingkap selimut kemudian membungkuk, meletakkan tangan kirinya di belakan leher Sakura dan tangan kanannya di belakang lutut Sakura. Detik berikutnya Sakura sudah berpindah posisi dalam gendongannya. Wanita itu terkejut kemudian memegang lengannya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya panik. Sai menatapnya datar tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja membawa Sakura pulang, Nona" jawabnya tenang. "Sangat tidak baik bukan berada dalam rumah seseorang yang baru di kenalnya dalam keadaan pingsan" sambungnya lagi. Temari bisa menangkap nada sinis dalam ucapan pemuda di depannya ini walau ia tersenyum. Ia tersenyum kaku.

"Tuan, kami tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Kami hanya..."

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalian punya maksud apa-apa" potong Sai masih dengan senyumnya. Namun tiba-tiba senyum itu hilang berganti dengan wajah datar. "Kecuali memang kalian mempunyai maksud tertentu" sambungnya datar. Temari sedikit tercekat kemudian kembali tersenyum kaku.

"Apa yang kau katakan Tuan. Kami tidak mungkin melakukan apapun pada Sakura" balasnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Dia itu spesial bagi kami" sambungnya lagi. Sai hanya menatapnya datar beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum.

"Terserah saja, Nona. Tapi setelah ini aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian dekat-dekat lagi dengan Sakura" katanya kemudian. Temari terkejut kemudian menampilkan ekspresi marahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Kau tidak berhak melarang kami!" bentaknya marah. Sai masih dalam pose tersenyumnya.

"Tentu karena aku rekannya. Tenang saja Nona. Aku tidak melarang kalian bertemu dengannya. Hanya saja aku tidak akan membiarkan lagi ia pergi bersama kalian sendirian. Setidaknya ketika ada aku di sampingnya" jawabnya tenang. "Tapi mulai sekarang, setelah kejadian ini, aku akan berusaha untuk selalu berada di sampingnya" sambungnya lagi dengan nada mengejek. Ia kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Temari yang berdiri menatap kepergiannya dengan tangan yang mengepal.

"Yang benar saja"

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

Sakura mengerjabkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam permata hijaunya itu. Kepalanya berputar. Ia kembali menutup matanya kemudian membukanya lagi. Kini ia mulai dapat melihat dengan normal, walau kepalanya masih terasa berat. Ia mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya itu. Berhasil. Ia duduk diam sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Agak terkejut dengan suasana kamar yang di tempatinya kini. Ini bukan kamarnya.

Ia mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling kamar itu berusaha mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa berada di sini. Dan beberapa foto di atas meja di samping ranjang yang di tempatinya kini, membuatnya tahu kamar siapa ini. Ia menatap satu persatu foto itu. Ada dua foto dirinya, Naruto dan Sai. Satu foto dirinya dan Sai. Dan satu foto Sai seorang diri. Ia sudah dapat menarik kesimpulan. Ini kamar Sai.

Tapi kenapa ia bisa ada di kamar Sai? Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian terakhir sebelum ia tidur. Tidak ada kejadian yang mengingatkannya kalau ia sedang bersama dengan pemuda itu sebelum ia tidur. Ia mabuk? Sepertinya tidak. Kemarin kan ia pergi bersama dengan Naruto dan Sai untuk memperbaiki mobil kemudian...

Tunggu dulu. Ia ingat kini. Ia ingat saat ia di jemput paksa oleh Kankuro dan Temari. Ia ingat saat ia bertengkar dengan Temari. Dan ia ingat juga tentang...

Monster serigala? Tidak. Tidak. Itu mustahil. Itu pasti mimpi.

"Uuughhhh" ia merasa kepalanya sakit. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia mendengar pintu kamar yang terbuka dan seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura? kepalamu sakit?" tanyanya sambil memegang kepala Sakura. Sakura mendongak menatap Sai.

"Kenapa aku bisa di kamarmu Sai?" tanyanya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Sai menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Sakura dan menatapnya datar.

"Kau pingsan di tempat Kankuro-san. Aku menjemputmu karena sudah dua jam kau tidak memberi kabar. Aku tidak mengantarmu pulang karena aku tidak tahu pasword apartementmu dan juga aku tidak tega membiarkanmu pingsan dengan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sebelahmu" jawabnya. Sakura terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sai. Tidak. Ia bukan terkejut karena Sai membawanya ke apartement pemuda itu. Tapi ia terkejut karena ternyata kejadian pingsannya ia bersama Kankuro adalah nyata. Berarti monster serigala itu juga nyata. Ia menelan ludahnya. Ini bukan mimpi. Gaara adalah monster serigala? Oh Tuhan, yang benar saja. Ia harus menghindari pemuda itu. Ya, harus.

"Sakura?" panggil Sai menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Y...ya?" jawabnya terkejut. Ia mengerjabkan matanya menatap Sai dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa kemarin terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa kau pingsan? Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padamu?" Sakura tercekat. Ia kemudian tersenyum kaku.

"Tidak. Tidak Sai. Mereka tidak jahat padaku" sangkalnya kemudian. Ia lalu terdiam. "Hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak percaya sampai aku jatuh pingsan" sambungnya tanpa sadar. Sai mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tidak percaya? Tentang apa?" Sakura terkejut. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa" Sai menatapnya tidak percaya. Melihat ekspresi Sai yang seolah tidak percaya membuat Sakura tertawa kaku dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tahu kan aku orang yang tidak sopan? Karena ketidaksopananku, Temari-san menamparku. Hahaha...aku terkejut dan langsung pingsan" sambungnya.

Sai tahu Sakura tidak bohong. Tidak ada raut ia sedang berbohong dari wajahnya itu. Hanya saja Sakura tampak seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tentu saja. Sakura bukan tipe orang yang gampang pingsan hanya karena ditampar. Tapi ia tidak ingin memaksa Sakura. Biarlah gadis itu yang akan memberitahunya sendiri kalau ia sudah siap nanti. Ia tahu Sakura selalu terbuka padanya kalau memang ia rasa Sai berhak untuk tahu. Ia sangat mengenal gadis itu. Karenanya ia hanya mengacak rambut Sakura pelan kemudian berdiri.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Bangunlah dan mandi. Aku sudah memasakkan makanan untukmu. Ayo kita sarapan" ajaknya kemudian. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah kaki pergi, sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Sakura memegang tangannya.

"Ng?"

"Sai, boleh tidak aku tinggal bersamamu untuk beberapa hari kedepan?" oke, gadis ini mulai aneh. Begitu menurut Sai. Ada apa sebenarnya. Ekspresinya mengeras. Bukan karena ia tidak suka Sakura berada di apartementnya. Hanya saja ia merasa telah terjadi sesuatu kemarin yang membuat Sakura seperti ini. Melihat ekspresi Sai, Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Sai. Jangan berpikir macam-macam" katanya panik. Sai tersenyum.

"Siapa yang bilang aku berpikir macam-macam Sakura? Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa kau ingin tinggal denganku?" tanyanya sambil masih tersenyum. Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah, kupikir kau berpikir macam-macam. Aku hanya merasa akhir-akhir ini nasibku sedang sial. Di serempetlah, mobilku lecetlah, pingsanlah. Aku hanya tidak ingin sendiri Sai" jawabnya lesu. Sai menatapnya datar lalu tersenyum. Ia mengacak lagi rambut Sakura.

"Baik...Baik...tidak usah sedih begitu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Segera bangun dan mandi. Kau ada jadwal di Rumah Sakit kan? aku akan mengantarmu. Jangan lupa nanti sore kita akan latihan" sambungnya lagi. Sakura nyengir kemudian mengambil posisi seperti bawahan yang memberi hormat pada komandannya.

"Siap pak" katanya kemudian. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar kamar. Sai menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Namun senyumnya itu hilang sesaat setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup. Ia menatap datar pada pintu itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

Sakura mendesah frustasi dalam mobil Sai. Hari ini sesuai jadwal yang ada, ia dan semua mahasiswa kedokteran lainnya yang akan mengerjakan penelitian akhir diberi masing-masing tugas akhir berupa pengabdian di Rumah Sakit sesuai dengan ketetapan dari Universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan itu semua. Hanya saja, bagaimana bisa ia mendapat divisi yang sangat tidak di harapkan. Divisi kandungan. Sekali lagi. Divisi kandungan. Yang benar saja.

Bukannya mau menolak. Hanya saja ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan anak kecil apalagi bayi. Ia mengeluh pada Sai. Tapi jawaban pemuda itu membuatnya tambah emosi.

"Divisi kandungan bukan bekerja untuk mengurus anak kecil, Sakura. Tapi tentang rahim dan pertumbuhan janin. Kau hanya bertanggung jawab sampai bayi itu lahir. Setelah itu kau bebas. Yang bertugas selanjutnya adalah ibunya"

Sama saja menurutnya. Sama-sama berkutat seputar bayi kan?

"Tidak apa-apa kan? hitung-hitung tambah pengetahuan. Kau kan juga seorang perempuan. Punya rahim. Mungkin ini takdir yang di tentukan Tuhan, supaya kau belajar jadi perempuan sejati. Untuk bekalmu nanti mungkin waktu jadi seorang ibu"

Ingin rasanya Sakura mencukur habis rambut pemuda itu. Seenaknya saja kalau bicara. Yang jelas ia merasa kalau hari-hari ini memang hari sial baginya. Bagaimana tidak. Sudah diancam kakaknya, mobilnya lecet di serempet pemuda gila, ketemu monster serigala, lalu terakhir masuk divisi yang paling dihindarinya. Oh kurang sial apalagi dia.

Bicara soal kakaknya, ini adalah hari dimana kakaknya akan mengutus anak buahnya untuk menjemputnya. Huh untung dia sudah mengambil beberapa bajunya tadi pagi setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Sai untuk tinggal bersama pemuda itu. Tapi bagaimana reaksi kakaknya itu kalau tahu ia tidak ada di apartementnya ya? Ia memang sengaja membiarkan rumahnya itu dalam keadaan seperti semula dan hanya membawa beberapa potong baju untuk tiga hari karena ia memang tidak ada niat untuk pindah kemanapun. Biar kakaknya itu tahu kalau ia tidak tertarik atau tidak takut sama sekali dengan ancamannya. Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran jok mobil Sai.

"Sudah. Tidak usah terlalu dibuat berat begitu. Nikmati saja" nasihat Sai membuat telingannya panas. Gampang sekali kalau bicara. Ia hanya mendengus keras mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba mobil Sai berhenti. Ia membuka matanya. Ternyata ia sudah sampai di apartement Sai. Sai sudah memarkir mobilnya di tempat khusus parkir mobil di apartement ini.

"Ayo" ajak Sai sambil keluar. Sakura tidak menjawab. Hanya ikut melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil. Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengutak-atiknya sambil mengikuti langkah Sai. Mereka berjalan memasuki lobby gedung apartement tempat Sai tinggal.

Namun langkah Sai berhenti saat mata hitamnya menangkap satu sosok yang sangat di kenalnya berdiri tepat di depannya menatap kedatangannya dengan marah. Mungkin bukan dirinyalah yang menjadi objek tatapan sosok itu. Tapi gadis yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya saat ini. Sakura. Sakura sendiri yang sedari tadi memang tidak menatap ke depan karena terlalu asyik dengan ponselnya, sukses menabrak punggung Sai.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Sai? Kenapa berhenti tidak bilang-bilang?" gerutunya sambil menatap punggung Sai kesal. Sai tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap kedepan. Karenanya ia ikut menatap ke depan. Dan apa yang dilihatnya kemudian membuatnya spontan menjatuhkan ponsel di tangannya. Ia terbelalak.

Gaara. Pemuda itu menatapnya tajam. Tatapan yang membuatnya merasa tidak menginjak tanah dibawahnya. Di belakangnya Kankuro dan Temari menatapnya cemas. Sakura spontan bergeser mendekati Sai dan memegang lengan pemuda itu. Ia menunduk guna menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Gaara dan itu membuat pemuda itu mendengus tidak suka. Sai melirik Sakura kemudian menatap lagi kedepan.

"Selamat malam Sabaku-sama. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu. Apa kalian sedang mengunjungi seseorang di sini?" sapa Sai ramah sambil tersenyum. Gaara menatapnya tak suka. Ia kemudian beralih menatap tangan Sakura yang sedang memegang lengan Sai lalu kembali menatap Sakura.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sakura" jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas. Ini kali pertama Sakura mendengar suara pemuda itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu kemarin. Pakai menyebut nama kecilnya lagi. Sok akrab.

Datar, dingin dan menyeramkan. Itu kesan yang ditangkap Sakura. Ia masih tidak mau menatap pemuda itu. Tangannya yang bergetar semakin kencang mencengkeram lengan Sai. Sai sendiri sedikit mengumpat dalam hati karena cengkeraman Sakura yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan itu. Namun ia juga sedikit terusik saat merasakan tangan Sakura yang bergetar. Apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu ketakutan?

"Benarkah? Anda kemari khusus untuk bertemu Sakura? Tapi bukankah ini bukan apartement Sakura? Darimana anda tahu kalau Sakura ada di sini?" tanya Sai lagi.

"..."

"..."

"Anoo, Shimura-san. Maaf kalau aku lancang. Aku mengirim anak buahku kemarin untuk memastikan Sakura selamat sampai tujuan dan anak buahku melihatmu tidak membawa Sakura ke apartementnya dan..."

"Wah, wah...bahkan sekarang anda mengetahui nama keluarga saya, Sabaku-sama. Sepertinya anda sangat bekerja keras untuk mengetahui identitas saya. Saya sangat tersanjung" potong Sai sebelum Kankuro menyelesaikan ucapannya. Gaara menggeram.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sakura" desisnya tajam penuh penekanan. Sai menghilangkan senyumnya dan menatap Gaara datar.

"Tapi dari yang aku lihat Sakura sepertinya sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan anda Tuan" jawabnya tenang. Rahang Gaara mengeras. "Sakura masih tidak enak badan setelah pingsan kemarin. Jadi mohon pengertiannya..."

Buagghh.

"Kyaaa!" belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah pukulan tepat di wajahnya membuatnya terpental ke lantai. Sakura terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Gaara dengan cepat melakukannya. Bahkan sebelum ia sadar. "Sai!" teriaknya sambil hendak berlari menghampiri pemuda itu.

Namun niatnya itu tidak terlaksana saat ia merasa lengannya ditarik kebelakang oleh seseorang yang akhirnya di ketahui adalah Gaara. Kini ia berdiri di belakang pemuda berambut merah itu dengan gemetar. Sedikit meliriknya tajam, Gaara kemudian melepas pegangannya pada lengan Sakura dan berjalan menuju Sai. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa berdiri mematung setelah mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Gaara. Namun ia kembali sadar saat mendengar Sai berteriak kesakitan. Gaara kembali memukulinya. Spontan saja Sakura berlari menuju mereka berdua tanpa mempedulikan kedua orang yang hanya bisa diam tidak percaya di belakangnya.

Sakura berusaha menarik mundur Gaara. Tapi tidak berpengaruh. Pemuda itu hanya bergeming sedikit, menepis tangannya yang ditarik Sakura kemudian kembali maju hendak memukul Sai. Sai yang mendapat kesempatan sedikit karena tarikan Sakura terhadap Gaara, berusaha untuk bangkit. Namun Gaara kembali menyerangnya dengan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Hentikan!" Sai bisa mendengar teriakan Sakura. Tapi pemuda di depannya sepertinya tidak. Sai melihat matanya yang tanpa ampun menatapnya dengan kebencian dan tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menghentikan aksinya karena teriakan Sakura. Ia masih sempat melihat tangan pemuda itu yang terangkat mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukulnya lagi sebelum kemudian ia menutup matanya pasrah merasakan pukulan tangan itu.

Buaaagghhh...

"Ukhhh!"

Ada apa? Kenapa ia tidak merasa sakit? Ia merasa ada seseorang yang jatuh di depannya. reflek ia membuka matanya. Dan apa yang dilihatnya membuat matanya terbelalak. Gaara. Pemuda itu masih mencengkeram kerah bajunya. Hanya saja pandangannya seperti orang syok. Di bawah kakinya. Sakura. Gadis itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura!" panggil Sai reflek menepis kasar cengkeraman tangan Gaara. Entah darimana ia dapat kekuatan sebesar itu untuk menepis cengkeraman Gaara yang jelas-jelas tadi ia rasa sangat kuat. Atau memang cengkeraman tangan Gaaralah yang justru mengendur karena syok melihat Sakura pingsan karena pukulannya.

Yah, Sakura pingsan karena menghalangi Gaara memukul Sai. Tapi akibatnya dirinyalah yang terkena pukulan Gaara. Temari menutup mulutnya kaget. Sedang Kankuro hanya membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Sakura!" teriak Temari sambil berlari menuju Sai yang sedang membalikkan badan gadis itu untuk melihat keadaanya. Sai dapat melihat pipi Sakura yang memar juga darah yang keluar dari hidung dan sudut bibir Sakura. Sedikit menggeram kini Sai membiarkan Sakura berada di pangkuan Temari yang juga sedang memegang tubuh gadis itu kemudian berdiri dan mencengkeram kerah baju Gaara.

Buuaaggghhh...

Kini giliran Gaaralah yang terpental jatuh karena pukulan Sai. Ia jatuh tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk berusaha berdiri. Tatapan matanya syok dan kosong. Seperti tidak percaya apa yang di lakukannya tadi. ia sudah tidak peduli lagi nasibnya di tangan Sai. Namun, Sai seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaannya. Ia kembali menghajara pemuda itu bertubi-tubi.

"Gaara!" teriak Temari syok melihat apa yang di lakukan Sai. Disatu sisi ia ingin menyelamatkan Gaara, disisi lain ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura. Karenanya ia hanya bisa memilih untuk berteriak keras memanggil nama adiknya itu. Mungkin juga memberi sinyal pada Kankuro yang sekarang berdiri kaku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan teriakan Temari ternyata ampuh untuk menyadarkannya untuk melerai mereka berdua. Beberapa karyawan mulai kasak-kusuk karena melihat perkelahian ini. Salah satu dari mereka kemudian pergi memanggil petugas keamanan.

Kankuro berlari menuju Sai dan menariknya agar tidak memukul Gaara lagi. Tapi Sai yang kalap memberontak dan menyikut perutnya sedikit. Ia merintih. Kini Sai menatap ke arahnya tajam.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu kan?" desisnya marah. "Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, kalau kau akan dapat masalah kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura?!" kini Sai berteriak marah. Sangat jarang ia berteriak seperti ini. Ia tidak sadar kalau pupil matanya berubah menjadi putih karena amarahnya. Sedikit tercekat karena merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya, ia segera mengepalkan tangannya dan memejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas meredam emosinya. Ia membuka matanya kembali. Pupil matanya telah kembali menjadi hitam. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Kankuro.

"Kalau sampai kau atau orang-orangmu melukai Sakura lagi, aku pastikan kau juga akan melihat tubuhnya tidak berbentuk lagi" desisnya mengancam sambil menunjuk Gaara. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju Sakura dan merampas tubuh gadis itu dari Temari. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Gaara yang menatap mereka nanar.

"Sakura"

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

"Huwaaaaaaaaa" tangisan Sakura pecah sambil memeluk Sai saat ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Pagi itu ia bangun dengan merasa sakit di wajahnya. Ia langsung dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Sai yang sedari semalam memang tidur sambil terduduk di sampingnya, langsung menanyakan keadaanya begitu ia terbangun karena merasa pergerakan dari tangan Sakura yang ada di genggamannya. Namun Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Seperti masih syok. Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya ia di pukul laki-laki dengan sungguh-sungguh sampai pingsan. Wajar saja ia syok.

Akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk mengambil es batu untuk mengompres lagi memar di pipi Sakura. Dan begitu pemuda itu kembali dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, pecah juga tangis Sakura. Ia menerjang dan langsung memeluk Sai sambil menangis dipelukannya. Sai hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Sakura sambil membalas pelukannya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia meletakkan es batu yang ada di tangannya yang sebelah kemudian mengusap rambut Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan lakukan itu lagi" Sakura tidak menjawab. Hanya menangis. Karenanya Sai mengelus-elus punggungnya seperti menenangkan gadis itu. Setelah beberapa saat menangis, Sai menarik mundur tubuh Sakura untuk melihat wajah gadis itu. Dapat ditangkap matanya memar keunguan yang membekas di pipi kiri Sakura. Sedikit menghela nafas, ia kemudian mengambil es batu yang tadi di letakkan kemudian memegang dagu Sakura agar gadis itu tidak bergerak saat es batu itu menyentuh kulitnya yang memar.

"Ugghhh...hikhik" gadis itu meringis di sela-sela isak tangisnya yang belum berhenti.

"Tahanlah.. ini agar memarnya cepat hilang" katanya kemudian. Sakura tidak menjawab. Hanya menutup matanya erat, seolah berharap rasa sakitnya akan tersalur jika ia melakukan itu. Perlahan Sakura mulai membuka matanya. Agaknya ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan es batu di wajahnya. Ia kemudian meraih es batu itu dari tangan Sai. Seolah mengerti, Sai melepas genggamannya pada dagu dan juga es batu dan membiarkan gadis itu memegangnya sendiri. Ia menatap datar pada Sakura.

"Jangan hik..menatapku seperti itu hikhik" ucap Sakura terisak sambil menundukan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka melihat Sai memandangi wajahnya yang memar seperti itu. Sungguh sangat memalukan. Sai mendengus.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi!" bentaknya. Sakura terkejut dan menatapnya takut. Sai yang melihat itu kembali menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku juga tidak suka melihatmu begini" kali ini ia mengucapkannya dengan lembut. Sakura yang mencoba untuk berhenti menangis kembali berurai airmata saat mendengar kata-kata Sai. "Kau sudah jelek, tambah jelek dengan memar itu" sambungnya dengan senyum menghinanya. Kontan saja Sakura langsung menghadiahinya sebuah bantal.

"Baka!" teriak Sakura kesal. Sai terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Sakura. tampaknya gadis itu sudah tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya Sai ingin langsung menanyakan ada masalah apa Sakura dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. tapi ia membatalkannya. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Sakura mengingat gadis itu yang masih tampak begitu syok. Ia akan menyimpannya dulu. Tapi suatu saat gadis pink itu harus tetap memberi penjelasan padanya. Harus.

"Aku akan memasak, kau mandilah dulu. Aku akan mengantarmu kerumah sakit untuk mengecek memarmu. Setelah itu kita akan ke NJE untuk latihan. Pengabdianmu baru dimulai besok senin kan?" tanya Sai kemudian. Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Ya sudah ayo" sambung Sai begitu mendapat jawaban Sakura. Sakura sendiri kemudian melangkah turun dan mengikuti Sai keluar dari kamar.

M.O.N.S.T.E.R.S

Sakura meringis saat Shizune, seorang dokter muda yang sering menjadi asisten Profesor yang membimbingnya, memegang wajahnya dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius. Beberapa saat bertahan dalam posisi itu, akhirnya ia menarik wajahnya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia alihkan pandangan mata di balik kacamata tanpa framenya menuju ke dua buah foto rontgent yang berada di tangannya kini.

Ia melihat salah satu foto seperti menganalisis. Itu foto tulang pipi Sakura. setelah kembali mengangguk-angguk, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto yang lain. Foto tulang hidung Sakura. setelah merasa yakin, ia kemudian menatap dua orang yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Cuek dan serius.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang serius" ucapnya diiringi helaan lega salah satu dari mereka.

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau terlalu berlebihan" celetuk Sakura cuek yang langsung di hadiahi jitakan dari pemuda si sampingnya.

"Ittai...kau mau membuat kepalaku tambah memar?" sungutnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala yang dijitak pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu, wajah adalah aset paling berharga bagi seorang artis? Apa kau benar-benar seorang artis? Kenapa sikapmu seolah-olah kau seorang tentara bukan artis?" ucap Sai, pemuda tadi sarkastik. Sakura mendengus mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Ini tubuhku aku yang merasakan" Shizune terkikik mendengar perdebatan dua manusia di depannya.

"Sepertinya Sakura-chan benar Sai-kun. Tidak ada yang serius dengan memarnya. Tidak ada luka di mata dan juga tidak ada tulang yang retak atau patah. Sepertinya pipi tembemmu yang menyelamatkanmu" kata Shizune sambil tertawa pelan. Sakura hanya menggerutu mendengarnya. "Kau hanya perlu mengoles salep yang kuberikan dan sering mengompresnya dengan air es agar memarnya cepat hilang. Dan jangan lupa juga untuk meminum obat yang ku berikan untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya" sambungnya panjang lebar. Sai mengangguk-angguk paham sementara Sakura hanya menggumam cuek.

"Tapi kalau boleh aku tahu. Kenapa kau bisa sampai memar begini" pertanyaan Shizune membuat Sakura tercekat. Ia langsung melirik Sai yang hanya diam menatap dirinya.

"Hahahaha...aku hanya kena korban salah pukul fans gila yang terlalu anarkis. Maklum lah... penyanyi terkenal, pasti banyak fans yang tergila-gila" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa canggung yang di balas oleh kekehan Shizune. Agaknya wanita muda itu tidak sadar kalau Sakura sedang berbohong. Sakura kembali melirik Sai yang hanya diam menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Ia hanya menghela nafas. Pemuda yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Untung saja Shizune tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau selalu percaya diri seperti biasanya" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba Shizune seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah ya Sakura-chan...dari tadi pagi aku mendapat telepon terus menerus dari Naruto-kun. Dia terus bertanya tentangmu. Apakah kau di rumah sakit atau tidak" ucapnya kemudian. Sakura menaikan alisnya.

"Hah? Naruto?" tanyanya bingung. Shizune mengangguk. "Ada apa dia mencariku? Tumben? Apa mobilku sudah selesai di perbaiki?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia kemudian menatap Sai. "Apa dia juga menghubungimu?" tanyanya pada pemuda itu. Sai menggeleng.

"Ponselku dari semalam tidak aktif. Baterainya habis. Aku tidak sempat mencharge karena mengantarmu kesini" Sakura mendengus. Kebiasaan lama. Sakura juga sering kepayahan menghubunginya karena ponsel Sai sering tidak aktif, yang jika di tanya, selalu Low battery di gunakan sebagai alasan. Dan jika di tanya tentang mengapa tidak segera di charge, ia selalu menjawab dengan sejuta macam alasan. Sakura melengos.

"Memangnya ponselmu kenapa Sakura-chan? Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak langsung menghubungimu saja?" tanya Shizune kemudian. Sakura menghela nafas. Bayangan kejadian tadi malam terlintas di benaknya. Ia ingat menjatuhkan ponselnya saking terkejutnya dia saat melihat Gaara.

"Entahlah Shizune-senpai. Sepertinya terjatuh saat aku di serang fans anarkisku" katanya sekenanya. Shizune mengangguk-angguk paham. Sakura kemudian menatapnya. "Apa Naruto mengatakan atau menanyakan hal yang lain?" tanyanya kemudian. Shizune menggeleng.

"Hanya itu yang ia tanyakan. Aku sendiri bosan dan kesal ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama terus-menerus" kata Shizune denga raut yang sedikit kesal. "Mungkin ia mendapat feeling kalau kau akan mendapat musibah dan akan datang ke rumah sakit" tebaknya kemudian. Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Yah mungkin" jawabnya singkat. Shizune tersenyum.

"Kalian benar-benar sehati ya? Sampai kau terlukapun dia bisa tahu. Sampai khawatir segala" Sakura mendengus. Lucu sekali. Naruto tidak seperti itu. sakura tahu itu. Pemuda pirang itu adalah orang yang paling tidak peka yang pernah ditemuinya. Itu terbukti dengan tidak pekanya pemuda itu pada seorang teman sesama artis di managementnya yang jelas-jelas semua orang satu management tahu kalau gadis itu menyukai Naruto. Tapi memang dasar Naruto saja yang bodoh sampai tidak menyadarinya. Jadi jangan salahkan Sakura kalau ia agak sanksi dengan apa yang dikatakan Shizune. Lalu mengapa sampai Naruto mau repot-repot mencarinya? Sampai di rumah sakit pula? Sampai berkali-kali pula? Apa ada hal yang sangat penting?

"Sebaiknya kau segera menghubungi Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan. Aku rasa ada hal penting yang ingin dikatakan" saran Shizune. Sakura mengangguk.

"Yah, aku rasa juga begitu" balasnya sambil melirik Sai memberi kode untuk langsung pergi dari situ.

"Baik Shizune-san, kami permisi dulu. Terima kasih atas bantuannya" setelah sekian lama diam, akhirnya Sai angkat bicara. Agaknya ia paham maksud Sakura. shizune mengangguk kemudian ikut berdiri setelah dua orang di depannya melakukan hal yang sama. Sakura dan Sai membungkuk sekilas kemudian berbalik.

"Arigatou senpai, ja nee"

M.O.N.S.T.E.R

"Sakura-channnn!" telinga Sakura mau pecah mendengar teriakan di depannya. ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala pirang bodoh itu, kalau saja ia tidak merasa sesuatu yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Entahlah. Perasaannya tidak enak. Saat ini ia telah berada di lobby NJE, setelah ia memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit tadi, melangkah bersama Sai di sampingnya. Dan entah hanya perasaan atau tidak, ia merasa semua orang menatap ke arah mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang mereka diskusikan.

Sakura sudah merasakan hal ini sejak di gerbang tadi. saat ia menanyakan pada Sai, pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Entahlah Sakura. Mungkin karena kacamata dan topimu itu" mungkin seperti itulah jawabannya tadi. Yah, memang karena luka memar di wajahnya, Sakura memang sengaja memakai kacamata dan topi kemanapun ia pergi untuk menutupi memarnya itu. Ia sedikit berpikir positif. Yah, mungkin Sai benar. Tapi apa benar begitu?

"Baka! Tidak usah teriak-teriak kenapa?! Aku tidak buta!" bentak Sakura tertahan. Agaknya ia masih merasa tidak enak dengan aura di sekelilingnya. Naruto tidak mempedulikannya. Ia segera menerjang memegang kedua bahu Sakura. wajahnya tampak begitu panik. Sakura makin tidak enak hati. Ada apa? Biasanya pemuda itu langsung cengengesan atau takut kalau ia membentaknya. Atau bentakannya kurang meyakinkan?

"Sakura-chan, kau darimana saja? aku sangat mencemaskanmu?! Bagaimana lukamu?!" serunya panik. Sakura menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya Shizune benar. Ini hanya feeling Naruto saja. tapi tunggu dulu darimana pemuda itu tahu ia terluka? Apa lukanya tidak tertutup dengan jelas sehingga masih bisa terlihat? Tidak, kalau Naruto baru tahu sekarang, kenapa juga ia begitu panik sampai ia harus menghubungi rumah sakit?

"Ada apa kau mencariku Naruto? sampai menghubungi Shizune-senpai segala. Ini hanya luka kecil. Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Sakura cuek. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk kemudian menatapnya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Seperti sedang menilai.

"Ada apa denganmu?! Kau membuatku risih tahu!" suaranya naik satu oktaf. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Naruto itu. Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti sedang berusahan menepis semua pikiran negatifnya kemudian kembali dalam pose panik. Sakura tampak jengah melihat tingkahnya. Makhluk aneh. Begitu pikirnya.

"Gawat Sakura.! Gawat, segawat-gawatnya berita gawat!" Sakura mendengus. Oke, pemuda di depannya semakin aneh. Haruskah ia menjitak kepalanya lagi agar otaknya kembali pada posisi yang seharusnya?

"Bicara yang jelas Naruto!" kata Sakura geram. Naruto tampak bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan maksudnya. Karenanya ia mengutak-atik ponselnya sesaat kemudian menyerahkan benda itu kepada Sakura. Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti hanya menerima ponsel itu sambil memasang tampang orang bingung.

Awalnya ia merasa tidak ada yang aneh. Itu hanya beberapa foto dirinya. Entahlah siapa yang mengunggahnya ke internet dan bagaimana orang itu mendapat foto-foto ini, tapi ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan foto-foto itu. Mungkin penggemarnya. Apanya yang aneh? Dia artis wajar foto-fotonya beredar di internet. lalu kenapa Naruto begitu panik? Ia mengamati dengan seksama. Itu adalah foto-foto saat Sai mengantarnya ke Divisi Kandungan saat pembagian divisi tempatnya mengabdikan diri nanti. Oke apa yang aneh?

Dia menskrol ke bawah. Alisnya sedikit mengkerut. Itu foto-foto ia dan Sai waktu keluar dari apartement Sai. Oke, dia mulai agak gugup disini. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia menskrol lagi dan melihat foto-foto yang tampak tidak asing dan membuatnya semakin bingung. Itu foto Temari yang berlutut sambil menangis di depannya dengan Sai di sampingnya saat mereka mengurus mobil Sakura kemarin. Foto yang lain menjelaskan Sakura yang di tarik masuk oleh Temari dan Kankuro ke dalam mobil.

Ia menskrol lagi ke bawah kemudian menahan nafas. Itu foto terakhir. Foto-foto perkelahian semalam. Dapat ia lihat Gaara yang memukul Sai, kemudian Gaara yang memukul dirinya. Lalu Sai memukul Gaara dengan dirinya yang sudah pingsan dipangkuan Temari. Mungkin Sakura akan bersikeras menganggap foto-foto itu tidak bermakna kalau saja ia tidak melihat artikel di bawah foto-foto itu yang membuat dunianya berputar.

SAKURA HAMIL, SHIMURA SAI DAN KEKASIH SAKURA TERLIBAT PERKELAHIAN.

"NANNIII!"

TO BE CONTINUE

Akhirnya selesai juga... #teriak frustasi#

Saya pikir ini chapter paling ftv yang pernah saya buat. Saya dengan segala upaya mencari cara supaya Sakura-chan mau balik lagi sama Pein. Dan ini satu-satunya cara yang dapat saya pikirkan...

Okeeeee...#teriak gila#

Minna-chan, dengan berakhirnya chapter ini, yeo yo mau bilang kalau tokoh utamanya udah keluar semua. Nah... karena udah keluar semua, yeo yo mau kasih sayembara nih minna...#plakkk#kurang kerjaan#

Sesuai dengan judulnya "Monster's" dan juga sesuai dengan MV yang membuat yeo yo terinspirasi untuk buat fic ini (yeo yo juga dah pernah share ke seseorang), monster dalam fic ini ada lima orang. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan sayembara? #dilemparbatu#

Oke, yeo yo mau kasih pertanyaan buat minna-chan. Kira-kira siapa lima orang yang menjadi monster dalam fic ini? Klunya udah sering yeo yo sebut dalam fic, tinggal minna-chan sadar ga hahaha!#plak#

Bagi yang bisa menjawab dengan benar pertama kali berhak untuk memenangkan hadiah dengan pilihan di bawah ini :

Dicium yeo yo (author) #dilempargranat#reader:ga sudi!

Boleh tanya satu pertanyaan(apa saja, boleh tentang author atau tentang fic ini. Termasuk akhir cerita seperti apa), yeo yo akan menjawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya

Minta di buatin fic khusus dengan pairing yang ditentukan pemenang

Bisa request pairing akhir dari fic ini dengan pilihan :

Gaasaku

Sasusaku

Narusaku

Saisaku

Itasaku

Deisaku

Peinsaku#plak#

Sasosaku#doubleplak#

Konansaku#tripleplak#

Etc

Yang kemudian akan yeo yo pertimbangkan lagi! hahahaha(ketawa laknat) #dilemparbom#

Jawaban paling lambat di tunggu sampai chapter depan updet. Yang sudi ikut sayembara silahkan ketik jawaban masing-masing. Reader: ga da yang mau #mojok dikamar#

Oke akhir kata, fic ini dan segala isinya hanya untuk refresing aja...

Mohon jangan membenci chara yang saya pakai, karena saya hanya minjem...

Dan mohon maaf juga kalau chara favorit kamu saya pakai buat jadi peran antagonis... sekali lagi saya Cuma pinjem chara...

Dan jangan benci authornya juga yah...

Oke ce u next capter...

Kritik dan saran yah...


End file.
